I hate everything about you
by untiltheveryend03
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se encuentran en su séptimo año escolar después de la Gran Batalla. Harry y Ron están en las prácticas para auror, mientras que Ginny está terminando su último año en Hogwarts junto a Hermione. Van a pasar un montón de cosas antes de que el año llegue a su fin.
1. I hate everything about you

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro

Título del capítulo: _I hate everything about you. (Odio todo de ti.) - I hate everything about you -Three Days Grace._

* * *

- Bien, como ya dije tienen todo el tiempo del mundo… hasta las vacaciones de invierno, claro- el profesor rió exageradamente tomándose de la gran barriga, aunque ningún alumno le hizo compañía.

- Espero que hayan tomado bien los apuntes y el nombre de la pareja que les tocó- continuó diciendo- No volveré a repetirlo. Cualquier consulta que tengan pueden preguntarme. Pero antes que nada, quiero que sepan que no cambiaré el compañero que les haya tocado. A menos- dijo levantando un gran dedo índice- que sea un caso de vida o muerte. Pero estoy seguro de que no los hay. Y de todas formas, lo consideraría sólo un poco- sonrió ampliamente y más de uno hubiese jurado que fue una sonrisa maliciosa. Hasta parecida a las que les dirigía el profesor Snape en sus mejores días.

- Cada tanto iré pidiendo que me vayan trayendo los trabajos para ver cómo avanzan. Así que no esperen hacer todo el trabajo junto el último fin de semana ¿entendido?- hizo un silencio prudencial como para que algún alumno preguntase algo. Luego se apresuró a mirar su reloj de muñeca- Bien, ya pueden irse, nos vemos la semana que viene.

El profesor Slughorn comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio y no había llegado a sentarse cuando la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían llegado a la puerta para ir al Gran Comedor.

El resto de los alumnos estaba todavía juntando las cosas en sus mochilas, todos se estaba preparando para dejar las mazmorras menos Hermione Granger.

La chica que había vuelto para cursar sus EXTASIS, ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué no había ido con Ron y Harry a hacer las prácticas para auror? ¿Por qué no había comenzado a trabajar en el Ministerio?

Ahora estaría mucho más feliz seguramente. Pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Dale, Hermione. ¿Qué estás esperando?- le dijo su amiga pelirroja que ya estaba con el bolso colgado al hombro.

- Ya voy.

Ginny levantó una ceja y recargó su peso sobre su pierna derecha.

- Hermione- se limitó a decir la chica, mientras miraba a su amiga que se encontraba sentada y de brazos cruzados mirando el pergamino donde tenía anotadas las consignas del trabajo y, en consecuencia, el nombre de su compañero.

- No puedes cambiarlo con los ojos, no sé si te habías dado cuenta.

- No es gracioso.

- Yo no me estoy riendo tampoco.

Hermione revoleó los ojos completamente fastidiada con la situación. Se levantó y guardó todo rápidamente.

- No puede ser. Yo le voy a pedir que me cambie. Lo haré sola, me da igual.

- No te va a cambiar, Hermione. ¿No has escuchado lo que dijo? Debía ser cuestión de vida o muerte.

- ¿Y esto no lo es, a caso?

- No…

Hermione frunció el ceño y se fue derecho hacia el escritorio de Slughorn, dejando atrás a Ginny. Ella no la comprendía.

- Profesor…- dijo tratando de sonar lo más amable posible cuando llegó hasta allí.

- ¿Sí, señorita Granger?

- Quisiera que… Bueno… vio quién es mi pareja para el trabajo, y… nada, es que yo-

El profesor la cortó y le dijo:

- Recuérdeme por favor quién es su pareja. Uno ya está demasiado viejo y no tengo la misma memoria de siempre- dijo sonriendo, aunque Hermione hubiese jurado que se acordaba más que bien del nombre de su pareja. Y juraría otras mil veces que el comentario de "vida o muerte" fue dirigido hacia ella.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos sospechando de su profesor de pociones, respiró profundamente para que su histeria no la desbordara y le dijo:

- Draco Malfoy.

- Ah, ¡sí! Ya recuerdo qué fue lo que pensé cuando armé las parejas. Sí, sí. Me imaginé que vendría, señorita Granger.

Definitivamente aquel viejo profesor se acordaba a la perfección quién era la pareja de Hermione Granger. Y si la hubiese estado poniendo a prueba, haber sido tan débil de ir a pedirle un cambio de pareja, hubiese sido un gran error. Pero Hermione no estaba para ser orgullosa e intentar soportar algo que sabía que no toleraría nunca. _Draco Malfoy._

- ¿Sí, señoria Granger, qué quería pedirme?

Hermione le contestó a pesar de que ambos sabían la respuesta.

- Quería que me cambie de pareja.- le dijo ella sin dar más vueltas al asunto. Ginny que se encontraba en la puerta, miraba para otro lado simulando que no escuchaba nada del asunto.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Hermione en un tono un tanto más agudo del normal, un tono que expresaba frustración. Un tono que nunca hubiese usado para hablar con un profesor. Nunca, excepto ese día. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y lo apretó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, luego continuó- Nunca me he llevado bien con Malfoy, usted sabe todo lo que ha sucedido. No puede pedirme que haga un trabajo con él como si nada. Nos irá mal, a ambos. Nos odiamos- finalizó ella en un susurro, más para sí misma que para el profesor que tenía en frente.

- Ajá, sí, bueno… sé que podrán solucionarlo tranquilamente.

- Pero-

- Nada de peros, señorita Granger. Usted misma lo ha dicho. Todo lo que ha 'sucedido'. Tiempo pasado. Y de todas formas el trabajo no se trata de que se hagan amigos. Simplemente de que hagan las cosas como corresponde. Ustedes dos tienen las mejores notas de la clase. El señor Malfoy es muy bueno en Pociones, les irá bien.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando atentamente esperando que todo aquello fuese una broma de muy mal gusto, pero broma al fin. Al cabo de unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada. El profesor esperando que ella se fuera, y ella esperando que el profesor se arrepienta de semejante castigo, Slughorn dijo:

- No voy a cambiarla de pareja.

- Pero, por favor… haré el trabajo sola.

- ¿Y el señor Malfoy? ¿Quedará sin pareja?

- Sí- dijo Hermione sin pensarlo un segundo- Bueno… no sé, quizás él no tenga problemas en hacerlo solo tampoco.

- Yo no veo que tenga problemas en hacerlo con usted, en todo caso.

La mirada de Hermione cada vez estaba más desilusionada.

- Vamos, señorita Granger- dijo Slughorn con buen ánimo- No puede ponerse así por un simple trabajo. Para una bruja como usted, será muy fácil. Y confío plenamente en que sabrá cómo manejar al señor Malfoy. No se preocupe por este tema. Verá cómo dentro de un par de semanas, bueno… meses, todo habrá quedado atrás y llegará la hora de preocuparse por los EXTASIS.

Hermione se animó un poco, pero no del todo, así que él continuó:

- Ha luchado con tantas cosas el año pasado, alejarse de su casa para ir a vivir a una carpa, muriendo de frío, escapando de los seguidores del que No debe ser nombrado, fue secuestrada, irrumpió en Gringotts y como si todo eso fuera poco… luchó en la Gran Batalla de Hogwarts- finalizó el profesor haciendo grandes floreos con sus manos.

- Bueno… sí… visto de esa manera- dijo Hermione olvidándose por completo del asunto anterior.

- Por eso mismo, vaya señorita Granger, se le hace tarde a usted y a la señorita Weasley para el almuerzo. Hágame el favor de disfrutar del resto del día libre que tiene. No se preocupe por insignificancias como éstas. Una bruja como usted, por favor- le dijo Slughorn sonriendo ampliamente.

- Vaya, vaya. Adiós, señorita Granger. Nos veremos la próxima clase.

- Adiós, profesor. Nos vemos.

Hermione salió bastante contenta y orgullosa de que alguien como el profesor Slughorn, la considerara una bruja tan buena y valiente. Se encontró con Ginny en el pasillo, quién le preguntó por el verdadero problema por el que había ido a hablar minutos antes.

- ¿Te cambió de pareja?- preguntó la pelirroja al ver la sonrisa de su amiga.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te cambió de pareja?- repitió Ginny.

Hermione se paró en seco y la sonrisa se borró en cuestiones de milésimas de segundo. Parecía que nunca hubiese existido rastro alguno de una mueca de alegría.

- ¡Que idiota he sido! Me enredó con todas esas frases lindas, y esos elogios y… y nunca me di cuenta.

Ginny la miraba confundida, pero no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que Hermione, evidentemente, no había logrado lo que quería.

La castaña volvió a hacer los pocos pasos que había hecho en solo fracciones de segundo. Al asomarse por la puerta, que aún continuaba abierta, pudo ver cómo el profesor ya se había ido a su despacho. E incluso había dejado allí sus cosas. Era como si hubiese huido. Y claro que había huido. Había huido antes de que Hermione se diese cuenta que había caído en su trampa. Hermione juraría que el profesor todavía estaría sujetando el picaporte con todas sus fuerzas por si Hermione quería entrar a rogarle de nuevo.

Hermione miró a su amiga que todavía estaba en el mismo lugar observándola un tanto confundida.

- ¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo Hermione levantando ambos brazos. Los bajó con una gran frustración y sonrió con pesadez al mismo tiempo que volvía a tomar su caminata.

Al llegar al lado de Ginny, le dijo:

- No sé cómo ni cuándo pero sé que el profesor Slughorn comenzó a decirme un montón de cumplidos. Decía que yo no debía hacerme problema por el asunto porque alguien como yo, que había ido a buscar horcruxes, había dejado a mis padres, y no sé cuántas estupideces más, no se haría ningún problema por hacer un trabajo de este tipo. Pero se encargó_ muy _bien de no repetir el nombre del idiota de Malfoy, ni del asunto por el que yo había ido. De esa forma, hizo que me olvide por completo.

- Te dije que no te cambiaría de pareja.

- No ayudas en nada, Ginny.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Pero no de una forma arrogante ni nada por el estilo. Era una sonrisa que expresaba 'Lo siento, no se puede hacer otra cosa'.

- Vayamos a comer y te sentirás mejor.

- ¿Crees que hablas con Ron, a caso?

- No, pero créeme te sentirás mejor porque ya no tendré hambre.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la castaña bastante confundida.

- Cuando coma podré consolarte mejor.

Hermione rió por primera vez en dos largas horas.

- Debes dejar de pensar en eso, Hermione. En serio. No lograrás nada si sigues así de histérica. Tómalo por lo que es, un simple trabajo. Bien, te ha tocado un estúpido compañero de equipo, pero es lo que hay. Verás que cuando te quieras dar cuenta… ya lo tendremos que estar entregando- venía diciendo Ginny cuando estaban entrando al Gran Salón.

Hermione venía mirando a su amiga y por ende no vio que venía una persona de frente.

Como era de esperarse se chocaron. El chico era más alto que ella y cuando Hermione abrió los ojos después del pequeño impacto, lo primero que vio fue la corbata del uniforme del chico.

- Lo siento.

Las palabras salieron más rápido de su boca de lo que hubiese querido. Aquellas palabras habían salido antes de que su cerebro pudiese procesar la imagen de aquella corbata. Una corbata verde y plata que, obviamente, pertenecía a un alumno de Slytherin.

Ella levantó lentamente la vista y se encontró con algo muchísimo peor que un simple Slytherin. Evidentemente, como su día no venía transcurriendo normal y felizmente, era Draco Malfoy el que le sonreía arrogantemente desde unos centímetros más arriba.

Hermione adquirió una dura y fría expresión en el rostro, casi de asco, y a pesar de que se moría de ganas por hacerlo, no se retractó en cuanto a las disculpas.

- Está bien, te perdono pero sólo por esta vez, Granger. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco y comenzó su camino de nuevo. Por un momento creyó que a lo lejos se vería como un halo alrededor de su cuerpo. Un halo que representaba la repulsión que sentía hacia Draco Malfoy.

Ginny había seguido caminando, sólo un par de pasos más allá debido a la inercia con la que venían avanzando. Hermione la alcanzó y en ese momento, pudo escuchar:

- Nos vemos luego, compañera de Pociones.

Ella sintió el tono de sarcasmo que había utilizado aquel Slytherin. Él había utilizado su típico tono burlón. Sí, la estaba cargando, pero no sólo eso, también estaba siendo irónico. Lo que lo hacía aún más desagradable.

Siguieron sus caminos en direcciones contrarias. Aparentemente Draco ya había terminado de comer y ella ni siquiera se había sentado en su lugar.

Decidió que comer sería la mejor decisión y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

- ¿Qué es este olor?

- ¿Qué olor?- preguntó Ginny tragando su ultimo bocado.

- No sé, hay un olor extraño. Pero no es la comida- dijo Hermione acercando su nariz al plato. Se olió su pelo y se percató de que ése no era su perfume de siempre.

Era el perfume del idiota de Malfoy. Qué asco. Se tendría que bañar de inmediato, definitivamente.

Por su parte, a Draco le pasó algo parecido. Anduvo todo el camino desde el Gran Comedor hasta las mazmorras oliendo un extraño perfume a vainilla. Un perfume que nunca había olido en su vida.

- Que olor tan desagradable. Este castillo cada día está peor.

Pero no importaba por qué parte del castillo caminara, el perfume, o según él: olor, lo perseguía. Olió su sweater y se dio cuenta de que el extraño e irreconocible aroma venía de la tela. Sólo una imagen vino a su cabeza. _Granger. _

* * *

Bueno aca estamos, en el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fanfic dramione :) Espero que les haya gustado y voy a hacer lo posible para publicar una vez por semana! Aunque la proxima, empiezo con mis examenes. Pero no se preocupen, lo intentare y lo mejor, es que ya tengo muchas ideas en mente! Como siempre, cualquier critica, consulta, comentario o sugerencia son mas que bienvenidos! Un beso a todoos :D


	2. I'm the one you love to hate

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro

Título del capítulo: _I'm the one you love to hate. (Soy la persona a quién tu amas odiar) - Shut up - Simple Plan._

* * *

Una imagen vino a mi cabeza, un recuerdo, un hecho, un problema. Sólo uno. El trabajo de pociones. En realidad, no fue el trabajo lo que vino a mi cabeza… pero no quiero nombrarlo, así que resumamos el tema en: el trabajo de pociones. Mi cerebro despertó instantáneamente, pero me negué a abrir los ojos. Me lastimaba la luz que entraba por la ventana, así que hundí la cabeza en la almohada y la oscuridad invadió mi cabeza. Pero aquella imagen seguía allí. Y sabía perfectamente que no se iría tan fácil.

En ese momento sentí que nadie podría superar mi inteligencia. Sí, definitivamente, yo era la bruja más inteligente de la historia. Hacía sólo 3 minutos que estaba despierta y yo misma me había encargado de fastidiar mi día entero. Genial. Hoy sí voy a estar de buen humor. Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, claramente era Ginny.

- Vamos, Hermione. Levántate.

La voz que escuché confirmó que era ella la que me estaba despertando. Hice fuerza con los brazos y me levanté. Salí de la cama sin siquiera mirar a mi amiga, tampoco la saludé y me dirigí al baño completamente fastidiada con la vida. No sólo me desperté pensando en él, si no que creí que tenía más tiempo de seguir durmiendo.

'Me desperté pensando en él'. Por Merlín, cualquiera pensaría que estoy enamorada de ese imbécil. Qué desagradable. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme esa fea imagen de mi cabeza. Yo enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Permite que me ría.

Después de cambiarme y ponerme mi uniforme, salí del baño y bajé.

Mientras estaba bajando escuché:

- ¿Todo bien?- me preguntaba Ginny que evidentemente me estaba esperando para ir a desayunar como era costumbre.

- Sí.- dije sin siquiera frenarme para saludarla.

Después de unos pasos me di cuenta de que estaba siendo un poco injusta, así que dije:

- ¿Tú?

- Sí, sí- me dijo un poco más animada al notar que yo trataba de estar de buen humor.

No dijimos más nada hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. Me senté y comencé a servirme comida. Sólo quería desayunar y que se pase mi fastidio.

Después de unos bocados, me sentí mucho mejor y comencé un tema de conversación con Ginny.

Estábamos riéndonos tan alegremente que, como de costumbre, algo tenía que arruinarlo.

- Granger.- dijo ésa inconfundible voz detrás de mi.

Me di vuelta lentamente, la sonrisa se me había borrado en fracciones de segundo tan sólo de oír su voz. Y el hecho de tener que verlo media hora después de recién empezado el día, era suficiente para adquirir mi actitud más intolerante de nuevo.

- ¿Qué?- dije cortantemente.

- Como ahora somos compañeros de trabajo… pensé que sería lo mejor empezar a trabajar cuanto antes, así no te pones histérica cuando se aproxime la fecha de la primer entrega.

Debo admitir que eso me sorprendió. Era una muy buena actitud de su parte.

- Ajá- dije ocultando todo mi asombro. Claro que era un buen gesto y de ser cualquier otra persona, hasta hubiese sonreído. Pero estábamos hablando de Malfoy. Nunca le sonreirá a un Malfoy.

- Bueno, hice una lista de todos los libros que nos pueden llegar a servir.

Me extendió un trozo de pergamino escrito con ítems. Esto era más de lo que podía llegar a imaginarme.

* * *

Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido aún. Tomó el papel y leyó para sí misma. Luego de unos segundos, dijo:

- Son libros de Herbología...

- Entonces debe ser ésta- dijo mirando el papel que le estaba por alcanzar.

- 'Encantamientos, nivel avanzado'…- apoyó su codo en la mesa y a su vez, se llevó la mano a la frente.

- ¿Qué tal ésta?- dijo fingiendo interés en otro trozo de pergamino.

Hermione ojeó la lista nueva:

- ¡Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras!- Hermione abandonando su posición, se dio vuelta y le echó un rápido vistazo a su amiga que simulaba muy bien que no estaba escuchando nada.

- Seguro que es ésta.- dijo él sacando un último trozo de pergamino- Es la última que tengo.

Hermione lo miró peor que antes y le dijo:

- No la leeré.

- Pero estoy seguro de que es ésta- le dijo sacudiendo el papel delante de sus narices.

Hermione revoleó los ojos, tomó el papel y suspiró resignada. A medida que iba leyendo, dijo:

- Bueno, por lo menos son de Pociones, pero éste libro no habla del Veritaserum… éste tampoco. Éste lo he leído, sí habla de nuestra poción, pero no lo suficiente, no tiene demasiada información como para escribir 10 pergaminos de 30 centímetros cada uno. Ni tampoco tiene las instrucciones de cómo hacerla.

Igual puede ayudarnos… éste no sirve… éste, claramente tampoco. Tú mismo lo has escrito: 'Pociones, nivel 1'… El Veritaserum es de Nivel Avanzadísimo. ¡Éste ni siquiera es de Pociones! Es de Transformaciones, Malfoy.

Levantó la vista completamente indignada y notó cómo el idiota de Malfoy estaba tratando de no reírse.

Frunció el ceño aún más y antes de que pudiera decir algo, o mejor dicho estallar en gritos, Malfoy le dijo:

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta. Es que soy tan estúpido.

- Claro que no eres estúpido. No lo suficiente como para no darte cuenta de que dice: 'Transformaciones: Nivel 2'

- Obvio que no soy estúpido. Soy muchísimo más inteligente que tú. Y lo sabes.

Puso aquella sonrisa de lado, esa sonrisa tan egocéntrica que Hermione tanto odiaba.

Era imposible que Hermione le dirigiera una mirada que expresara más odio que la que le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento.

- ¿Así que- volvió a hablar él- ningún libro de los que, dedicadamente, escribí sirven?- dijo poniéndose en plan de pobrecito.

- Por supuesto que no. Y lo sabes.

- No digas luego que no quise ayudar. Ni puse voluntad.- levantó ambas manos hasta la altura de sus hombros en clara señal de inocencia.

- ¿Qué? No creas que esto- dijo Hermione levantando todos los trozos de pergamino que había ido tirando en la mesa- va a servir como una especie de ayuda. Ni creas que esto va a ser suficiente para tu participación en el trabajo, Malfoy.

Él levantó su mano derecha e hizo un gesto como diciendo:

'Lo que digas, Granger'

- Lo digo en serio, Malfoy. Deja de ser tan idiota.

- Mira quién lo dice- él rió sarcásticamente.

- ¿Sabes qué puedes hacer? Limitarte a hacer el trabajo y punto.

- ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Para ser igual de aburrido que tú?

Ginny simulaba que leía El Profeta y al mismo tiempo, se apoyó en su mano izquierda, ocultándose el rostro para que ni Draco, ni Hermione, supieran que se estaba riendo.

- Quizás te iría mejor si fueras como yo.

- Lo dudo- dijo él estrepitosamente- ¿Para qué querría ser como tú? Dime una buena razón.

- Para no ser un niño de papá, por ejemplo. ¿O quieres que te diga la razón más importante?

- Dime. A ver cuál es esa razón tan interesante.- dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

- Si fueras como yo, no serías un pobre mortífago- le dijo ella acercándose al mismo tiempo que bajaba el tono de voz, pero no precisamente por falta de coraje.

- ¿Y tú qué puedes saber? Nada.- se acercó quedando a sólo centímetros- Así que no hables de lo que no sabes- dijo él dejando por primera vez el tono irónico y hablando completamente en serio.

Hermione suspiró audiblemente, trató de relajarse y dijo con ánimos de calmar la situación.

- Sé que es difícil ser el compañero de una sangresucia…-

La cara de Malfoy se había transformado, estaba notablemente enojado con lo que estaba escuchando. Llevó su mano izquierda al otro bolsillo y le revoleó un trozo de pergamino que comenzó a caer antes de pegarle en la cara a Hermione. Sin decir más nada, Draco comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del Gran Comedor totalmente indignado y con la velocidad que sólo la ira es capaz de provocar.

Hermione tomó el pergamino y lo leyó.

- Aquí hay libros que no he leído. Y son todos de Pociones avanzadísimas.

Ginny se dio vuelta al notar el tono de asombro que estaba utilizando Hermione y que Malfoy ya no estaba.

- ¿Qué?- dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione se dio vuelta para mirar su plato y tiró el resto de las listas que no servían en la mesa.

- Me dio 4 listas incorrectas pero al final, me dio una que está más que completa y son los libros que necesitamos. Libros reales, con sus autores también. Incluso libros que es probable que nunca hayan sido sacados de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Hermione no salía de su asombro. Pero de repente se escuchó cómo Ginny se reía.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó arrebatadamente apartando por primera vez la vista del papel.

- Definitivamente es idiota, pero tú más.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, al seguirle el juego. ¿No entiendes que quiere molestarte? Le encanta hacerle la vida difícil a todos. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad de seguir arruinándote la existencia que hacer un trabajo juntos?

- No sé, para mí que estás implementando mucha psicología, Ginny. Malfoy es idiota y punto.

- No, Hermione, y lo sabes. Te lo hace a propósito y si te enojas tanto con todo lo que te diga, esto se te va a hacer imposible. Tienes que seguirle el juego y ser mucho más irritante que él.

- ¿Es posible a caso ser más irritante que Malfoy? ¿Más irritante que alguien que te da 4 listas incorrectas haciéndose el estúpido para después revolearte la lista verdadera?

- Claro que sí, tú- dijo señalando a Hermione- días antes a los exámenes finales puedes llegar a ser como 10 Malfoy juntos.

Ginny se atajó para impedir que Hermione le pegué, aunque de todas formas le dio un leve empujón y la pelirroja largó la carcajada.

Hermione lo disimuló muy bien, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

¿Por qué Malfoy se había estado haciendo el idiota todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué gastó tanto tiempo haciendo aquella lista? De hecho, habían sido 5 listas. Y sólo una estaba bien. Con autores y todo. Libros y ensayos que algunos eran desconocidos hasta para la propia Hermione Granger.

No pudo dejar de pensar todo el día en aquella lista.

Al otro día se despertó sintiendo aquel olor de nuevo, ¿cómo era posible estar sintiendo el perfume de Malfoy, si él no se había acostado nunca en esa cama? Ni siquiera había pisado la sala común de Gryffindor.

Abrió los ojos y vio que en su almohada había quedado el trozo de pergamino que él le había revoleado el día anterior.

Después de dejar de pensar en el tema por varias horas, al tener la cabeza despejada Hermione cayó en la cuenta de algo. Se dio cuenta de que había algo más raro todavía.

Ése papel había salido del otro bolsillo, no donde tenía las otras listas. Las falsas. Lo sacó sin siquiera examinarlo. E incluso él le había dicho que la última lista era la cuarta.

Sacudió su cabeza y se despejó todo el pelo que estaba completamente desarreglado después de dormir profundamente por 7 horas. Se levantó y decidió que no pensaría en aquello durante todo el día. Todo transcurrió bien porque no lo cruzó ni por un segundo en los pasillos, ni compartieron ninguna clase con Slytherin. Pero cuando terminó el día, Hermione le dijo a Ginny que iría a la Biblioteca mientras ella hacía las prácticas para Quidditch. Se encontrarían en la cena y todo iría igual de bien que hasta ese momento, por supuesto. Así fue, se despidieron y cada una emprendió el camino correspondiente.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la Biblioteca, se dirigió en silencio hasta la sección de Pociones y buscó los libros que Malfoy había escrito en la lista. Pero no encontró todos, así que se vio obligada a ir a consultarle a Madame Pince.

Sólo quería echarles una ojeada, ver de qué hablaban y qué tan tranquila podía quedarse con esa información que daban los libros que había escrito el Slytherin.

Se dirigió hacia el mostrador y le preguntó. Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue que dos de los escritos, no estaban en la biblioteca de Hogwarts y que todos los que faltaban era porque un alumno más los había sacado de la Biblioteca el día anterior. Y que si quería, podía reservarlos.

Ella contestó que no había apuro, que sólo quería saber el nombre del alumno que los estaba usando, y a continuación Madame Pince se fijó en los registros del día anterior.

- Malfoy, Draco.

* * *

Bueeeno! Aqui esta el capitulo de esta semana :D espero que les guste y que tengan ganas de decirme lo que piensan! porque yo si tengo ganas de leer sus opiniones :) un beso y gracias a los que comentaron en el capitulo anterior y agregaron a marcadores esta historiaaa! nos vemos la semana que viene :)


	3. Everytime I close my eyes

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro

Título del capítulo: _Everytime I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise. (Cada vez que cierro los ojos, es como un oscuro paraíso.) Dark Paradise - Lana del Rey._

* * *

- ¿Cómo que sacó todos los libros?

- Sí, Ginny. Los sacó. No sé, dudo que esté resumiendo y leyendo como lo haría yo.

- ¿Y para qué los sacó entonces?

- ¡No sé! No lo tolero.

Varios minutos pasaron en silencio adentro de la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor. Estaban solas y a oscuras, pero igual podían verse las caras gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Ginny rompió el silencio y dijo:

- Pero… ¿cómo que sacó todos los libros?

Hermione adquirió una expresión fría en su rostro y la miró mal. A continuación se acostó en su cama y se tapó con las mantas. Se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a su amiga, que aún seguía sentada en la cama de al lado esperando una respuesta, y se acomodó para dormir.

- Hermione, contéstame.

- Ya te lo he dicho mil veces.- Hermione dio vuelta la cara sobre su hombro para mirarla- Los sacó de la Biblioteca, no es muy difícil, Ginny. No hace falta que lo preguntes 20 veces.

- ¡Bueno, eh! No hace falta que contestes así tampoco- dijo Ginny tratando de sonar ofendida mientras se acostaba en su propia cama.

- Es que me has sacado de quicio. Yo tampoco sé que es lo que está tratando de hacer- contestó Hermione dándose vuelta por completo para quedar de frente a su amiga.

- ¿Y tú que has hecho?

- Nada, ya te dije… saqué el resto de los libros para ir viendo de qué hablan. Antes de que él saqué todos y no pueda adelantar nada de la lectura.

Ginny no contestó y Hermione poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Realmente estaba exhausta. Escuchó que Ginny le decía algo más, pero ya no era capaz de reaccionar para contestarle.

Ella era ella y nadie más. Veía todo en primera persona. No veía su cuerpo, no veía nada diferente a la vida real. Tiró los libros que tenía en las manos. No había dejado de mirar un solo segundo a Ron, pero ella sabía que estaba cargando libros. Los tiró al suelo, ya no le importó más nada. Y corrió, corrió hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Ron como para abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo. Sintió cómo sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo debido a que Ron la había abrazado fuertemente por la cintura.

Casi tal cual a como había pasado en la realidad. La única diferencia fue que ésta vez, no estaba Harry para interrumpirlos. La única diferencia fue que ésta vez Hermione no se sintió de la misma forma que se había sentido aquella noche. Y luego de unos segundos, ella se separó y el chico ya no era Ron, pero ella, seguía siendo ella. El chico que la abrazaba no era el mismo de antes.

Su pelo ya no era pelirrojo y era un tanto más alto. La sonrisa no era la misma de antes, ni el color de sus ojos, ni la forma de la cara…

El pelo era rubio, tenía ojos grises y la cara era delgada y alargada. Aunque aquella sonrisa nunca la había visto en aquel rostro… era una sonrisa sincera y de completa felicidad. Pero Hermione no pudo evitar horrorizarse por ver lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía ser? Ella había besado a Ron, y ahora… ahora era Draco Malfoy el que la abrazaba por la cintura, tal cual lo había hecho Ron segundos antes. Puso ambas manos en el pecho del chico que ahora era Malfoy y se empujó hacia atrás, soltándose de aquel abrazo tan cariñoso. Su rostro mostraba la confusión más horripilante y al fin, logró despertar.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se incorporó en su cama drásticamente, completamente espantada por aquel sueño. O mejor dicho pesadilla. No podía decidir qué parte era peor.

Sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la oscuridad y se dio cuenta de que todas sus compañeras ya estaban acostadas en sus camas y gracias a Merlín, todas estaban durmiendo.

Luego de unos segundos en los que su respiración fue aminorando hasta llegar a ser la misma de siempre, Hermione se volvió a acostar en su cama. Pero tenía los ojos tan abiertos que estaba segura de que podían verse desde la otra punta del dormitorio.

Se dio vuelta lentamente entre las frazadas, casi hasta con miedo.

No sólo había soñado con Ron, si no que después había aparecido Malfoy en su lugar.

Cerró los ojos a sabiendas de que el sueño volvería a reproducirse en su cerebro. Decidió no darle importancia a Malfoy… después de todo había sido su último pensamiento antes de dormirse. Estuvo hablando más de una hora con Ginny sobre lo que él había hecho. Era normal que su cerebro lo trajera a sus sueños. Y también los libros que ella había tirado antes de besar a… Ron.

Ron. Cuánto extrañaba a aquel chico. Ése era realmente el problema que tenía Hermione ahora. Se había acordado de Ron… de Ron y de aquél beso.

Ése beso que había sido lo único que le dio fuerzas para seguir luchando, ése beso que recordaría por siempre. Ése beso que la hacía olvidarse de que lo suyo no había funcionado, ni iba a funcionar tampoco. Pero había sido tan lindo… ¿por qué no funcionaron las cosas para ellos?

Hermione no podía entenderlo y cada tanto, se olvidaba de cómo había sido todo. Y, aunque luego de unos minutos de reflexión volviera a aceptarlo, le costaba mucho dejar de extrañarlo.

En ese momento supo que estaría acordándose de él todo el día siguiente. Y quizás el próximo. La distancia que los separaba ahora, les estaba haciendo bien a ambos, claro. Y por supuesto que había sido una decisión en conjunto. Pero no podía no extrañarlo de vez en cuando. No sólo como pareja, si no como amigos también. Y a Harry, claro que lo extrañaba. Pero nunca fue la misma relación. Nunca podría compararlas, y luego de ése beso, la relación entre Ron y ella cambió para siempre y ya no podría hacer nada.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y al pestañear, una cayó por su mejilla hasta su almohada.

Lo único que la reconfortaba era que el tiempo los ayudaría.

Agradeció en silencio que al otro día fuera sábado. Y trató de dormirse. Cosa que claramente le costaría porque tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y volver a soñar lo mismo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, todo volvía a ser como en el sueño.

Luego de un rato largo, Hermione seguía despierta. Abrió los ojos completamente fastidiada y se dio cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo.

Se acercó a la ventana que daba hacia los jardines de Hogwarts y quedó mirando el paisaje sin ver realmente lo que sus ojos le mostraban. No se podía ver mucho, estaba un tanto oscuro todavía, no había nadie en el lugar y la niebla tapaba bastante el campo, pero a Hermione no le importó.

Ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de pensar en Ron y en aquel sueño que, sólo al principio, había sido maravilloso. Hermione se cruzó de brazos tratando de abrazarse así misma.

No era invierno, tenía un pijama de verano y eran las 6 de la mañana, los vidrios empañados le decían que hacía frío allá afuera, pero nada de eso le importó. Decidió abrir igual la ventana. Sólo para respirar el frío aire de la mañana. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse y pudo sentir el olor de la mañana entrando por su nariz. Cuando no pudo más, dejó escapar las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo desde que se despertó.

Las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos no la dejaban ver muy bien hacia el exterior, pero por una fracción de segundo sintió que había algo raro del otro lado de la pared.

Al no ver nada más, dejó escapar unas últimas lágrimas y dijo en un susurro a penas audible para ella y para alguien más que se encontrase cerca. Aunque por supuesto, no había nadie por allí. O eso creía Hermione.

- Debo dejar de pensar en ti, Ron.

Volvió a respirar y ésta vez, no fue sólo el olor del amanecer lo que entró por su nariz. Aquél perfume se hizo presente y Hermione se asustó realmente. Presionó más fuerte ambas manos alrededor de sus brazos y la clavicula de Hermione relució debido a la tensión del momento.

Involuntariamente estiró una mano fuera de la ventana y la cerró en el aire para atrapar algo que, claramente, no había. Pero… no podía ser, aquel olor la perseguía desde el día que se había chocado con Malfoy. Frunció el ceño absolutamente confundida, sacudió la cabeza negando aquel hecho y se secó la cara. Decidió que sería mejor volver a la cama antes de sentir más frío y de que alguna de sus compañeras de cuarto despertase, pero sobre todo, antes de empezar a delirar.

Lo cierto es que a tan sólo unos centímetros de la ventana que ahora volvía a estar cerrada, había alguien mirándola. Absolutamente tensionado, a pesar de que nunca fuera a admitirlo, por la cercanía a la chica. Sólo unos centímetros lo separaban de la mano de Hermione. Gracias a que él fue más rápido y se alejo antes de que ella cerrara su mano.

Cuando Hermione decidió que ya estaba lista para cerrar los ojos, Draco volvió a respirar y descendió hasta los jardines de Hogwarts. Aterrizó en su escoba tratando de entender por qué Granger estaba llorando. Era obvio, por el idiota de Weasley, pero… ¿Por qué lloraba en secreto? Y lo peor era que él, nada más y nada menos que él, había sentido cierta preocupación por ella. Por ella. Por Hermione Granger. Por las barbas de Merlín, no le podía estar pasando esto a él. Completamente malhumorado con la situación decidió abandonar su vuelo matutino.

Había salido a tomar un poco de aire, necesitaba pensar, distraerse para no sentirse tan mal y tan solo en ese lugar tan enorme. Y como siempre que se sentía así, había ido a volar en escoba. Pero no había resultado como siempre. No esperaba que Granger aparezca en esa ventana y mucho menos llorando.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la Lechucería con la escoba al hombro y cuando llegó, decidió que ya era hora de sacarse el encantamiento desilusionador de encima. Ya era bastante claro y los alumnos comenzarían a despertar. Filch no podría reclamarle nada. Sintió ese calor extraño recorrerle el cuerpo y supo que ya estaba dejando de ser invisible.

Entró al lugar y despertó a su lechuza Le entregó una carta con un pedido a Flourish y Blotts. El animal continuó mirándolo mal por haberlo despertado hasta que emprendió vuelo. Draco se quedó unos segundos observándolo y decidió recostarse un rato sobre el césped Se sentó y a apoyó la cabeza contra el muro de piedra. Cerró los ojos y sintió un gran alivio al hacerlo. Tenía los ojos colorados de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Estaba bastante tranquilo y comenzó a dormirse, pero de pronto una imagen vino a su cabeza. Hermione. Abrió los ojos de golpe alarmado por aquella visión y después de unos segundos en los que se calmó, volvió a cerrarlos. Pero cada vez que los cerraba, ella aparecía.

Fastidiado como ninguno, decidió que ya era hora de ir a desayunar así que en lugar de ir hacia las mazmorras, emprendió el camino hacia el Gran Salón. Como lo había sospechado no había casi nadie. A penas eran las 8.00 de la mañana del sábado.

Luego de estar media hora desayunando fue a buscar los libros de Pociones que había sacado hacía un par de días con la idea de ir a la Biblioteca a devolverlos.

Estaba un tanto cansado ya que no había podido dormir absolutamente nada la noche anterior.

Se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso para ir hasta su habitación. Cuando llegó se arregló un poco la ropa y se pasó la mano por el pelo, ya no lo usaba tirante y peinado como antes, así que todo era más fácil.

Guardó su escoba y tomó todos los libros de Pociones. Se dirigió hacia la Biblioteca tratando de olvidarse del malhumor que tenía desde que había visto llorando a Granger.

Resopló sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía y entró en la Biblioteca que, por supuesto, estaba vacía.

Llegó al mostrador y después de explicarle a Madame Pince el motivo de su visita, le devolvió los libros y le pidió los otros tomos que necesitaba. A lo que ella contestó que alguien más ya se los había llevado y en cuanto a los libros que iba a devolver, simplemente dijo que los llevara él mismo hasta los estantes correspondientes porque ella debía retirarse por unos minutos.

Él preguntó, al igual que Granger, quién era el alumno que los tenía. La bruja se fijó en sus registros y luego le dijo:

- Granger, Hermione. Ahora si me disculpas…

- Gracias- dijo secamente Draco y a continuación comenzó a caminar por donde había venido, entre contento y fastidiado.

No podría avanzar en su lectura porque Granger tenía los libros, pero eso significaba que ella había ido a buscar lo que él mismo le dijo. Así que… después de todo sí leyó la lista y le hizo caso.

Levantó la vista buscando la sección de Pociones y ¿quién podía estar sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca un sábado tan temprano leyendo? Por supuesto, la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver. La culpable de su extraño malhumor y buen humor. Hermione Granger.

Al verla se olvidó parcialmente de todo. Se olvidó que estaba enojado con ella desde el otro día, pero no se olvidó el por qué. Se olvidó el motivo de su malhumor, pero no se olvidó de ella llorando en secreto, ni el por qué de sus lágrimas. Se olvidó de todo, menos de que era Hermione Granger. Decidió dejar la tarea de los libros para otro momento y comenzó a caminar hasta ella, necesitaba hacerla enojar. Definitivamente eso lo haría recuperar el buen humor que había perdido por su culpa, aunque ella ni siquiera supiera que él la estaba mirando desde tan cerca, hacía tan sólo un par de horas atrás.

Se acercó con pasos firmes, no había necesidad de hacer silencio ahora que Madame Pince no estaba en el lugar.

Hermione no levantó la cabeza y él pensó que lo estaba ignorando. Pero lo cierto es que ella, no estaba concentrada en su lectura, pero sí en sus pensamientos y sentimientos, que por supuesto la molestarían todo el día.

Draco resopló fingiendo molestia y tratando de llamar su atención. Carraspear era muy educado para él, y sobre todo si lo que quería, era la atención de Granger. Pero ella lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente. Sin querer, claro, pero lo hacía. Estaba apoyada en su mano derecha y con la cabeza completamente inclinada hacia la mesa. Malfoy no podía saber si lo estaba ignorando a propósito o no porque no podía verle la cara.

Decidió creer que lo hacía con intención, así que tomó la pila de libros que llevaba en sus dos manos, las extendió hacia adelante, sobre la mesa en la que ella estaba leyendo y los dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa.

Los libros hicieron un ruido mucho más sordo del que hubiesen hecho en otro momento. Plena mañana y la enorme Biblioteca estaba completamente vacía. El fuerte ruido hizo que Hermione saltara en su lugar, abandonando por completo su postura tranquila y concentrada, hizo que sus ojos se salieran de órbita. Sintió como todos sus nervios se esparcían por todo su cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica. Desde el centro hasta sus extremidades. Tanto así que en la punta de los dedos siguió sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño por varios segundos más después del ruido.

Luego de recuperarse del susto, sus ojos, que ahora miraban a Draco, recobraron su forma habitual y frunció el ceño con odio. Si hubiese podido lo hubiese fulminado con la mirada. El chico le sonreía egocéntricamente, como de costumbre. Ella bajó la vista hasta el libro y trató de encontrar la última frase que había leído. No la última en la que había prestado atención a lo que leía porque si no, debería comenzar de nuevo el capítulo. Sólo la última que había leído. Sabía que no lo lograría antes de que Malfoy la interrumpiese, pero de todas formas lo hizo para mostrarse completamente indiferente, mientras movía sus dedos para recuperar la sensibilidad y quitarse de encima esa extraña sensación.

- Granger- se limitó a decir él antes de que ella encontrase el renglón.

"Tienes que seguirle el juego y ser más irritante que él". La voz de Ginny resonaba en la cabeza de Hermione, una y otra vez. Así que eso fue lo que decidió hacer.

Levantó la vista, aún con el ceño un tanto fruncido y dijo sonriendo maliciosamente como quien no quiere la cosa:

- Malfoy.

* * *

Holaa, hola! Aca estamos, con otro capitulo (: espero que les haya gustado, como siempre, sobre todo porque a mi me gusto bastante. Yo trato de escribirlo para que puedan verlo como lo veo yo. Como una pelicula en mi cabeza! Por eso quiero expresarme lo mejor posible. En fin, quiero que sepan que me costo mucho escribir la parte de Ron. O sea, yo soy COMPLETAMENTE fan de Ron y Hermione. Son perfectos, el uno para el otro. Ya lo explique una vez o quizas varias… yo leo un capitulo de alguno de los libros o veo alguna escena de la pelicula y me enamoro una y otra vez de ellos! (debo confesar que a veces me olvido por que escribo un fic dramione, pero tranquilos, cuando termina la pelicula o dejo de leer, recuerdo todo jajajaaj) Son perfectos y no creo para nada que Ron no se la merezca ni nada por el estilo y bajo ningun concepto admito que las cosas no hayan funcionado para ellos! Definitivamente NO. Pero debi hacerlo u.u y espero que nunca tenga que escribir que Ron la engaño porque ahí si que no podría hacerlo! Los amo demasiado para hacerlos pasar por algo asi y no seria el Ron que escribio JK.

Tambien soy Dramione, OBVIO. Por algo escribo esto pero ya dije que solo soy Dramione cuando leo fanfics o los escribo porque nadie puede hacer un Ronmione mas perfecto que JK. Cuestion… me cuesta mucho escribir un final tan triste para Ron y Hermione. Sobre todo despues de ver dos dias seguidos Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince. Son tan lindos ahí lkasjdlaksjd disculpen si ofendi a alguna dramione anti Ron, pero es mi fic y escribo lo que quiero JAJAJ solo bromeo, disculpen. Se que es un fic dramione, solo es mi opinion. Relax.

En fin, nos leemos la semana que viene y como siempre, gracias a todos los que comentan y a los que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic y se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo (: un beso!


	4. We all try to hide our secrets away

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro

Título del capítulo: We all try to hide our secrets away. (Todos tratamos de esconder nuestros secretos. ) Secrets- Good Charlotte.

* * *

Draco le dirigió una mirada entre expectante y sospechosa. No entendía qué le sucedía a Granger. Decidió que ya era hora de sentarse. Tomó el respaldo de la silla que tenía a su lado con su mano derecha, la empujó hacia atrás y se sentó. Estiró las piernas y apoyó su espalda y su brazo izquierdo en el respaldo de madera de la silla. Quedó en frente de Hermione que aún lo seguía observando de una manera diferente a como lo hacía siempre. Y desde esa posición, Malfoy estuvo listo para dirigirle una de esas sonrisas egocéntricas que tanto lo caracterizaban.  
Ella luchó en su interior por no mostrar ni una sola pizca de molestia ante aquel acto. Hermione bajó la cabeza, apoyó su codo en la mesa y a su vez puso la mano en su cuello. Tratando de mostrarse completamente indiferente. Comenzó a buscar aquel último renglón y cuando lo encontró, retomó su lectura como si de verdad estuviera prestando atención a lo que leía.  
Draco borró su sonrisa y torció su boca bastante fastidiado. No pudo contra sí mismo y dijo:  
- ¿No me preguntarás por qué estoy aquí?  
- No- dijo ella sin levantar la vista ni cambiar de posición.  
Malfoy convirtió sus labios en una fina línea y se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa. Entrelazó sus manos y finalmente dijo:  
- ¿No quieres saber qué hago aquí?  
- No.- ella continuó en la misma posición.  
- Bien, te lo diré de todas formas.  
Esperó un tiempo prudencial para recibir alguna clase de respuesta, pero no salió nada de la boca de Hermione.  
- Vine a decirte que he comprado ya los libros que no están aquí.  
- Bien, dime cuánto salieron así te doy mi parte.  
- No hace falta.  
- Claro que sí. No sería justo.  
- El dinero no es problema para mí- dijo Malfoy volviendo a su antigua posición un tanto más calmado ahora que Hermione hablaba con varias palabras y no sólo con un 'no' rotundo.  
- Ya sé eso- dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza- Pero de todas formas no sería justo. Y quizás no tenga tu fortuna pero no tengo problemas de dinero.  
- Cierto- dijo él mientras remarcaba con el índice las letras de la portada de uno de los libros que él mismo había tirado- Me olvido que no eres como la Comadreja.  
Él se veía totalmente indefenso e indiferente pero claramente no era así. Lo había dicho para lastimarla, él había oído perfectamente el motivo de su llanto.  
Hermione continuó mirándolo y dijo:  
- ¿Cuánto tengo que darte entonces?  
- No voy a decirte. No sería correcto de mi parte.  
- Claro- dijo ella sonriendo irónicamente- Porque tú siempre haces lo correcto. Y sobre todo, te comportas como un caballero ¿no?  
- Yo soy caballero con las que lo merecen, Granger.  
- Me imagino. ¿Me dirás cuántos Galleons o no?  
- No.  
- Bien- dijo ella bajando la vista para volver a leer.  
Le había molestado bastante que le recordara a Ron y sobre todo que haya dicho algo así, pero realmente estaba disfrutando seguirle el juego.  
- Supongo que llegarán en la semana. He hecho hoy el pedido.  
- Ok.  
Draco respiró profundamente, completamente fastidiado pero se negaba a que ella lo tratara así. ¿Quién se creía que era? La haría explotar de alguna forma.  
- ¿Ya has leído los libros que sacaste?  
- Estoy en eso.- ella seguía sin mirarlo.  
- Yo ya he leído los otros.  
- Felicitaciones.  
- No es eso lo importante.  
- Ah.  
Draco entrecerró los ojos mirándola con desconfianza.  
- Ya sé cuáles son los que nos sirven.  
Ella levantó la cabeza y sin mostrar una pizca de felicidad, dijo:  
- Me alegro.  
Malfoy sacó un papel de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo revoleó. Y tal y como había pasado el otro día, el papel fue cayendo antes de tocar la cara de Hermione. Y aunque él había hecho un movimiento brusco con su brazo, ella ni siquiera parpadeó. Tomó la lista y después de darle una ojeada durante unos segundos la guardó completamente indiferente en su bolsillo, asumiendo que ésos eran los libros utilizables.  
Volvió a bajar la vista para ponerse a leer en el mismo momento en que él dijo:  
- Ésos son los libros que nos pueden servir.  
- Ok.  
Malfoy miró para otro lado tratando de calmarse. Estaba a punto de gritarle en la cara que no la soportaba.  
- Seguramente los leerás todos porque no confías en mi inteligencia ¿verdad?  
- No confío en tu sentido común. Eres bastante inteligente. Quiero decir… - levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Malfoy- no cualquiera pierde el tiempo haciendo cuatro listas falsas para molestar a otra persona… Eres muy inteligente- finalizó haciendo énfasis en la palabra muy y usando un tono absolutamente sarcástico.  
- Lo sé- se limitó a decir él en un tono arrogante. Sólo para recobrar la posición que había perdido por completo luego de esas respuestas tan extrañas por parte de Granger.  
- Bien- dijo él mirándose las uñas mostrándose completamente desinteresado- me iré yendo. Si retiras esos libros- se paró y señaló la pila de libros desparramados que él mismo había tirado- díselo a Madame Pince, si no… guárdalos.  
Hermione se lo quedó mirando y luego volvió al libro que tenía en frente. Malfoy decidió dejar el tema del llanto para otro día. Lo guardaría como un respaldo cuando algo verdaderamente importante sucediera. Lo tendría como un as bajo la manga.  
Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con la frente en alto, con esos aires que siempre se daba y Hermione al sentir que él se alejaba levantó un poco la vista para ver cómo se iba.  
Revoleó los ojos fastidiada y aliviada al mismo tiempo y ordenó los libros que tenía en frente. Cerró el que estaba leyendo y se puso a observar los otros.  
Sacó la lista que Malfoy le había dado y separó los libros que, supuestamente, servían y los que no. Comenzó a fijarse en los que no debía haber nada útil y los ojeó rápidamente.  
Todo iba bien hasta que llegó al último de esa pila. Al abrirlo vio algo que no esperaba. Tomó la foto con su mano derecha y cerró el libro sin prestarle mucha atención. Agarró la foto con ambas manos, se la llevó más cerca del rostro y se la quedó observando largos minutos totalmente confundida por lo que veía, y quizás hasta un poco triste.

* * *

Malfoy ya estaba a la mitad del recorrido entre la Biblioteca y su sala común cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Algo importantísimo. Y sin dudarlo un solo segundo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar de donde venía. Debía llegar allí antes de que ella lo descubriera o se fuera de la biblioteca. Tenía que recuperar aquella foto.  
Cinco minutos después, él estaba entrando completamente agitado. Para gran parte de su alivio, ella seguía allí. Prácticamente en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Madame Pince todavía no había vuelto y no había nadie más en el lugar. Hermione no levantó la cabeza para ver quién había llegado. Había escuchado los pasos de alguien corriendo desde que había doblado en el pasillo y se imaginó que él volvería a buscar lo que le pertenecía.  
Malfoy se arrimó a la mesa en cuestión de segundos y sin decir nada comenzó a buscar el último libro que había leído respirando con un tanto de dificultad todavía. Necesitaba encontrar urgentemente el libro en el que había dejado la foto, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?  
Comenzó a tomar los libros y dejarlos bruscamente sobre la mesa. Desordenándolos de nuevo. Hermione no levantaba la cabeza ni emitía ningún sonido. Pero él no tenía tiempo para prestarle atención a su estúpida actitud nueva. Tenía que encontrar esa foto.  
Tomó los libros de la otra pila y comenzó a revisar uno por uno hasta que encontró el que buscaba. Abrió el último libro de la pila pero lo único que vio fue la primer página de aquel viejo tomo de pociones. Lo hojeó rápidamente pero no había nada. ¿Cómo podía ser? Él lo había leído exactamente la noche anterior y había dejado la foto allí. Lo tomó del lomo y lo sacudió para abajo esperando que caiga de allí adentro la foto, pero nada, definitivamente no había nada. Comenzó a preocuparse. Ahora había dos posibilidades. La primera era que la tuviera Granger y la segunda es que se haya caído por ahí en su Sala Común. Cosa que sería muchísimo más grave que la primera. Pero sus conjeturas no llegaron muy lejos porque ella habló:  
- ¿Buscas esto?- le dijo Hermione con la foto en la mano, aún observándola.  
- Devuélvemela- dijo Draco sin rodeos y con la expresión más seria que Hermione le había visto alguna vez.  
Ella seguía absorta mirando la foto, entonces él se vio obligado a decirle:  
- Dame eso, Granger.  
- Pídelo por favor, aunque sea, Malfoy- dijo ella completamente fastidiada pero de todas formas extendiéndole la foto.  
- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- le respondió él con asco al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano para tomar la foto.  
Pero antes de que él agarrara la fotografía, ella cambió de opinión y bajó su brazo. Él la miró enojado y ella dijo levantando una ceja:  
- ¿Por qué? Si no quieres pedir por favor, la próxima no seas tan imbécil de guardar las cosas que te importan en libros que vas a devolver.  
- Bien, devuélveme la foto.  
Hermione, inconscientemente de lo que hacía, se quedó observando unos segundos más la fotografía que tenía en sus manos y Malfoy perdió la paciencia en el mismo momento que ella extendía la mano para devolvérsela.  
Ella extendió el brazo con la foto y él extendió el brazo con la varita en la mano. Hermione enarcó una de sus cejas y se lo quedó mirando fríamente con el brazo aún extendido.  
Él bajó la varita y tomó la foto de mala gana y a pesar de que él no le pidió por favor ni le dijo gracias, ella se la devolvió porque su intención no era hacerlo sufrir. Incluso a sabiendas de que si hubiese sido todo al revés y la foto le perteneciera a Hermione, él habría ido por todo el castillo pregonando y burlándose de la chica. Malfoy guardó la foto rápidamente como si tratara de ocultarla de Hermione, a pesar de que ella ya la había visto.  
- ¿Por qué guardas eso?  
- ¿Qué te importa? ¿Quieres que te dé una razón para que cuando vayas a contarlo por ahí, lo cuentes completo?  
Hermione entrecerró los ojos y lo miró entre enojada y ofendida.  
- No pienso contarlo, idiota. ¿Quién crees que soy? No soy como tú, gracias a Merlín.  
- ¿Y piensas que voy a creerte, a caso? Sé que saldrás de aquí y se lo contarás a tus amigos.  
- Eres un imbécil- le dijo Hermione volviendo su cabeza hacia el libro que estaba leyendo cuando Malfoy llegó.  
- Escúchame bien, Granger- apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y se inclinó sobre Hermione- No quiero que le digas de esto a nadie ¿OK?  
- ¿Por qué si no qué? ¿Volverás a apuntarme con la varita?  
Malfoy golpeó una de sus manos sobre la madera provocando un ruido sordo en toda la biblioteca.  
- No puedes decirle a nadie.  
- ¿Tanto te cuesta pedir por favor, Malfoy?  
Malfoy bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Se sentía mejor por haber recuperado la foto pero ¿cómo podía confiar en que ella no diría nada? Luego de unos segundos volvió a levantar la cabeza y le dijo:  
- Mira, un secreto por un secreto. Si tú no cuentas nada, yo tampoco. Te doy mi palabra.  
- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- le dijo Hermione confundida.  
- No creo que quieras que los demás se enteren de que lloras a escondidas…  
- ¿Qué dices?- dijo Hermione alarmada.  
- Y menos de que lloras por la Comadreja.  
Hermione golpeó ambas manos sobre la mesa y logró hacer un ruido más fuerte que el que había hecho él, minutos atrás. Ella se paró y quedando a sólo centímetros de Malfoy, dijo:  
- ¡Ya es suficiente!- dijo completamente harta de actuar como si no le importara nada de lo que Malfoy hacía o decía- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?  
- ¿A caso piensas que te lo diré? No soy tan estúpido.  
- Claro, sí. Tu estupidez va por otro camino, puedo verlo. Por eso olvidas algo que es tan importante para ti donde lo puede ver cualquier persona ¿no?  
No me interesa que lo cuentes, aunque veo que a tú sí te importa demasiado como para tratar de extorsionarme.- dijo Hermione tratando de disimular tranquilidad.  
- ¿No te interesa que se lo cuente al estúpido de Weasley, tampoco?  
La expresión de Hermione cambió de desafiante a preocupada, y en fracciones de segundo adoptó un aire de resignada.  
- Es increíble que te cueste tanto pedir algo por favor, Malfoy.  
Draco la seguía mirando esperando que ella volviera atacar.  
- Eres más estúpido de lo que yo creía.- dijo ella comenzando a juntar todos los libros que había en la mesa y negando levemente con su cabeza.  
Cuando terminó de juntar todo, volvió a mirarlo sin decir nada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.  
Sólo cuando estuvo en la entrada escuchó que Malfoy dijo:  
- Por favor, Granger. No le cuentes de esto a nadie.  
Ella se dio vuelta y luego de unos segundos, le dijo:  
- No lo haré. Puedes confiar en mi.  
Hermione se dio vuelta y se fue completamente confundida. ¿Por qué Malfoy guardaba esa foto que sólo podía traerle malos recuerdos?

Metió su mano en el bolsillo donde había guardado aquella foto, la sacó y la desdobló. Se la quedó mirando varios minutos.  
Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿por qué era tan débil? ¿por qué no podía tirarla, quemarla, romperla?  
La dobló en los pliegues que ya tenía y guardó la foto en el mismo bolsillo del cual la había sacado.  
Decidió que jamás la dejaría por ahí. Tan cerca de que cualquier persona la pudiera ver. Aquella foto que lo exponía tanto. Y nada más y nada menos que Granger había visto toda la infancia de Draco resumida en una simple foto. Aquella foto mostraba lo infeliz que había sido su infancia. Aquella foto mostraba a su familia minutos antes de posar para que los fotografíen. Evidentemente el fotógrafo la había sacado antes de que estuvieran listos, aparentemente por un error y se podía ver cómo Lucius estaba zamarreando del brazo a un pequeño Draco Malfoy. Se la podía ver a Narcissa completamente angustiada tratando de calmar al estúpido de su marido, sin éxito alguno. Y habría que ser ciego para no ver la cara de desencajado de Lucius y la cara de terror del pequeño Draco. Y sin duda alguna, eso pasaba bastante seguido en la vida de aquel niño.

La pregunta que se hacía Hermione era ¿por qué guardaba algo tan horrible? Pero no podía contárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Ginny, se lo había prometido y no solo porque se lo había pedido por favor. No pensaba contarlo de todas formas, era algo muy privado y no sabía por qué, pero sabía que si rompía esa promesa, se sentiría muy mal a pesar de estar hablando de Draco Malfoy.  
Y Mafloy no sabía por qué, pero más allá de no tener opción más que confiar en Granger, sintió que de verdad podía hacerlo. Y sintió que Hermione de verdad mantendría todo en secreto y no se burlaría de él. El problema vendría si ella se pusiera molesta e interrogatoria y quisiera saber por qué guardaba aquella foto.

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! Me gusto mucho escribirlo y se que puede ser un poco confuso el por qué de que Draco guarde la foto pero prometo que algun dia el lo explicara y si ya lo descubrieron por ustedes mismos me alegro (: En fin, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Les traere una sorpresa que espero que les guste, no tiene nada que ver con el fic igual ajaja. Un beso y hasta la proxima semana!


	5. I've never seen this side of you

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro.**

**Título del capítulo:****_ I've never seen this side of you. (Nunca he visto este lado de ti) - Cha ching (Till we grow older) - Imagine Dragons._**

* * *

Llegó a su habitación, y después de haber dejado los libros sobre su baúl, se sacó las zapatillas y el sweater. Se recordó a sí misma que luego tendría que ir a avisarle a Madame Pince y se metió en la cama sin más miramientos. Estaba agotada. Quería dormir hasta que sea lunes, o preferiblemente vacaciones. No había podido dormir bien desde que había tenido aquel sueño y todo lo que había pasado en la biblioteca… simplemente quería olvidarlo.

Se metió debajo de las cobijas y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada tratando de tranquilizarse.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Malfoy. No sólo en él, sino en él en la Biblioteca. Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado, tan nervioso. Pero no eran esos nervios que tenía en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Estaba como inmune. Incluso hasta tenía vergüenza de mirarla. Nunca lo había visto así.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando decidió dar vuelta la almohada. El lado frío le hizo muy bien pero de repente alguien entró en la habitación. Alguien completamente desquiciado y obligó a Hermione a pegar un salto en la cama. Se dio vuelta para tratar de ver quién era el desubicado que acaba de entrar, pero antes de que su cerebro pudiera identificarlo, Lucius Malfoy estaba agarrándola del brazo y sacudiéndola. Tal y como se lo había hecho al pequeño Draco. Ninguna de sus compañeras se despertaban y Hermione no podía entender qué estaba pasando. Poco a poco la cara de Lucius se fue transformado hasta convertirse en la de Draco. Y ahora era su hijo el que la zamarreaba así, con la misma expresión de arrebatado con la que lo había visto en la biblioteca.

La chica se despertó sobresaltada. Mucho más asustada y desconcertada de lo que se había despertado del sueño anterior. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y vio que todo había sido producto de su cerebro y que ni siquiera había dormido 15 minutos. Miró su reloj y se aseguró de que todavía eran las 10 de la mañana. Enterró la cara en la almohada y antes de volver a conciliar el sueño, agarró su varita e hizo volar el pergamino, la pluma y el tintero de su baúl y le escribió una nota a Ginny:

_Despiértame para el almuerzo. _

_ Hermione._

Volvió a dejar las cosas en el mismo lugar de donde las había sacado y puso la nota en un lugar donde Ginny podría verlo al despertarse.

Ahora sí, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada por enésima vez y se obligó a dormirse antes de que sus compañeras se despertaran o antes de que su cerebro pudiese seguir procesando cualquier tipo de información.

Llegó a su habitación y se dio cuenta de que varios de sus compañeros ya se habían levantado. De todas formas le daba lo mismo. Se agachó frente a su baúl y sacó la foto de su bolsillo. Ésta vez no hizo falta que la abra, ya no quería verla. No lo necesitaba tampoco. Abrió su baúl y revolvió todas las cosas que había allí adentro hasta que pudo ver la madera del fondo. La guardó en la parte más profunda que pudo encontrar y después volvió a poner todo como estaba y trató, incluso, de ponerle más cosas arriba. Sólo por si a caso. No vaya a ser cosa que se le vuelva a escapar y vaya a parar a manos de personas no deseadas. Aunque si de ésa foto en particular habláramos, ninguna persona sería deseada. Ni siquiera él mismo.

Cerró el baúl y se sentó arriba, se quedó pensando un largo rato con la mirada completamente perdida en un zapato, de vaya uno a saber quién, que se encontraba por el suelo de la habitación.

Ya no encontraba las palabras para expresar qué tan idiota había sido y aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, ya no podría mirar a Granger de la misma manera. Le daba vergüenza y había bajado muchos escalones frente a ella. Y cómo odiaba saber que le debía un favor. Porque él sabía perfectamente que le debía una. Y quizás ella podía creer que era un favor por un favor, pero el mismo Draco reconocía, muy en su interior, que la única que le estaba haciendo un favor al otro, era ella.

Sabía perfectamente que Granger no se moriría si le contaba a todos que ella había llorado en secreto. Y para ser sinceros, ¿a quién le importaría? Y sobre todo, ¿quién podría cargarla? Ni siquiera él había podido hacerlo. Simplemente lo utilizó como un recurso de desesperación. Porque ni siquiera a él le causaba gracia haberla visto llorar. Y él era el menos indicado para burlarse de alguien por haber llorado. No creía que haya habido un estudiante en Hogwarts que haya llorado tanto como él lo había hecho en sexto. Ni siquiera Myrtle la Llorona. ¿Y quién era él para reírse de ella? Absolutamente nadie podría reírse de una bruja tan fuerte como lo era Granger. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que él nunca la había visto como la había visto en la biblioteca. Ella estaba como resignada a que él no le pidiera por favor y de todas pensaba guardarle un secreto que era tan importante para él. Incluso siendo_ él_.

Nunca la había visto comportarse de esa manera con él. No porque ella no fuera así, si no porque su relación no permitiría nunca comportarse de esa forma.

Pero en ese momento, él se paró en el acto, complemente fastidiado e incrédulo de todo lo que estaba pensando sobre ella. Lo único que le faltaba. Tener consideración hacia Granger. Por favor. Él era un Malfoy, nunca podría ser tan condescendiente con alguien como ella. Y menos con _ella_. Prefería sonreírle a la chica Weasley antes que a Granger. O hasta abrazar a Lunática Lovegood, incluso si le decían que su locura era contagiosa.

- ¡HERMIONE!

La castaña se sobresaltó una vez más en la cama, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba y sin ningún deseo de abrir los ojos. Había reconocido muy bien aquella voz. Y sobre todo, aquel tono de voz. Sabía que cuando Ginny le gritaba así era porque había hecho algo. Algo mal. Y era muy temprano para tratar de entender qué cosa había hecho mal, demasiado temprano para tratar de disculparse por algo que ni siquiera quería entender.

Siguió con los ojos cerrados y la pelirroja comenzó de nuevo al ver que la castaña ya se había despertado, pero seguía sin abrir los ojos. Ginny dijo en un tono alto, pero no tanto como el de recién:

- ¡Son las doce y media! Ya he subido dos veces a despertarte.

Hermione comenzó a removerse en su cama y lentamente, aunque a juzgar por el tiempo que se estaba tomando, lento era poco, comenzó a abrir los ojos y a bajar las frazadas que le tapaban la cara.

Hermione dijo algo completamente inentendible. Ginny revoleó los ojos y dijo:

- ¿Qué?

Hermione lo volvió a repetir, pero ésta vez lo hizo un poco enojada. Como fastidiada de que Ginny no haya entendido a la primera.

La pelirroja siguió sin comprender y se acercó hacia la cama de su amiga. Ahí volvió a preguntarle qué le estaba diciendo.

Hermione sacó un brazo debajo de las mantas, señaló hacia el techo y con los ojos cerrados pero con el ceño fruncido dijo:

- Ya te lo he prometido. No diré nada de la foto.

- ¿De qué hablas, Hermione?- dijo Ginny un tanto confundida

- De la foto- le respondió su amiga aún con un tono de voz bastante similar al de un borracho.

Ginny largó la carcajada sin poder contenerse más y Hermione despertó, aunque sólo un poco.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ginny?- preguntó Hermione, aún tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, en un tono más bajo del normal debido a que todavía tenía la boca oculta tras las cobijas y aquel tono particular no le permitía hablar más alto.

- Levántate quieres. Es la 1 del mediodía.

Hermione fue dándose vuelta en la cama hasta quedar boca arriba y abriendo los ojos, sólo lo suficiente como para distinguir a dónde estaba su amiga, le dijo:

- Estoy muy cansada y me duele mucho la cabeza. No tengo hambre.

- Pero si has dormido hasta esa hora.

- Es que…

- Es que ¿qué?

Hermione suspiró tratando de que su cerebro funcionara para formar la oración completa lo antes posible y luego de unos segundos, dijo en un tono muy bajo:

- No dormí muy bien anoche.

- ¿Qué? Habla claro, Hermione.

- ¡No dormí muy bien anoche!- repitió Hermione fastidiada mientras se daba vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a Ginny preparada para seguir durmiendo.

- ¿Y cuándo piensas levantarte?

- Luego.

Ginny se la quedó mirando unos segundos, esperando que Hermione se diera vuelta en algún momento. Cuando comprendió que no lo haría, decidió bajar a almorzar.

Varias horas habían pasado cuando Hermione se despertó, no abrió los ojos hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. La habitación estaba muy oscura para ser mediodía. Los abrió de golpe y asomó la cabeza sobre el acolchado para ver por la ventana y, evidentemente, no era mediodía. El cielo estaba bastante oscuro y ella no entendía por qué Ginny no la había despertado. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las siete, así que se destapó rápidamente y se levantó. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo con el jean puesto. Definitivamente no se acordaba de nada. Comenzó a tener frío, así que se puso el sweater que se había sacado antes de dormirse, se terminó de arreglar y cuando estaba por salir de la habitación, vio la pila de libros.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, agarró los libros y salió disparada de su habitación.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca completamente tranquilo. Era temprano para ir a cenar y no sabía qué hacer para pasar el día. Por supuesto que no hablaba con ninguno de sus estúpidos compañeros nuevos y ya había volado bastante. A parte comenzaba a hacer frío como para seguir afuera. Seguramente la idiota de Granger no había ido a avisarle a Madame Pince de los libros, así que él iría para no tener ningún problema más tarde.

Iba caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia el piso. Ya estaba por llegar a la biblioteca cuando de pronto, sintió unos pasos de alguien que venía… ¿saltando? por el pasillo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Luna Lovegood avanzando hacia él dando pequeños saltitos. Aquella rubia de Ravenclaw iba en dirección opuesta hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro y la mirada perdida.

Malfoy siguió caminando y cuando ella pasó por su lado le dijo de pasada:

- ¿Qué tal, Malfoy?

Draco que ya la venía mirando con cara de sorpresa y disgusto, cuando escuchó que lo saludaba, su asombro aumentó aún más. Alguien lo saludaba… cordialmente. Está bien, era Lunática Lovegood, pero de todas formas lo saludaba. Él no respondió a su saludo, aunque a ella eso no lo sorprendió. Se hubiese asustado si le hubiese contestado, así que siguió avanzando de a saltitos tranquilamente. Y él siguió su camino mirando hacia atrás. Dobló en el pasillo de la Biblioteca, prácticamente por inercia, pero aún mirando hacia atrás, a pesar de que ya no la podía ver.

En el momento en que él estaba dando vuelta la cabeza y pasaba olímpicamente por la puerta de la biblioteca sin darse cuenta, chocó con alguien. Miró completamente fastidiado hacia el frente y todo ese extraño sentimiento que había sentido cuando alguien, sea quien sea, lo había saludado amablemente, desapareció automáticamente para convertirse en malhumor.

Por otra parte, la persona que tenía enfrente no experimentaba un sentimiento muy alegre que digamos. Hermione también estaba sintiendo ese típico fastidio que cualquiera siente cuando se choca con alguien o con algo. Y si al incidente le sumamos que una pila de libros te golpea en el estómago y amenaza con caerse al suelo, el fastidio sería más grande. Al mirarlo y saber quién era la persona que la había chocado se acordó automáticamente de aquel sueño tan espantoso y de todo lo que había pasado en ese mismo lugar horas antes.

Cuando Malfoy se dio cuenta de quién había sido el idiota, o mejor dicho la idiota, que lo había chocado, le dijo egocéntricamente:

- Ésta vez no pienso perdonarte, Granger.

- Ésta vez no pienso pedirte disculpas, Malfoy.- contestó ella aún con la mirada severa y haciendo énfasis en su apellido, actuando como si aquellos recuerdos no hubiesen llegado a su cabeza.

Dio un paso para entrar a la biblioteca pero algo la detuvo. La mano de Malfoy le había agarrado el brazo izquierdo haciendo que los libros casi se le cayeran otra vez debido a la inercia con la que ella había comenzado a caminar. Se dio vuelta y le dirigió una de sus miradas más frías. Malfoy la miró completamente atento, observando cada detalle de su rostro y como ella no recibía ninguna explicación de aquel agarre, dijo:

- ¿Qué?

Unos segundos después en los que él había guardado silencio, dijo:

- ¿Has estado llorando otra vez?

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella un tanto alarmada.

- Mira, Granger, si sigues llorando por la estúpida Comadre-

Pero Hermione no lo dejó seguir.

- ¿Por qué habría de estar llorando?

- No sé, déjame ver. Tienes los ojos hinchados y tienes las mejillas y los ojos colorados… ¿Te parece poco?

Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, no por el enojo si no por la confusión. ¿Qué era ese tipo de planteo que le estaba haciendo aquel Slytherin?

- Me acabo de despertar, Malfoy. Y de todas formas, ¿a ti qué te importa? No eres nadie para que te esté dando explicaciones.

- Pobre de ti si crees que no soy nadie. Pero de todas formas, no puedes seguir llorando por la Comadreja.

Hermione nunca lo había mirado tan mal. No sólo que seguía insistiendo, si no que traía a la estúpida conversación a Ron. Soltándose del agarre bruscamente con un simple movimiento de brazo, comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca. Y poco después, él entró con ella también a pesar de haber visto que Hermione llevaba aquellos libros de Pociones que él ya había leído.

Ella estaba llegando al escritorio de Madame Pince cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien que venía caminando detrás suyo. Se dio vuelta para observar y confirmar sus peores sospechas.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le dijo cansadamente Hermione sin dejar de caminar.

- Nada, vengo a decirle a Madame Pince que te has llevado los libros.

- Ya estoy viniendo yo- le contestó Hermione en un tono obvio.

- Ah.

La única respuesta de Hermione fue una revoleada de ojos y siguió caminando mirando al frente, sin prestarle atención.

Cuando Madame Pince estuvo libre para atenderlos, primero la miró a ella y luego a él.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola… venía a avisarle que me llevaré estos libros.

Madame Pince miró la pila de arriba a abajo levantando una ceja. No dijo nada y anotó los libros que ya no estarían disponibles, como mucho, por una semana.

- ¿Tú qué necesitas?- le dijo seriamente a Malfoy.

- Nada, vengo con ella.

Hermione giró su cabeza al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja, la cual, claramente, significaba: "¿Perdón? ¿Quién te dijo que venías conmigo?"

- Bueno, pueden retirarse.

Hermione fue la primera en emprender la salida, y tal como lo había hecho a la entrada, Malfoy la siguió.

Una vez fuera de la biblioteca, la castaña sin darse vuelta y sin siquiera mirarlo, le dijo:

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me sigues?

- No te estoy siguiendo, Granger. No te hagas ilusiones.

Hermione revoleó los ojos, aún sabiendo que él no podía verla.

- Entonces ¿por qué caminas en la misma dirección que yo?

- Porque estoy yendo al mismo lugar al que vas tú.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿A dónde voy?

Malfoy la observó detenidamente y dijo determinadamente:

- Al Gran Salón.

Ella frunció levemente el ceño, ¿cómo era posible que lo supiera?

- Estúpido- murmuró más para sí misma que para Malfoy, aunque él la escuchó claramente como si lo hubiese gritado a los 4 vientos. No dijo más nada pero sí sonrío sin saber muy bien por qué.

Ambos entraron al Gran Salón casi al mismo tiempo, ganándose varias curiosas miradas de los alumnos que ya estaban allí e incluso confusas miradas de algunos profesores. Pero sólo una mostraba satisfacción, y ésa era la del Profesor Slughorn. Ambos se detuvieron en la puerta debido al impacto que habían generado en los alumnos. Un impacto que nunca pensaron que provocarían. Entonces Malfoy habló sólo para que Hermione lo pueda escuchar.

- Mira, Granger. Piensan que venimos juntos.

- Creí que venías conmigo.

Él la miró alzando una ceja como diciendo: "Pobre de ti, Granger". Pero antes de que él lo dijera en voz alta, ella se adelantó y le dijo:

- Tal y como lo dijiste en la Biblioteca.

Hermione lo miraba de una forma burlona, pero él no se achicó y le dijo:

- Sólo quería que te sintieras importante.

- ¿Importante? ¿Por "estar"- soltó una mano de los libros para hacer el gesto de las comillas- contigo? No me hagas reír, Malfoy.

Justo cuando él estaba por hablar, ella se dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de Ginny que la esperaba con una sonrisa, ansiosa por burlarse de su amiga.

Draco se apuró a irse a su mesa para no quedar plantado con la palabra en la boca enfrente de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

La castaña llegó a su mesa y antes de sentarse dejó caer los libros a unos centímetros de la mesa. Se sentó pesadamente y comenzó a servirse la comida.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Así que ahora andas con Malfoy de acá para allá?- le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Su amiga sólo la miró cortantemente y volvió su vista al frente.

- Yo bien, no hace falta que preguntes. No hemos hablado en todo el día pero está bien. No importa- volvió a hablar Ginny.

Hermione la miró mientras se servía un poco más de comida en su plato y le dijo:

- ¿Disculpa? Te he pedido que me despiertes para el almuerzo… y no lo has hecho.

- ¿No lo he hecho?

- No.

- ¿Segura?

Hermione la miró y le dijo:

- Claro. Te he dejado una nota, no era muy complicado tampoco.

Ginny que estaba llevándose un vaso a la boca, lo dejó en la mesa, se sentó de frente hacia la castaña, apoyó un codo en la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos, y finalmente habló:

- Te he ido a despertar 3 veces, Granger. ¿De qué hablas? Hasta me has dicho que no querías levantarte. Que te dejara dormir, que no habías dormido bien anoche… ¿quieres que siga?

Hermione la miró sorprendida e incrédula.

- No, nunca ha pasado eso

Ginny volvió a agarrar el vaso y mientras reía, le contestó:

- Es preocupante que no te acuerdes- tomó un poco de jugo y apoyó el vaso- Me has tratado un poco mal, de hecho.

- ¿En serio? No me acuerdo de nada.

- Claramente te estaba fastidiando cuando trataba de que despiertes. Y al final, me has dado la espalda así que me fui y por eso no fui a despertarte más. No sé que te ha pasado anoche pero evidentemente estabas muy cansada. Tú nunca duermes hasta tarde.

- ¡Lo siento!- le dijo Hermione un tanto culpable- Es que… - pensó en el sueño con Ron que había tenido- no sé, no he dormido muy bien, y después me harté de dar vueltas en la cama y me levanté. Fui a la biblioteca como a las 8 - pensó en todo la charla que tuvo con Malfoy y el tema de la foto- y luego volví a las 10 a la habitación porque me agarró sueño, y no sé… no me acuerdo más.

- Está bien, Hermione. No pasa nada. Pero me aburrí todo el día de no ser por Luna.

La castaña rió y le volvió a repetir que lo sentía. Estaba masticando un trozo de carne cuando Ginny se acordó de repente y le dijo:

- Me dijiste algo acerca de una foto.

Hermione tragó fuerte y le dijo completamente alarmada:

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

- No sé, me hablaste de dormida, me dijiste algo así como que no ibas a contar nada de una foto, que ya me lo habías prometido.

- ¿Ah sí? Y… ¿no te conté nada de la foto entonces?

- ¿Qué foto?

- No sé, la foto que estaría soñando…

- Ah… no, no. Sólo eso me dijiste.- le contestó Ginny levantando sus hombros.

- Que loco…

- Estamos hablando de ti, Hermione.

Hermione le dio un leve empujón a su amiga riendo nerviosamente. Y luego se dispuso a beber un largo trago de jugo de calabaza para ocultar y calmar sus nervios.

No pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y fijar la vista en Malfoy. ¿Qué pasaría si rompía la promesa? Qué culpable se sentiría. Pero qué ganas de contarle a Ginny sentía en ese momento. Aunque no lo haría. Una promesa era una promesa, sin importar a quién estaba hecha.

* * *

**Holaa! bueno no se pueden quejar, es bastante largo y hoy no me correspondia actualizar porque nunca actualizo los domingos jajaja, ya casi estoy de vacaciones, no en el trabajo pero si en la facultad, asi que voy a tratar, no prometo nada mas que intentarlo, de publicar mas seguido :D En fin, gracias por todos los comentarios del capitulo anterior y juro que el proximo va a ser mas lindo. Pero este capitulo era necesario para hacer como una introduccion al siguiente! Somo siempre, espero que les guste. Un saludo y nos leemos :) **

**PD: Queria pedirles si serian tan amables de firmar a esta peticion:**

** petitions/dr-susilo-bambang-yudhoyono-close-suraba ya-zoo#share**

**es para que se cierre un zoologico de Indonesia, Bonbin Surabaya, en el que tratan mas que pesimo a los animales. Incluso mas que en otros zoologicos, y eso ya es mucho decir!**

**En fin, gracias igualmente :)**


	6. The truth is I miss you

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**

**Título del capítulo: ****_The truth is I miss you. (La verdad es que te extraño) - Warning sing - Coldplay._**

* * *

- Hermione, ¿estás durmiendo?

No hubo respuesta del otro lado de las mantas.

- Hermione.

Ginny le tocó el hombro repetidas veces.

- Despierta- le dijo suavemente.

La castaña al fin comenzó a moverse y poco a poco se fue destapando y su cerebro se fue despertando con cada segundo que pasaba. No había dormido bien la noche anterior porque después de pasarse todo el día durmiendo, cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, ella era la única que no tenía sueño. Y aprovechando que al otro día debían levantarse temprano para comenzar una nueva semana de clases, la castaña se había ido a acostar bastante más temprano de lo usual.

Hermione la miró confundida, y le dijo con la voz apagada y seca de estar durmiendo:

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Me puedo sentar?

- Sí, claro- le contestó su amiga aún confundida- ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

Palabra a palabra la voz de Hermione era más clara y ya alcanzaba el tono normal.

- No, no pasó nada Hermione. Es sólo que… no sé, quería hablar contigo.

- Pero… ¿estás bien?- ella volvió a preguntarlo mientras se incorporaba en la cama y se sentaba apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de su cama mirando a su amiga entre preocupada y dormida.

- Sí, es sólo que… extraño a Harry.

Hermione trató de no reírse de su amiga, pero la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. No porque le causara gracia su problema, si no de felicidad. De alivio. Realmente pensó que le pasaba algo preocupante. Algo grave.

- Bueno… - empezó Hermione sin saber muy bien qué decir- estoy segura de que pronto lo podrás ver.

- Sí, ya sé, pero… ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Mira si conoce otra chica que también está haciendo las prácticas para ser Auror, o lo que sea, y… no sé, a mí no me ve nunca. Mira si se olvida de mi.

- Ginny- le dijo Hermione alzando una ceja, y en su rostro se podía ver un claro: '¿En serio lo dices?'

- ¿Qué?- le contestó la pelirroja defendiéndose- Todo puede ser. No nos vemos desde que comenzaron las clases y en una salida de 3 horas no se va a solucionar nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que se debe solucionar? Cuando te vea en la primer salida a Hogsmeade, todo va a estar bien. Él aceptó de buena gana que tú terminarás el colegio. Y de todas formas no habría podido impedirlo. Tenías que hacerlo. Todavía te falta tu último año. Yo estoy aquí porque bueno…

- Eres tú- dijo Ginny en un tono obvio.

- Exacto. Pero en tu caso es distinto. Nunca se hubiese enojado porque tuvieras que venir a terminar tus estudios. No estamos hablando de cualquier idiota, estamos hablando de Harry. Y sé que se le pueden cruzar las brujas más lindas de cualquier parte del mundo y no se le va a mover un pelo teniéndote a su lado. Ni siquiera por una Veela.

- Ése es el punto- dijo Ginny mientras cerraba las cortinas de la cama de Hermione y se acomodaba mejor en la cama de su amiga.

La castaña agarró su varita e hizo aquel hechizo silenciador que tan común se había hecho en su vida el último año, comprendiendo que la charla sería larga y profunda.

- No estoy a su lado, ¿entiendes?

- Claro que entiendo, Ginny. Pero tú ¿entiendes que él nunca te haría algo así? Nunca podría olvidarse de ti. Es mi mejor amigo y lo conozco muy bien. Y tú también lo sabes. No sé por qué piensas en estas cosas.

- Bueno, es que uno nunca sabe lo que puede estar pasando allá afuera…

- Ginny- le dijo seriamente Hermione- deja de pensar estupideces, hazme el favor ¿quieres? Harry nunca podría olvidarte.

Hermione se la quedó mirando y se dio cuenta de que Ginny no estaba más animada que antes. Así que volvió a hablar.

- En serio, ¿te has visto alguna vez en un espejo o algo? De verdad lo digo, eres preciosa y no sólo por fuera. Eres maravillosa y Harry nunca podría enamorarse de otra persona. Ni aunque estuvieran 100 años separados. A parte sabes muy bien que cuando estuvieron un año lejos y sin verse, no pasó nada.

- No tenía otra persona de quién enamorarse y tú no cuentas. Eres su hermana.

Hermione rió y le dijo con ternura:

- Lo sé, pero no te olvidó tampoco. Te extrañaba más que nunca. ¿Qué crees que está haciendo ahora?

- No sé. Durmiendo seguramente.

- Puede ser, pero estoy segura de que debe haber estado mirando el mapa para ver que todo está bien contigo. Siempre lo hacía el año pasado. Lo miraba por horas y seguramente el único punto que le importaba era el tuyo. Así que, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar algo así. Están hechos el uno para el otro, Ginny.

- ¿En serio lo crees?

- ¡Claro!- le dijo la castaña un tanto exasperada e incrédula por aquella pregunta- ¿Cómo no voy a creerlo? No seas ridícula.

Ginny rió y cuando se hizo el silencio de nuevo, Hermione le dijo:

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, gracias.

- No tienes por qué agradecer. Este fin de semana vamos a ir a Hogsmeade, así que lo vas a ver.

- Sí, es cierto. Y también va a estar Ron.

Dijo Ginny sin pensar en lo que decía. Más que nada pensando en voz alta pero cuando se percató de la mirada de Hermione, dijo rápidamente:

- Lo siento, Hermione. No quise…

- Está bien, seguimos siendo amigos después de todo…- contestó la castaña mirando hacia otro lado mientras jugaba nerviosamente con la frazada entre sus dedos.

- Sí, lo sé, pero… ¿estás bien?

- Sí, sí. Claro. ¿Por qué habría de estar mal?

- No sé, te noto un poco caída ahora que lo nombré.

- Es sólo que… nada, lo extraño ¿sabes?

- Sí, lo entiendo. Estoy segura de que él te extraña también.

- No- se apresuró a decir Hermion. Cerró los ojos un momento y sonrió forzadamente aunque sin alegría alguna. Los volvió a abrir y miró a su amiga por primera vez desde que había pronunciado el nombre de Ron- No hagamos esto. No tengamos esta típica conversación que hemos tenido bastantes veces como para tenerla una vez más. No quiero que me digas algo que no es cierto sólo para hacerme sentir mejor, Ginny… No tengamos esa típica charla de amigas en la que la otra le dice cuán perfecta es y que si el chico que quiere no la mira, es su problema. Sabes que no es así.

- ¿De qué hablas? Sabes que nunca podría decirte algo que no pienso que es cierto y mucho menos disfrazarte la verdad, Hermione. Nunca podría decir que soy tu mejor amiga si hago algo así… Yo sé que él te extraña y que las cosas no hayan funcionado para ustedes, no significa que ya no te quiera o que al menos no te extrañe. Aunque sea como amiga.

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé- le respondió Hermione un tanto exasperada- Es sólo que… no sé… no me parece que él me extrañe y de todas formas, ¿qué puedo hacer? Nada.

- ¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada? ¿A caso no lo extrañas como amigo también?

- Sí, pero pensará que quiero volver o algo así. Mira si piensa que juego con él.

- Para mí que piensas demasiado, Hermione. Escríbele o algo y listo. Se alegrará de saber que aún lo quieres.

Hermione no dijo más nada pero se quedó bastante pensativa respecto al tema de Ron y Ginny le siguió hablando de otra cosa, como si al otro día no fuera lunes y no tuvieran clase.

En un momento dado, Ginny comenzó a tener frío y obligó a que Hermione se corra y le haga espacio bajo las frazadas.

Ahí fue cuando Hermione, después de reír, dijo:

- Ginny, mañana tenemos clases. Debemos levantarnos temprano.

No estaba tan segura de si le preocupaba eso realmente, pero lo que sí quería hacer era pensar tranquila en el tema de Ron o al menos, dormirse para dejar de hacerlo.

- ¿Y? No pasa nada, Hermione. El martes podrás dormir.

La castaña revoleó los ojos y comprendió, en ese momento, que la pelirroja no se iría de allí por más que la empujara y la tirara al suelo.

- Sí- le dijo Hermione luego de unas dos horas de estar hablando- Coincido totalmente. El tema es que Slughorn quiere que hagamos grupo sí o sí con el que nos asignó. Así que no puedes ir a pedirle al profesor que te cambie de compañero sólo porque tiene olor. Y de todas formas, te va a tocar con un Slytherin sí o sí. O al menos esa parece otra de las condiciones que tomó para elegirnos pareja.

« Odio este trabajo. Bueno no el trabajo en sí- le dijo comenzando a hablar más de prisa gesticulando con su mano derecha- Si no, el hecho de que no hayamos podido elegir a nuestros propios compañeros. Y encima sean de Slytherin. Lo peor es que no conozco a ninguno. Bueno, sólo a Malfoy. ¿Ves? No deberías quejarte. Yo preferiría que mi compañero tenga olor antes de que sea Malfoy.- el perfume de Draco volvió a invadir los recuerdos de Hermione y ya no estuvo tan segura de lo que dijo, pero de todas formas siguió- Espero que mañana no esté muy pesado y que el profesor no nos haga hacer nada respecto al trabajo. Porque la verdad es que no tengo ganas de soportarlo. ¿Le pedirás al profesor que te cambie de compañero? No, ¿no?

Del otro lado no hubo ninguna respuesta.

- ¿Ginny? ¡Ginny!

Hermione se incorporó un poco en la cama para ver el rostro de su amiga que estaba apoyada en su hombro.

- Te has dormido- la castaña lo dijo a pesar de ser completamente obvio.

Sacudió a su amiga para que se despierte, pero Ginny se removió en su lugar y dijo completamente fastidiada:

- No molestes, Hermione.

La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente entre indignada, enojada y asombrada. Levantó el brazo libre hacia el techo completamente resignada y al ver que Ginny se acomodaba más fuerte en su hombro, sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco. No había caso con esa chica.

Giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario y apoyó su mejilla en la mano libre. Cerró los ojos pero no pudo dormir. Automáticamente el tema de Ron borró de un plumazo todos los otros temas que habían discutido. Quizás sí podría escribirle… Sólo para ver cómo estaba. Para saber de él. Y quizás, podría darse cuenta de cómo estaban los ánimos en su relación. Sí, eso haría… mañana, antes de que comiencen las clases le escribiría.

Trató de dormirse ahora que había decidido lo que haría con el tema 'Ron Weasley', pero no pudo, ya se había despabilado lo suficiente como para quedarse despierta toda la noche. Seguramente serían como las 4 de la mañana, y se odio así misma, pero eso no haría que el sueño llegase a su cerebro. Así que, se puso a pensar qué le escribiría. Para hacerlo más fácil… aunque tuvo la mala suerte, o quizá buena, de que Ginny se dio vuelta, liberándole así el brazo.

Hermione se giró en sentido contrario, pero mirar por la ventana y seguir pensando en la futura carta, no le hacían bien. Así que cinco minutos después de estar libre, Hermione no lo resistió más. Se levantó, se puso un sweater, tomó el tintero, la pluma y un pergamino y bajó a la sala en la que, obviamente, no había nadie.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales más cerca del leve fuego que todavía existía en la chimenea y comenzó a escribir. Se limitó a escribir lo que su corazón decía y lo que su cerebro había estado ensayando 10 minutos antes. Sería una carta corta como lo había planeado, así que no estaba dispuesta a estar sentada allí hasta el amanecer.

La carta decía:

_Querido Ron:_

_Espero que estés bien y que te esté yendo bien en el negocio. También espero que las cosas con George hayan mejorado. No me gustaría enterarme de que sigue tan triste como la última vez que lo vi._

_Hace mucho que no hablamos y sólo me estaba preguntando cómo te van las cosas y que tal estás._

_Hogwarts está un poco aburrido, no sé, no es lo mismo sin ti._

Hermione paró de escribir y decidió que sería mejor que su oración no termine allí. Así que disimuló aquel punto con una letra. Ahora se veía mucho mejor.

_Hogwarts está un poco aburrido, no sé, no es lo mismo sin ti y sin Harry._

_Hoy he estado hablando con Ginny y la semana que viene es la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Y quizás podamos vernos si no estás muy ocupado en el negocio. Estoy segura de que Harry irá, y quiero verlos a ambos. No los veo desde que comenzaron las clases y eso para nosotros, ya es mucho tiempo. Sólo si tienes ganas, claro._

_Creo que eso era todo. Espero que tus padres estén bien. Mándales un beso de mi parte a ambos._

_ Hermione._

Hermione miró satisfecha la carta con ojos somnolientos. La dobló, tomó todo lo que había usado para escribirla y subió con las cosas en las manos. Guardó todo y la carta la puso en el bolsillo de su mochila. Mañana la enviaría después de terminar su desayuno.

Llegó a la habitación y cuando estuvo dispuesta a acostarse abrió las cortinas y vio que Ginny estaba completamente desperezada en toda su cama, así que decidió no molestarla. Se la veía mucho más relajada y feliz que hacía unas horas, así que con una leve y tierna sonrisa se dirigió hacia la cama de su amiga y se acostó allí, esperando que el sueño la tomara por sorpresa.

Un par de horas después, a la mañana, Ginny se levantó un poco desorientada. Sentía que habían invertido el mundo tal y cómo lo conocía, hasta que su cerebro logró despertarse del todo y se dio cuenta de que en realidad, estaba en la cama de Hermione. Se levantó un poco y se apoyó en sus codos para poder mirar a su alrededor en busca de su amiga. Cuando la vio durmiendo profundamente en su propia cama, Ginny rió alegremente aún con los ojos hinchados de dormir.

Se levantó, se cambió y cuando ya casi estuvo lista, decidió que era hora de despertar a Hermione.

Cuando su amiga estuvo lo suficientemente despierta como para quedarse tranquila de que se levantaría, le dijo.

- Te espero abajo.

En cuanto Ginny salió de la habitación, Hermione se levantó prácticamente de un salto de la cama, debía hacer las cosas rápido si quería enviar esa carta a Ron. Se vistió, se arregló y bajó.

Allí estaba Ginny sentada en el mismo sillón en el que Hermione había estado la noche anterior escribiendo, apoyada en su codo, con los ojos sospechosamente cerrados.

Hermione se acercó, la tomó por el codo y la sacudió fuertemente, provocando un pre-infarto a su amiga. Hermione rió y rió más al ver cómo la pelirroja le fruncía el ceño.

Ginny se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con Hermione por detrás, aún riéndose de ella.

- Lo siento, es que no he podido resistirme.

- Pues no te perdono, y tampoco te perdono que me hayas abandonado anoche- le dijo Ginny haciéndose la ofendida.

- ¡¿Qué?! Eres una caradura, Ginny Weasley. Cuando volví a la cama, estabas ocupando todo el colchón y si te corría, me matabas. Así que no me quedó otro remedio que irme a dormir a tu cama.

Ginny rió con ganas y cuando paró, dijo un tanto confundida:

- ¿A dónde habías ido?

- ¿Qué?- le dijo Hermione sin comprender realmente la pregunta.

- Dijiste que cuando volviste a la cama… ¿a dónde fuiste?

- Ah… Pues, fui a escribir una carta… para Ron.

- Así que… ¿ya no piensas que lo tomará por el lado equivocado?

- Estoy segura que fui lo suficientemente parcial como para que no lo haga. Y de todas formas, lo extraño mucho como amigo, Ginny. Es la verdad, igual que a Harry.

- ¿Igual que a Harry?- preguntó la pelirroja en una alarmante voz chillona y completamente fingiendo horrorizarse.

Hermione rió y le dijo:

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Sí, lo sé. Bueno, ya vas a ver que él también te extraña.

A todo esto, finalmente llegaron al Gran Salón y Hermione decidió que ya no replicaría nada más sobre aquel asunto. Al menos hasta tener una respuesta concisa y firmada por el mismo Ron Weasley.

Luego de desayunar a una velocidad para nada acostumbrada por Hermione, se despidió de su amiga y le dijo que la encontraría en las mazmorras.

Salió disparada por la puerta y bajó por los terrenos hasta la lechucería. Una vez que llegó allí, sacó la carta de su mochila y para asegurarse de que el sueño ni el frío la habían hecho escribir cosas indebidas, la volvió a leer una vez más antes de enviarla.

Sí, estaba perfecta pero en ese momento, Hermione sintió que le faltó un toque de algo. No sabía qué pero algo le faltaba y en un arrebato, sacó las cosas de su mochila y agregó un par de centímetros debajo de su nombre:

_PD: Te extraño demasiado._

Sin pensarlo dos segundos más, la envío y cuando su lechuza ni siquiera había desaparecido por el horizonte, Hermione ya estaba completamente arrepentida de esa estúpida postdata que había agregado en un momento de desesperación.

Porque eso era, sólo un momento de desesperación, de flojera. Y sí, la verdad era que lo extrañaba demasiado. Pero… ¿por qué razón iba eso a importarle a él? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué se lo tenía que decir?

Emprendió su camino hacia las mazmorras bastante malhumorada consigo misma y su falta de carácter en este tipo de circunstancias. La carta ya estaba más que bien así como estaba, no había necesidad alguna de arruinarla de esa forma.

Cuando llegó al aula de pociones, casi todos los alumnos estaban sentados en sus lugares. Sólo faltaban ella y algunos otros que Hermione no registraba demasiado.

Estaba a punto de sentarse en su lugar al lado de Ginny, cuando el profesor Slughorn habló con esa típica voz suya, que resultaba tan molesta para un lunes en la mañana. Y lo hizo justo en el mismo momento en que Hermione dejaba caer pesadamente su mochila a un costado del banco.

- Bueno, chicos- comenzó el profesor- hoy van a sentarse con el compañero de equipo. Quiero que comencemos con los trabajos del semestre.

No, definitivamente no podía ser. Se dio vuelta y en cuestiones de segundo ubicó a aquel chico de pelo tan rubio que la miraba con una sonrisa egocéntrica en el rostro. Hermione supo en ese momento, que el hecho de que la mirase con aquella sonrisa tan irritante era mil veces peor que si la estuviese mirando con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada de odio más gélida que podía darle.

La idea de que el día que le esperaba sería terriblemente largo y espeluznante te había instalado automáticamente en la cabeza de aquella Gryffindor frustrada.

* * *

**Holaaa! miren que rapido vuelvo a actualizar :D jajajaja este capitulo me gusto bastante a pesar de que no haya sucedido nada con Draco, me gusto escribirlo y me diverti bastante! A parte es el primer capitulo al que le pongo un titulo de mi banda favorita. ****Prometo que en el proximo habra Dramione :D es que necesito esta especie de introduccion! Espero que les guste!**


	7. Take me back to the start

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**

**Título del capítulo: Take me back to the start****_. (Llévame de vuelta al comienzo) - The Scientist - Coldplay._**

* * *

Tomé mi bolso del piso de mala gana y me dirigí sin siquiera mirar a Ginny, hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado aquel infeliz que me sonreía arrogantemente. Volví a soltar mi bolso a unos centímetros del piso y me senté. Apoyé ambos codos en la mesa y a su vez apoyé mi cabeza en ambas manos, mirando directamente al frente.

Sinceramente no tenía ganas de enfrentarme a Malfoy. Estaba tan indignada conmigo misma, sólo quería volver a despertarme y no haber mandado nunca esa estúpida carta… o quizás no haberla escrito nunca. Ron pensará cualquier cosa. Estoy segura de eso. Si tan sólo pudiera volver atrás un par de horas. Qué feliz sería con volver a empezar mi día. Cómo quisiera volver a estar con él… volver al principio, pero eso es mucho pedir. Y ahora que lo he arruinado todo, será mucho más imposible.

El profesor comenzó a hablar interrumpiendo todos mis pensamientos:

- Bien- comenzó el profesor Slughorn una vez que todos los alumnos estábamos ubicados donde correspondía- saquen sus libros de pociones.

Saqué el libro, lo apoyé en la mesa despreocupadamente y luego volví a mi frustrada posición.

- Ahora que cada uno está con su compañero de trabajo, quiero que vayan haciendo las pociones que les he asignado. La mayoría de ellas, tarda un mes. Y si esperan hasta último momento, no tendrán oportunidad de rehacerlas.

El ensayo sólo puede tener errores siempre y cuando la poción esté perfecta. Así que, como eso es muy difícil de lograr, lamento decirles que tendrán que ser cuidadosos y responsables con ambas partes del trabajo.

Los ingredientes ya saben a dónde están si necesitan algo, y quédense tranquilos que cada poción que asigné en este trabajo, aparecen en su libro de Pociones. Allí van a encontrar las instrucciones. Fíjense en el índice.

Ya pueden comenzar a trabajar.

Cuando fui a agarrar mi libro de pociones, Malfoy tenía apoyado el codo sobre la tapa y a su vez tenía el mentón apoyado en su mano.

- ¿Te importa?- le dije alzando una ceja.

Él no cambió de posición. Miró sobre el hombro y dijo:

- No, para nada.

Se volvió a dar vuelta y a mirar hacia el frente. Sin poder evitarlo, fruncí el ceño. Tomé el libro con ambas manos y tiré de él con fuerza hacia mi, haciendo que el codo y en consecuencia, todo Malfoy, golpeara estrepitosamente contra la mesa.

Sonreí satisfactoriamente y con maldad en mi interior, pero mi cara seguía mostrando mi ceño fruncido. Era de esos días en los que no podía evitarlo aunque quisiera.

Malfoy no dijo nada, pero lo escuché resoplar de mala gana y con el rabillo del ojo vi cómo se acomodaba en su asiento, al mismo tiempo que abría mi libro y me ponía a buscar en el índice la página que hablaba del Veritaserum.

Ahí está, página 302. Abrí el libro casi al final y estaba en la página 293. Comencé a pasar las páginas lentamente con una mano, mientras tenía mi cabeza apoyada en la otra. Era la primera vez que me sentía desanimada por hacer un trabajo. Seguramente era la presencia de aquel individuo tan exageradamente rubio.

Después de poner en la mesa de trabajo todo lo que necesitaríamos para preparar la poción, giré un poco sobre mi asiento y le dije:

- ¿No pensarás hacer nada?

- ¿Qué hay que hacer?

- La poción…

- No me digas, Granger.

Ambos revoleamos los ojos al mismo tiempo y con cada fragmento de conversación, siento cómo se va frunciendo mi ceño.

- Me refiero a qué tenemos que hacer… para preparar la poción.

- ¿Por qué no sacas tu libro?

- No lo traje.

Antes de que yo pudiera darle permiso, se inclinó sobre la mesa y arrastró mi libro hasta su lugar. Se puso a leer fingiendo interés y asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Bien.

Dijo satisfactoriamente y se sentó derecho sobre el taburete cruzándose de brazos relajadamente. De haber tenido respaldo, se hubiese recostado sobre él.

Puse mi mano derecha sobre el libro abierto y lo arrastré hasta la mitad de la mesa. Sólo un poco más cerca de mí que de él.

Me incliné sobre el libro para leer una vez más todos los ingredientes, pero me perdía en la mitad de la lista. Definitivamente ese día no estaba apta para hacer ningún tipo de trabajo práctico, y mucho menos con Malfoy.

A la quinta vez de leída la lista, pude comprender al fin que lo único que me faltaba era el agua del Río Nilo. Y un poco de paciencia y entusiasmo, claro.

Me di vuelta sobre mi hombro para mirar de reojo al inútil de Malfoy que seguía en la misma posición de hacía cinco minutos atrás.

- ¿Vas a fijarte si hay agua del Río Nilo?

- Pídelo por fav-

Lo interrumpí bruscamente y le dije:

- Ve.

El resopló y me dijo:

- No van a tener eso aquí, ¿no puedes usar otra cosa?

Lo miré entre confundida e indignada por tanta estupidez junta.

- Ve.

- No, Granger. El Veritaserum es la única poción que requiere el agua del Río Nilo y es bastante peligrosa como para que cualquier alumno pueda andar robando un poco de sus ingredientes de cualquier estante. Si hay en este castillo, estoy segura de que estará bajo la supervisión del ridículo de Slughorn en su armario privado y no al alcance de todos estos estúpidos.

- No sé porque no te incluyes en el grupo de estúpidos.

Pues ve y dile al profesor cuál es el problema. Porque por lo visto no harás nada.

Él frunció un poco el ceño y levantó la mano lo más alto que puede sin hacer ningún esfuerzo y sin apartar la vista de mi. En cuestión de segundos el Profesor Slughorn llegó con su habitual expresión en el rostro.

- ¿Sí? ¿Sucede algo?

El profesor sonreía pero evitaba mi mirada malhumorada a toda costa. Obviamente por lo de la vez pasada. Sabía que no podría olvidarlo y tenía miedo de que otra vez intentara persuadirlo del cambio de pareja.

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos, Malfoy me dijo alzando una ceja irritantemente:

- ¿Ves, Granger?

- Cuando estén en ese nivel de la poción, iré a buscarles el agua necesaria. Aunque no creo que hoy lleguen hasta esa parte. Ya no queda mucho tiempo de clase- dijo él consultado su reloj.

Sonreí en mi interior pero mi rostro siguió igual de enojado.

El Profesor se fue y yo comencé con la preparación de la Poción, lo más difícil era conseguir los ingredientes y ya los teníamos todos.

Tiré la pluma de fénix en el caldero y comencé a revolver lo más rápido que podía hasta que mi brazo se cansó y el agua parecía no querer ceder al cambio de color. Miré de reojo a Malfoy y sin que yo dijese nada, se inclinó sobre el asiento, atrajo el caldero hacia él, me sacó la cuchara de la mano y comenzó a revolver con más fuerza y por ende más rápido que yo. Dejé caer mi brazo al costado de mi cuerpo y sentí un gran cosquilleo desde mi hombro hasta la mano.

Unos tres minutos después en los que él no paró de revolver, el agua comenzó a tomar más color y yo me apiadé del pobre brazo de Malfoy, así que levanté el mío aún un poco cansado y le dije:

- Dame, ya sigo yo.

Él no me miró, seguía concentrado en el agua que tenía en frente y sólo chasqueó su lengua. Me quedé con el brazo levantado un par de segundos más pero luego lo bajé. Se lo veía concentrado y quizás hasta entusiasmado en lo hacía.

Cuando el agua estuvo ya naranja, Malfoy corrió mi libro hacia mi lugar y luego el caldero, poniéndolo más hacia el medio de nosotros.

- ¿Qué sigue?- dijo un tanto serio pero predispuesto.

- Ahora hay que echar el dedo de Gryndilow, per-

Él no me dio tiempo a continuar la oración porque ya lo había echado, ¡el dedo completo!

- ¡Malfoy!- grité haciendo que muchos se dieran vuelta para vernos.

- Pero ¿qué', Granger

- A buena hora lo preguntas. ¡Era tan sólo un milímetro! No el dedo completo- dije sin hacer caso a las curiosas miradas de nuestros compañeros, incluso la de Ginny.

Él me miró un tanto incrédulo y al cabo de unos segundos en los que pude ver la duda en sus ojos, dijo en un tono desinteresado:

- No importa, Granger. ¿Qué sigue?

- ¿Eh? Ya está, Malfoy. Debemos empezar de nuevo.

- No, ¿por qué? ¿Qué sigue?

- Eso no importa ahora, debemos tirar esta agua y-

- No, he estado revolviendo una hora, no la tiraré. Dime qué sigue.

- ¡No!- grité exasperada y me gané nuevas miradas.

Él bufó completamente audible, se agachó hasta su mochila y sacó su ejemplar del libro de Pociones. Sí, después de haberme dicho que no lo había traído. Definitivamente, lo detesto. Ya no me caben dudas.

Buscó la página veloz y ágilmente y mucho más rápido que yo, encontró las instrucciones a seguir. Tomó el pelo de unicornio y lo arrojó sin más al caldero.

- ¿Ves?- dijo después de varios segundos en los que la poción no estalló ni nada por el estilo- Sólo debemos seguir preparándola normalmente.

Fruncí más el ceño y dijo:

- Ahora hay que esperar cinco minutos.

Juro que lo odio. Apoyé mis codos en la mesa y a su vez mi cara en ambas manos. Totalmente indignada y frustrada. Esto no servirá. Al cabo de un minuto o quizás menos, lo dije en voz alta:

- Esto no servirá.

- Claro que sí.

- No, y seguramente es peligroso.

Él revoleó los ojos y dijo:

- Eres una exagerada, Granger.

Dos minutos después comencé a sentir un extraño ruido que venía de adentro del caldero. Miré a Malfoy para ver si él también lo escuchaba y, evidentemente sí, porque me estaba mirando con la misma expresión que yo a él. Parecía que estaba hirviendo pero el agua estaba fría. Eso no podía ser bueno. Nos inclinamos sobre la poción para ver qué sucedía ahí adentro y comenzamos a ver pequeñas burbujas que se iban reventando y salían nuevas, más grandes que las anteriores. Cómo si estuviera hirviendo.

Levanté la vista, enojada pero satisfecha conmigo misma y le dije:

- ¿Ves, idiota?

Volvimos a mirar al caldero y para nuestro horror, la poción naranja antes completamente líquida, no sólo que comenzó a espesarse, si no que también se elevó. Y se elevó, y se elevó hasta que comenzó a desparramarse. Y nosotros no éramos capaces de hacer nada más que corrernos para atrás en nuestros asientos y levantar las manos para no tocarlo, el aspecto al menos era peligroso.

De repente la extraña cosa gomosa y naranja desapareció delante de nuestros ojos, levantamos la vista y el Profesor Slughorn estaba apuntando a la mesa, ahora vacía, con una expresión de satisfacción.

- Les dije que no necesitarían hoy el agua del Río Nilo.

Cuando me di cuenta de que mi ceño se había vuelto a fruncir, el Profesor ya había dado unos cuántos pasos para volver al escritorio y mientras yo trataba de calmar mi expresión, Malfoy dijo en murmullo:

- Estúpido.

- Sí, tú.

- ¿Disculpa?

- No, no te disculpo nada. Es todo tu culpa. Ahora revolverás todo tú solo. Otra vez.

- Claro, porque me has ayudado mucho antes ¿no?

Fruncí el ceño por enésima vez en el día y achiqué los ojos, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Es la persona, obvio entre comillas, más odiosa y caradura del universo entero.

No pude decir nada, porque me interrumpió bruscamente y dijo con un aire egocéntrico en su voz.

- Al menos, no soy tan idiota como Longbottom… o la comadreja. Sí, él es mucho más idiota que Longbottom. Y eso ya es mucho decir.

Ah, lo que faltaba. No sólo que insulta a mis amigos sino que me recuerda lo idiota que fui _yo_, al mandarle esa carta a Ron.

Volví la vista al frente, miré a mi caldero y con la varita hice que los restos de la extraña mucosidad naranja desaparezcan por completo.

No pensé si quiera en decirle algo. ¿Para qué?

- Con Longbottom no podrías contar si quiera para que el agua quede naranja, Granger. Tendrías que estar agradecida de que soy tu pareja.

Sí, claro, claro. Ya mismo agradeceré la idea brillante del Profesor Slughorn. Obviamente que no le agradecí. Nunca lo haría.

Seguí ordenando un poco el escritorio para volver a preparar la poción y me di cuenta de que sólo teníamos un dedo de Gryndilow.

Apoyé las manos cansadamente sobre la mesa y lo miré.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué? Sólo teníamos ese dedo de Gryndilow y por tu culpa, ahora tendremos que conseguir otro.

- Alégrate de no ser la pareja de la Comadreja, porque si no, no podrían comprarlo.

Me cansé, me cansé. Agarré mi varita más fuerte y la apoyé con fuerza en el cuello blanco de mi gran compañero de equipo y el punto en el que estaba clavando mi varita se puso aún más blanco. Malfoy no mostró su típica cara de horror y susto que me hubiese puesto unos tres años atrás, pero no esperaba que lo haga.

- Vuelve a hablar y te juro por todos mis amigos y sobre todo, por mi propia felicidad y tranquilidad qu-

- Bueno, chicos- dijo el Profesor dando un par de palmas para silenciar la clase. Automáticamente bajé mi varita y Malfoy bajó la cabeza hasta la posición normal de cualquier persona, pero no sonrió satisfecho como yo pensaba que lo haría. Siguió serio en su lugar sin mirarme.

Ambos miramos al frente, fingiendo una atención hacia nuestro Profesor de Pociones que no existía. Nos despidió y cada uno se fue por su lado sin mirarse si quiera. Al fin un poco de paz en el día. No veo la hora de irme a dormir.

* * *

**Bueno, ya se que es un poco tarde, pero mas vale tarde que nunca dicen! No anduve con mi super inspiracion de siempre en esta semana, asi que por eso tarde, pero supongo que la proxima semana podre actualizar dos veces. No prometo nada, igual! Pero si prometo que lo intentare. Espero que les guste, este capitulo es un poco corto pero enteramente Dramione a pesar de que el titulo vaya dirigido a la relacion de Ron y Hermione! :D Un beso!**


	8. My dignitys become undone

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**_

**_Título del capítulo:_**_**My dignitys become undone. (Mi dignidad se convirtió en basura) He won't go - Adele.**_

* * *

Allí estaba ella con las manos temblorosas sosteniendo un translúcido papel. No se animaba a abrir el sobre.

Días habían pasado desde el lunes. Ese lunes en el que ella había mandado aquella carta. Aquella carta que estaba perfecta sin aquella última línea.

Cuánto se arrepentía de haberse rendido a último momento. Sobre todo porque esas pocas palabras decían todo lo que ésa carta significaba. No se lo había dicho a nadie, claro. Quizás si no lo decía en voz alta, todo hubiese sido mentira y hubiese sido sólo una fantasía de ella.

Ahí estaba Hermione, siendo observada por la lechuza que le había entregado la carta. Claramente, esperando alguna recompensa de su parte. Pero la chica estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos para prestarle atención a la pobre lechuza.

Tantos días habían pasado desde el lunes. Tantos días interminables para la espera de Hermione que deseaba saber inmediatamente la respuesta de Ron. Aquella respuesta que nunca llegaba. Aquella respuesta tan esperada y ahora, de pronto, tan inesperada al mismo tiempo.

No había llegado ni en la tarde del lunes, ni en todo el martes, ni el miércoles… Y ahora tenía aquella respuesta tan ansiada entre sus manos. No podía creer que no tuviera las agallas para abrir y leer esas simples líneas.

La había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, ella había ido a llevar el pedido para La Botica, pidiendo más dedos de Gryndilow y más pelo de cola de Unicornio.

Después de entregar aquella carta a una lechuza, salió a los fríos terrenos de Hogwarts, cuando el otro animal tan familiar irrumpió su caminata con la dicha carta de Ron.

Hermione estaba más que aturdida y no entendía por qué le costaba tanto abrir aquella carta. Sólo eran palabras, ni siquiera lo tenía en frente. Nada. Sólo tenía que leer, podía reaccionar de la forma que quisiera o que pudiera, mejor dicho, porque Ron no estaba en frente suyo, y en ése momento se dio cuenta de que lo único que tenía al lado, era aquella pobre lechuza que esperaba algún premio de su parte y que ahora chirriaba para que Hermione le prestara atención.

Después de que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de atención de parte de la lechuza, Hermione le dio un pequeño premio y el animal salió volando en busca de algún refugio dentro de la Lechucería de Hogwarts.

Hermione volvió su mirada al sobre que tenía en sus manos una vez que el animal desapareció de su vista y comprobando que el frío que estaba haciendo, provocaba que todos los estudiantes estuvieran adentro del Castillo, se sentó en los escalones viejos y congelados de la Lechucería.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse pero después miró el sobre y volvió a robarle toda la atención. Tiritaba levemente haciendo que las manos le temblaran más que antes, pero finalmente en un arrebato de valentía, rompió el sobre y sacó la carta que contenía.

Allí estaba la respuesta. Sí, y firmada por Ron Weasley. Aunque el sobre provenía de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Qué extraño era aquello. Inspiró el aire frío a través de la nariz pegada a su bufanda y se preparó a leer.

_Hermione:_

_Gracias por preocuparte. Todo está yendo bien por suerte, hay mucho trabajo y ya me adapté bastante. Intento ayudar en todo lo que puedo a George, y él está un poco mejor. Ya no es el mismo, claro, pero dudo que pueda volver a serlo… Todos estamos bien y cada vez que puedo, veo a Harry. Espero que tú también estés bien y estés estudiando mucho, tal y como tú querías. _

_Yo también te extraño, Hermione, pero como amiga. No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que ya nos pasó. Lo estoy manejando bastante bien y no quiero que se arruine todo ahora, así que creo que lo mejor va a ser que no nos veamos. No todavía, porque me parece pronto para ti. Ve igual a encontrarte con Harry, yo quedé en que ayudaría a George con unos asuntos de la tienda. Lo siento, espero que no te sientas mal, no es mi intención lastimarte, pero prefiero no verte. No todavía al menos. Sé que te hará mal y es lo que menos quiero. _

_Saludaré a mis padres de tu parte. _

_ Ron._

Hermione dobló la carta en los pliegues que ya tenía hechos y la guardó en el bolsillo. Sin derramar ninguna lágrima, ni soltar un grito de fastidio, de frustración, se levantó. Se acomodó la bufanda tapándose la nariz y la boca y hundió la cabeza para que el viento no le pegase en la cara. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. El único sitio en todo el Castillo que podía calmarla. Simplemente hacer que piense en otra cosa. Porque eso era lo que quería hacer, dejar de pensar en Ron y en su respuesta. Dejar de pensar, simplemente. ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué habría de seguir torturando su pobre cerebro con todo eso?

No tenía sentido alguno.

Llegó a la Biblioteca, que extrañamente se encontraba con varios alumnos estudiando y leyendo de diferentes casas y años.

Se sentó directamente en una de las mesas apartadas y, por supuesto, vacías. Rogando que nadie se viniera a sentar allí. Se sacó su abrigo y la bufanda, los dejó en la silla y luego de sacar uno de sus libros que llevaba en el bolso, lo puso en la mesa. Dejó el bolso colgando del respaldo de su silla y se dispuso a leer aquel libro que se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos. Aquel libro que, nada más y nada menos que Dumbledore, le había dejado en el testamento.

Se quedó varios segundos viendo la vieja y arruinada tapa del libro y luego lo abrió preparada para ponerse a leer.

Pero su genio, su voz interior, su conciencia, o lo que sea que haya sido, no la dejaron desconcentrarse en paz. Tal y como ella quería. Las palabras de Ron sonaban en su mente y podía escucharlas incluso con la voz de aquel pelirrojo, que después de todo, seguía queriendo.

La carta de Ron le quemaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Ése abrigo que ni siquiera tenía puesto y estaba completamente inerte en el respaldo de su silla. A simple vista inocente, pero que muy en el fondo, hería profundamente a Hermione. Sentir aquella tela entre la madera de su silla y su espalda… saber que estaba allí, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en aquella carta.

Cerró el libro de golpe y lo apoyó fuertemente sobre la mesa provocando que varios alumnos la miraran entre sorprendidos, asustados y quizás hasta furiosos por el estruendo que había provocado, sacándolos de su concentración.

Hermione no demostró inmutarse, aunque por dentro se sintió un poco culpable y se dio cuenta de que ella hubiese mirado igual de mal a alguien que hubiese hecho aquel escándalo en plena Biblioteca.

Tampoco podía desquitarse con el libro como si la culpa fuera de aquellas penosas y amarillentas hojas. Pero no se resistió más y antes de guardarlo en el bolso, sacó la carta. La leyó, mínimo unas 30 veces, y siguió sin poder creerlo. No sabía con quién estaba más enojada. Sin con ella por haber sido tan estúpida y débil o con Ron por haber entendido todo tan a la perfección, porque eso era. Lo había entendido todo. Incluso lo que Hermione no podía entender, o no quería al menos.

No porque fuera idiota, si no porque se negaba a aceptar que quería volver a estar con Ron y que lo extrañaba mucho más que a Harry porque lo extrañaba en otro sentido. Y en cambio, ahí estaba ése pelirrojo. Entendiendo todo en perfectas condiciones, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento ¿o a caso había sido tan obvia? No, no lo había sido. Ella estaba segura de eso. Así que el enojo hacia Ron aumentó. Aumentó porque Hermione lo consideró un egocéntrico resentido que sólo creía que ella lo extrañaba porque quería volver con él y que sólo le escribía con ese fin. Y no porque hayan sido amigos toda la vida y ahora lo extrañase. Sí, eso era. Un egocéntrico y un creído. Aunque muy en el fondo, Hermione sabía que a pesar de que la actitud de Ron era hasta odiosa, tenía razón. Mucha razón.

En un segundo de extremada ira hacia todos y sobre todo hacia ella, comenzó a cerrar la mano con la que sostenía la carta en un puño. Arrugando hasta convertir en un bollo aquel pergamino, escrito por Ron. Ya no quería saber más nada con aquella carta. No pensaba responderle, sentía que había perdido toda la dignidad.

No sólo estaba ofendida con él por su actitud ególatra, por haber tardado tanto en responderle, de haberle echado la verdad tan crudamente en la cara y sobre todo, por haber descubierto las verdaderas razones de aquel interés por saber cómo estaba, si no que también estaba enojada y sumamente dolida porque él no quería volver con ella. Lo había dejado más que claro y no pensaba insistirle cuando ni siquiera era capaz de decirle las cosas cómo eran, lisa y llanamente, sin ninguna vuelta al asunto.

Aquella tarde había perdido toda la dignidad que le quedaba con Ron. Absolutamente toda. Qué indignada que estaba con ella misma.

Era temprano para ir a cenar, y de todas formas no tenía ganas, sacó algunos libros que tenía en su mochila y se puso hacer los deberes para la próxima clase de Encantamientos. Eso debería distraerla y quizás, hasta tranquilizarla.

Al haber sacado aquel libro viejo, lo único que había logrado era pensar en todo el tiempo que habían estado fuera buscando horcruxes y, obviamente, con Ron.

Dejó el bollo de papel que minutos antes había sido una prolija carta de Ron, sobre la mesa, enfrente de sus libros. Al cabo de un rato, más bollos de papel se unieron al primero. Pero esos contenían ensayos de la tarea de Hermione.

Después de algo así como una hora, Hermione decidió que su ensayo ya estaba casi terminado, sólo añadiría información extra como siempre lo hacía, por si acaso.

Se había distraído lo suficiente como para que su apetito volviese así que, se dispuso a terminar su tarea lo más rápido posible para llegar al Gran Salón a tiempo y no demorarse más con su pobre estómago.

Cuando terminó de escribir, se dispuso a ordenar el lío de papeles y libros que tenía en frente suyo. Decidió comenzar por las cosas que tenía para tirar y ahí fue cuando se percató de que no podía tirar aquel bollo de papel que la estaba llamando a gritos para que lo leyera de nuevo. Simplemente no podía. No era un bollo cualquiera y a pesar de que todos tuvieran el mismo color, ella era capaz de decir cuál era la carta de Ron y cuál no. Se lo quedó observando varios minutos, finalmente lo tomó y se lo quedó mirando como si quemara en sus manos. Y de hecho, lo hacía. Eso era lo que sentía Hermione. De repente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aquellas lágrimas que había contenido durante toda la tarde, tratando de hacerse la tonta, la fuerte, la que 'no era para tanto'. Pero ella sabía que nada de eso era cierto y a la larga explotaría. Aunque no pensaba soltar ni una sola lágrima de todas esas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. No en ése lugar al menos. Cerró los ojos despacio, tratando de que el llanto no salga disparado por sus mejillas. De pronto escuchó una voz. Una voz completamente irritante y odiosa para ella…. y para cualquier otra persona también.

Se asustó bastante debido a la brusca forma de interrumpir en un lugar completamente silencioso. Y fue ahí cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba nadie en la Biblioteca, sólo ella y quizás Madame Pince que andaría por allí.

El susto hizo que Hermione soltara la carta de Ron que todavía seguía siendo un mísero bollo de papel.

Frunció el ceño sin disimular fastidio alguno. Todo lo contrario. El dueño de aquella voz, tan repugnante como su tono se acercó hacia la mesa dónde ella estaba aún sentada con todo desparramado y apoyó sus dos manos en el respaldo de la silla que ella tenía en frente, mirándola con una sonrisa de lado burlándose de ella y que ni siquiera se esforzaba por disimular.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le dijo Hermione parpadeando tranquilamente.

De una fracción de segundo a otro, las lágrimas que hacía tan poco amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, se habían evaporado, ya no estaban. Eso le daba más confianza y más fuerza para seguir tratándolo de esa forma.

- ¿Siempre te encontraré aquí, Granger?

- Sí me sigues buscando, no podré venir más entonces. Créeme cuando te digo que lo que menos quiero en el mundo es cruzarme contigo.

- No, no. Te equivocas, yo no te estoy buscando. Simplemente estás a los lugares a dónde voy. Comenzaré a pensar que eres tú la que me está buscando.

- ¿Qué quieres?- volvió a repetir Hermione luego de la habitual revoleada de ojos.

- Nada. Yo sólo pasaba por aquí y…

- No te esfuerces. ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada, sólo quería saber si te habías acordado de pedir los ingredientes para Pociones.

- Pues claro, no soy idiota- por una milésima de segundo el dolor se reflejó en los ojos de Hermione al recordar todo lo posterior al envío de aquella carta.

- Sí lo eres, pero no lo decía por eso. Si te habías olvidado, lo hacía yo.

Hermione levantó una ceja. No le extrañaba que le haya dicho idiota, no era ése el motivo de su gesto. ¿Estaba siendo amable? No, nunca sería amable Draco Malfoy.

- Lo que menos quiero es que el Profesor Slughorn me repruebe porque te haz olvidado de mandar una miserable carta.

- Te comento, Malfoy, que si no hubiese sido por tu estupidez, no tendríamos estos problemas.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada por primera vez en la noche por más de un minuto en los que ninguno dijo nada. Cuando él abrió la boca para replicarle algo, lo único que pudo decir fue:

- ¿Has estado llorando?- le dijo Malfoy sentándose rápidamente en la silla que estaba agarrando sólo segundos atrás.

La cara de Malfoy cambió radicalmente. Ahora podía decirse que estaba hasta preocupado, ya no estaba siendo arrogante ni un narcisista odioso. Para nada. Pero Hermione estaba demasiado fastidiosa y despedía un rechazo hacia él tan grande cómo para notar tal cambio.

- Claro que no. ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Es por el estúpido de Weasley de nuevo?

- No, Malfoy. No sé por qué dices que he estado llorando.

Hermione puso su cara de asombro número 1, aunque en realidad no era tan fingida como ella pretendía. Realmente no había llorado, o eso se podía decir. Sólo se le habían llenado de lágrimas los ojos, pero eso no cuenta como llanto. No como para que otra persona se de cuenta de que has estado así. No es algo lógico. Y sobre todo, ¿por qué siempre pensaba que había estado llorando?

¿Y qué le importaba a él?

- ¿Cuándo va a ser el día que dejes de llorar por ese idiota? Él es el que tendría que estar llorando por ti ¿entiendes?- dijo él completamente indignado pegando con su puño en la mesa.

Hermione pegó un leve saltito en su silla y parpadeó asustada por el golpe repentino. Lo miró y le dijo con el ceño fruncido:

- Córtala, idiota. No he estado llorando y menos por Ron. Deja de insultarlo y de meterte en mi vida. ¿Qué te importa si he estado llorando o no? Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿oíste?

Hermione comenzó a guardar las cosas precipitadamente en su mochila, evitando a toda costa su mirada prejuiciosa y analizadora.

Draco por su parte, se recostó en la silla con sus brazos cruzados y comenzó a hablar:

- Sólo digo, Granger. Sé que eres capaz de llorar por Weasley y también sé que el no se lo merece.

- ¿Y quién se merece que llore por él? ¿Tú, a caso? ¿O alguien como tú?

- No, mucho menos- dijo Draco luego de unos segundos en silencio en los que algo que se encontraba en el piso llamó su atención- Nadie se merece tus lágrimas, Granger. Así que por favor, no estés llorando por este… por Weasley.

- Lo que digas- dijo Hermione soltando un bufido mientras se colgaba el bolso al hombro y se retiraba sin siquiera volver a mirarlo.

Malfoy se quedó un poco raro. No sólo por la situación, si no que se extraño con las palabras que salieron de su propia boca sólo segundos antes. ¿Ése era él? No podía ser. ¿'Nadie se merece tus lágrimas, Granger'? Ay por favor, que estupidez tan cursi, pensó para sus adentros y mirando hacia su alrededor, se agachó a agarrar el bollo de papel. Aquel era el bollo que Granger tenía en las manos cuando él había entrado precipitadamente y había interrumpido su concentración.

Lo abrió cuidadosamente para no romperlo, aunque no creía que fuera otra cosa más que una tarea deshecha de la sabelotodo de Granger.

Lo primero que leyó fue la firma, y quiso dejar de leerlo en ese mismo instante, la apoyó en la mesa decididamente, pero cada fracción de segundo que pasaba, sentía cómo aquel papel arrugado lo llamaba por su nombre y apellido, pidiéndole que lo leyera.

Las primeras líneas las pasó muy por arriba, pero luego se detuvo, obviamente, en el segundo párrafo. No quería leerlo, sabía que era algo privado, pero otra vez escuchó la voz de aquel papel.

¿La comadreja la extrañaba pero como amiga? ¿Qué se supone que significase eso? ¿Sabe que le hará mal verlo?

Apoyó el papel en la mesa y siguió pensando para sus adentros: ¿Pero quién se cree que es este estúpido? Igual tiene razón, a cualquiera le haría mal verlo.

Pero Malfoy no pudo seguir con el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Simplemente salió expulsado de su silla sin previo aviso. Calló de espalda al piso varios metros más allá de donde estaba y desconcertado se sentó en el suelo, tratando de ver quién le había lanzando aquel hechizo tan potente. Sentía que su cabeza retumbaba debido al fuerte golpe que se había pegado al caer de lleno con todo el cuerpo y también le dolía el lugar donde el hechizo le había pegado. Estaba un poco mareado y claramente, enojado.

Sacó su varita y se levantó rápida y enérgicamente dispuesto a contraatacar, pero sólo cuando vio quién era su rival, bajó la varita y su enojo se convirtió en algo completamente diferente. Algo que no sería capaz de entender qué era ni por qué sentía aquello. No ése día al menos.

* * *

**Espero que les guste, como siempre :D un beso a todos!**


	9. He brokes you heart

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**_

**_Título del capítulo:_****_He brokes your heart. (El rompió tu corazón) I'll be waiting. - Lenny Kravitz._**

* * *

La habitación entera temblaba en su cabeza. Pero él sabía por qué veía todo de ésa forma. Y quién era la persona culpable de aquello. Granger se encontraba en la puerta de la Biblioteca, mirándolo de una forma completamente desconocida para Malfoy.

Nunca lo había mirado así. Si con lástima, asco, dolor, tristeza, hasta decepción y resignación. Pero nunca así. Era una mirada prácticamente de odio, quizás no hacia él completamente, pero lo único que Granger podía repeler era eso. Un enojo profundo llenaba los ojos de aquella Gryffindor que todavía mantenía su varita en alto, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por protegerse de alguna maldición por parte de Draco. Él notó que su mano temblaba ligeramente debido a la fuerza con la que sujetaba su arma. Pero no por miedo, si no por bronca. Su boca, ligeramente abierta y su labio inferior temblando igual que su mano.

Él se había parado ya con la varita en alto, dispuesto a lanzar, no un maleficio pero sí algo sumamente potente como para que su atacante quedara en el piso un buen rato. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era ella la que lo había atacado, levantó su mano libre hasta la altura de su hombro y al mismo tiempo, bajó la varita y la guardó de nuevo en su pantalón, sin dejar de mirarla. Levantó lentamente aquella mano hasta llegar a la misma altura donde se encontraba la otra. Ambas manos de palmas hacia ella, tratando de mostrar que era inocente. O al menos que no pensaba atacarla.

Debido al repentino despegue de la silla, Draco ahora se hallaba más o menos a la misma distancia que Granger de la mesa. Pero ella comenzó a caminar primero, sin sacarle los ojos de encima y con la varita completamente inerte en su mano. Aunque Draco sabía muy bien que no importara lo que hiciera, ella estaba dispuesta a atacar y sería mil veces más rápida que él. Sus pasos eran firmes y sin miedo. Completamente indignados. Él avanzó dos pasos al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus manos pero cuando Granger vio el movimiento, no dudó en alzar de nuevo su varita. Draco se vio casi obligado a levantar las manos de nuevo y plantar sus pies en el suelo, pero fue capaz de romper el silencio. Ella miraba a la carta decidida a quemarla, a prenderla fuego y si era necesario, haría que Malfoy se coma aquel estúpido papel.

- Granger.- dijo él en un tono de voz bastante bajo.

Se comportaba como si ella fuese un animal en busca de su presa o algo así, lo que fastidiaba aún más a Hermione.

El sonido de su voz hizo que Granger lo mirase con el ceño fruncido y los ojos encendidos de bronca. Pero él continuo diciendo:

- No quería leerla, en serio.

De repente, se frenó. Por un momento sintió que le lanzaría otro hechizo. Pero decidió que debía seguir hablándole, diciéndole la verdad. Y ésa era. Él no la quería leer y estaba decidido a no hacerlo, pero su inconciente o vaya a saber qué, le había jugado una muy mala pasada y ahora se sentía… ¿qué era aquello que sentía? ¿Culpa, a caso? No, no podía ser. Seguramente era lástima. Sí, lástima por Granger que seguía enamorada de aquel pobre idiota. Lástima porque ni siquiera el ridículo de Weasley le prestaba atención. Aunque había que reconocer que ésa lástima, no era la misma que sentía por los Weasley, claro. Eso debía hacer que se sintiera diferente en su interior. No era una lástima mezclada con asco, simplemente era pena. Y Draco se convenció de que sentir pena sin asco por alguien, era un sentimiento noble de su parte. Así que se animó y dio más pasos al frente, acercándose a la carta y en consecuencia a Granger.

Ella no dejaba de mirarlo, pero se había detenido a solo un metro de distancia de la carta. Bastaba con que estirase un poco la mano y listo. De todas formas, él no quería llegar al papel. Logró acercarse hasta un paso de distancia de ella, entonces Granger se dio cuenta de que era capaz de tomar el arrugado pergamino que yacía inocentemente en la mesa, y se adelantó un poco más. Una cuestión de territorio más que nada, aparentemente ella se había convertido en una especie de animal que protege lo que es suyo y es capaz de matar a cualquiera que quiera robárselo. O al menos era eso lo que expresaban sus ojos castaños en esos momentos.

Draco dejó de pensar tanto y con los brazos a los costados del cuerpo otra vez, dijo:

- Créeme, no quería leerla, yo sólo… vi el papel en el piso y…

- Cuando viste que era una carta, deberías haberla tirado. No te hagas el inocente- dijo Granger hablando por primera vez.

Su tono de voz era el más gélido y furioso que había escuchado en su vida. Era una extraña y escalofriante combinación. Reprimió un estremecimiento y dijo:

- Debes creerme.

- ¿Por qué lo haría?- respondió ella desafiante- Déjame en paz, Malfoy. No te metas en mi vida. Deja de hacerlo. No eres nadie y nunca lo serás. Sólo eres un compañero de un estúpido trabajo de pociones.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero ser alguien en tu vida, Granger?- dijo él ahora desafiante.

Ella apretó más su varita y eso no pasó desapercibido por Draco, pero no podía ni pensaba achicarse.

- Déjame en paz. Desaparece de mi vista, Malfoy.

Granger hablaba casi entre dientes con su expresión de depredadora intacta.

Draco se inclinó para agarrar la carta pero ella fue más rápida y apoyó su mano sobre el papel antes de que él pudiera levantarlo, y con la otra mano levantó su varita en señal de amenaza.

Él enarcó una ceja completamente fastidiado y volvió a su posición de antes y mientras Hermione agarraba la carta de una vez por todas, comprobando que no quemaba ni mordía, él dijo:

- No pensaba salir corriendo con el papel, Granger. No seas estúpida ¿quieres? No pensaba mostrárselo a nadie ni andar contándolo por ahí ¿sí? Confía en lo que te digo.

- Explícame por qué lo haría.

- Yo he confiado en ti con el tema de la foto.

- No me hagas reír, Malfoy. No puedes compararte conmigo. Somos completamente opuestos y a pesar de que me odies yo no podría andar revelando tus secretos completamente privados. Pero justamente porque me odias, sé que tú sí lo harás.

- ¡Gracias a Merlín que somos opuestos! Ser como tú sería lo peor que podría pasarme en la vida, Granger. Pero créeme que no diré nada de esto. Y ahora no te hagas tú la inocente, porque haz visto una foto que era privada.

- Eso ha sido completamente diferente, imbécil. La foto estaba adentro de un libro que tú me habías dado. Simplemente estaba ahí cuando lo abrí. Y una foto, es una foto. Con una mísera ojeada ya sabes de qué se trata. Pero tú leíste la carta. Tendrías que haberla dejado cuando leíste la firma. Y de hecho, ¡estaba hecha un bollo, en el piso! ¿A quién le quieres hacer creer que lo que yo he hecho es parecido a lo que tú hiciste?

Granger cada vez arrugaba más y más el papel con la mano convertida en un puño que cerraba o abría dependiendo del enojo del momento, sin olvidar que con su otra mano estaba haciendo algo parecido con su varita. Sólo que ésta no tenía daño alguno. Hacía floreos con sus manos convertidas en puños de un lado para otro cada vez que hablaba, completamente furiosa.

- ¿Puedes terminarla? No le diré nada a nadie que tú andas llorando por los rincones por un idiota que ni siquiera te merece- dijo él levantando las manos al techo, exasperado de la histeria de la chica.

- Deja ya de hablar así de Ron. Tú no eres ni una cuarta parte de lo que es él.

- Dudo mucho de tus fracciones, Granger, pero de lo que más dudo es de tu sentido común. Es un egocéntrico que se cree que no estás preparada para verlo aún, que no quiere volver contigo y tú encima lo defiendes.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, como sí con ese gesto fuera a mostrarle lo ilógico que sonaba eso.

Granger se había guardado la carta en uno de sus bolsillos y estaba conteniendo toda la bronca que tenía en ese momento para no gritarle a los cuatro vientos cuánto le jodía la vida. Estaba respirando con dificultad incluso, pero Draco no podía prestarle atención a eso porque estaba muy enfrascado en su indignación.

- Es un imbécil y no digo que yo no lo sea, dime lo que se te antoje porque no me importa tu opinión, pero… ¿en serio lloras por él? Es patético y que lo defiendas después de que te haya dicho eso, es muchísimo peor. Te ha roto el corazón, hace que llores y encima lo defiendes. Él es un ridículo y tú no te quedas atrás.

Eso fue lo último que el chico de Slytherin pudo decir porque Hermione le atinó un fuerte cachetazo con su mano libre. Dejó completamente de lado la magia a pesar de tener su varita fuertemente agarrada en su mano izquierda y le dio vuelta la cara. Un poco más fuerte que en tercer año. Ésta vez la palma de la mano le quedó picando y cuando Draco volvió la cara al frente para mirarla de lleno no se encontró con la misma mirada de hacía unos años atrás. Llena de miedo y odio al mismo tiempo. Los ojos grises del chico se habían prácticamente ensombrecido y la miraba completamente enojado. Tal y como ella lo había mirado hacía unos minutos atrás.

En cambio, la mirada de Hermione cambió un poco, y por unas fracciones de segundo, se reflejó el miedo ante el rostro desencajado de Malfoy.

Él respiró hondo y apretó las manos, clavándose las uñas en sus palmas, haciendo que sus nudillos se vuelvan blancos.

Levantó su mano derecha y con el dedo índice apuntando a Granger, dijo:

- Créeme lo que te digo, tú no debes llorar por nadie. La gente debe llorar por ti. Te guste o no, él no te merece. ¿Cuándo lo entenderás? Maldita sea.

Se puso una mano fría en la mejilla que, ahora, estaba con los cinco dedos de Granger marcados, literalmente.

- Yo no diré nada, como tú tampoco haz dicho nada. Te lo debo, Granger.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y antes de irse, se dio vuelta y le dijo a pesar de que ella seguía de espalda:

- Lo siento… de verdad no quise leer todo eso.

Cuando Hermione se dio vuelta al notar aquel tono de voz tan sincero y enojado al mismo tiempo, él ya se había ido.

Se miró su mano derecha y notó de dónde provenía aquel dolor. El único dolor que sentía ahora y que no estaba en su interior. Tenía la mano completamente roja y se sintió un poco culpable por haberle pegado tan fuerte. Recordó la mejilla de Malfoy adquiriendo un color que nunca en su vida podría tener su piel. Viendo segundo a segundo, cómo se hacía más roja la marca. Y también recordó lo último que le había dicho. Había usado ése tono de voz tan sincero con el que había hablado cuando le pidió que por favor no dijera nada de la foto.

Guardó su varita en su bolsillo y se pasó ambas manos por el pelo. Se detuvo en la mitad y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, aunque más no sea por una milésima de segundo. Bajó las manos hasta los costados de su cuerpo, expulsó todo su aire y decidió irse al Gran Salón a ver si podía comer algo antes de irse a dormir o, mejor dicho, antes de que Ginny la atacase a preguntas. Ya podía escucharlas en su cabeza. "¿A dónde has estado?" "¿Qué haz hecho toda la tarde?" "¿Qué te sucede?" "¿Estás bien?"

Lo único que esperaba era no encontrase a Malfoy, lo máximo que podría soportar sería tenerlo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, cada uno en su mesa, sin mirarse, sin hablarse, sin respirar el mismo aire. No podría tolerar chocarse con él por el camino o en la puerta, así que iría lenta y cuidadosamente. No sólo para evitar a aquel detestable Slytherin, eso también la ayudaría a calmar su malhumor y enojo. O eso esperaba Hermione, al menos.

Hermione llegó al Gran Salón cuando Ginny ya estaba por la mitad de su plato, pero igual se alivio al verla entrar. Odiaba que se fuera dormir sin comer. A medida que su amiga se iba acercando se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, así que tomó la copa vacía que tenía a su lado y comenzó a servir jugo de calabaza en ella. Cuando la castaña se sentó, Ginny le ofreció el jugo con una sonrisa tierna y cariñosa. Hermione lo aceptó y trató de sonreír igual que ella.

- Gracias.- dijo en voz baja. Ya había gritado mucho hacía un rato, y no quería volver a escuchar su voz en esos tonos tan altos.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante la tarde?- preguntó Ginny, tal y cómo se lo había imaginado Hermione minutos atrás.

- Nada… estuve en la Biblioteca- resumió de manera muy amplia Hermione.

- ¿Todo el día? ¿No te aburres?

- No, créeme que no- dijo la castaña un tanto divertida a pesar de todo.

Ambas cenaron tranquilas, al menos hasta que Ginny terminó con su plato.

- ¿Ron no te ha escrito?- preguntó Ginny completamente ajena a la situación, sin tratar de hacer daño alguno.

Hermione tragó con dificultad lo que tenía en la boca y dijo, luego de unos segundos pensando ágilmente:

- Sí.

Ginny dijo un 'Ooh' en un tono de voz demasiado bajo, pero no hacía falta que ella gritara. Hermione comprendió lo que dijo y lo que significaba, así que se dispuso a tomar un poco de su jugo de calabaza antes de enfrentarse a aquella Weasley que la miraba intrigada desde su silla.

Cuando lo hizo, Ginny no le dio tiempo a que dijera nada, simplemente se adelantó y con la misma sonrisa cálida, le dijo:

- Ya entiendo. No tienes ganas de hablar todavía. No te preocupes.

- Gracias, Ginny- dijo Hermione sonriendo sin esfuerzo alguno- Luego te mostraré la carta…

Inconcientemente giró su cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin pero allí no se encontraba Malfoy. Respiró aliviada por aquello, pero no por el recuerdo de la Biblioteca.

Simplemente era tan odioso y tan… tan Malfoy. No había otras palabras para describirlo. Se estaba haciendo cruces, imaginando la charla con Ginny. ¿Debía contarle? Si le contaba tendría que desviar la conversación por otros caminos, porque no pensaba contarle nada sobre la foto.

Ése día más que nunca, Hermione detestaba a Draco, pero de todas formas, no podría contarlo. Ni siquiera lo haría si él contaba lo de su carta. No podría. Ella no era así.

- ¡Hermione!

La castaña sacudió tan levemente la cabeza que apenas fue perceptible, excepto por el leve movimiento de uno de sus rizos rebeldes.

- ¿A dónde te has ido?- le dijo Ginny después de chasquear los dedos enfrente de sus ojos un par de veces.

- Lo siento, estoy un poco cansada- mintió ella.

Bueno, sí estaba cansada pero sabía que no podría dormirse si se iba a la cama ahora. Ni ahora ni dentro de cinco horas. Qué frustrante.

Pensó en cuánto podría dormir con el frío que estaba comenzando a hacer y se lamentó tanto, y se enojó con ella misma. Aunque para ser sinceros nunca se había reconciliado con su inconciente. Estaban peleados desde aquella postdata.

- Vamos a dormir entonces, con esta lluvia lo único que se puede hacer es dormir.

- ¿Qué lluvia?- preguntó Hermione mientras se levantaba para seguir a su amiga hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Ginny se dio vuelta mientras seguía caminado y con el ceño fruncido le dijo:

- ¿Qué lluvia? ¿Te has vuelto sorda o qué? Ha estado lloviendo desde las 6 de la tarde.

- ¿Ah sí?

- ¡Sí, Hermione! Deja ya los libros ¿quieres? ¿No ves que te hacen perder la audición? O quizás sea la capacidad cerebral.

Ambas rieron y Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar el cielo encantando del Gran Salón. Cuando comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba lloviendo, le dijo:

- O quizás sea porque me estoy juntando mucho contigo…

Volvieron a reír pero bajo aquella sonrisa, Hermione estaba pensando muchas cosas a la vez. Si supiera Ginny por qué Hermione no fue capaz de registrar la lluvia… si supiera que los libros no fueron los culpables de nada…

En algún momento se lo diría, pero no esa noche. Sólo quería ordenar sus pensamientos con ella misma. Lo intentaría aunque no se que creyese capaz de hacerlo. Al otro día le contaría todo, sería otro día y confiaba en que fuera uno mejor.

* * *

**Bueno! Aqui otro capitulo :D me encanto escribirlo y lo hice bastante rapido, no se me corto la inspiracion en ningun momento asi que estoy bastante contenta por eso. Espero que les guste! Un beso y gracias por los comentarios y favoritos :D**

**PD: No se enojen con Ron!**


	10. Wake me up when it's all over

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**_

**_Título del capítulo:_**** Wake me up when it's all over. (Despiértame cuando todo haya terminado) Wake me up - Avicii.**

* * *

Se levantó prácticamente de un salto de la cama. Había levantado las frazadas con el brazo que tenía debajo de ellas y con un envión sacó las piernas de la cama. Casi al mismo tiempo que apoyaba los pies en el piso después de pegar un salto, ya estaba completamente incorporado al costado de su mesita de noche. Descalzo y con el pijama decidió que era hora de bajar a desayunar algo, al fin. No tenía ánimos de ir a estudiar ni nada, pero cuando su cerebro reaccionó unos minutos atrás, abrió los ojos de golpe dándose cuenta de que la noche anterior no había cenado. Así que le entró el apuro por ir al Gran Salón.  
Cuando se terminó de cambiar y ponerse ese asqueroso uniforme que tanto detestaba, se miró en el espejo que había en el dormitorio de los chicos de Slytherin. Tenía algunos fragmentos rosados de los dedos de Granger.  
¿Cómo se atrevía a pegarle… de nuevo? Se puso una mano fría en su mejilla con la esperanza de que las marcas se fueran. Maldita seas, Granger. Tú y tú necesidad de ponerte en ridícula, pensó Malfoy, mientras se acomodaba el nudo de la corbata verde y plata y salía de su habitación pegando un portazo. Realmente le importaba muy poco si despertaba a alguien. ¿Quién iría a decirle algo? Que se atrevieran si querían. Le daba igual. Nadie le podía decir lo que tenía o no que hacer. Excepto Granger, le dijo su subconsciente presionándolo. El pobre chico se fastidió aún más y bufó ante aquella estúpida idea. No le prestó atención y comenzó su camino a toda prisa hacia el Gran Salón.  
Al entrar levantó la vista hacia el cielo que se veía a través del techo encantado del lugar y se dio cuenta de que seguía lloviendo. Qué raro, pensó irónicamente. Siguió fastidiado durante toda la mañana y tuvo el placer de no encontrarse con Granger durante toda el día.  
A la hora de la cena se habían desencontrado, ella ya estaba terminando de cenar cuando él estaba recién sentándose en su lugar. Pero para la suerte de ambos, ninguno se había interpuesto en el camino del otro.  
De repente un repentino recuerdo vino a la cabeza de Draco. Mañana seguramente llegarían los libros para el trabajo de Pociones y también los ingredientes que faltaban… Quizás ni le avisaría, ¿para qué? Total tendrían que hablar de eso el lunes. Sería estúpido y completamente inútil ir corriendo tras ella para avisarle que la compra ya estaba hecha a la perfección.  
Revoleó los ojos ante sus propios pensamientos y convirtió su expresión de fastidio a una cara de póker total.  
La directora McGonagall había anunciado que la salida a Hogsmeade estaba cancelada hasta el próximo fin de semana debido al clima tan angustioso y dijo que no quería que sus alumnos se expusieran a las enfermedades.  
Cómo si no hubiésemos estado expuestos a cosas más peligrosas el año pasado, pensó Draco con ironía y asco en su interior.  
En realidad le daba exactamente lo mismo lo que pasara con esa salida, no pensaba ir así que se fue a su dormitorio con el ánimo igual de malo que antes. A diferencia de sus compañeros que el ánimo se les había caído unos cuántos centímetros al escuchar aquellas noticias.  
Hermione estaba más o menos como Draco, Ginny en cambio había estado de muy malhumor todo el día porque habían acordado con Harry que no se verían aquel sábado por el tema de la tormenta. Pero al escuchar las noticias de McGonagall se puso muy contenta porque el próximo fin de semana sí se podrían ver.  
Cuando la directora comunicó que la salida se suspendía para el próximo sábado, la pelirroja aplaudió como una pequeña niña, extremadamente feliz y miró a Hermione con cara ansiosa y radiante. La castaña se sintió feliz por su amiga pero en el fondo, le daba igual y eso no la hacía sentirse bien consigo misma.  
Le daba igual porque Ron no iría, no la quería ver. Y aunque a ella debía importarle ver a Harry o no, porque era su mejor amigo después de todo y lo extrañaba tanto, no podía sentirse feliz de ir a verlo a Hogsmeade. Ella estaba desesperada por ver a Ron y el hecho de que cambien la salida por 20 fines de semana consecutivos, no haría que aquello se solucionase. Debía contarle a Ginny. Odiaba guardarle secretos o simplemente hacerla esperar… ella no se merecía eso.  
Hermione llegó sola a la Sala Común porque Ginny quería terminar de comer algo más. Cuando se paró preparada para irse a la Sala le dijo:  
- Luego te cuento lo de Ron ¿sí? Sólo si tienes ganas.  
Ginny abrió un tanto los ojos y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, aún radiante por la buena noticia que a todos había puesto tristes menos a ella. Cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con Luna que también se levantaba para irse a su Sala. Así que salieron juntas del lugar y caminaron el trayecto que compartían hablando tranquilamente y cada una ajustándose a la otra como últimamente habían aprendido a hacer. Ni muchas incoherencias de criaturas desconocidas, ni muchas racionalidades extremadamente fundamentadas con hechos históricos. Ambas se querían mucho mutuamente siendo así como eran, pero de vez en cuando cedían para hacer una conversación mucho más amena.  
Cuando se separaron, Hermione siguió su camino sola y se sentó en uno de los sillones de tela escarlata que estaban cerca de la chimenea. Se puso a leer un libro que estaba por allí cerca, seguramente de algún alumno de un curso menor.  
Mientras que Draco terminó rápidamente de cenar, unos 10 o 15 minutos después de que Granger se haya marchado del Gran Salón, y se fue a su propia Sala Común escuchando cómo había comenzado a tronar allí afuera.  
La lectura de Hermione no la atrapó y puso su mente en blanco, sus ojos veían el libro pero no estaban leyendo y veía borrosamente las sombras que producía el pelo que tenía apoyado en el hombro, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración, que se proyectaban en las hojas amarillentas del libro. La luz del fuego provocaba aquello y se perdió en sus pensamientos, hasta que dejó de ver aquellas sombras que se movían al compás de su cuerpo, de arriba a abajo. Una enorme sombra había tapado aquella poca luz que había en la Sala y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Ginny, mirándola completamente ansiosa de la curiosidad.  
Ginny pasó de largo y se sentó en el piso, casi en perpendicular a los pies de Hermione. Apoyó su espalda contra el ancho sofá que estaba enfrente del otro y la miró, para después decir:  
- Bien… aquí estoy. ¿Segura que quieres hablar?  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza efusivamente, dispuesta a contarle todo. O al menos gran parte de toda la historia. Cerró el libro y lo dejó donde lo había encontrado, se movió en su asiento para quedar más cerca del borde y se inclinó para apoyar ambos codos sobre sus rodillas y en consecuencia, estar más cerca de su amiga que la miraba desde el sueño con las piernas recogidas y sus brazos apoyados en ambas rodillas, extendidos.  
- Bueno… ayer fui a la Lechucería a enviar…- Hermione narró los hechos tal y como habían sucedido. A continuación se sacó del bolsillo la carta de Ron, completamente arrugada y rota en algunas partes, y se la extendió. El papel se había despelechado en algunas de sus tantas arrugas impidiendo la lectura nítida. Ginny elevó su varita y diciendo 'Lumos', debido a que ella misma se tapa la poca luz de la habitación, se puso a leer aquellas palabras que su propio hermano le había escrito a su mejor amiga.  
Volvió a estirar los brazos sobre sus rodillas con la carta aún en las manos, pronunció 'Nox' y miró a su amiga que esperaba ansiosa una respuesta para poder decirle 'te lo dije, Ginny'.  
Pero lo que dijo Ginny a continuación sorprendió bastante a Hermione, dejándola con las ganas de decir que tenía razón.  
- ¿Qué le has escrito?  
Ella revoleó los ojos y dijo:  
- Que quería saber cómo estaba, que esperaba que le fuera bien en el negocio y que George estuviera mejor que la última vez que lo vi. Que los extrañaba a él y a Harry y que esto no era lo mismo sin ellos dos. Que había estado hablando contigo el día anterior y que queríamos verlos en Hogsmeade este fin de semana y que me gustaría que fuera, sólo si él quería. Y que le mandara saludos a tus padres y listo…- Hermione bajó la vista y en un susurro agregó- Y luego dije que lo extrañaba demasiado en una postdata de último momento…  
Ginny venía escuchando tranquilamente todo el relato hasta la última parte.  
- ¿Qué?- dijo inclinándose para delante de golpe.  
- Bueno…- sólo pudo decir Hermione mirando para todos lados nerviosamente.  
- Ay, Hermione. Bueno, igual mi hermano es un imbécil. ¿Quién se cree que es? Se le subieron los humos a la cabeza… como cuando salía con Lavender.  
Un silencio extraño llenó la habitación, mencionar a Lavender era recordar lo mal que la había pasado Hermione en esos momentos, pero eso ya había quedado atrás. Ahora ambas sólo pensaban en el triste final de aquella Gryffindor tan exasperante pero que, definitivamente, no merecía aquello.  
- En fin, está demasiado egocéntrico o algo así. Debe ser por el nuevo trabajo, supongo. Entiendo lo que dice, pero las palabras que usa…- Ginny negó con la cabeza como una madre decepcionada - hablaré con él.  
- ¡No!- dijo Hermione saliendo de aquellos recuerdos de golpe y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.  
- No quiero que hables con él, Ginny. No quiero hablar con él tampoco. Tiene razón. Cualquiera pensaría qué es lo que me sucede ahora que quiero volver a verlo y… no sé. Él está en todo su derecho de pensar que le puedo hacer daño y sé que será así, porque si volvemos o algo, nos terminaremos lastimando… y no quiero eso. Así que no quiero que hables con él. Ni se te ocurra.  
Se recostó en su asiento, quedando más estirada que antes ya que seguía sentada al borde del sillón. Apoyó su codo en uno de los apoyabrazos y a su vez apoyó la cara en sus delgados y fríos dedos.  
- Ya he sido demasiado ridícula, como dijo Malfoy.- dijo Hermione distraídamente y en voz más baja. Casi pensando para sí misma y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la Sala Común.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Lo has hablado con Malfoy?- dijo rápidamente Ginny inclinándose una vez más y abandonando su cómoda postura contra el sofá. Claramente dolida porque su amiga lo había hablado con ése idiota antes que con ella. Y sobre todo, ¿por qué lo había hablado con él? ¿No era que lo odiaba?  
Hermione sacó rápidamente la mano de su boca y ella también se inclinó hacia adelante. Se apartó el pelo de su cara y le dijo con los ojos bastante abiertos debido a las palabras que habían salido de su boca sin darse cuenta de lo que decía:  
- No, no es lo que tu crees.  
- ¿Ah, no?  
- No, Ginny- dijo la castaña tratando de no perder la paciencia ni ponerse nerviosa- Como verás le hice un bollo a la carta cuando estaba en la biblioteca, y cuando la estaba por tirar, él entró y me asusté y se me calló al piso. Malfoy se puso en plan de idiota, como siempre. Bueno… no tiene otro plan, él es siempre así- la pelirroja asintió cansadamente al recordar lo idiota que era aquel Slytherin- y nos comenzamos a pelear… o algo así, ya no recuerdo bien esa parte. Bueno, la cosa es que cuando guardé todo me olvidé de la carta que estaba por ahí en el piso y me fui…  
Hermione hizo una pausa recordando el tema de la foto. Pero Ginny preguntó con interés:  
- ¿Y entonces?  
Se podía ver desde un kilómetro de distancia que la pelirroja ya no estaba dolida con su amiga.  
- Bueno… para cuando me acordé del papel en el piso, ya era tarde. Tenía la esperanzas de que no lo haya visto, pero no se podía pedir mucho ¿no? Estaba completamente furiosa, demasiado. Nunca había estado tan enojada con él desde lo de Buckbeak… Witherwings, da igual. Así que, aproveché que no me había visto y le lancé un hechizo.  
Ginny arqueó una ceja y dijo:  
- ¿Y Madame Pince?  
- Oh, no. No estaba allí. Creo que se había ido a cenar o algo porque antes de que yo me fuera, seguía en la biblioteca.  
Ginny elevó la cabeza entendiendo todo y luego de unos segundos dijo, confusa:  
- ¿Qué le has hecho al egocéntrico de Malfoy?  
- Lo hice volar de la silla… y bueno, luego discutimos.  
- ¿Te pidió disculpas por haber leído la carta?  
- Sí, lo hizo- dijo Hermione luego de un rato en silencio- Creo que fue sincero ¿sabes?  
- ¿No te atacó?- preguntó Ginny entrecerrando los ojos, confundida.  
- No, cuando vio que era yo… simplemente bajó la varita. Fue algo extraño de ver, ahora que lo pienso. Pero después ocurrió algo más raro.  
- ¿Más raro todavía? ¿No había nadie allí?  
- No, no. Se habían ido a comer. Malfoy me dijo que no puedo andar llorando por ahí por alguien que no me merece y que Ron era un egocéntrico- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y dijo un poco más alto- ¿Hola? Mira quién habla.  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y Ginny la miró aún más confundida, si es que eso era posible y dijo:  
- ¿Cómo…? No entiendo por qué te dice eso ¿Cómo se atreve a insultar a mi hermano? Estúpido Malfoy. Sé que Ron no te merece y que no es el más inteligente, menos después de la carta… pero ¿quién se cree que es?  
- No digas eso de tu hermano… bueno, yo defendí a Ron y me dijo que él era patético y que el hecho de que yo lo defienda después de que…- no pensaba decir que Ron le había roto el corazón, tal y como se lo había dicho Malfoy- después de que me haya contestado así, era más patético todavía. Así que ahí le pegué un cachetazo…- finalizó un tanto avergonzada mientras recordaba la situación.  
- ¿En serio?- dijo Ginny abriendo mucho los ojos y divertida a la vez- ¡Claro! Por eso hoy tenía una de las mejillas un poco rojas.  
Hermione asintió levemente tratando de sacarse de encima aquella vergüenza repentina, pero no puedo evitar decir: - ¿En serio seguía con la cara roja? - Sí, sólo un poco, seguramente son tus dedos- la pelirroja rió con ganas pero Hermione no sintió la misma alegría. Se quedó callada esperando esperando la siguiente pregunta para continuar con su relato. - ¿Y qué sucedió?

- Nada, me dijo que la gente debería llorar por mí y no yo por ellos… - Ginny frunció el ceño y achicó los ojos- Y me dijo que de verdad no había querido leer la carta… No sé, Ginny. Pero no quiero saber más nada con ese idiota y tampoco con Ron.  
Luego de hablar unos minutos más, decidieron que, a pesar de ser viernes, estaban muy cansadas para seguir despiertas. Hermione se levantó pesadamente de su sillón y le extendió ambas manos a Ginny que la miraba desde el suelo, ahora un poco más alegre que antes. Ginny le tomó las manos y se levantó ágilmente. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto cuando Ginny se detuvo de golpe y ahogó un grito.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó alarmada Hermione.  
- ¿Qué pasa si lo anda contando todo por ahí, Hermione?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Malfoy, sobre la carta…  
- Ah, no- dijo Hermione nerviosa- Me ha prometido que no le dirá nada a nadie… porque de verdad no quería leerla. Y me pidió que le crea.  
- ¿Y por qué haría algo así?  
Hermione se encogió de hombros y tratando de sonar indiferente, dijo:  
- No sé, pensaremos en eso mañana… ahora ya no tengo ganas de pensar más.

Tal y como lo había esperado Hermione, Ginny no había dicho más nada durante todo el fin de semana. Así que no tuvo que andar inventando excusas ni historias del por qué Malfoy no diría nada. Por ende, no tuvo que verse obligada a mentirle a su mejor amiga sobre el tema de la foto.  
Estaba mucho más aliviada, pero de repente el malhumor comenzó a crecer en su interior a medida que su cerebro iba despertándose.  
Se dio cuenta de que era lunes y que la semana volvía a comenzar, pero eso no era lo peor. A ella le gustaba estudiar. El problema era que tenía clases de Pociones… con Malfoy.

- Maldición- dijo en un susurro cuando volvió a acordarse del problema, mientras revolvía sus cereales.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ginny ni bien terminó de tragar.  
- Es lunes…  
La pelirroja la miraba pidiendo más explicaciones. No era normal en Hermione quejarse de eso.  
- Tenemos Pociones…  
Más silencio.  
- Con Malfoy- dijo Hermione bastante exasperada elevando un poco el tono de voz.  
- Ah- dijo Ginny pronunciando mucho tiempo la A- Sí, ya entiendo.  
- Me alegro- dijo Hermione sin sentir verdadera alegría.  
- Yo tengo que ir con el apestoso señor de Slytherin.  
- Sí, lo sé. Pero preferiría cambiarte el lugar. No he hablado con él después de… ya sabes, lo de la Biblioteca.  
- Oh, claro. Sí, sí. Bueno, haz de cuenta que no sucede nada, que es un compañero de lo más normal. O al menos que no ha pasado lo del otro día- dijo Ginny al ver que las primeras opciones eran imposibles para Hermione.  
- Ya veré.

- Bien, chicos… comiencen con las Pociones.  
Hermione comenzó a desparramar sus ingredientes, totalmente relajada porque Malfoy no estaba en el aula.  
No le importaba el por qué. No quería saberlo. Quizás era para no cruzarse con ella, pero descartó esa idea rápidamente, ella no era nada en la vida de Malfoy ni quería serlo y así estaba mucho mejor.  
Tal vez se había quedado dormido o estaba enfermo, o simplemente no tenía ganas de trabajar. Pero dejó de pensar en él y se concentró en su alegría y alivio, y comenzó a preparar la poción.  
El agua ya estaba convirtiéndose en naranja, tal y como lo decía en el libro. Sólo tenía que revolver un poco más y la poción estaría lista para arrojarle el dedo de Gryndilow.  
En ese mismo momento, en el que Hermione estaba tan contenta de poder estar trabajando sola, Malfoy entró al aula. La sonrisa del interior de Hermione se borró como si nunca hubiese existido. No había rastros de tal felicidad y el fastidio la reemplazó por completo en cuestiones de segundos.  
Después de pedirle disculpas al Profesor, casi en un susurro, comenzó a caminar hacia el banco que debía compartir con Hermione.  
Ella bajó la vista procurando que Malfoy no se haya dado cuenta que lo estaba observando desde que entró al salón y trató de poner su mejor cara de disimulo. Fingiendo que no le interesaba y que continuaría haciendo su poción tal y como estaba haciéndolo. Se irguió un poco más en el asiento y pudo observar su poción desde más arriba.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Hermione continuó con el siguiente paso de la poción.  
Sostuvo un poco más arriba del caldero el dedo de Gryndilow y con la otra mano, un cuchillo.  
Malfoy sacó unos libros de su mochila y los sostuvo en alto sobre el escritorio sin que Hermione lo viera. Estaba tan concentrada en cortar un pequeño trozo del dedo que nunca se percató de lo que Malfoy iba a hacer. Él soltó los libros tal como lo había hecho hacía un par de días atrás, provocando un gran estruendo en todo el salón y sólo Hermione se asustó lo suficiente como para soltar todo lo que tenía en la mano. Provocando que el cuchillo y el dedo entero caigan dentro del caldero.  
Se dio vuelta hecha una furia, se levantó de su taburete para increpar a Malfoy con un dedo índice muy firme y él también se levantó de su lugar, quedando unos centímetros más arriba que ella.  
No había ninguna sonrisa en el rostro de aquel Slytherin, pero sí la había en sus ojos y en su interior. Una sonrisa completamente burlona, tratando de que su rostro refleje culpa y lamentación. Pero Hermione no iba a caer en esa típica trampa, ella sólo veía la burla que había en sus ojos.  
Hermione lo agarró del cuello de su sweater y de su camisa y lo levantó un poco hacia arriba. Malfoy no se movió porque tenía mucha más fuerza que ella y la seguía mirando igual que antes desde arriba. Lo que enfurecía mucho más a Hermione. Porque eso le daba el aire de superioridad que él siempre creía tener.  
- Mira, imbécil- comenzó Hermione con los dientes apretados haciendo que su cabeza doliera- te lo voy a decir una sola vez.  
Él elevó las cejas y mostró su sonrisa egocéntrica por primera vez, alentándola para que continúe con su monólogo.  
- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el Profesor Slughorn.  
- Pregúntele a él.  
Y al mismo tiempo, Malfoy dijo:  
- Pregúntele a ella.  
Hermione no había soltado a Malfoy en todo ese momento, ni habían apartado la vista del otro mientras el Profesor estaba allí.  
- Quiero que me digan qué es lo que sucede, sin excusas ni pretextos. La verdad, solamente. Señorita Granger, suelte al señor Malfoy y cálmese. O me verá obligado a quitarle puntos a su casa.  
Malfoy elevó una ceja y sonrió de costado. Hermione lo soltó de manera brusca, empujándolo levemente y se sentó mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido. Sin mirar ni al Profesor que esperaba una explicación ni a Malfoy que estaba acomodándose también en su lugar. Se cruzó de brazos y notó que Ginny miraba la situación un tanto preocupada, dada vuelta en su asiento, unas cuantas mesas más allá.  
- Estoy esperando- dijo el Profesor abandonando todo tono divertido y jovial que alguna vez había usado. Realmente estaba serio y estaba más que claro que no se iría hasta que le den una explicación.  
- Yo…- comenzó Hermione- Yo estuve desde que empezó la clase revolviendo el agua… y, de repente…- ella se calló.  
- ¿Sí, señorita Granger?  
- A mí, Profesor, se me cayeron los libros en la mesa y, aparentemente- Malfoy levantó las cejas en gesto de sospecha-, se asustó y largó el dedo de Gryndilow y el cuchillo que tenía en la mano adentro de la Poción.  
- ¿Y entonces?- preguntó el Profesor como si no entendiera por qué Hermione se desquició tanto.  
- ¿Y entonces, qué?- replicó Hermione igual de fastidiosa que antes como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un alumno más.  
El Profesor levantó una ceja en señal de desaprobación por el tono de Hermione y Malfoy dijo:  
- Parece que la señorita Granger- dijo Malfoy en un tono diferente- no acepta que las personas cometamos errores.  
- No fue un error, los dejaste caer a propósito.  
- Claro que no, sólo resbalaron de mis manos y cayeron en la mesa.  
- Sí, lo que tú digas. Idiota- agregó en un susurro para que sólo Malfoy la escuchara pero le salió mal.  
- Señorita Granger- la reprendió el Profesor.  
Malfoy estaba tratando de aguantar una sonrisa pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Caldero. Ni siquiera Hermione que estaba mirando al frente.  
- Lo siento, Profesor- dijo Malfoy poniéndose en plan de pobre niño bueno que cometió un error.  
Bajó la vista hasta sus manos que tenía apoyadas en la mesa como si de verdad estuviera arrepentido.  
El Profesor dijo:  
- Señorita Granger- dijo el Profesor más calmado- debería disculpar al Señor Malfoy.  
- ¿Por qué? No me ha pedido disculpas a mi por arruinar la Poción por segunda vez en lo que va del trabajo. Yo sola he revuelto todo y usted sabe muy bien cuánto cuesta que el agua se haga naranja. Yo sola lo he hecho porque él no había llegado a clases todavía. Llega tarde y en lugar de ofrecer su ayuda, tira los libros y arruina la Poción. Otra vez.  
- Ya he pedido disculpas, Granger.  
- Al Profesor, no a mí- dijo Hermione mirándolo por primera vez- Y no te vengas acá a hacer el inocente.  
- Señorita Granger- volvió a decir el Profesor en un tono que casi hasta suplicaba paciencia- Señor Malfoy, por favor, pídale disculpas.  
Ahora era Hermione la que sonreía burlonamente.  
- No lo haré- dijo Malfoy altaneramente- Ya le he pedido disculpas a usted y a parte, fue sin querer.  
- No fue sin querer- dijo Hermione antes de que el Profesor pueda decir algo más.  
- Sí, lo fue.  
- No, y de todas formas, eso no quita todo el esfuerzo que estuve haciendo antes de que tú vinieras a arruinar todo, como siempre.  
La conversación amena que esperaba tener el Profesor, fue subiendo de tono hasta convertirse en una gran discusión en la que todos los alumnos estaban metidos. No sólo Ginny estaba dada vuelta, pero ni a Hermione ni a Draco les importaba.  
- No lo he hecho a propósito, Granger, y de todas formas no tienes manera de demostrarlo. Así que, _debes_ confiar en lo que te digo.  
- Por supuesto que no lo haré. Y todo esto, es tu culpa.  
La poción había comenzado a largar un humo verdoso y algunas burbujas habían aparecido en su interior, provocando aquel ruido de hervor, a pesar de que el fuego estaba apagado.  
- Claro que no, Granger. ¿Quién ha sido la idiota que ha dejado caer las cosas al caldero?  
- Señor Malfoy- dijo el Profesor en un tono más alto que Draco impidiendo que Hermione hablara.  
Malfoy lo miró y cuando volvió su vista para ver a Hermione, ella se había levantado y le dijo golpeando con su dedo índice a Malfoy, entre el comienzo de su pecho y el final de su cuello:  
- Siempre eres tú el problema- con cada palabra ella daba otro golpe, empujando a Malfoy levemente hacia atrás- No me digas ahora que yo soy la idiota, si no hubieses tirado el dedo entero la semana pasada ya estaríamos terminando la poción ¿entiendes?- finalizó ella con un golpe más fuerte en la última palabra.  
Malfoy también se paró y agarró la muñeca de Hermione completamente enojado. Los dos tenían el ceño fruncido y estaban a unos centímetros de distancia. Ella tenía que mirarlo más arriba que antes al estar más cerca y ninguno de los dos podía escuchar lo que el Profesor decía.  
Las burbujas seguían aumentando y el humo se estaba volviendo más denso, el Profesor seguía tratando de que le prestaran atención, pero Malfoy dijo en un susurro:  
- No te soporto, Granger. Y nunca lo haré.  
- A mi me das asco, Malfoy. Y no te preocupes que el sentimiento es mutuo.  
Malfoy apretaba la muñeca de Hermione con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para lastimarla. De repente, el caldero explotó, literalmente, desparramando por todo el salón el extraño líquido que ahora estaba espeso, pegajoso y de color verde.  
Cayó dentro de algunos calderos, los más cercanos, que contenían otras pociones que sus compañeros estaban preparando. Eso provocó que todos esos calderos explotaran también, volando todo el contenido por los aires, largando un olor espantoso y haciendo que todos los demás calderos que se habían salvado explotasen también. El aula había quedado destrozada, los alumnos completamente sucios.  
- BASTA YA- gritó el viejo Slughorm sacudiéndose de la cara parte de aquella cosa verde y restos de otros colores.  
Malfoy no soltó a Hermione y los dos dejaron esa mirada de odio para otro momento. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo y Malfoy volvió a apretar la muñeca de Hermione pero de una forma diferente. Sabían que lo que les esperaba no era algo bueno. Líquido verde, naranja y hasta violeta les caía por el pelo a los dos y toda su ropa se había ensuciado. Los demás alumnos los miraban completamente enojados y sucios de aquellas cosas espantosas, entre líquidas, espesas, gomosas y pegajosas, de diferentes colores incluso. Había olor en todo el salón y ni siquiera los más alejados habían sido los más afortunados, porque cuando el caos terminó, todos los calderos habían estallado.  
Los dos tragaron saliva y sin soltarse, miraron al Profesor que estaba más que furioso. Mucho más de lo que ellos habían estado cinco minutos atrás.  
- ¡50 puntos menos a cada uno! Y una semana de castigo para empezar. Todos los días después de clases vendrán a limpiar los calderos y ordenar lo que los alumnos hagan. Comenzando por hoy. Se quedarán hasta más tarde a limpiar este lugar y arreglar todas las cosas que se han roto y dejarlo en ¡perfectas condiciones!  
Y no los cambiaré de pareja. Aprenderán a llevarse como magos civilizados, por las buenas, o por las malas. Y todo dependerá de cómo se comporten en esta semana, yo decidiré si tienen más días de castigo o no. ¿Entendido? Y si siguen así, lamento informarles que influirá en la nota del trabajo, ¡por más que hagan el ensayo y la poción más perfectos que se hayan preparado en toda la historia de Hogwarts!  
Ambos asintieron y tragaron fuerte ante la mirada furiosa del Profesor, mientras trataba de sacarse un líquido violeta del bigote con los dedos. Como si fuera que no podría limpiarse en un segundo con su varita.  
- Pero Profesor- comenzó Hermione y se calló al instante.  
Slughorn había levantado la vista para volver a mirarla.  
- ¿Sí, señorita Granger?  
- Tenemos clases, luego de Pociones…  
- No se preocupe, yo hablaré con sus Profesores. Créanme que se preguntarán qué ha pasado cuando vean que faltan 50 puntos de la casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Luego pueden pedirles la tarea a sus demás compañeros. Eso si es que les quieren seguir hablando después de arruinar las perfectas pociones que estaban preparando.  
El profesor comenzó a alejarse caminando lentamente tratando de despegar sus zapatos del suelo pegajoso y procurando no patinarse. Murmurando por lo bajo y bufando, completamente fastidiado por el comportamiento de sus alumnos más brillantes.  
Hermione miró a Draco y se dio cuenta de que él ya la estaba mirando, ambos se dieron cuenta de que seguían a pocos centímetros y agarrados. Se miraron entre avergonzados y con el ceño fruncido otra vez. Se soltaron rápidamente y miraron al frente, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que todos seguían mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, echando humo por la nariz, espuma por la boca y chispas por los ojos, Hermione se sentó en su taburete bajó la cabeza completamente avergonzada, mientras algo pegajoso de color Naranja caía desde su pelo hasta su regazo. Sólo quería que la tierra la tragase y que la devolviera dentro de mucho tiempo, cuando el trabajo ya estuviese entregado. Y si no era mucho pedir, quería que la tierra la devolviera limpia y en perfectas condiciones. Quería dormir hasta fin de año y nada más. No tener que enfrentarse más a ése estúpido rubio de Slytherin que seguía estoico, parado a su lado mirando a todos desafiante, como si él tuviera razón y derecho a estar ofendido. Como siempre.

* * *

**Hola! Otro capitulo :) No pueden quejarse de que este ha sido corto. La unica vez que escribi un capitulo de seis mil palabras fue porque me iba de vacaciones. Este no tiene 6 mil pero unas 5200, asi que... Estaba inspirada y demas esta decir que me diverti muchisimo en la ultima parte del capitulo. Mucho, mucho JAJAJA un beso y como siempre, espero que les guste. Ah, se que la cancion que elegi esta vez no es del "estilo" que elijo siempre, pero es absolutamente genial y al menos esa frase es exactamente lo que siente Hermione. En fin, hasta el proximo capitulo y gracias por los comentarios :D**


	11. Keep making me laugh

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro_**  
**_Título del capítulo: Keep making me laugh. (Sigue haciéndome reír.) Born to die - Lana del Rey._**

* * *

Todos los alumnos ya se habían del aula de Pociones para que pudieran limpiarse un poco y arreglarse para las siguientes clases del día, antes del almuerzo. No tenía objeto que se quedaran cuando todo esta destruido y sucio. Así que el profesor los dejó salir.  
Ginny salió sin siquiera volver a mirar a Hermione, estaba fastidiada y de malhumor, ¿quién no? La castaña no podía culparla, ella estaba igual o quizás peor. Y realmente se sentía mal por haber arruinado la poción de todos sus compañeros. Pero la única que le importaba era Ginny. Bajó la vista un tanto apenada y avergonzada de ella misma mientras el resto de sus compañeros salían del aula.  
A Draco por lo visto, le daba completamente igual. Y tenía aspecto de estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo. Sólo por si a alguien se le ocurría decir alguna que otra verdad.  
El lugar quedo completamente vacío a excepción del profesor, Draco y Hermione, claro, que debían quedarse a ordenar y reparar todo lo que habían roto, ensuciado y estropeado.  
- Quiero que limpien todo y lo dejen todo tal y como estaba esta mañana. Los calderos están en un estado - el Profesor miró los restos de un caldero que estaba en la mesa de al lado con tristeza y frustración- lamentable. Son completamente inutilizables, así que luego de ordenar todo, traerán nuevos calderos del armario para las siguientes clases. Los pondrán en las mesas y luego escribirán un pedido para la Tienda del Caldero de Potage para reemplazar los que han quedado destrozados. ¿Entendido? Y agradezcan que no los pagarán ustedes… aunque si se vuelven a comportar así- el viejo Slughorn levantó un dedo de advertencia. Draco estaba completamente indiferente a lo que escuchaba, o aparentaba escuchar-. Se quedarán hasta que sea la hora del almuerzo y luego volverán ni bien terminen de comer a seguir con el trabajo. ¿Entendido?  
- Sí.- dijo Draco de mala gana, pronunciando la I más parecida a una E.  
Hermione sólo se limitó a asentir suavemente y a tragar fuerte, completamente avergonzada de estar en aquella situación. No podía mantenerla la mirada al profesor por más de 5 segundos, y con suerte.  
- Me alegro- dijo el profesor sin realmente sentirlo.  
Slughorn se dio media vuelta y salió del aula.  
Un par de segundos después de que el profesor cerrara la puerta y ambos se quedaran en silencio, aguardando algún regreso inesperado, se miraron fijamente. Fulminándose con la mirada.  
- Espero que estés contenta con lo que lograste.  
- Pues claro, limpiando toda la maldita tarde algo que es completamente tu culpa. Y como si fuera poco, al lado tuyo.  
- No, no, querida Granger- dijo Malfoy dándose aires negando con su dedo índice repetidas veces- no ha sido mi culpa que se te cayeran las cosas en el caldero. Tú y tus estúpidos dedos que no aguantan nada.  
Hermione bufó visiblemente, apoyó su mano derecha en la mesa que se encontraba a su costado tratando de no tocar ninguna poción. Sabía que no era peligroso, pero no podía evitar sentir asco y no quería estar más sucia de lo que ya estaba ni que sus dedos se anduviesen quedando pegados por ahí.  
Ambos se habían sacado los restos de poción que tenían por todos lados pero la ropa seguía sucia, húmeda y de diferentes tonos de colores. El uniforme estaba totalmente arrugado y caía de manera poco elegante sobre sus cuerpos.  
Justo cuando Hermione iba a contestarle, el Profesor Slughorn volvió a aparecer y mirándolos sospechosamente, dijo:  
- Me olvidaba. No pueden usar magia.  
- ¿Qué?- dijo Malfoy alarmado y furioso.  
- Lo que escuchó, señor Malfoy. Denme sus varitas.  
El profesor Slughorn ya no parecía el de siempre. Realmente se había enfadado con ellos y Hermione temía que lo hubieran desilusionado. Estaba claro que eso había pasado, pero aún tenía esperanzas de que la desilusión no fuera tan grande, así que Hermione sacó su varita sin protestar a pesar de estar llorando y gritando por dentro. Pero Malfoy no pensaba moverse. Miró horrorizado cómo Hermione entregaba su varita con, aparentemente, tanta facilidad.  
- Señor Malfoy, será más simple para todos nosotros que se apure. O se irá más tarde.  
El profesor Slughorn extendió su mano y al no haber respuesta del chico, cerró y abrió varias veces la palma de su mano, apurándolo.  
- Bien- murmuró el chico de Slytherin, aún de mala gana. Prácticamente sin mirarlo, sacó la varita de su bolsillo y la apoyó con fuerza sobre la palma abierta del profesor, bajándole la mano unos centímetros debido al envión. El profesor, un poco más contento dijo:  
- Mucho mejor.  
Con su propia varita hizo aparecer varios baldes con agua, trapos, esponjas y jabones. Tachos de basura y bolsas que seguramente eran usados por Filch.  
- Lo harán al estilo Muggle- dijo el Profesor inflando su pecho, como si estuviera orgulloso de su brillante idea.  
Se marchó y Hermione lo miró a Malfoy con los ojos entrecerrados.  
- O al estilo squib- dijo de mala gana el Slytherin aún mirando a la puerta recientemente cerrada.  
Hermione no le prestó atención, estaba furiosa con él, pero había algo que la reconfortaba. Ella había vivido toda su vida en una casa muggle, sin elfos domésticos y sobre todo, sin poder usar magia. Así que estaba bastante acostumbrada a aquellos objetos y no le molestaba tanto. Al menos no tanto como a Malfoy. Quizás sería más difícil limpiar una poción pegajosa que su propio cuarto siempre ordenado, pero al menos se sentía feliz por aquel castigo.  
- Admítelo- dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba para arriba para encontrar sus ojos.  
- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo él de mala gana.  
- Admite que lo has hecho apropósito.  
Hermione se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su peso en una pierna.  
- Ha sido sin querer- contestó él con intención de sonar desinteresado.  
- Claro que no. Lo has hecho apropósito, igual que en la biblioteca.  
Hermione levantó las cejas y a pesar del tono tranquilo que estaba usando, tenía unas inmensas ganas de estrangularlo.  
- ¿Para qué quieres que lo admita?  
- Sólo hazlo.  
- No entiendo para qué quieres que lo haga, no necesito admitir algo que tu ya sabes. Pero bueno, claro que lo he hecho apropósito y lo volvería a hacer, Granger- soltó Malfoy con desdén-. Sólo para verte trabajar como un maldito elfo de esos que tú tanto defiendes.  
- Me alegro- dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar para ponerse manos a la obra.  
- ¿De qué?- preguntó Malfoy abandonando todo tono desinteresado al mismo tiempo que arqueaba una ceja.  
- De que admitieras tu estupidez mental.  
- Acá la única persona con estupidez eres tú. Y no te hagas la superada, porque estoy seguro de que te hubieses largado a llorar por esa espantosa poción. Es más, sigues con ganas de llorar.  
- Esa espantosa poción que te iba a dar un Extraordinario en el trabajo, imbécil.  
- Pues que lástima, tendrás que hacerla de nuevo- le dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.  
Hermione revoleó los ojos y se alejó para comenzar a limpiar la primer mesa. Su intento de dejar de prestarle atención a Malfoy, falló en el intento así que dijo:  
- Lástima es tenerte a ti de compañero, Malfoy.  
- Yo siento otras cosas, sin embargo. Como asco y frustración de tener que verte siempre trabajando y estudiando tanto. Siempre queriendo ser la alumna perfecta.  
- Al menos no soy la niñita de papá.  
Malfoy podía haberle contestado cualquier cosa como:  
"¿Quién quiere ser hijo de un sucio muggle como tu?". Pero lo cierto es que él ya no podía pensar así y a pesar de que él no se había percatado de ese gran cambio en su interior, lo único que hizo fue enarcar una ceja y recordar el tema de la foto.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Lo siento- dijo Hermione totalmente nerviosa casi al unísono- No quise… me olvidé.  
- Sí, claro. Te has olvidado. Lo que sea, Granger.  
- ¡Obvio que me he olvidado! Yo no soy como tú que a la primera de cambio trata de perjudicar al otro y hacerlo sentir mal.  
- Ajá- dijo Draco completamente furioso fingiendo que ordenaba un par de cosas en la mesa que tenía enfrente-. Me alegro que tú no seas la niñita de papá.  
- Cállate- le respondió bruscamente la chica de Gryffindor.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿A caso quieres serlo? ¿Tus padres están desilusionados de ti o algo así? Su perfecta hija que salva al mundo mágico para que vuelva a ser perfecto- dijo él con desdén completamente irónico- ¿A caso preferían que seas como ellos?  
- Tú no sabes nada de mis padres.  
- Ni tú de los míos.  
- Créeme, sé mucho más de tus padres que tú de los míos. Recuerda que son unos asquerosos muggles.- dijo Hermione siendo igual de irónica que Draco.  
Malfoy resopló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hermione lo escuchará a pesar de estar de espaldas a ella, simulando que ordenaba la mesa.  
- De verdad, no te pongas tan susceptible, fue sin querer- dijo Hermione que aún seguía sintiéndose culpable por tal descuido.  
- ¿Susceptible yo? ¿Quién te consoló el otro día cuando eras tú la que estaba susceptible? El estúpido de la Comadreja seguro, ¿no?- contestó él con todas las ganas de lastimarla.  
- Pues te aseguro que tú no has sido tampoco.  
Hermione enarcó una ceja y se lo quedó mirando a pesar de que él seguía de espaldas juntando pedazos de uno de los tantos calderos rotos.  
- Ni loco, ¿por qué trataría de hacerte sentir mejor a ti?… nunca podría consolarte. Perderme la oportunidad de burlarme de ti. Imposible.  
- Eso y que uses el pequeño cerebro con el que naciste son cosas imposibles.  
Malfoy se dio vuelta con una ceja arqueada y le contestó con simpleza:  
- Es como pedir que dejes de ser tan_ insoportablemente_ insoportable- hizo un floreo con trozos de caldero en las manos.  
- Mira quién habla- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.  
- El alumno de Slytherin más lindo, brillante y perfecto de todo Hogwarts.  
Draco se dio vuelta y buscó su varita para hacer desaparecer algunas manchas violetas de la mesa, pero claramente no la encontraría ni en un su bolsillo ni en el resto del lugar.  
Mientras se percataba de que el profesor se había llevado su varita, una bola de algo gelatinoso, pegajoso y frío de color verde le pegó justo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y comenzó a chorrear por su cuello, y se deslizó por la espalda, entre la piel y la camisa del uniforme, provocándole asco y escalofríos al mismo tiempo.  
- Ahora te hace juego con tu perfecto uniforme de Slytherin.- dijo Hermione irónica y altaneramente.  
Malfoy se dio vuelta lentamente, y tomó del suelo el resto de una poción naranja, trató de hacer una bola en su mano y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas para pegarle a Hermione, pero ella fue más rápida y se agachó, provocando que la cosa chiclosa y anaranjada destruya por completo un juego de tubos de ensayo.  
- Idiota.- le dijo Hermione agitada por la repentina maniobra  
Volvió a repetir el proceso y esta vez le pegó, manchando más aún el sweater de la castaña.  
Hermione volvió a atacar antes de que Malfoy pudiera encontrar algo para tirarle.  
Se iban acercando a medida que los restos de pociones que tenían esparcidos a sus lados se terminaban y usaban las mesas y taburetes para protegerse del ataque enemigo.  
En minutos estaban muchísimo más sucios que antes, doloridos y furiosos con el otro. Los golpes impactaban con más fuerza que al principio y ambos tenían capas de algo que, a simple vista, parecía moco de trol. El pelo pegajoso y dividido en mechones, chorreando vaya uno a saber qué.  
Los insultos iban y venían, pero sólo cuando juntaban el aliento suficiente para decir alguna que otra palabra como:  
"Imbécil". "Idiota". "Estúpida". "Sabelotodo", "Egocéntrico",  
Estaban a sólo 4 mesas de distancia y las 'bolas de pociones' impactaban de forma más certera, rápida y dolorosa. Las mejores eran las verdes, porque lo que hubiese sido una excelente muestra de Veritaserum se había convertido en ese gomoso, frío, gelatinoso, pegajoso y asqueroso pseudo moco de trol. Levantaban más vuelo y era más divertido ver la cara de asco del otro cuando uno de ellos le podía pegar. Y aunque debían tener cuidado con ésas porque eran las más dolorosas, cuando podían juntar una bola verde, la tiraban con más fuerza que las otras.  
Estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro, pero eso no impedía que tiraran con más cuidado o algo por el estilo, y ninguno de los dos parecía ser consciente de que había más cosas rotas que antes. Producto de los tiros fallidos de cada uno. Las paredes estaban más sucias, al igual que ellos. Pero esta vez no tenían magia para limpiarse.  
Hermione tiró con todas sus fuerzas provocando que una gran bola oscura impactara en el pecho de Malfoy. El Slytherin perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a resbalar sobre el piso patinoso y lleno de pociones del aula. Por más que lo intentó no pudo agarrarse de ninguna de las dos mesas que tenía a los costados y cayó de espaldas contra el piso.  
Hermione comenzó a reír como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Era una carcajada completamente sincera y que no podría reprimir aunque la estuvieran amenazando con un crucio. No podía parar de reír ni pensaba hacerlo. No le interesaba saber cómo estaba Malfoy, esa pregunta quizás vendría después. Sólo quizás. Había sido una de las mejores caídas que había visto en su vida y había hecho que el "perfecto" Slytherin pierda todo su aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba. Ahora realmente parecía una persona, como todos los demás.  
Malfoy se sentó un poco en el piso sin reírse y vio como Hermione estaba inclinada hacia adelante agarrándose el estómago y riendo con ganas. Se arrastró un poco hacia adelante, empujándose levemente con las manos sobre el piso mojado y con el pie derecho arrasó con los pies de Hermione, provocando que ella cayera al suelo también de espalda. Sin si quiera tener tiempo de pensar una maniobra o de tratar atajarse.  
Ahora era Malfoy el que se reía. Seguía acostado en el suelo y su carcajada era tan fresca y divertida. Hermione se incorporó un poco. Levantando su mata de pelo pegajosa del suelo aún más sucio que ella y lo vio reírse con tantas ganas que no pudo más que seguirle la corriente. Realmente parecía feliz, pensó Hermione. Y de repente, los dos estaban tirados en el suelo riendo como si fueran dos niños pequeños jugando en una guerra de bolas de nieve.  
Draco apoyó la cabeza en el suelo resignado a la mugre, sosteniéndose débilmente el estómago. Seguía riendo y haciendo muecas de dolor. Hermione se apoyó en sus codos y poco a poco fue parando de reír. Ya no tenía más aire ni podía soportar el dolor de estómago. Tenía la cara sucia y empapada de lágrimas. Hacía meses, quizás años que no lloraba de la risa y se sentía tan raro ahora. Sobre todo porque estaba riendo así con Malfoy.  
Un par de segundos después estaban tratando de pararse y Hermione casi se resbala y se cae de nuevo, debido a que el piso estaba en partes mojado y en otras pegajoso. Pero llegó a agarrarse de la manga del sweater de Draco, recuperando así su equilibrio hasta que finalmente pudo erguirse por completo.  
Los dos rieron otra vez sin fuerzas ni aliento y finalmente se pararon. Draco se acercó a Hermione que estaba tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas con la única parte del dorso de su mano que tenía limpia, en una maniobra realmente muy complicada. Parecía que iba a quebrarse la muñeca si seguía retorciéndose así. Draco le dijo aún riendo:  
- ¿Tregua?  
El chico le extendió la mano en señal de pacto y Hermione se dejó de limpiar inmediatamente. Acercó la mano tímidamente. Parecía que iba a aceptar pero de pronto, la mano cambió de rumbo y tomó más moco de trol de la mesa de al lado y le cubrió la cara a Malfoy con la mano llena de la gelatina verde y olorosa.  
Hermione le pasó ambas manos, desparramándole aquella cosa por todo su rostro, y cuando se aseguró de que haya quedado bien esparcida por la cara del rubio que ya no era rubio, comenzando a reír de nuevo, totalmente recuperada de la falta de aliento y del dolor de estómago anterior, le dijo con una sonrisa:  
- Vale, tregua-  
Hermione soltó la cara de Draco y al mismo tiempo que bajaba los brazos y comenzaba a dar un paso hacia atrás, él la abrazó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo en tan sólo dos segundos. Ella puso sus manos en los hombros del chico tratando de no caer, completamente estática. Él la miró con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, un brillo que ella nunca había visto en aquellos ojos grises. Era como… como un niño que planea una gran travesura. Igual de rápido que antes, Malfoy se acercó y comenzó a pasar la cara por todo el pelo y el rostro de Hermione, manchándola de la cosa verde que ella misma le había desparramado. Frotando las mejillas, la pera, la frente y la nariz por toda la cara de Hermione.  
- ¡NO! ¡Malfoy, no! Espera- chillaba Hermione después de salir de su asombro pegándole como podía en los hombros y tratando de tirar todo lo posible la cabeza para atrás. Pero sobre todo intentando no abrir mucho la boca al reírse o al hablar porque si no, se tragaría el intento de poción. Dejaba de pegarle sólo para tratar de apartar la cabeza de Draco de la suya, intentando en vano ponerle las palmas sobre el rostro y empujarlo hacia atrás. Él era mucho más fuerte que ella y estaba completamente atrapada entre sus brazos.  
Finalmente, cuando Malfoy decidió que Hermione ya estaba lo suficientemente sucia y él, lo suficientemente limpio, se alejó y sin soltarla, tiró un poco su cabeza hacia atrás como quien contempla su obra de arte al fin terminada.  
Ambos estaban agitados y respiraban con dificultad debido a la risa y a los forcejeos.  
Cuando se calmaron, se quedaron mirándose por varios segundos fijamente, sin decir nada. Algo gelatinoso comenzó a resbalar por el pelo de Malfoy y Hermione sin decir nada, apartó la vista de sus ojos y antes de que aquello caiga, enterró los dedos de su mano derecha en el ex mechón rubio, sacándole grandes cantidades de poción. Draco la miraba mientras ella estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, nunca la había visto así. Tan sinceramente feliz, sucia y comportándose extremadamente mal incluso estando cumpliendo ya un castigo. Nunca la había visto tan relajada y menos entre sus brazos. Nunca la había visto desde tan cerca.  
Hermione terminó con el mechón de pelo y bajó su mano al hombro de Malfoy, como quien no quiere la cosa, totalmente inconsciente de lo que hacía. Como si se hubiese llevado bien toda su vida con el dueño de aquel hombro.  
Sacudió su mano al costado para sacarse los restos de poción y sin dejar de mirar el pelo que antes era rubio y ahora estaba de un color verdoso y violáceo oscuro, rió suavemente y dijo:  
- Éste peinado te queda mucho mejor.  
El pelo de Draco estaba duro debido a la gelatina verde y a la cosa pegajosa violeta. Cuando Hermione le pasó los dedos por el flequillo, se le formó como una especie de jopo mal peinado. O más bien como un cuerno de unicornio inclinado hacia el costado derecho.  
En la cara de Draco se formó una media sonrisa llena de ternura. No sonreía por el peinado que tenía en ese momento ni por el cumplido irónico, sonreía por la cara de Hermione. Parecía una niña, completamente feliz y divertida.  
Ella bajó la vista aún riendo y en ése momento se dio cuenta de que Draco la había estado mirando todo el tiempo. Se ruborizó visiblemente al caer en la cuenta de dónde estaba, quería pedirle que la soltara pero las palabras no salían de su boca, y realmente… ¿quería que la soltara? Sí, quería. Ése no era su lugar en el mundo, ni tampoco el de él. Draco la rodeaba tanto con sus brazos que sus manos casi tocaban los extremos opuestos del costado de Hermione. Su cintura era muy pequeña comparada a lo largo de los brazos del rubio.  
Cuando ella, finalmente se dignó a abrir la boca para decir algo, Malfoy habló primero, completamente serio ahora, pero sin soltarla y sin que sus ojos volviesen a la espantosa normalidad:  
- Por favor, sigue haciéndome reír.  
Hermione lo miró un tanto confundida pero sin hacer muchos gestos con su cara. No entendía por qué le estaba diciendo eso y… ¿a caso le había pedido por favor? No lo decía de una forma burlona, ni tampoco quería reírse de ella. Sino con ella. Ahora no parecía un niño travieso, sólo parecía un pequeño asustado, indefenso.  
Las ideas llegaban y se iban de la cabeza de Hermione a una velocidad impresionante, pero la palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Estaba completamente aturdida y sentir el cuerpo de Draco tan pegado al suyo y sus brazos rodeándola por completo no ayudaba en nada.  
- Malfoy…- logró decir en un tono mucho más bajo de lo que pretendía.  
Draco levantó la mano e interrumpiendo sólo por unos segundos el contacto visual, tomó un mechón pegajoso de Hermione y se lo puso atrás de la oreja, haciendo el recorrido desde la frente hasta la oreja y luego hasta la mejilla, donde dejó su mano por varios segundos. Rozando el dorso de sus dedos contra la piel completamente sonrosada de Hermione.  
Cuando él estaba por hablar de nuevo alguien tocó a la puerta débilmente unas tres veces y sin esperar el permiso para pasar, entró.  
Para ellos, aquel llamado a la puerta era más que eso. Mucho más. Era el llamado a la realidad. La burbuja en la que se encontraban se había explotado mordazmente, sin previo aviso.

* * *

_**Hola! Este capitulo es mas corto que el anterior, pero no es corto, tiene la extensión de la mayoria de mis capitulos. En fin, es totalmente Dramione asi que no pueden decirme nada al respecto JAJAJ igual si, vamos, espero todos sus comentarios de odio profundo por haber hecho ese final. Vamos, vamos JAJAJ me encanta hacer esto pero obvio, odio que me lo hagan a mi. Piensen que si hubiese hecho un graan, romantico y sucio (en el buen sentido) beso, el fic lo tendria que terminar pronto. Y todavía tengo muchas, muchas ideas! Lo siento jajjajaj. Un beso! Y no, en realidad no lo siento :D gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por agregar mi fic a favoritos! En serio, si me quieren insultar no me enojare! Buen fin de semana (:**_


	12. You're acting like you're somebody else

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Título del capítulo: **_**_You're acting like you're somebody else. (Estás actuando como si fueras alguien más) Complicated - Avril Lavigne._**

* * *

Los ojos grises volvieron a aquella normalidad. A la fea y espantosa normalidad. Eran fríos, no dejaban ver ningún sentimiento. Era como si tuvieran una especie de muro que le prohibía el paso a cualquier persona, pero sobre todo a Hermione. Incluso se habían hecho un poco más oscuros y ya no quedaba rastro alguno de una felicidad pura y sincera. Ni de una travesura, ni de nada. Sólo eran ojos grises, fríos como un trozo de hielo, que la miraban inescrutables.

Su rostro había vuelto a ser el de siempre. Pero lo más extraño para Hermione, aunque en parte se sentía más aliviada, era lo molesto que se sentía estar entre sus brazos. De repente aquellas sensaciones tan… diferentes y nuevas, habían desaparecido como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí. Y aunque tratara de recordarlas para que vuelvan a su interior, no podría. Porque no podía evitar sentir rechazo. Una especie de alergia crecía dentro suyo. Y definitivamente, ése no era su lugar en el mundo. No le entraba en la cabeza cómo había podido llegar, si quiera, a considerarlo.

En los rostros de ambos chicos fueron apareciendo, segundo a segundo, pequeños rastros de asombro y quizás hasta susto. Era como si no hubiesen sido ellos. Como si alguna fuerza extraña y sobrenatural los hubiese poseído para que sean felices y sinceros, como unos niños de cinco años, para que puedan eliminar aquella armadura que se veían, prácticamente, obligados a usar todos los días contra el otro.

Porque así eran ellos, ¿no? Estaban siendo ellos mismos, ¿verdad? ¿O a caso aquella fuerza los había poseído y los había hecho actuar de una forma que no eran? ¿Qué pasaba si el problema era ése justamente? Que ambos actuasen como si fueran alguien que no son en realidad. O que no quieren serlo, pero que no tienen otra opción. Porque todas las cosas que pasaron a lo largo de sus vidas, los presiona para que sean así. Tratarse así era una costumbre para ellos, y nunca se habían parado a pensar en cómo vivirían si se llevasen de otra forma... porque esa opción, simplemente, no existía.

Sus cerebros fueron despertando desde que el sonido del primer golpe se escuchó en la puerta. La cara de horror iba siendo más grande que antes y poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro, Draco fue soltando a Hermione y ella fue alejándose, tan despacio que aún podían sentir el calor que el otro emanaba, incluso cuando ya no se tocaban.

No fue hasta cuando la puerta se abrió que su cerebro despertó del todo, permitiéndoles dar un paso hacia atrás a los dos en sólo cuestión de segundos. Aquellos golpes habían durado tan poco. Unos cinco segundos en total, pero para ellos había sido todo como en cámara lenta.

Hermione estaba completamente roja pero no era el caso de Draco. Él seguía igual de blanco que siempre, aunque se notaba lo nervioso que estaba. Había tanta tensión dentro de ese aula que cuando la puerta se abrió, el aire espeso envolvió a la pequeña intrusa que asomaba la cabeza y mitad de su cuerpo por la puerta.

Ambos chicos dieron las gracias a todos los grandes magos de pasado en silencio. Si hubiese sido el viejo profesor Slughorn estarían más que muertos en ese instante.

No había que ser de Ravenclaw, ni saber quiénes eran aquellos dos, ni saber su historia, ni nada de todo eso para darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Pero de todas formas, la niña rubia que asomaba la mitad del cuerpo a través de la puerta entreabierta cumplía con todos esos requisitos:

1. Era de Ravenclaw.

2. Sabía quiénes eran.

3. Y, si bien no a la perfección, conocía su historia bastante bien. Lo suficiente como para saber que eran sumamente opuestos y se odiaban profundamente. Un ex mortífago y la salvadora del mundo mágico. Blanco y negro. Luz y oscuridad.

- ¿El profesor Slughorn no está aquí?- dijo tratando de que su voz no sonara débil mientras no podía evitar echar un vistazo a todo el cuarto, espantosamente roto, sucio y oloroso.

La niña seguía mirando el lugar cuando Draco alzó una ceja mordazmente, abrió el bolsillo de su pantalón y fingiendo que prestaba atención, dijo:

- No, no lo tengo aquí.- Draco rodó los ojos y bufó completamente fastidiado sin piedad alguna.

Hermione estaba completamente aturdida pero de todas formas, se dio cuenta de la maldad del Slytherin y se sintió más que avergonzada y se ofendió por lo descortés del chico. Como si el desaire se lo hubiese hecho a ella.

La pequeña rubia que había observado su gesto, se ruborizó. Aún así no había alcanzado ni a una cuarta parte del color que tenía Hermione en esos momentos.

- Lo… Lo siento- tartamudeó espantosamente.

Hermione no pudo ni siquiera mirarlo mal, no podía ni regañarlo con la mirada a pesar de estar enojada con él. No se atrevía, pero de todas formas dijo:

- No tienes que sentir nada. ¿Hay algo que podemos hacer por ti?

La Prefecta Hermione seguía viva dentro de su corazón. Y a cualquier persona medianamente normal, aquella niña de Ravenclaw le daría ternura. A pesar de haber sido la alumna más inoportuna de todo Hogwarts y, por ende, merecedora del odio, o quizás del agradecimiento, de ambos.

¿Quién sabe que hubiese ocurrido si ella no los interrumpía? Hermione se estremeció y Draco la miró extrañado por el gesto que no pudo reprimir.

- No- dijo ella después de unos segundos dudando-. Es sobre una tarea. Pero gracias… igual.

Trató de sonreírle tímidamente y luego se marchó, dejando la puerta abierta tras de ella.

Malfoy que en todo ese tiempo había estado fastidiado, de malhumor y resoplando cada dos segundos, incluso cada vez más fuerte, de repente gritó, casi con desesperación:

- ¡EH! ¡Niña!

El rubio ya estaba por comenzar a correr cuando la salvación volvió a aparecer por la puerta al sentirse aludida de aquel grito tan cariñoso.

Draco casi lanza un suspiro de alivio, pero se contuvo y dijo:

- Te tengo un trato.

Hermione lo miró por primera vez desde… la 'cosa'. Porque realmente no se lo podía considerar nada más que una 'cosa'. Arqueó la ceja y al volver a mirarlo, a pesar de que él no le devolvió la mirada, se sonrojó nuevamente al recordar aquella cara tan cerca de la de ella.

La niña no contestó, simplemente se quedó esperando alguna explicación que aclarase todo, al igual que Hermione. Sólo que su mirada era diferente a la de la Gryffindor. Completamente avergonzada y tímida en comparación a la mirada llena de confusión y frialdad que salía de los ojos marrones de aquella castaña. Incluso hasta se podía decir que los ojos verdes de la pequeña mostraban miedo de que Draco le estuviese hablando.

Malfoy continuó al ver que se había ganado la atención de la pequeña alumna, y de paso la de Hermione también.

- Tú nos prestas- dijo levantando el dedo índice y volvió a repetir como si fuera tonta-, (prestas), tu varita para hacer un par de arreglos aquí y Granger- dijo señalándola con un leve gesto de cabeza, como si no fuera más que uno de los sucios y raídos trapos que había hecho aparecer el profesor Slughorn, antes de irse- te ayuda con esa tarea que tienes.

- ¿Disculpa?- dijo Hermione hablándole por primera vez.

La castaña arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo la ropa mojada y fría cuando la presionaba contra su piel.

Ayudar a niños no le molestaba para nada a Hermione y menos si se trataba de tarea, pero que alguien haga un trato así de la nada, sin consulta previa y sobre todo cuando ése alguien, era Malfoy, sí le molestaba. Y bastante como para no callárselo.

- ¿Qué?- dijo él bruscamente y de mala gana.

- Disculpa un momento- le dijo Hermione alzando su dedo índice, mirando a la niña que no entendía prácticamente nada. Volvió su vista a Malfoy- ¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de trato es ese? ¿Y cuándo me has consultado? ¿Para qué haces un trato tú cuando no te incluye si quiera?

- Mira, Granger- dijo él con evidente fastidio en su voz-. Sé que eres tonta pero no necesitas demostrarlo todo el tiempo ¿sí?

El desconocido Draco Malfoy de unos minutos atrás había desaparecido y no había dejado ningún rastro en el normal y tan odioso Draco Malfoy de siempre. El llamado a la realidad había sido más brusco de lo que Hermione pensaba. Y por un momento, ella se encontró perdida en sus pensamientos. Parecía que se había olvidado por completo de la 'guerra de pociones' y sobre todo, de aquella… 'cosa'. Definitivamente, Hermione no pensaba llamarlo de ninguna otra forma. Ni acercamiento, ni abrazo, ni… nada que fuera explícito, como para decirle que 'Malfoy la había agarrado por la cintura'. Se negaba rotundamente.

Mientras ella pensaba en todo eso y escuchaba a medias a Malfoy él seguía explicando su plan:

- Mira, no podemos aparecer así delante de Slughorn ¿ves? Estamos sucios, de nuevo. Y es evidente- dijo bajando la voz- que no es por haber estado limpiando.

En ése momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que sí recordaba todo a pesar de no demostrar ni una pizca de ello en su rostro. Los pocos colores que se habían ido de la cara de Hermione volvieron a subir. Sobre todo porque Malfoy lo hacía sonar como que habían estado haciendo algo indecente. Con la atención completa de Hermione, otra vez, él siguió:

- Simplemente el castigo será peor, nos bajará la nota y nos quitará puntos. Eso a mi no me importa, pero no quiero tener que escucharte y mucho menos seguir cumpliendo castigos contigo. Éste lugar- dijo dándole una mirada rápida- está destruido. Más que antes y debemos reparar las cosas que no estaban rotas antes de que Slughorn llegue ¿Entiendes? Él nos quitó la varita, y no hay forma de que lo arreglemos. Así que, tú ayudas a esta niña a hacer sus deberes, cosa que tanto te gusta- dijo revoleando los ojos-, y yo, limpio el desastre este y nos podemos limpiar la ropa otra vez.

Malfoy levantó las cejas y abrió los ojos, claramente pensaba que era una idea más que brillante y no pensaba aceptar un 'no' por respuesta. Hermione habló por primera vez desde que él había comenzado a contarle su plan. La niña aún seguía observándolos sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- No podemos hacer eso Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Debemos limpiar todo sin magia. Ése es el castigo.

- ¿Y te piensas que no tendrás días suficientes para eso el resto de la semana, a caso?

- Sí, pero no es el punto.

- Sólo limpiaremos las cosas que ensuciamos con… hace un rato.

Draco no se atrevió a nombrar aquello. Y Hermione se lo agradeció en silencio, pero de todas formas no contestó.

- ¿Quieres cumplir castigos conmigo durante un mes, o mas? ¿A caso lo soportarías?- dijo él usando las últimas cartas que le quedaban bajo la manga para convencerla.

Ella le echó un vistazo a la habitación y aún con los brazos cruzados y volviendo la vista a los ojos de Malfoy que la seguían mirando intensamente, dijo alzando la voz:

- ¿Qué dudas tienes sobre tu tarea?

La niña se mostró nerviosa. Ella aún no había aceptado el trato, pero ellos lo habían decidido por la pequeña Ravenclaw. Aparentemente sin un 'no' como opción, lo único que pudo hacer fue entrar al aula.

- Cierra la puerta- le ordenó Malfoy completamente satisfecho con la reacción de la castaña-. Dame la varita.

Él extendió un brazo hacia adelante y Hermione le dijo seria:

- Trátala bien, porque si no, no hay trato.

Draco la miró y volvió a mirar a la niña antes de agregar:

- Si eres tan amable…

Claro que la niña no, y dudaba que Draco sí, pero ella era sumamente consciente de cuánto le costaba a Malfoy pedir las cosas por favor. Lo que la llevó a recordar lo que le había dicho unos minutos antes. Cuando todo era color de rosa. "Por favor, sigue haciéndome reír." La frase resonó en la cabeza de Hermione con la voz de Draco, y sin poder evitarlo resonó unas cuantas veces más hasta percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. En la vida real, en el presente y no en los recuerdos, la niña sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica su varita y se acercó lo suficiente como para que él llegue a tomarla.

- Gracias- dijo Hermione luego de un rato, al darse cuenta de que Malfoy no iba a agradecerle ni por broma-. Bueno, dime las dudas.

Malfoy tomó la varita y comenzó a tratar de limpiar el desastre de una de las mesas. Le tomó varios intentos hacer desaparecer una de los charcos de la mesa, pero al final, lo logró. Amigándose así con la varita de la Ravenclaw.

- Dijiste que sólo limpiarías lo que se rompió… recién- dijo Hermione evitando también ella nombrar la situación anterior.

- ¿Dónde piensas hacerle la tarea? ¿En el piso? Ya veo, Granger.

Malfoy apuntó con la varita a Hermione y ella se sobresaltó. Claramente se sintió indefensa sin su varita.

- Quédate quieta, voy a limpiar tu ropa.

Con un hechizo no-verbal hizo desaparecer las nuevas manchas que Hermione tenía en el uniforme de Gryffindor. Bueno, prácticamente _la_ mancha, porque todo el uniforme estaba manchado.

El uniforme ya estaba completamente limpio aunque arrugado y completamente desarreglado en el cuerpo de la castaña. La camisa salida por varios lugares de adentro de la pollera, la corbata bastante desajustada y desalineada y la pollera ya no estaba para nada recta. Cruzaba sus piernas en una diagonal bastante irregular.

Malfoy hizo lo mismo con su uniforme, las partes de la camisa que se podían ver, volvían a ser de su color, al igual que el sweter que llevaba arriba. Él también llevaba la camisa afuera del pantalón y se veían triángulos de la tela por abajo del sweater, la corbata verde y plata bastante desajustada. Pero por una extraña razón, Hermione creyó que a él le quedaba bien, y que ella se veía completamente desarreglada y hecha un desastre.

La niña se quedó completamente maravillada al ver aquellos hechizos tan complejos salir de su varita y, sobre todo, en silencio.

Malfoy limpió otro trozo de la mesa y dijo:

- Vale, hazle la tarea mientras yo termino con esto.

Se alejó y Hermione vio cómo arreglaba el juego de tubos de ensayo que se había roto con el primer tiro fallido.

Se sentó en un taburete y le indicó a la niña que se sentara en el asiento de al lado.

Aquella Ravenclaw, visiblemente nerviosa, pero agradecida de que Malfoy no tuviese que hablarle, le hizo caso y comenzó a sacar sus deberes de Pociones. Pero antes, Hermione le dijo a Draco:

- Deberías cerrar la puerta y hacer un hechizo silenciador.

- ¿Y si viene Slughorn?

- Le diremos que han entrado varios alumnos a preguntar por él y nos cansamos de las miradas extrañas y las preguntas curiosas… algo así. De todas formas, para cuando se acerque la hora del almuerzo supongo que vendrá a avisarnos o lo que sea.

Malfoy la miró dudando de que ella realmente fuera Hermione Granger. Era famosa por meterse en líos con Potter y Weasley, pero nunca pensó que una idea así saliera de ella. Estaba realmente asombrado. Y se quedaron mirando por unos largos segundos.

La niña habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo, interrumpiendo otra vez, y se sintió raro escuchar una voz tan poco familiar entre ambos. Prácticamente se habían olvidado de su presencia, pero cuando habló, ambos la miraron.

- La hora del almuerzo ya pasó. Cuando yo vine a preguntar por el profesor Slughorn… venía del Gran Salón- agregó la niña intercambiando miradas nerviosas con ambos al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

Se removió en su asiento al no escuchar respuestas habladas de ninguno de los dos chicos de último curso más famosos de todo Hogwarts. Ambos la seguían mirando como si hubiese dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo mágico y muggle juntos. Incapaces de creer lo que habían escuchado. Finalmente Malfoy habló.

- Maldito Slughorn. ¿Qué se cree? Debería habernos venido a avisar. Moriremos de hambre.

Hermione venía escuchando y asintiendo indignadamente ante todo, pero cuando escuchó la semejante exageración que Draco había dicho al final, puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

- Bueno, en fin, cierra la puerta.

Se dirigió a la niña tratando de entender cuáles eran las dudas puntales de la Ravenclaw y mientras, podía escuchar cómo Draco seguía refunfuñando por la comida. Pero antes de que la niña le comentara respecto a la tarea, ella volvió a hablar:

- Un momento, ¿ya son más de las…? No, no puede ser- se interrumpió ella misma- No hemos estado aquí tanto tiempo…

- En serio, ya todos comimos y la mayoría debe estar en clases.

- ¿Y tú por qué no estás en clase?

- Los de primero tenemos un tiempo libre después del almuerzo los lunes…- se explicó algo apenada la niña.

- Ah, bueno… Bueno- repitió recomponiéndose del asombro-, dime a ver.

La niña le explicó sus dudas y cuando Hermione le estaba empezando a explicar, gran parte de la pared que estaba enfrente de ellas estaba casi limpia del todo.

- ¿Entiendes?- le preguntó Hermione luego de unos 10 minutos sin callarse.

La niña asintió levemente. Y Hermione le dijo:

- Bueno, ¿quieres que te ayude a redactarlo?

- ¿En serio?

- Claro, sólo son 15 centímetros de pergamino… es muy fácil- dijo la castaña con confianza- Veamos… ¿ya has pensando cómo vas a empezarlo?

- Bueno… pues no.

- No importa- respondió Hermione totalmente animada- Yo diría que puedes comenzar por el título de la poción, ¿te parece?

- Sí- dijo en voz baja la niña al mismo tiempo que asentía obedientemente.

Hermione se acomodó en su asiento y mientras esperaba a que la chica de Ravenclaw termine de escribir, lo cual hacía muy lento, miró cómo Draco limpiaba y reparaba todo lo que había en su camino. Se asombró al ver que ya tenía limpia al menos, una cuarta parte del aula.

- ¿Cómo sigo ahora?- dijo la niña mirando hacia arriba para encontrar la cara de Hermione que estaba mirando atentamente lo que Draco hacía. La castaña la miró y comenzó a dictarle lo que tenía que poner.

Habían pasado casi 45 minutos desde que Hermione había comenzado a dictarle la tarea. Draco ya tenía prácticamente todo arreglado y limpio, excepto las mesas, el piso y los calderos que se habían roto con las explosiones.

La niña se había quejando cada cinco minutos que le dolía la mano. Entonces Hermione se veía obligada a frenar un poco la velocidad de su discurso, aunque ella seguía pensando que ya estaba dictando lo suficientemente lento y que hasta alguien como Ron podría escribir y entender más rápido. Así que se vio obligada a armarse de paciencia y cada vez que la niña le pedía que por favor terminara de dictarle, ella siempre decía:

- Pero es que todavía falta lo más importante. No puedes no poner esto.

Y a continuación seguía dictándole hasta que la niña volvía a quejarse del dolor de su mano.

Después de unos cinco minutos más, la niña dejó la pluma apoyada en el escritorio y dijo:

- Basta, no quiero escribir más. ¡Ya llevo unos 35 centímetros!

Hermione se sintió un poco ofendida y dolida, pero dijo:

- Pero es que debes poner estas últimas características. En serio.

- Me vienes diciendo eso desde que llegamos a los 20 centímetros y me duele mucho la mano. Te lo agradezco, pero…

Cuando Hermione iba a decir algo más, Draco habló y dijo:

- Deja ya en paz a la pobre niña, hace una hora que esta escribiendo, Granger. A parte ya casi termino.

Hermione levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que muchas mesas ya estaban limpias.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo Hermione bastante horrorizada por la limpieza que veía en el salón.

En ese momento la niña aprovechó para comenzar a guardar los deberes, antes de que la castaña de Gryffindor siguiera dictándole.

- ¿Qué hago de qué?- dijo él dándose vuelta y abandonando lo que estaba haciendo.

- Has limpiado las cosas que estaban sucias por las explosiones de los calderos.

Él seguía esperando que Hermione finalizara su oración, aunque ella ya lo había hecho.

- Dijiste que sólo limpiarías… lo otro- agregó ella exasperada.

- Ah… eso. Bueno pero si viene el profesor, y está todo tal cual lo dejó cuando se fue, ¿cómo crees que lo tomará?

La castaña de Gryffindor se apartó un mechón, ahora, limpio pero que ella seguía sintiendo sucio, de la cara y le dijo:

- Está bien, pero no limpies nada más. Lo demás lo haremos sin magia.

- Oh, Granger, vamos. ¿No te quieres ir a caso?

- Claro, pero debe estar por venir en cualquier momento y debes devolverle la varita o ella también tendrá problemas.

Los ojos verdes de la niña de Ravenclaw se desorbitaron y empezó a tener miedo.

- Mira lo que has hecho, eres tan inteligente. No pasará nada, así que no hace falta que te asustes- le dijo Draco de mala gana.

La niña asintió aún asustada y Hermione se dio vuelta para seguir dictándole, pero cuando vio que ella ya había guardado todo, la niña dijo antes que ella pudiera decir algo:

- Lo siento, pero debe parecer que yo misma hice la tarea… Gracias por todo, igual.

- Bueno…- dijo Hermione considerando que la niña tenía razón- entonces ya puedes irte ¿verdad?

- Claro… me hubiese ido antes- dijo en un tono tan bajo que Hermione, que se había dado vuelta para hablarle a Malfoy, ya no la escuchaba.

- Ya puedes devolverle la varita, Malfoy.

Él las miró fastidiado y se acercó para devolvérsela.

- ¿Qué se dice?- le dijo Hermione como si fuera un pequeño niño y ella fuera su madre.

Draco la miró alzando una ceja y ella frunció el ceño y la mirada se le endureció de tal manera que, inmediatamente, Malfoy, miró a la niña y le dijo:

- Gracias.

- De nada- contestó la aludida y mirando a Hermione-. Gracias, Hermione.

- No hay de qué. Ahora vete antes de que llegue el profesor o alguien más.

Ella asintió enérgicamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero cuando la fue a abrir, ésta seguía cerrada.

- Ah, espera- dijo Hermione acercándose.

La niña le extendió la varita y ella sacó los hechizos que Draco había puesto hace una hora, sin ningún problema. Abrió la puerta, le devolvió la varita y la alumna de Ravenclaw pudo marcharse al fin.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras de ella y se giró para encontrarse con la habitación muchísimo más limpia de lo que suponía y finalmente, se acercó hacia los baldes con agua y a los trapos. Agarró uno y se lo revoleó a Malfoy que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación.

Él lo agarró justo antes de que comenzara a caer, mientras Hermione traía prácticamente arrastrando un balde con agua, eso si se podía decir que lo estaba trayendo. Porque apenas se movía unos centímetros.

- Deja ahí, Granger. Ya lo traigo yo.

En dos grandes zancadas, Malfoy ya estaba a su lado y le tomó el balde de las manos. Lo llevó hasta las mesas del fondo que eran las únicas que faltaban por limpiar y luego, hizo lo mismo con el otro balde.

Cada uno comenzó con las últimas mesas del fondo. Hermione estaba limpiando la de la fila derecha mientras que Malfoy se encargaba de la izquierda.

Eran alrededor de las 6 y media, cuando recién habían terminado de limpiar todas las manchas de las mesas. Draco dejó caer dentro del balde, totalmente fastidiado una de las esponjas que había agarrado para despegar una de las manchas violetas de la mesa. Suspiró exhausto y dijo:

- ¿Cómo limpiaremos el piso?

- Buena pregunta, Slughorn no nos ha dejado ninguna escoba…

- ¿Qué?

- No de las escobas que usamos para volar… las muggle, para poder baldear… ya sabes...

-…ah- dijo Malfoy aunque no comprendía muy bien- ¿Y quieres baldear todo el salón?

- ¿Prefieres arrodillarte en el piso y pasarle la esponja como a las mesas?

- No. Claro que no- dijo en tono obvio.

- Bueno… entonces habrá que ir a pedirle algo a Filch.

- Ni loco. Ve tú.

- Por supuesto que no. Me odia.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que a mi no?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

- Tiremos los restos de calderos y pongamos los nuevos, y si para ese momento no vino el profesor… iremos a buscarlo.

Draco no comentó nada pero se dirigió al frente del salón para ir a buscar las bolsas y el tacho de basura.

Le extendió una a Hermione y cada uno comenzó con la fila que tenía asignada sin previo acuerdo.

Cuando estaban terminando con los calderos, el profesor Slughorn apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

- Ya era hora- murmuró Draco fastidiado mientras seguía tirando trozos de los calderos destrozados.

- ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bien- se apresuró a responder Hermione que se había ruborizado al sentir miedo de que su profesor se diera cuenta de que habían estado usando magia.

- Me alegro. Qué rápido que han hecho… y eso que fueron almorzar…- dijo pensativo el Profesor.

Malfoy se dio vuelta totalmente indignado y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- No hemos ido a almorzar, porque usted no nos vino a avisar que era la hora.

- Oh, lo siento…- dijo un tanto apenado-. No sabía que estarían esperando que les viniera a avisar…

- Sí, lo estábamos esperando. Pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que la hora ya había pasado.

- ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de eso?

Malfoy se quedó callado y cuando le iba a responder, Hermione le dijo:

- Profesor, necesitamos que nos dé escobas para poder limpiar el piso.

- ¿Escobas?- dijo Slughorn volviendo la vista hacia Hermione.

- Sí, ya sabe. Tipo las muggle, para baldear. Porque si no, va a ser imposible.

- Oh, sí. Ya veo. Bien.

Después de haber hecho aparecer las escobas, de cambiarles el agua de los baldes por una limpia y hacer desaparecer las bolsas, se marchó de nuevo y dijo que vendría en un rato.

- Maldito Slughorn, ni siquiera se acuerda de nosotros.

Hermione no dijo nada y Malfoy siguió refunfuñando por un rato más, evidentemente todavía dolido por el tema del almuerzo.

Terminaron de limpiar los calderos rotos alrededor de las 7.15. Malfoy se dirigió al armario de calderos y comenzó a sacarlos afuera. Uno por uno, mientras Hermione los iba recogiendo del suelo y los llevaba a las mesas. Caminando lentamente y con cuidado, debido al peso que cargaba y a los charcos del piso. Cuando todos los calderos estuvieron en las mesas, Hermione se puso a escribir un pedido para la Tienda del Caldero de Potage.

Cerró la carta y la dejó en el escritorio del profesor, casi al mismo tiempo que Malfoy terminaba de cerrar las bolsas de basura y las dejaba afuera, en el pasillo solitario de las mazmorras.

- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó Malfoy sacudiéndose las manos, con mala cara.

- Ahora… el piso- dijo Hermione llevándose las manos a la cintura y suspirando, totalmente exhausta.

Agarró un balde de agua y tiró el contenido a unos centímetros del piso.

- ¿Qué haces?

Hermione arqueó una ceja y luego tomó una de las escobas sin decir nada. Comenzó a frotar el piso y el agua se convirtió en verde, luego tenía manchas naranjas y para cuando el violeta se mezcló, el color ya era casi negro. Debido al barro y a la mezcla de pociones.

- Esto es lo que tienes que hacer- le dijo Hermione mientras seguía frotando la escoba contra el piso.

Malfoy no respondió pero tomó la otra escoba y se acercó para hacer lo mismo que Hermione. Pero antes de empezar se arremangó la manga derecha de su camisa y de su sweter hasta el codo. Y la izquierda sólo un poco más arriba de su muñeca.

'Qué rara forma de arremangarse', pensó Hermione, pero luego se dio cuenta del por qué y dejó de mirarlo.

Después de llenar los baldes unas dos veces más cada uno, con una canilla que había en el aula de Pociones, finalmente pudieron cubrir todo el piso del Salón.

Cuando estaban dando los últimos detalles al aula, el profesor volvió a aparecer, completamente maravillado de lo que veía. El salón estaba prácticamente como la semana anterior. Todo en orden e incluso, más limpio. Mucho más limpio. Después de hacer desaparecer las herramientas de limpieza y las bolsas de basura les dijo a ambos chicos que podían irse a sus Salas Comunes. Y que les pediría a los elfos domésticos que les llevasen la cena, porque ésta, evidentemente también había pasado.

- No, no se moleste, profesor- dijo Hermione.

Él la miró sin comprender.

- Granger, deja de ser defensora de los elfos una vez en tu vida, y acepta la oferta del profesor- dijo él de malhumor y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- No, en serio, no se moleste. Me iré a cambiar y luego bajaré yo misma a las cocinas…

- Por mí, moléstese todo lo que quiera, profesor- dijo Draco totalmente fastidiado.

- ¿Segura, señorita Granger?

- Sí, claro.

- Bueno… en ese caso, los espero mañana a las 7. Tomen.

Se sacó del bolsillo de su túnica las varitas y se las extendió. Cada uno agarró la suya.

- Adiós- dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar.

Draco salió por la puerta sin decir nada más.

- Nos vemos mañana, Granger- dijo sin siquiera darse vuelta una vez que escuchó que Hermione cerraba la puerta del aula.

Ella no contestó y se dirigió por el otro pasillo que llevaba hacia las escaleras.

Comenzó a subir completamente exhausta, sólo quería darse un baño e irse a acostar, pero tenía tanta hambre.

El camino era largo, así que tuvo bastante tiempo de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Por Merlín… si alguien los hubiese visto. Alguien conocido, no aquella niña de Ravenclaw que de todas formas no había visto nada. Alguien como Harry, Ginny, los padres de Malfoy… o Ron. ¿Qué dirían? ¿Qué decía ella misma de todo eso? ¿Y Malfoy?

Simplemente no habían hablado más del tema, y aparentemente no lo harían. Eso estaba bastante claro. Pero la pregunta era: ¿Quería hablar de eso con alguien? Y sobre todo, ¿quería hablarlo con Malfoy?. Recordó la expresión en sus ojos, parecía tan sólo un niño. Uno desamparado y necesitado realmente de cariño. Su expresión era totalmente sincera y eso era lo que más la asustaba. Estando más relajada pudo recordar lo que se sentía estar entre sus brazos en ése momento y también pudo recordar lo que se sintió después. Cuando toda esa burbuja, había explotado. Eran sensaciones tan distintas y tan escalofriantes, ambas.

Una le decía que no podía haber sentido eso en los brazos de Malfoy. Era como una especie de felicidad, se sentía protegida y a salvo de todos. Nada ni nadie le importaba porque simplemente los había olvidado.

Sentía que podía ser ella misma.

La otra, la más conocida y la única conocida hasta aquella tarde, le decía que estaba más que bien sentirse así al lado de Draco. Porque él era un Malfoy y ella… era ella. Las cosas siempre habían sido así. Se habían tenido asco y eso nunca iba a cambiar. Se odiaban y si podrían dejar de verse, lo hubiesen hecho hace rato.

Cuando estaba pensando todo eso, llegó a la Sala Común, eran más o menos las diez de la noche y milagrosamente, no había nadie ahí más que Ginny. Entró arrastrando los pies y con los hombros caídos, completamente cansada pero más que nada, preocupada. Tenía ganas de llorar y deseaba que todo eso hubiese sido una pesadilla, o un sueño, porque después de todo no la había pasado tan mal… al menos se había reído mucho, y era una risa totalmente sincera. Había sido feliz, hasta que la burbuja explotó y la hizo caer en la realidad.

La miró completamente apenada y sintiéndose culpable de pronto, al recordar que había arruinado la poción de su amiga también.

Al verla, Ginny se levantó del sillón en el que estaba leyendo un libro de quidditch. Se la quedó mirando por unos segundos, el malhumor se notaba en la cara de la pelirroja pero al notar los ojos de arrepentimiento y la frustración en la cara de Hermione, simplemente su malhumor se disipó. Dio un paso hacia adelante abriendo los brazos y Hermione se lanzó para abrazarla. Estaba completamente enojada. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado pero no podía contárselo. Ella no la entendería. Ginny la juzgaría por haber hecho algo así con Malfoy. Está bien, ni siquiera había sido un beso pero…

_"¡confraternizando con el enemigo, eso es lo que estás haciendo!"_. La voz de Ron en cuarto año se hizo escuchar en su cabeza, y se aferró un poco más a la pelirroja, reprimiendo las lágrimas que quería soltar debido a la gran frustración que sentía.

* * *

**_Uff, estuve leyendolo para ver si habia quedado bien y casi muero antes de terminarlo. Bueno, este capitulo no es Dramione, no es triste ni gracioso, es solo un capitulo mas, que me da la introduccion para el proximo que espero que me salga bien, aunque todavia no se bien como lo voy a distribuir. Lo hice largo para compensarlos porque hasta el domingo no subire un cap nuevo! Tengo ocupado todo el viernes y todo el sabado... asi que, lo siento! Pero no se pueden quejar de que sea corto, en serio, ni se les ocurra JAJAJA Espero que igual les guste, a pesar de ser solo una introduccion y de contener muuuchas reflexiones. En fin, un beso y creo que no me olvido de nada mas! Gracias por los comentarios y por los favoritos :) Aunque no sea esa la razon por la que escribo, no se dan una idea lo feliz que me hacen! _**


	13. When you will laugh again?

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Título del capítulo: **_**_When you will laugh again? (¿Cuándo volverás a reir?) Say anything - Good Charlotte._**

* * *

Después de salir de la ducha, con el pijama puesto, Hermione ya estaba mucho más recuperada del cansancio, pero sobre todo, de la preocupación y de la frustración.

- Ve a darte una ducha que yo me encargo de que los elfos te traigan algo para cenar, ¿sí?- le dijo Ginny hacía una media hora atrás.

- No, Ginny. Ni se te ocurra molestarlos a estas horas.

- Pero si no les cuesta nada. A parte ellos son felices así. Sobre todo si eres tú la que pide algo.

- Pero yo no quiero pedir nada.

- Bueno, pero es para ti. Es lo mismo.

- No, no lo es. Cuando salga de bañarme, iré yo misma.

Ginny la miró con mala cara y Hermione le dijo:

- En serio. En un rato vengo.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y se quedó en el sillón leyendo el libro que leía antes de que Hermione llegase.

La castaña se fue a bañar, agradecida de haber aguantado todo el tiempo aquel enorme nudo en la garganta que tenía. El que amenazaba con seguir creciendo, segundo a segundo, hasta que la hiciera explotar.

Después de un buen baño de agua caliente, Hermione se sentía mejor y para cuando salió se encontró con que la cena estaba en una bandeja, sobre su cama. El resto de las compañeras de habitación estaban durmiendo mientras que Ginny, estaba acostada en su propia cama leyendo su libro.

Hermione se acercó aún con el pelo mojado y le dijo:

- Te he dicho que no los molestes.

- Yo misma he bajado a las cocinas, Hermione. Deja de hacer escándalos.

- Ginny- dijo la castaña entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiando de su amiga.

- Es en serio- le dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos de su amiga, con tal de no mover la cabeza de lugar.

Aunque la verdad era que sí había llamado a los elfos, y gracias a la oscuridad del cuarto, Hermione no pudo darse cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo. El tono de voz de Ginny no era una prueba fidedigna, porque gracias a la posición en la que se encontraba acostada, su voz salía un tanto distorsionada.

Ambas hablaban en voz baja para no despertar a sus compañeras, Hermione se sentó en su cama y comenzó a devorar todo lo que había en la bandeja, como si fuese una náufraga. Pero haber estado todo el día haciendo actividad y no haber ingerido nada desde el desayuno, de verdad le había provocado hambre.

Cuando su estómago se calmó, su cerebro despertó nuevamente y le avisó que había algo muy importante que le tenía que decir a Ginny.

Lo había decidido en la ducha, ella no había hecho nada malo ni desubicado con Malfoy. No podía juzgarla, sólo habían estado… riendo.

- Ginny- dijo aún con la boca llena.

La pequeña Weasley estaba acostada con las piernas cruzadas arriba de la cama, su cabeza apoyada en la almohada y su pera casi tocaba su pecho. Tenía el libro sobre las costillas y lo mantenía firme con ambas manos.

Giró su cabeza en dirección a Hermione y mientras la castaña tomaba un poco de jugo, le dijo:

- ¿Qué?

- Te tengo que contar algo- confesó Hermione dejando el vaso de nuevo sobre la bandeja.

- Dime.

- No- dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor- Así no.

Ginny se dio cuenta al instante y le dijo:

- ¿Es urgente?

- No lo sé, ¿por qué?

- ¿Puedes esperar a que termine este capítulo? Me faltan dos páginas y bu-

- Sí, claro- la interrumpió Hermione contenta-, no hay problema.

Ginny leyó deprisa las últimas páginas, mientras Hermione terminaba de cenar.

Cuando la pelirroja se sentó en la cama de Hermione, la castaña se vio prácticamente obligada a bajar la bandeja al piso, porque si no, estaba segura que Ginny, volcaría todo el contenido del vaso.

- Bien, cuenta.

- Bueno… - empezó Hermione - hoy a la tarde… estábamos cumpliendo el castigo con Malfoy… en realidad, fue a la mañana, después de que todos salieron del aula. Nos comenzamos a pelear cuando el profesor se marchó…

- ¿Otra vez? ¿No tuvieron suficiente a caso?- dijo Ginny olvidándose por completo de mantener a raya el tono de voz.

Hermione la miró reprobando su comportamiento, tomó su varita e hizo los primeros hechizos con ella después de tanto tiempo sin usarla. Ahora podrían hablar tranquilas, sin ser vistas ni escuchadas.

- Continúa- le dijo impaciente Ginny.

- No nos peleábamos tan fuerte como hoy…

- Eso, dime qué ha sucedido hoy. Porque no entendí nada.

- Nada- dijo Hermione instantáneamente-, estuve revolviendo toda la clase el agua, para que adquiera el tono naranja, y cuando al fin lo logro, Malfoy aparece y me arruina la poción- agregó Hermione subiendo el tono de voz a medida que su indignación volvía a flote.

- ¿Cómo te arruinó la poción?- preguntó Ginny con un tono que intensificaba la pregunta, para demostrar que ésa era la pieza que le faltaba en su rompecabezas.

- Tiró una pila de libros sobre la mesa, de lleno, para que hagan un ruido sordo. Obvio que me asusté y largué todo lo que tenía en la mano en el caldero y quedó arruinada, por segunda vez.

- Oh… ya veo. Bueno sigue con lo del castigo. Los demás ya lo sé.

- La cuestión es que… ya ni sé que era lo que nos estábamos diciendo- simplificó Hermione, para no revelar nada del tema de la foto y de la infancia de Malfoy-, pero yo le tiré poción…

- ¿Eh?- dijo Ginny sin comprender.

- Sí… ¿viste que se había hecho pegajoso y como una gelatina?

- Sí- dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos, en señal de estar buscando algo.

- Bueno, hice una bola y se la tiré.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Qué?- le dijo en tono indefenso.

- Estabas castigada.

- Sí, ya lo sé.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Estuvimos así vaya uno a saber cuánto tiempo… nos estábamos peleando ¿no? Revoleándonos pociones y eso, el salón estaba hecho un desastre y nosotros también…- ahora venía la parte más difícil- bueno, y después una bola le pegó muy fuerte a Malfoy y se cayó al suelo, hasta ése momento ninguno se estaba riendo, porque realmente nos estábamos peleando ¿no?

La pelirroja asintió y la castaña continuó.

- Pero te juro, Ginny, fue tan graciosa esa caída. Malfoy había perdido toda esa superioridad falsa que lo caracteriza, ¿entiendes? Fue extraordinario. Bueno, me entré a reír mucho y después, él me tiró… con los pies.

La cara de Ginny no expresaba mucho, sólo que la estaba escuchando atentamente.

- No me pude enojar, porque cuando me levanté un poco vi que se estaba riendo tanto… pero no era de mi. Era de los dos… de la situación. No sé cómo explicarlo mejor. Pero simplemente, parecía como un niño pequeño, lo juro… Y nos reímos por mucho tiempo…

La risa de Malfoy resonó en su cabeza y luego se unió su propia risa. Recordó cómo había sido aquella caída, simplemente había sido monumental. Nunca podría olvidarla. Pero lo que había pasado después… eso tampoco, temía ella, que podría olvidarlo.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- ¿Con qué?- dijo Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Con la tía Muriel, Hermione! Con Malfoy, ¿con qué va a ser?

- Oh… bueno, luego me extendió la mano y me propuso una tregua…- Hermione se miró las manos.

Sabía que contarle a Ginny, era contarle todo, nada o al menos la mayoría de las cosas y las más importantes. Si no, no se podía. Ya demasiado le costaba ocultarle lo de la foto… pero ése no era su secreto. Era el de alguien más.

- ¿Y?

- Bueno…

- ¡Deja de decir 'bueno'!

Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido y agachó un poco la cabeza. Se puso a jugar con las sábanas de su cama que tenía sobre las piernas y luego, dijo:

- Antes de aceptar… le pasé más poción por la cara…

- ¿Aceptaste?

- Sí, pero ése no es el punto.

- Ah, ¿no?

- No.

- ¿Hay algo más importante?

Hermione tragó fuerte y asintió, no era un beso ni nada, pero no sabía qué palabras usar, ni cómo hacer para que sonara como lo que realmente era, una 'cosa'.

- ¿Qué? Habla de una vez, Granger.

- Malfoy… me agarró…

- ¿Qué cosa te agarró?- preguntó Ginny retorciéndose la tela sobrante de los pantalones de su pijama, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y mostrando ambas palmas, dijo:

- Me agarró, Ginny… qué se yo.- Hermione volvió su vista a sus manos- Me pasó toda la cara por el pelo para mancharme de la poción también, y estuvimos… forcejeando mucho tiempo.

- Ah, Hermione… pensé que se había enojado o algo.

- No- dijo ella mirándola de nuevo- Nada que ver. Era un pequeño niño, no te miento.

- ¿Estaban cerca?

Hermione tardó en contestar esa pregunta, con un nudo en la garganta y el ceño fruncido, dijo:

- Sí… bastante. Pero eso tampoco es lo importante…

Ginny retorció más la tela.

- Nos estábamos riendo, mucho… Hacía bastante que no me reía tanto, lo juro. Sé que suena muy raro. No sabes lo rara que me siento ahora… pero sí, me reí a carcajadas con Malfoy. Pero lo más importante, es que después me dijo algo… más raro.

- ¿Más?

Hermione sólo asintió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Está enamorado de ti?

- No, idiota- dijo Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos, completamente horrorizada por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

- Ah… menos mal, Hermione. Me has hecho asustar, mucho. Bueno… ¿qué te dijo, entonces?

- Me dijo que… por favor, siga haciéndolo reír.

- ¿Qué?- repitió Ginny pero con otro tono ésta vez.

Hermione levantó un poco sus manos y torció su boca en clara señal de no saber qué era todo aquello.

Ginny la miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin entender prácticamente nada.

- ¿Y después?

- Yo… no sé, todavía estábamos muy juntos y él ya no sonreía, pero igual me miraba como un niño. Nunca lo había visto con esos ojos, y no creo que nadie lo haya hecho. Te lo juro, Ginny. Parecía otra persona. Sabes que yo lo odio, pero a este Malfoy… no sé…- ella negó con la cabeza tratando de que aquellos nuevos sentimientos no llegarán a su interior- Antes de que pueda responderle, alguien golpeó la puerta, y entró una niña de Ravenclaw. Y por favor, créeme. Sus ojos volvieron a ser los de antes. Igual de detestables. Y nos apartamos antes de que nos vean…

- No lo entiendo…

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Hermione fastidiada.

- A Malfoy… no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué se mostraría distinto? Si siempre fue la misma basura…

- Lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo, ¿pero me crees verdad? No estoy exagerando. Sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos así- Hermione chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha y se quedó mirando a Ginny con una expresión de duda en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasó después de que se fue la niña?

* * *

Después de que uno de los elfos domésticos le llevase la cena, Draco se fue a su dormitorio en el que sólo estaban dos de sus compañeros. Obviamente le daba igual si estaba solo o no, de todas formas se ocultaría tras las cortinas verde esmeralda de su cama y se quedaría allí sin dormir. Sólo pensando. Pensando y recordando. Porque eso era lo que hacía desde que la niña de Ravenclaw se había marchado del Salón de Pociones.

Estaba tan confundido, pero sobre todo estaba completamente enojado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan… débil? Había sido un idiota, que sólo se había dejado llevar por… ¿Por qué cosa se había dejado llevar él? Nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy había mostrado más de lo que él era, en sólo unos minutos. Había sido tan vulnerable y se había expuesto tanto que ahora que lo repasaba todo en su mente, no sabía si podría mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. Se sentía muchísimo peor que el día que Granger había visto su foto. Y con justa razón. En la foto era sólo un pequeño niño. Está bien, él sabía que esa foto revelaba muchísimo de él mismo, porque ya no era un niño y sin embargo, la conservaba. Pero eso… eso que había sucedido aquella misma tarde, a unas puertas de distancia de su dormitorio… No había sido él, el que habló en aquel momento. Definitivamente, ése no podía ser él. Se negaba a aceptarse a sí mismo. Porque ése era el problema. Él no quería demostrar lo que de verdad era. Y mucho menos con alguien como Granger. ¿O sí? ¿Qué pasaba si eso era lo que de verdad quería hacer? ¿Qué pasaba si no soportaba más ser lo que había demostrado durante tantos años? ¿Qué pasaba si con la única persona que podía demostrarlo era con Granger?

Tenía ganas de ir a la Torre de Astronomía y tirarse desde allí. Caer contra el piso de piedra, tal y como lo había hecho Dumbledore. Y ahí volvía a estar aquel viejo Director de Hogwarts metido en su cabeza. Aquella noche volvía a reproducirse en su cerebro. Aquella noche él se había arruinado la vida del todo. Ya no tenía perdón, definitivamente no lo tendría. Había sido la persona más débil de todo el mundo mágico, pero él se estaba preocupando por unas cuantas carcajadas con Granger. ¿Se podía ser más ridículo?

En esa torre, unos años atrás, él había cavado su propia tumba. Era cierto, él no lo mató, pero no hizo nada para impedirlo. Siempre siendo tan débil. Tan patético. Tan niño de papá. La voz de Hermione resonó en su cabeza, tan fuerte como la había escuchado en el salón de Pociones. ¿Siempre iba a tener razón? Que chica tan detestable y odiosa.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había expulsado todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones, totalmente fastidiado con Granger, pero más que nada con él mismo. Cerró los ojos y se paso un brazo, tapándose la cara. Quizás si estaba completamente a oscuras, los pensamientos se irían. Pero claro estaba que no era eso lo que iba a suceder. Su propia voz se hizo escuchar en aquel pequeño refugio con paredes de tela:

'Por favor, sigue haciéndome reír'.

"¡¿Qué?!", pensó Draco totalmente alarmado por su idiotez. Dejó caer fuertemente el puño de su mano libre contra el colchón. Nunca pensó que podría decir una estupidez de tal tamaño. Era más grande que todo el castillo entero, con el Bosque Prohibido y todo.

Se llevó las palmas a los ojos, aún cerrados, y apretó con fuerza hacia abajo. Emitió un grito ahogado de frustración, y mientras que aquella frase seguía reproduciéndose como una cinta sin fin, recordó lo bien que se había sentido reír así. Y por unos segundos, vislumbró por qué lo había dicho. Su inconsciente lo había engañado, sí. Pero de verdad era lo que quería decir. Y ahora estaba recordando la razón.

Se había sentido como… ¿libre? Había sido feliz en serio, y todavía apretándose los ojos, recordó la caía de Granger.

Apretó más las palmas y largó una carcajada en el medio de aquella oscuridad que ahora era tan profunda. No le importaba si sus compañeros lo escuchaban, él estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no tenía la menor idea si alguien más había entrado o si alguien había despertado. Simplemente no le importaba. Estuvo riendo por 5 minutos, por momentos en silencio y otros tratando de contenerse. Hasta que a lo último tuvo que agarrarse el estómago por el dolor que tenía mientras se movía de un extremo a otro en la cama.

Largó todo su aire una vez más, pero esta vez completamente resignado. Se llevó una mano a la frente, levantándose un poco el pelo y aún con la otra mano reposando en su estómago, cerró los ojos. Mucho más calmado y aunque seguía sintiéndose vulnerable, ahora se sentía un poco mejor, o al menos diferente. Por lo menos había recordado lo bien que se sentía haber reído tanto, y no importaba con quién lo había hecho. Simplemente había caído en la cuenta de que hacía años que no reía así con alguien. O quizás nunca lo había hecho. Siempre que se reía era de alguna maldad que le hacía Potter, a Wesley o a la misma Granger. Pero aquellas risas no se comparaban con ésas. Eran completamente diferentes y, aunque todavía le costase admitirlo, era algo que tenía que agradecérselo enteramente a ella.

Se dio vuelta en la cama y apoyó su mejilla derecha sobre la fría almohada. Se sintió más relajado ahora que recordaba aquella sensación. Cerró los ojos y antes de dormirse, un nuevo problema llegó a su cabeza. ¿Cuándo volvería a escuchar aquella risa de Hermione? ¿Alguna vez volvería a reírse así con él?

* * *

- Es raro, ¿no?- preguntó Ginny al aire, mirando al techo. Hermione giró la cabeza para mirarla y le dijo:

- ¿Qué cosa?

Ginny también giró su cabeza sobre la almohada de Hermione y le contestó:

- Malfoy.

- Ah sí.

Ahora era Hermione la que miraba el techo de su cama.

- No sé… siempre supe que él no es lo que muestra a diario… pero no pensé que alguna vez podría decirme algo así.

- Siempre fue un niño de papá- dijo distraídamente la pelirroja sin saber cuánto afectaba a Hermione aquella frase- Pero… ya sabemos que tan buen padre es el idiota de Lucius Malfoy. Quizás de ahí surjan todos sus problemas…

Hermione le contestó aún sin mirarla.

- Puede ser, la verdad es que no lo sé.

- Siempre acudiendo a su padre. Y él siempre lo ayudaba… pero de hecho creo que Lucius Malfoy nunca lo quiso.- dijo Ginny mordiéndose la uña de su dedo meñique- No mucho al menos- agregó la pelirroja soltándose el dedo.

Hermione tragó fuerte y se puso a jugar con la cortina que tenía su lado.

- Puede ser- volvió a repetir la castaña.

Lo que menos quería era mentirle a Ginny. Aunque, técnicamente no le estaba mintiendo, sólo ocultándole información… pero por una extraña razón ése pensamiento no la ayudaba en nada.

Hermione sacudió levemente su cabeza y dijo:

- No quiero pensar más en Malfoy.

- No, nadie quiere hacerlo, pero no me puedes decir que no es raro.

- Nunca dije que no fuera raro. Es lo más raro que me pasó con Malfoy. Y lo sabes.

- Sí, claro… pero es que realmente no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué te viene a decir algo así ahora? Porque nadie puede decirme que ésa frase fue algo casual. No tiene nada de casual, ni de accidental tampoco. Realmente lo sentía…

Ginny siguió con su monólogo completamente acelerada, tratando de sacar deducciones de todo lo que iba diciendo y anotando mentalmente. En algunas tenía razón y en otras, se equivocaba tanto como cuando Hermione trataba de entender los pensamientos de Luna.

- ¿Tú qué dices, Hermione? ¿Hermione?

Ginny giró su cabeza sobre la almohada para mirar a su amiga que estaba completamente dormida. La pelirroja suspiró, se levantó y volvió a tapar a Hermione. Sacó los hechizos y se fue a su propia cama, tratando de dejar de pensar en todo lo que Hermione le había contado.

* * *

Martes a las 18.40 de la tarde. Hermione había llegado a la sala de Pociones con 20 minutos de anticipación. Así que se sentó en el piso de piedra y se dispuso a leer un libro. Uno de los tantos que tenía en su bolso.

Cinco minutos después comenzó a escuchar pasos en uno de los pasillos cercanos del lugar. Se inquietó un poco porque el lugar no era muy amigable. Era la parte más fría y húmeda de todo el castillo, y a estas horas que ya estaba bastante oscuro, estaba completamente solitario.

Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca, y por ende más fuertes. Desde uno de los recodos del pasillo que Hermione tenía en frente, apareció Draco Malfoy. Ella bajó la vista rápidamente, disimulando no haberlo visto. El lugar era una 'L'. El aula de pociones se encontraba cerca de donde los dos pasillos de unían. Hermione había venido por uno y Malfoy ahora se acercaba por el otro. Ése pasillo daba a la Sala Común de Slytherin, mientras que el otro, por donde había llegado Hermione, daba al resto del castillo.

No fue una vez que estuvo completamente al lado de ella y se apoyó en la pared, que la saludó con su típica cortesía.

- ¿Puede ser que alguna vez dejes de leer, Granger?

Draco estaba nervioso, y le costaba mirarla a los ojos, no sabía qué sucedería cuando ella lo mirara, pero algún día lo haría

- No.- respondió ella.

- ¿Siempre lees?

- Siempre que puedo, y ahora no tengo otra cosa más interesante que hacer.

- Ya llegué yo, Granger.

- Justamente.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Draco volvió a hablar, con tono despectivo y tratando de sonar desinteresado:

- ¿Cuántas veces haz leído ese librito?

- Ya he perdido la cuenta. Pero no es algo que te interese.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes lo que me interesa a mi?

- Eso es muy fácil- ella seguía mirando su libro- Sólo te interesas en ti.

- No, eso no es cierto- Hermione cambió de página-. Yo me intereso en lo que vale la pena.

Hermione largó una pequeña risa irónica. Completamente diferente a la risa del día anterior.

- Claro, y tú vales la pena.

- Más que tú y tu libro, seguro.

La castaña dejó de contestar, simplemente largó un poco de su aire por su nariz, con una sonrisa que también mostraba sarcasmo en su rostro.

Al cabo de unos minutos tortuosos de silencio para ambos, Malfoy volvió a hablar:

- ¿No hemos hecho una tregua?

Los ojos de Hermione se detuvieron casi al instante en el que escuchó la palabra 'tregua'. ¿A caso estaba sacando a relucir el tema? Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y sin sacar la vista de su libro, dijo en un tono más bajo de lo que hubiese querido:

- ¿Qué?

- Ayer has aceptado mi tregua…

- Yo… sólo creí que contaba por ayer- dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza de su libro y encontrando la mirada de Malfoy que la miraba desde más arriba de lo que ella había imaginado.

Se sintió raro que Hermione lo mire a los ojos, por supuesto, pero se esforzó mucho por disimular aquellas sensaciones. Finalmente, Draco se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- Podemos extenderla… hasta que dejemos de cumplir con el castigo.

Ella lo miró unos segundos y luego, alzó una ceja.

Draco no dijo nada, sólo extendió su mano derecha hacia abajo esperando que ella aceptara aquella oferta, aparentemente, tan civilizada. Hermione la estrechó, pactando oficialmente con la tregua propuesta por Draco. Sacudieron sus manos un par de veces y sin previo aviso, él tiró con todas sus fuerzas de la mano de Hermione. Obligándola a que se pare. Hermione pegó un leve saltito producido por el envión y en sólo dos segundos, ella estaba mirándolo a los ojos, casi a su misma altura. Aún con el libro en las manos y completamente sobresaltada por la maniobra del chico de Slytherin que, ahora, era él el que la miraba con una ceja levantada y su típica sonrisa de costado.

Ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada porque una voz los interrumpió desde el extremo del otro pasillo.

- Oh, ya están aquí. Y eso que faltan cinco minutos para las siete.

Draco dio vuelta la cabeza, perdiendo el contacto visual con Hermione. El viejo profesor Slughorn venía caminando bonachonamente por las mazmorras, les sonreía como si aquellos alumnos nunca hubiesen hecho nada malo en su clase. Hermione y Draco se soltaron inmediatamente y agradecieron que ninguno de los dos se estuviesen mirando a la cara. Porque seguramente en sus rostros, al menos por unas fracciones de segundo, se hubiese reflejado algo similar a la desilusión.

* * *

El resto de los días de la semana habían pasado. Ya era viernes, y en cinco minutos comenzaría el último día de castigo que debían cumplir Hermione y Draco. La semana había pasado lenta y dolorosamente, pero extrañamente aquella hora y media, era la que pasaba más rápido en todo el día. Y extrañamente, también, a ninguno de los dos le molestaba ir. No hablaban mucho, era una tregua, pero eso no quería decir que ahora fueran amigos. El profesor Slughorn los vigilaba de cerca y se quedaba todo el tiempo que ellos estaban allí, haciendo cosas de su trabajo como profesor. Su presencia y la vergüenza que todavía sentían de mirarse a los ojos, impedían que sus conversaciones fueran fluidas y normales. Demás está decir que el hecho de que, debido a la tregua, sus conversaciones ya no contuvieran insultos, los descolocaba completamente. Tanto que no sabían cómo encarar una conversación.

Cuando entraron al salón aquella tarde, sintieron una punzada en su interior. A pesar de no estar mirándose ni hablándose, ambos sabían que ése día era el último de su tregua. Y debían reconocer, muy a pesar de ambos, que no había sido tan desagradable estar limpiando cacharros y calderos que otros ensuciaban. Claro que en cinco minutos se podía hacer con magia. Pero el castigo era "al estilo muggle/squib", así que casi siempre estaban allí el tiempo completo. Y si bien, era lindo salir un rato antes después de todo un día de estar estudiando y haciendo cosas, estar allí una hora y media, aunque más no sea en silencio, pero compartiendo el mismo aire, no era para nada molesto. Al menos ahora que estaban cumpliendo aquella tregua.

En la tarde de viernes, el silencio no era el mismo de siempre. Era hasta molesto e incómodo, y ambos sabían la razón. Ese fin de tregua, ese fin de la nueva rutina… simplemente no les gustaba.

El profesor Slughorn habló unos diez minutos después de que hubieran entrado y dijo que tenía que retirarse a hacer un par de cosas. Y que volvería antes de que ellos se marcharan.

El silencio se concentró completamente en aquellos dos alumnos que trataban de limpiar los materiales, sin prestarle atención. Pero ahora que la honda respiración del viejo Slughorn no interrumpía constantemente cada cinco segundos y medio, el aire se había vuelto más denso.

Sentían la obligación de romper el silencio, pero no sabían cómo. No sabían qué decir o qué hacer. No eran precisamente amigos… ni nada. Sólo estaban allí cumpliendo un castigo, bajo una tregua. Sólo por eso no estaban insultándose como de costumbre y eso era algo que tenían que recordar. No olvidar aquello era una obligación para ambos. Hermione estaba tratando de concentrarse en eso, cuando un ruido extraño los sobresaltó a ambos. Sobre todo a Draco que estaba más cerca que Hermione.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó mientras buscaba de dónde provenía el ruido

Malfoy se hallaba quieto delante de la ventana. Habían sonado tres golpecitos secos sobre el vidrio de uno de los grandes ventanales del aula de Pociones. Una lechuza marrón claro con manchitas más oscuras estaba apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, esperando a que alguno tomara la nota que traía.

Malfoy se acercó cuidadosamente, aún sobresaltado por el ruido. Abrió la ventana y le sacó la nota a la lechuza, mientras que le daba un Sickle distraídamente.

Hermione seguía viendo la escena sumida en sus pensamientos. Aquella lechuza le parecía conocida. Y justo cuando el animal comenzaba a tomar vuelo, se dio cuenta de que se parecía a una de las lechuzas de los Sortilegios Weasley. Aquella que le había traído la respuesta de Ron.

- Un momento- dijo Hermione-. Ésa lechuza…

Pero no pudo decir el nombre de la tienda, porque Malfoy había leído aquella carta, y se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Draco desplegó la nota que la lechuza había traído y leyó primero la firma y luego el destinatario. Aunque eso ya lo sabía de antemano. Su rostro se endureció y luego sus ojos, inevitablemente captaron algunas palabras. Apretó con fuerza el papel que tenía entre sus dedos y, sin querer, arrugó los bordes por donde sostenía el pergamino.

- Esa lechuza- repitió Hermione-, me resulta conocida… ¿Para quién es la carta?- preguntó dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

- Para mí- dijo Draco rápidamente dando un paso hacia atrás- Es para mí.

Desde que habían hecho el trato, no se nombraban. Sólo se hablaban, una vez cada tantos minutos. Y sólo un poco. Pero evitaban decirse los apellidos. No se llamaban por el nombre claro, pero tampoco se trataban de 'Malfoy' ni de 'Granger'.

Draco se apresuró a guardar la carta en su bolsillo sin tener mucho cuidado y retomó la tarea que estaba haciendo antes de que aquel animal los interrumpiese.

- Ah… es que me resultaba conocida aquella lechuza.

- Quizás sea de Hogwarts. No sé, yo no la he visto nunca creo.

Aquello era verdad, pero a Hermione le llamó la atención aquel extraño comportamiento en Malfoy. Sobre todo, cómo se había endurecido su expresión. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Sería una carta de los padres?

Decidió seguir limpiando antes de que él se percate de que lo estaba mirando. Al fin y al cabo en menos de una hora, la tregua terminaría y ellos volverían a ser lo que eran. Granger y Malfoy. Idiota e insoportable. Sabelotodo y egocéntrico.

Cuando el profesor Slughorn volvió al aula, unos veinte minutos antes de que se cumpla la hora y media, les dijo desde la puerta, con una sonrisa en sus labios e inflando el pecho:

- Bueno, pueden irse ya.

- Pero no son las 8.30- dijo Malfoy que, normalmente, hubiese salido del aula sin retrucar nada.

- Lo sé, pero ya pueden irse. Se han comportado lo suficientemente bien, como para que los deje salir 20 minutos antes…

- Pero…- dijo Hermione tratando de encontrar una buena excusa para quedarse- no hemos terminado todavía.

El profesor apuntó con su varita, y las cosas comenzaron a ordenarse. Calderos, herramientas y tubos de ensayo iban de un lado para otro. Volvió a apuntar con la varita una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar, y quedó completamente limpio. No tanto como el día que ellos habían limpiado el salón, pero sí estaba limpio.

- Ahora sí- dijo el profesor aún sonriendo.

Extendió una gran brazo afuera del salón, indicándoles que ya podían irse.

Hermione se dio vuelta para mirar a Draco que estaba mirando al profesor, y en cuanto notó que ella se giraba, él le devolvió la mirada. Quizás era imposible para ellos o simplemente no les importaba disimular su desilusión. Al cabo de unos segundos, se hallaban afuera del aula. El profesor prácticamente les había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

- Bueno…- dijo Malfoy tratando de hacer tiempo.

Hermione comenzó a acomodarse el bolso, tratando de disimular que aún no quería irse. Luego de una breve pausa, él continuó:

- Creo que se ha terminado el castigo…

- Sí- dijo levemente Hermione sin mirarlo aún. Frunciendo el ceño y fingiendo gran interés en la tira de su bolso.

Más silencio entre los dos.

- Bueno… creo que te veré el lunes.

- ¿No irás a cenar?

- ¿Es una cita?- le dijo él mostrando una de sus sonrisas de costado.

Hermione se sonrojó y le dijo:

- Claro, en el medio del Gran Salón, a la luz de las velas. Armaremos una mesa para nosotros solos, mientras todos los demás están comiendo y mirándonos. Claro que no- finalizó Hermione agarrando la correa de su bolso desde muy cerca de su hombro-. Sólo preguntaba…

- No sé…- dijo Draco con un tono divertido, pero sin mostrar ninguna sonrisa- Quizás vaya en un rato.

- Bueno… yo quedé en encontrarme con Ginny, así que… iré a buscarla.

Él asintió levemente con la cabeza y dijo:

- Hasta acá ha llegado nuestra tregua, entonces.

- Eso parece…

Luego de unos segundos de un incómodo silencio, ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y cuando vieron que el otro comenzaba a hablar se frenaron sin decir nada, muy torpemente.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- No, no- dijo Hermione-. Habla tú.

- Sólo iba a decir que entonces nos veíamos luego… por ahí.

- Sí, yo iba a decir lo mismo.

- Bueno… nos vemos- dijo Draco pasándose una mano por la nuca.

Hermione asintió y comenzó a caminar para el lado contrario al que se tenía que ir el rubio de Slytherin. Ella había hecho unos 4 pasos cuando Draco comenzó a caminar para el lado que lo llevaba a su Sala Común. En dos pasos, él había dejado de ver el otro pasillo, y en consecuencia, ya no veía a Hermione. Pero una voz lo hizo darse vuelta.

- Malfoy, espera- escuchó que alguien le decía en un tono un poco más alto de lo normal.

Después de escuchar esas palabras y de darse vuelta, escuchó unos pasos apresurados, como alguien que trota levemente y la castaña apareció de nuevo. Ahora lo miraba desde la intersección de los pasillos. En frente de la puerta de Pociones.

- ¿Sí?- dijo él bastante asombrado, aún desde su lugar.

Aquella era la primera vez que le decía Malfoy después de varios días sin nombrarse de ninguna forma. Días en los que sólo se miraban para saber que se estaban hablando entre ellos.

- Creo que… ¿Qué te parece si…? Podríamos extender la tregua, ¿no?- soltó ella finalmente.

- Claro- dijo él más rápido de lo que hubiese querido- ¿Hasta cuándo?

- No sé… quizás hasta que termine el trabajo en equipo… ¿Te parece?

Malfoy metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con su mano derecha toco el pergamino que no le pertenecía.

- Claro- repitió ahora fingiendo la calma y el aire superficial que lo caracterizaban.

- Bien. Nos vemos.

- De acuerdo.

Otra vez fue ella la que se dio vuelta primero y comenzó a caminar por el otro pasillo, perdiéndose de vista de nuevo.

Sacó la carta de su bolsillo, la miró y sin abrirla, la devolvió al lugar de donde la había sacado.

- ¿Sabes qué?- casi le gritó él, desesperado porque lo escuchara, mientras comenzaba a caminar, o mejor dicho casi trotar, para su lado.

- ¿Sí?- le dijo Hermione volviendo, una vez más, sobre sus pasos.

Se encontró a unos dos metros de Draco cuando él llegó a la puerta del aula de Pociones y pudieron volver a mirarse.

- Creo que iré a cenar, ahora…

Hermione miró en dirección al pasillo que los llevaría hacia el Gran Salón, lo volvió a mirar a él y luego asintió levemente, tratando de no sonreír.

* * *

**_Sorpresa! :D ya se que dije que no subiria capitulo hasta el lunes, pero como se suspendio lo que tenia que hacer hoy y mañana... bueno, aqui estoy! Ayer me quede hasta bastante tarde escribiendo y como no tenia apuro... creo que me extendi un poco, pero bueno, tomenlo como regalo, porque esta fue la ultima semana que voy a subir dos capitulos! El lunes ya empiezo con la facultad de nuevo asi que, lo siento! Creanme que nadie puede estar mas apenado que yo respecto a eso jajajaja. En fin, este capitulo fue mitad introduccion y mitad capitulo capitulo, por asi decirlo... ustedes entienden! Pero de todas formas espero que les guste! Un beso y gracias por los comentarios! Nos leeremos, no prometo cuando pero seguro que una vez por semana! Ya yayaya se viene el capitulo de la salida a Hogsmeade, para su informacion!_**


	14. Cause you really hurt me

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro.**_

_**'Cause you really hurt me (Porque realmente me has lastimado) Princess of China - Coldplay ft. Rihanna.**_

* * *

Allí estaba ella, entre medio de Ginny y Luna, a pocos metros de la entrada de Hogsmeade, aún preguntándose cómo era que había terminado aceptando.

La noche anterior parecía estar tan cerca y tan lejos de ese momento que era bastante confuso para Hermione.

Había comenzado a caminar con Malfoy hacia el Gran Salón, en un silencio profundo, pero para nada incómodo. Aquella mala sensación de que su tregua estaba terminando y que tendrían que volver a la vida de siempre, insultándose y odiándose -muchas veces por costumbre-, se había esfumado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Si Malfoy no hubiese aceptado su propuesta, sería probable que aún después de 12 horas, se sintiera la idiota más grande del mundo. Y no podría mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. Pero sí había aceptado, por vaya uno a saber qué razón. Y claramente, ella no pensaba preguntarle.

En el medio de aquel silencio en el que ambos iban pensando sus cosas, el Barón Sanguinario apareció desde detrás de un muro de piedra, provocando que ambos se sobresaltasen un poco. Hermione más que Draco.

El fantasma los miró a ambos, y mientras le mantenía la vista a Malfoy, inclinó la cabeza y dijo:

- Malfoy.

- Barón- le respondió él cortésmente, con una inclinación de cabeza también.

- Señorita Granger- dijo el fantasma mirando a Hermione ahora.

- Hola- le respondió ella tímidamente.

Cualquiera sabía que aquel fantasma no era tan amigable como los de las otras Casas, y no se parecía en nada a Sir Nicholas. Así que le inspiraba un poco de miedo tener trato con el Barón.

Después de quedarse flotando a unos centímetros sobre el suelo unos segundos más, el Barón Sanguinario continuó su camino y se perdió en el muro opuesto por el que había aparecido, y ellos retomaron su camino.

- Nunca me ha gustado el Barón Sanguinario…- comentó ella en un tono bajo.

- No, a mi tampoco- dijo Malfoy en el mismo tono de voz-. Pero es el fantasma de mi Casa… ya sabes, y no voy a dejar de saludarlo. A parte… creo que hay peores.

- ¿Peores?

- Sí, como Peeves.

- Bueno, él técnicamente no es un fantasma. Pero sí, es verdad. Él es peor.

- Si te lo encuentras nunca te deja tranquilo, es completamente insoportable…

- Con esa descripción, cualquiera pensaría que hablas de ti- le dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa y un tono divertido.

- Esa descripción puede tranquilamente hablar de ti también.

Hermione lo miró para ver si se había ofendido o no, ya que su voz no mostraba nada.

- ¿O no?- agregó él, alzando una ceja y mirándola con una sonrisa de costado.

Ella revoleó los ojos pero no dijo nada, y el silencio volvió a apoderarse de ellos. Luego de unos metros en silencio, Hermione dijo:

- A veces siento que las cosas cambiaron mucho por aquí. Antes hubiese deseado, no sé… unos cuatro años atrás, hubiese deseado tener cierta tranquilidad. Un lugar donde pensar sola, sobre mis cosas, sin tener un problema en concreto. Simplemente pasar el tiempo… un poco en paz.

- Bueno, yo suelo necesitarlo bastante seguido… generalmente voy a la Torre de Astronomía a pasar el rato. Sólo porque la gente me pone de malhumor. Me molesta… - él levantó los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

- Es un lugar muy pacífico- dijo Hermione luego de unos segundos sin saber qué decir.

- Sí… todavía lo es para mí. Incluso después de todo lo que pasó.

Hermione lo miró sin creer que él se atreviera a decir algo así. Doblaron en la esquina del pasillo y a unos metros de distancia se encontraba la puerta del Gran Salón. Ella no sabía qué contestar así que siguió mirando al frente y justo cuando doblaban se encontró con Ginny a punto de entrar.

- Hola- le dijo ella animadamente.

Hermione estaba nerviosa por la reacción de Ginny a pesar de que no tenía nada para ocultar, y prácticamente se obligó a sonar normal. Aunque se extralimitó con su actuación porque ahora sonaba sumamente feliz de verla. Y automáticamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

- Hola- le dijo Ginny mirándola unos segundos y después mirando a Malfoy acusadoramente.

- Weasley- la saludó Malfoy tal cual como había saludado al Barón Sanguinario.

- Malfoy- le respondió Ginny frunciendo los labios.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, así que Hermione, sintiéndose incómoda, habló:

- Hemos salido antes del castigo, gracias a Slughorn…- Ginny no respondió, seguía mirando a Malfoy que éste la miraba a Hermione que estaba hablando- Creí que no te encontraría.

- Sí…- dijo Ginny después de unos segundos, mirándola- Es que tengo un poco de hambre. Me alegro que hayas salido antes.

Intencionalmente o no, Ginny enfatizó el 'hayas', remarcando que sólo se alegraba por su amiga y que Malfoy no le interesaba en absoluto.

- Bueno- dijo Malfoy antes de que Hermione respondiera, mientras las miraba a ambas-, yo voy a cenar. Nos vemos.- finalizó él mirando sólo a Hermione.

- Ok, hasta luego…

Draco desapareció por la puerta y ella esperó a que él entrase para mirar a Ginny, que aún la seguía mirando con la misma expresión de cinco minutos atrás.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué?- le repitió Ginny en tono de burla- ¿Pretendes que te mire como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No sé, déjame ver- le dijo la pelirroja haciéndose la pensativa-. Quizás que vengas caminando con Malfoy a cenar… que vengan hablando o… espera, espera. Esto es lo mejor. Que mantengamos una charla los tres juntos.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y se la quedó mirando. Hermione frunció el ceño y le dijo:

- Primero, hemos venido juntos… porque ambos salimos del castigo y bueno, no podíamos no venir juntos. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Vengo caminando pegada a una pared y que él camine pegado al otro muro? Es imposible. Y segundo, te comento que no hemos mantenido una charla los tres porque tú no le has hablado.

- Cállate, no es para nada normal, Hermione. Y no se tú, pero yo no pienso acostumbrarme.

- Vamos a cenar- le dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar hacia el Gran Salón.

- Ya te dije que no digo que no sea raro- comenzó Hermione una vez que estuvo sentada en su lugar-. Pero empiezo a pensar que yo sí podría acostumbrarme a hablar "civilizadamente"- levantó las manos para hacer el gesto de las comillas- con Malfoy. No sé… ya no se comporta como el odioso y desagradable Malfoy de toda la vida.

- No puedo creer que estés si quiera pensando en llevarte bien con Malfoy. Es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. El ser más desagradable de todo Hogwarts. El que te llamó 'sangresucia' toda su vida.

- Lo sé, pero si esta tregua hace que no lo haga más…- alzó las cejas- ¿Cómo puedes no entenderme? Y de hecho…- dijo Hermione haciendo memoria- no me llama así desde que empezó el año. Aparte, hay una gran diferencia entre llevarme bien, a llevarse civilizadamente. No seas ridícula ¿quieres? Lo único que falta es que me digas que es mi amigo.

- No sería para nada raro…

Hermione le dio un leve empujón a Ginny, haciendo que lo que tenía en el tenedor cayera de nuevo a su plato. Ella frunció el ceño y la miró fingiendo estar enojada y le dijo, volviendo a pinchar su trozo de comida:

- Sólo digo. Bueno, basta de hablar del idiota de Malfoy. ¡Mañana iremos a Hogsmeade!

- ¿Tú y quién más?- le respondió Hermione antes de tomar.

- Tú, por supuesto. También Luna- Ginny agarró un pedazo de pan.

- No, Ginny. Te he dicho toda la semana que no iré.

- Y yo te dije que sí vendrás- le replicó la pelirroja con la boca llena, mientras volvía a agarrar sus cubiertos.

- Pero tú no eres yo.

- Pero puedo convencerte- dijo la pelirroja alzando ambas cejas y sonriendo pícaramente, mientras floreaba sus manos con el cuchillo en la derecha.

- No, no lo harás.

Una vez acostadas en sus respectivas camas, Ginny volvió a la carga:

- Vamos, Hermione. Sólo serán un par de horas. Vamos, lo ves a Harry un rato y luego te vuelves.

- No- dijo la castaña sin levantar la vista de su libro.

- No entiendo qué te cuesta.

- Ginny, todavía me siento como una idiota por la carta que le envié a Ron- Hermione bajó el libro y lo dejó sobre su regazo.

- Él no irá- la interrumpió Ginny.

- No, pero eso es lo que me hace sentir más idiota. Yo… en cierta parte, lo invité y él me dijo que no. Todavía me… me molesta- aunque en realidad la frase era 'me duele'.

- Bueno, lo sé, pero no puedes dejar que el tarado de mi hermano te arruine la salida.

- No lo hizo, yo fui.

- Vamos- le dijo Ginny cansada- Harry te extraña mucho y lo sabes.

- Y yo también a él, pero-

- No se dice más entonces, irás un rato y luego te vuelves. Sólo para ver a Harry.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta rápidamente en su cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con su acolchado.

- ¡No!- le gritó Hermione en un susurro- No funcionan así las cosas, Ginny. Ginny… sal de ahí, Ginny. No seas cobarde.

La castaña se dio por vencida rápidamente. La conocía a la perfección y sabía que podría llamarla toda la noche pero no se levantaría, ni tampoco cambiaría de opinión. Entonces al final, guardó su libro, se dio media vuelta en su cama y se durmió más rápido de lo que ella hubiese imaginado. No sin antes acordarse de la tregua extendida con Malfoy y preguntarse por qué la ponía tan… ¿feliz?

Así que ahí estaba ella. Prácticamente obligada por Ginny. Pero lo había decidido. Vería a Harry un rato y luego se volvería al castillo. Aún estaba un poco enojada con Ginny así que no participaba de la conversación que Luna y la pelirroja estaban manteniendo con ella en el medio.

Habían decidido encontrarse con Harry en la puerta de Las Tres escobas, pero cuando ellas llegaron no lo vieron por ninguna parte. Habían llegado un poco más temprano de lo acordado así que, fueron a mirar las vidrieras de los locales más cercanos.

Hacía bastante frío para ser otoño, pero no lo suficiente como para meterse adentro de una de las tiendas a esperar. Mientras Luna y Hermione veían atentamente unos extraños dulces de Honeydukes, la castaña sintió cómo alguien la agarraba del codo. Y ése alguien sólo podía ser Ginny, porque Luna se encontraba a su otro lado.

Hermione miró la mano blanca que la sostenía con fuerza y luego levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de la pelirroja.

- Lo siento- le dijo realmente apenada-. Yo no lo sabía.

Hermione no podía estar más confundida, aunque luego de unos pocos segundos ése sentimiento cambió, y ahora no podía estar más enojada.

Ginny se corrió un poco para dejarle ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Harry se aproximaba hacia ellas, desde la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. Se lo veía muy feliz ahora que las había encontrado, pero él no era el problema. El problema era que no venía solo. Y por supuesto, Ron era su acompañante.

Hermione miró con el ceño fruncido la roja cabellera de Ginny que se había dado vuelta para mirar a Harry, pero cuando ella la miró de nuevo, vio la culpa reflejada en sus ojos marrones, así que simplemente aflojó su malhumor y le dijo, al mismo tiempo que le daba un leve empujón:

- Ve.

Ginny salió prácticamente disparada como un rayo a abrazar a Harry que no había visto hacía meses. Bueno… tan sólo dos. Pero ellos lo sentían como si no se hubiesen visto en años. Ron, que no quiso pararse a ver el espectáculo amoroso entre su pequeña hermana y su mejor amigo, siguió avanzando hasta donde se encontraba Luna y Hermione.

- Hola- dijo calmadamente, mirando a ambas-

- ¿Qué tal, Ronald?- le preguntó Luna con su típico tono de voz.

- Muy bien… ¿ustedes?

- De maravilla- dijo Luna mirando el cielo nublado.

- Me alegro… ¿y tú, Hermione?- preguntó él un poco nervioso sin saber muy bien si mirarla a los ojos o no.

- Bien- le dijo ella secamente.

Hermione no sabía cómo comportarse. Estaba enojada con él por haber sido tan egocéntrico, pero no podía enojarse solamente con él. Se sentía humillada y avergonzada de sí misma, así que su enojo iba más por ése lado. No estaba dirigido hacia Ron, si no hacia ella misma. No sabía si debía mirarlo a los ojos o no, si debía contestarle cortante o no. Pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería estar un segundo más allí.

Cuando Ron iba a decir algo, luego de unos segundos de silencio, bastantes incómodos para Ron y Hermione, y sumamente placenteros para Luna, que aún seguía contemplando el cielo espantosamente nublado, Harry y Ginny se acercaron.

Harry caminó directamente a Hermione y se la quedó mirando por unos segundos, sonriéndole. Luego la abrazó por un largo tiempo. A parte de las vacaciones de verano, aquel tiempo había sido lo máximo que habían estado separados. Y desde que habían ido en busca de los Horcruxes, no se habían separado ni una sola vez.

Harry abrazó torpemente a Luna y luego decidieron entrar a Las Tres Escobas.

A los pocos minutos de estar allí adentro, algo puso más triste a Hermione. Se dio cuenta de que ambos trataban de hacer ver que nada pasaba entre ellos. Ni que algo bueno había pasado, ni tampoco algo malo. Simplemente trataban de hacer de cuenta que el otro ya no estaba allí. O que sí estaba, pero sólo era alguien más. Alguien insignificante.

* * *

Su cerebro se despertó lo suficiente como para ser consciente de que ya era de día. Pero no quiso abrir los ojos, así que se dio media vuelta en su cama, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo un poco más. Se acostó boca abajo y pasó una de sus manos debajo de la almohada. Pero en lugar de encontrar sólo tela, encontró un pergamino. Inspiró hondo y trató de recordar cómo era que eso había llegado allí. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sacó la nota que estaba un poco arrugada a los costados. No volvería a leerla, simplemente quería mirarla.

Era inevitable para él sentirse completamente… ¿culpable? Ella había confiado en él, o al menos había decidido no molestarlo cuando él le mintió… ¿Cómo le diría que ésa carta no era para él? Y lo que más le preocupaba a Draco era el motivo de su mentira. No entendía por qué lo había hecho y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Aunque poco a poco, se fue dando cuenta de que había algo más preocupante aún. Al fin había conseguido convivir con Granger y había aprendido que no era tan desagradable ser amable con ella. Y que ella tampoco era tan odiosa como él creía. Cuando se enterara de que aquella nota era de ella, y sobre todo, cuando se enterara de que él le había mentido descaradamente y se había metido en su vida, una vez más, lo volvería a odiar.

Draco apartó rápidamente ésa idea de su cabeza, porque ella nunca lo había dejado de odiar. Sólo era una estúpida tregua que terminaría en unos meses. Nada más. Eso no significaba que serían amigos ni mucho menos. Y él estaba perfectamente contento con eso, pero de todas formas, sabría que se le vendrían muchos problemas por haber sido tan impulsivamente idiota y mentiroso. Y reconocía, sin duda alguna, que había sido un metido y que no tenía derecho alguno sobre aquellas cosas del idiota de Weasley y Granger. Pero es que él siempre la lastimaba tanto… Aunque desechó esa idea aún más rápido que la anterior, porque él era el menos indicado para decir algo así.

Salió de su cama completamente frustrado, olvidándose de que había decidido seguir durmiendo. Se cambió la ropa,se arregló un poco, guardó la nota en su bolsillo y bajó a desayunar.

* * *

Después de que Harry terminara de contar todo lo que tenía que ver con sus prácticas para Auror, la siguiente pregunta fue:

- ¿Y a ustedes cómo les está yendo?

Hermione se preguntaba por qué no había seguido hablando Ron sobre sus andanzas en los Sortilegios Weasley. Lo que menos quería era hablar. Hablar sobre su vida en Hogwarts. Qué fastidio.

- Bien- dijo rápidamente Ginny.

- Han cambiado muchas cosas ahora, ¿no?- continuó Harry.

- Bueno, ya nada es lo que era… hemos perdido a muchos.

- Y ustedes, ni Neville han vuelto- agregó Luna.

Hermione no emitía comentario alguno.

- ¿Te aburres mucho ahora que no conoces a nadie?- le dijo Harry a Hermione en un tono simpático.

- Conozco a Ginny y a Luna.

- Sí, lo sé, pero me refiero, ya no es tu curso de siempre. Eres la única que ha regresado- aclaró Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- No, no lo es- dijo la rubia de Ravenclaw-. Malfoy también ha vuelto.

- ¿Era cierto, entonces?

Luna asintió con la cabeza y Hermione simplemente se esforzaba por mantener sus ojos apartados de Ron. Aunque le era casi imposible porque estaba sentado justo en frente suyo. Así que tenía puesta una mano en su mejilla derecha, tratando de que sus nudillos impidieran alguna desviación en sus ojos. De esa forma, sólo se concentraba en la otra parte de la mesa, más que nada en Harry que estaba en frente de Ginny y al lado del pelirrojo que, desde hacía rato, la miraba con ganas de que ella lo mirara y le dedicara una de sus tantas sonrisas.

Mientras Hermione trataba de no devolverle la mirada a Ron, la charla continuó y cuando cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo que estaba escuchando, ya era tarde para tratar de frenar a la pequeña Weasley.

- Tenemos que hacer un trabajo de a dos en Pociones.

- ¿De qué trata?

- Tenemos que hacer una poción, Ron- le contestó Ginny en tono obvio-. Pero ése no es el problema. El problema es que el Profesor eligió las parejas.

- ¿Ah sí?- dijo Harry incorporándose en su asiento-. ¿No están juntas?

- No- dijo Ginny- A todos nos tocó con uno de Slytherin. Y Hermione está con Malfoy. ¡Ay!

Ginny miró a Hermione con el ceño fruncido y ella le dedicó una de sus miradas más severas después de haberle dado aquel pisotón. Si lo hubiese calculado no hubiese sido tan doloroso. Pero su cerebro despertó unas palabras antes de que Ginny dijese 'Malfoy'.

- ¿Qué?- exclamaron Ron y Harry a la vez.

- Es gracioso cómo lo han dicho- dijo Luna risueña-, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

Harry y Ron la miraron y luego volvieron su vista hacia Hermione.

- ¿Cómo es eso?- le dijo Harry alarmado.

- Sí, me ha tocado con él.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Ron totalmente alarmado olvidándose de que ella lo estaba ignorando desde que habían entrado al bar- ¿Que te ha tocado? ¿Malfoy te tocó? ¿Qué cosa te tocó?

- Hhe dicho que Malfoy me tocó como pareja del trabajo de Pociones- dijo Hermione con aquella típica expresión que le formaba cuando estaba molesta con Ron.

- Pero…- volvió al ataque Harry.

- El profesor Slughorn eligió las parejas. Punto.

- Sí, bueno… pero estamos hablando de Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.- explicó Ron como si nadie hubiese entendido el nombre.

- Ajá- dijo ella mirando un punto intermedio entre Ron y Harry.

- ¿Cómo no le has pedido que te cambie de…

- Lo hice. Se negó- contestó cortante ella, ofendida de que Ron la tratase como si no supiese qué hacer.

- Pero él no puede hacer eso, él sabe quién es Malfoy.

Hermione la miró enojada a Ginny quién le devolvió una mirada llena de vergüenza. Ya era la segunda vez que Ginny hacía algo mal en el día con Hermione. Si no hubiese sido porque ella se negó a recibir un no como respuesta la noche anterior, su mejor amiga no estaría así por tener que ver a su ex novio, y si ella no hubiese abierto la boca, toda esa charla no hubiese ni siquiera existido. Hermione volvió a mirar aquel punto intermedio y dijo:

- No me interesa. Ya está, hace más de un mes que estamos haciendo el trabajo, y después de todo no es tan malo.

No sabía por qué pero Hermione había dejado de pensar en un cambio de pareja. Y que viniese alguien de afuera, alguien que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado en esos pocos días, y le dijese que no podía ser la compañera de Malfoy o que insistiese en que se aleje de él, le molestaba. Mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que le dijera Ron en ese momento.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ron totalmente escandalizado- ¡¿Cómo que no es tan malo?! ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Ron se cayó de golpe cuando vinieron a traerles su pedido, después de que Madame Rosmerta se retirara sin recibir ni una sola mirada del pelirrojo que no dejaba de mirar totalmente alarmado a Hermione, él continuó con su discurso:

- Estamos hablando de Malfoy. El idiota mortífago hijo de papá.

Aquellos insultos hacia Malfoy le molestaban más que en cualquier otro momento de su vida. Era obvio que Ron no sabía lo que decía, ni sabía absolutamente nada de la foto, pero Hermione tuvo una extraña sensación. Unas repentinas ganas de defenderlo… ¿quizás? Pero no sabía por qué, lo que realmente la confundía. Mientras hacía girar el vaso que contenía su Cerveza de Mantequilla sobre la mesa, Hermione esperó a que él se callara. Y cuando lo hizo, finalmente lo miró, por primera vez en toda la mañana. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pero no lo demostró. Simplemente dijo en un tono bastante desafiante para ser tan temprano:

- ¿Has terminado? - se calló a espera de una respuesta que no esperaba- Bien, claro que ha sido muy malo, demasiado, de hecho. Nos peleamos bastante hasta que nos castigaron, toda esta semana estuve una hora diaria limpiando la sala de Pociones con Malfoy pero ¿sabes qué? Llegamos a una especie de tregua, que durará hasta que termine el trabajo. No nos hablamos como si fuéramos amigos, pero tampoco nos insultamos. Lo cual… no es tan malo. Y no tengo nada que avisarte a ti.

Harry y Ginny se miraron un tanto alarmados porque temían que la discusión subiese peligrosamente de tono, mientras que Luna simplemente los miraba.

Estaba más que claro que la pelirroja no pensaba meterse a aclarar que el castigo no había sido tan sencillo y resumido. Pero, de todas formas, ¿qué era lo que Ginny sabía? Sólo conocía lo que Hermione le había contado y por supuesto que no era mentira. ¿Pero eso era todo? ¿O había más? ¿Qué pasaba con los sentimientos de Hermione? Eso Ginny no lo sabía, ni nadie lo sabría nunca porque ni siquiera la mismísima Hermione se entendía.

- No puedes decirme eso.

Hermione lo miró confundida. Ron hablaba como si le estuviera confesando una relación secreta y pasional con Draco Malfoy. O con el mismísimo Voldemort.

* * *

Había algo que estaba más que claro. Se sentía extraordinariamente culpable. Pero lo más raro, era que se sentía así por algo que le había hecho a Granger. Esa parte de la historia era la que no entraba en su cerebro. Él nunca se había sentido mal por alguna maldad que le haya hecho. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Sintiéndose demasiado mal por mentirle. Sobre todo, porque ni siquiera lo había hecho por lastimarla. Simplemente lo había hecho y eso tampoco lo entendía.

Decidió omitir su desayuno e ir a ver si la encontraba por algún lugar del Castillo. Obvio que buscó primero en la Biblioteca y luego por el patio. Quizás seguiría durmiendo aunque ya era bastante tarde para seguir en la cama.

¿Y si al final, el idiota de Weasley le había mandado otra carta? ¿Y si estaba con él, en Hogsmeade? Si era así, estaría charlando feliz de la vida y no se enojaría con él porque nunca tendría que enterarse de la primer carta.

Decidió volver al Gran Salón para ver si estaba allí desayunando, pero un poco antes de llegar se encontró con el profesor Slughorn. Asombrado por verlo ahí en lugar de Hogsmeade, el viejo profesor de Pociones le pidió un favor.

* * *

- Córtala ya, Ronald- le dijo agotada Ginny de tanto revuelo.

Hacía más de media hora que hablaban de lo mismo, era obvio que no iban a llegar ningún lado.

- No, yo iré a hablar con Slughorn, ¿a caso se cree muy chistoso?

- Tú no hablarás con nadie- dijo Hermione levantando sólo un poco su tono de voz, sonando más amenazadora que nunca-. Yo me sé cuidar sola. No necesito que vayan a hablar por mi. Y mucho menos tú.

Ron se inclinó sobre la mesa y mirándola cómo si tuviera grandes arañas en cada uno de sus hombros, le dijo:

- ¿Entiendes que estamos hablando de Malfoy?

Hermione también se inclinó pero su mirada era severa y fría.

- ¿Entiendes que me has cansado?

Ron alzó las cejas sorprendido pero antes de decir algo, Luna dijo:

- Yo creo que Malfoy aún no se ha dado cuenta, pero ya no es el mismo.

- ¿Cómo?- le dijo Harry confundido.

- Sí, eso. Él ya no es el que fue durante estos años… sólo que todavía no se dio cuenta.

- Esa basura nunca va a cambiar- intervino Ron.

Harry sólo levantó levemente una mano para indicarle a Ron que aguardara silencio.

- Bueno, acá lo importante es que estés bien, Hermione.

- Claro que estoy bien- le dijo la castaña incorporándose en su silla-. No hay de qué preocuparse. Me sé cuidar sola.

- Sí, claro que sí. Lo sabemos- le dijo Harry mucho más tranquilo y con una sonrisa que le inspiraba confianza a cualquiera. A cualquiera, menos a Ron.

- Seguro- dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos y recostándose sobre el respaldo de su silla.

Mientras recibía una intensa y furiosa mirada de Hermione, Ginny dijo:

- Deberías ver cómo lo puede controlar, Ronald.

- ¿Hermione controlando al estúpido de Malfoy? No digas tonterías, Ginny.

Hermione cada vez estaba más enojada y sentía cómo, en cualquier momento, le iba a lanzar un hechizo a Ron si no dejaba de subestimarla. Estaba apretando los puños debajo de la mesa y sintió cómo Ginny le ponía una mano en la rodilla para indicarle que debía calmarse. Y en cierta forma era una manera de decirle cuánto lo sentía. Hermione la miró y se encontró con los ojos de Ginny apenados por el comportamiento infantil de su hermano y por haber arruinado todo. La mirada de la castaña estaba llena de furia pero no iba dirigida hacia Ginny, así que cuando le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos se suavizaron. Ella no podía enojarse con Ginny por algo así. Era una razón muy estúpida para enojarse, pero luego deberían tener una pequeña conversación acerca de las cosas que puede contar y las que no.

Hermione no pudo decir nada porque alguien dijo:

- Parece que te has olvidado del cachetazo que me pegó en tercer año, Weasley.

Aquella voz tan familiar y odiosa para todos ellos, resonó sobre el bullicio del lugar, arrastrando las palabras como siempre. Hermione a pesar de estar recostada sobre su silla, y con la vista completamente libre, no había visto que Draco Malfoy había entrado al lugar y que ahora estaba tan cerca como para que lo escuchasen por arriba del ruido que hacían los demás clientes.

Claro que él también se había acordado de la última cachetada que le había dado en la Biblioteca y de cómo lo hizo salir volando por los aires cuando leyó aquella carta, pero esas cosas eran secretas. A menos que Hermione las contara, claro. Pero contarlas llevarían a contar muchas más cosas de las que convenían.

Ron se paró en el acto, empujando inevitablemente su silla hacia atrás y provocando que los magos y brujas más cercanos que bebían y reían tranquilamente, los miraran un tanto alarmados debido al ruido sordo de las patas de las sillas sobre la madera del suelo que había interrumpido el bullicio monótono del bar.

Draco se inclinó hacia atrás y levantó ambas palmas hasta su pecho, atajándose de algo, como si realmente tuviera miedo. Aunque en unas milésimas de segundo una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara y le dijo:

- Tranquilo. Cualquiera diría que me odias, Weasley.

- Pues no se equivocarían.

Hermione estaba cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Aquella salida no podía haber resultado más espantosa.

Harry se paró por obligación pero sin ánimos de pelear, tenía una expresión cansada.

- Potter- lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza Malfoy.

- ¿Qué tal, Malfoy?- preguntó él sin ganas de saber qué tal le iba al rubio de Slytherin.

- Escúchame bien, idiota- le dijo Ron alzando un dedo índice mientras Harry lo agarraba del brazo-. Me enteraré si le haces algo. Así que más te vale que te comportes como corresponde a lo largo de todo el trabajo.

Draco también se cruzó de brazos, pero de una forma relajada y hasta arrogante. No como Hermione que expresaba fastidio y malhumor. Draco alzó una ceja, esperando a que él finalice su ridículo monólogo.

- Y ni se te ocurra lastimar a Hermione.

- Claro- lo interrumpió Draco de repente inspirado por un repentino y profundo pensamiento, sin abandonar su cómoda y tranquila posición-. Porque ésa es tu tarea, ¿no?

Hermione abrió la boca y su expresión de enfado se esfumó. Miró a Ginny completamente alarmada. A juzgar por la expresión de Ginny tampoco sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Ya me has escuchado, Weasley. Me vienes tú a decir que no la lastime cuando el único idiota que la hace sufrir eres tú. Yo por lo menos nunca dije ser su amigo, o expresé amor por ella.

- Malfoy- le dijo Hermione completamente enojada pero aún asombrada.

Él la miró y le dijo cordialmente:

- Granger.

Ella sólo abrió los ojos dándole a entender que se callara, pero él no le prestó atención, volvió a mirar a Ron a los ojos, y a pesar de que el pelirrojo era un tanto más alto que él, no mostró miedo. Como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. Si alguien hubiese visto la forma en que Malfoy hablaba y actuaba sin conocerlo, nunca podrían decir que ése mismo chico había sido tan cobarde hasta hace unos meses atrás.

- Lo que pasa entre Hermione y yo es cosa nuestra- le dijo secamente Ron.

A lo cual Hermione sólo se limitó a enarcar una de sus cejas, esperando a escuchar qué más iría a decir sobre su relación. O intento de una.

- Bueno, pues lo que sucede en nuestro trabajo de Pociones entre Granger y yo, es cosa nuestra.

Las orejas de Ron se habían vuelto igual de rojas que su pelo. Y sólo se limitó a decirle que se vaya.

- Me iré, pero sólo porque no quiero armar un escándalo y porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Pero piénsalo dos veces antes de decirle a alguien que no lastime a Granger.

Ron se lanzó sobre Draco, pero Harry fue más rápido y lo agarró de ambos brazos para que no le pegara una trompada. Draco sin embargo no se movió del lugar, luego lo miró a Harry, dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza y a Hermione le dijo:

- Nos vemos.

- Hasta luego- le respondió Hermione en su tono de siempre.

Como si aquella escena hubiese sido lo más normal del mundo, Draco se dio media vuelta y sin comprar nada en Las Tres Escobas, se retiró por la puerta principal, seguido de unas cuantas miradas interesadas en el asunto.

Harry y Ron se volvieron a sentar en sus lugares.

- Imbécil, ¿quién se cree que es?

Hermione apoyó su vaso, ahora vacío, en la mesa, con la espuma que había quedado chorreando hacia el fondo del vaso y se inclinó sobre la madera.

- No- le dijo ella-. Aquí la pregunta es: ¿Quién te crees que eres tú?

- ¿Qué te sucede, Hermione?

- ¿A mí?, ¡¿a mí?!- repitió completamente desquiciada-. Yo me sé cuidar perfectamente sola. No necesito que alguien me defienda. Ni a ti, ni a nadie. Estoy cansada de que me subestimes. Malfoy será Malfoy, todo lo que tú quieras, pero sé lo que hago y de todas formas, no puedo evitarlo porque Slughorn no me cambiará de pareja. Así que deja de comportarte como un idiota, ¿quieres?- Hermione se paró, agarró su abrigo y se fue al lado de Harry que la miraba confuso pero orgulloso.- Adiós, Harry. Me alegro mucho de haberte visto, espero verte pronto. Y por favor, disfruta de lo que queda del día con Ginny ¿Sí?

Él se paró mientras ella hablaba y cuando se calló, se dieron un abrazo. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero de todas formas, Ginny no sintió ni un ápice de celos. Se notaba a miles de kilómetros, que su relación era más que fraternal. Mientras Hermione se ponía su abrigo, miró a Ron y le dijo:

- Y deja de decirle a la gente que no me lastime, cuando tú no eres un ejemplo a seguir.

Hermione dio toda la vuelta a las mesas que estaban una al lado de la otra, para que todos se pudieran sentar juntos. Eligió el camino más largo, sólo para no pasar por al lado de Ron y cuando se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, escuchó que él le dijo:

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella suspiró, se dio media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, y aunque se sorprendió al encontrarlo parado a un metro de distancia de ella, le dijo:

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

Los chicos no escuchaban a la perfección lo que decían pero sí entendían todo. Los tres los estaban mirando y algunos cuantos desubicados también.

- Porque realmente me has…- Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque se le formó un nudo en la garganta, sacudió levemente su cabeza, frunció el ceño más que nada dolida al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos- No, Ronald.

Hermione había vuelto a abrirlos. Se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, por la misma puerta por donde había salido Draco Malfoy tan sólo unos minutos antes.

* * *

**_Holaa! Bueno bueno, es un capitulo mas que largo, se que no actualizo desde el… cuando? Viernes? Si, viernes. Ya una semana. Pero tengo una explicación. No excusa, sino que es una explicación. Bueno, resulta que he estado con mucho trabajo (en mi trabajo) y como ahora no voy mas a la mañana temprano porque empecé la facultad… me resulta muy difícil salir a la tarde temprano, y esta semana de hecho estuve saliendo muy muy tarde. Ayer pensaba subirlo pero llegue a las 9 de la noche a mi casa! Asi que… imaginen, un bajon pero bueno igual la paso bien. _**

**_En fin, vamos a lo que de verdad interesa. El fic. _**

**_Es un capitulo diferente quizas… no es Dramione ni introductorio. Mucho menos introductorio, pero igual yo diria que tiene bastante Dramione. No? Muchas reflexiones, lo se… pero creo que son necesarias…_**

**_Otra cosa, queria agradecerles por todos los comentarios y a todas las personas que agregan a favoritos mi historia! Me hacen muy feliz y realmente les agradezco mucho, siempre me saca una sonrisa saber que tengo un nuevo comentario, incluso desde mucho antes de saber qué es lo que dice! Si no les gusta lo que escribo saben que pueden decirmelo y sere feliz igual y por supuesto que me esforzare para cambiarlo o mejorarlo (: _**

**_Bueno, esta semana no he tenido mucha tarea, pero para la proxima si, asi que quizas no sean tan largos los capitulos que le siguen, pero juro que hare un gran esfuerzo. Ya se de qué va a tratar y en cuantas "partes" lo voy a dividir, asi que estoy ansiosa por empezar a escribir el siguiente! Un beso a todos, gracias por leer mi fic!_**


	15. Everyday I'm learning about you

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro_**

**_Título del capítulo: Everyday I'm learning about you. (Todos los días aprendo algo de ti) - Angels - The XX._**

* * *

- ¡Hermione! Espera, por favor.

Aquella voz tan familiar sonaba en los oídos de Hermione y cada vez iba haciéndose más intensa.

- Detente.

Hermione seguía caminando, si bien no pensaba frenar, tampoco se esforzaba por avanzar más rápido, así que inevitablemente la alcanzaría.

- Por favor- dijo Ron una vez más trotando un par de pasos más adelante para cortarle el camino a Hermione mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Se dio vuelta y se la quedó mirando, aún con la mano en su codo.

- Quiero que hablemos- le dijo al fin soltándola.

- Yo no- dijo Hermione totalmente relajada con sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y los hombros caídos.

- Por favor.

- No, Ron.

- Bueno… entonces escúchame.

Hermione lo miró y después miró hacia el costado izquierdo. Alzó las cejas y las bajó, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

- Sólo… te quiero pedir perdón. Por lo de la carta… sé que estuve muy mal contestándote así. Y tardando tanto tiempo en hacerlo… pero es que… yo, sólo… no sé, me cuesta mucho aceptar todo esto, ¿sabes?

Hermione lo miró sin decir nada. Pero en sus ojos se reflejaba aquella pregunta obvia: "¿Y a mi no?"

- Sé que a ti también, claro. Pero simplemente no me esperaba aquella carta tuya. Y menos que me dijeras que me extrañabas. O sea, yo también te extraño, Hermione. Y me cuesta mucho asimilar que lo nuestro no haya funcionado, todos los días me acuerdo de ti y que de repente me mandes aquella carta fue como… simplemente fue frustrante. Estaba muy enojado, no sólo contigo porque de repente me dices que me extrañas, si no conmigo porque yo también lo hago y más que nada, con la situación. Con el hecho de que lo nuestro… no funcionó. Me duele, ¿entiendes? Y sé que no debería haberte dicho eso. Fui un idiota y me comporté como un egocéntrico. De verdad lo siento- se llevó una de sus palmas a unos centímetros de su pecho-. Me arrepentí en el mismo momento en que la mandé, pero ya era tarde para escribir otra carta, ya lo había dicho.

- Qué irónico. A mi me pasó lo mismo- lo interrumpió Hermione sin mirarlo

- Por favor, Hermione. Entiéndeme. Tu carta me confundió mucho, sé que no es excusa… pero sólo quiero que entiendas por qué reaccioné así. Yo todavía te quiero, ¿sabes? Y cuando no me respondiste, supe que te habías enojado. Por eso te mandé una nota ayer, para que nos encontráramos aquí. Pensé que no vendrías porque tampoco recibí respuesta… pero te mandé la nota para asegurarme de que vinieras a ver a Harry…

Hermione lo miró confundida, ¿de qué nota estaba hablando aquél pelirrojo? Realmente ella no había recibido ninguna nota, y por supuesto que nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza la interrupción de la lechuza en la Sala de Pociones, porque aquella carta era de Malfoy.

- ¿Una nota? ¿Qué nota?

- Te he mandado una nota… ayer. Para pedirte que vinieras hoy.

- No me ha llegado nada…

- Qué raro… yo pensé que no me habías querido responder…

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron entre ellos. La gente iba y venía por las calles de Hogsmeade, entraban y salían de negocios, pero ellos estaban allí. Sumidos en un silencio raro. No era incómodo ni placentero. Hasta que finalmente Hermione habló, mientras fijaba su vista en los árboles lejanos que se movían al compás del viento que se encontraban a su derecha.

- No me enojé, Ron- dio un largo suspiro-. No contigo al menos. O quizás si… pero no fue eso nada más lo que me pasó. Me dolió, ¿entiendes? Y sabía que había sido mi culpa… no hacía falta decirte… simplemente no era necesario- dijo Hermione sin poder decir la palabra 'extraño'-. A mí también me cuesta, Ron… pero ese día, no sé, supongo que me costó más de lo normal…

Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza mirando al piso lleno de hojas secas que caían de los árboles más cercanos o eran arrastradas por el viento y pisó distraídamente una.

- Lo siento, Hermione. No sólo por haberte contestado así… si no, porque lo nuestro no haya funcionado.

- Lo sé, yo también, Ron…

- ¿Me perdonas?

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza todavía mirando al piso y con un nudo en la garganta y el ceño fruncido. Tragó fuerte y dijo:

- Espero que me perdones tú a mi- dijo Hermione rogando que no le preguntara por qué. Porque no se consideraba lo suficientemente valiente para pedirle perdón explícitamente por haberle dicho que lo extrañaba.

- No seas ridícula, Hermione. No tengo nada que perdonarte.

Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió levemente ahora sí con la cabeza levantada.

- De todas formas, esto no quita que hoy te hayas portado como un verdadero idiota.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué?- repitió ella incrédula- No te has comportado de la forma más madura, precisamente.

- Bueno, Hermione, pero es que…

- Es que nada, Ron. No empieces de nuevo. Ya sé lo que piensas, pero no puedes reaccionar así. Menos cuando ya no somos nada.

- ¿No somos nada?- dijo él más dolido que ofendido.

- Me refiero a que ya no somos… novios.

- No… claro. Pero eso no implica que no me preocupe por ti o que no te quiera. Sé que me he comportado como un idiota, pero te sigo queriendo y no me gusta que andes con Malfoy.

- No ando con Malfoy, es un compañero de trabajo nada más. Y odio que no confíes en que lo puedo controlar.

- Sé que lo puedes controlar- le dijo él convincentemente admitiéndolo de una vez por todas-. De verdad, lo sé. Tú puedes controlar cualquier cosa, Hermione. Pero es que… si te hace algo…

- No me hará nada, Ron. Y nada de lo que me pueda hacer Malfoy me va a doler… hace años que no me duele nada de lo que me ha hecho Malfoy.

Ron ladeó un poco la cabeza, cómo considerando lo que Hermione le decía.

- Quizás en primero, en segundo… pero ya no le doy importancia. Aprendí a ignorarlo… y ya has visto cómo me ha tratado hace un rato. Civilizadamente.

Ron la miró, frunció el ceño y le dijo:

- Eso. ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje porque andas con Malfoy? ¿Tanto confías en él como para mostrarle la carta?

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, Hermione. Lo de la carta…

- Oh- dijo casi en un susurro ella-. Yo no le he contado nada. No le cuento nada, Ron. Ni de ti, ni de nada.

- ¿Y entonces cómo se enteró?

- Es que… la leyó por error.

- ¿Cómo?

Hermione apretó sus puños dentro de sus bolsillos nerviosa, sabía que no podía decirle la verdad porque lo iría a buscar y lo mataría. Así que le dijo:

- Es que la había dejado en un libro de Pociones y luego se lo di para que vea algo del trabajo… y bueno, nunca me acordé que estaba allí… no fue apropósito.

- Es un idiota metido.

- Fue sin querer, Ron… a parte él no te hubiese dicho nada si no te comportabas así.

- ¿Ahora lo defiendes a caso?

- Ron- se limitó a contestarle.

- Lo sé, lo sé- dijo él levantando las manos y mostrando sus palmas-. Lo siento. ¿Por qué no volvemos?

Hermione se giró para ver la entrada del bar, donde aún seguían sus amigos, seguramente esperando a Ron.

Volvió su cabeza hacia el pelirrojo que continuaba mirándola a espera de una respuesta y luego dijo:

- No… no lo creo. De verdad quiero volver. Me duele un poco la cabeza… otro día mejor.

- Está bien- dijo él un tanto apenado-. Te entiendo.

- Gracias… bueno, adiós.

- Adiós, Hermione. Nos vemos.

- Espero que pronto.

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al bar.

Hermione se dio vuelta y agregó:

- Mándales un saludo a tus padres y a George, de mi parte.

- Lo haré- contestó él mientras seguía caminando con la cabeza dada vuelta para mirar a Hermione.

Ella comenzó a caminar en cuanto él dio vuelta la cabeza y se perdió el contacto visual.

A unos pasos se dio vuelta y vio que Ron ya había entrado de nuevo a Las Tres Escobas. Siguió caminando en dirección al Castillo, mientras miraba al piso lleno de hojas marrones y resecas.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con Malfoy saliendo de la tienda Honeydukes, con una bolsa en la mano, seguramente llena de dulces. Draco estaba cerrando la puerta así que no vio cuando Hermione, con paso decidido y firme, se acercó a él con una expresión dura en el rostro.

- ¿Se puede saber qué fue eso?- dijo ni bien llegó junto al chico que estaba dándose vuelta para marcharse.

- Ah, hola Granger para ti también- comenzó a caminar.

- Te he hecho una pregunta- dijo Hermione caminando a su lado.

- Pregúntale a tu novio…

Hermione simplemente lo miró y Malfoy mostró una de sus sonrisas burlonas.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? A ver, dime.

- ¿Mi problema? ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

- Dije muchas cosas. ¿A cuál de todas te refieres?

- Sí, eso ya lo sé. ¿Por qué te has metido en primer lugar?

- Se te veía bastante furiosa con el estúpido de Weasley… y escuché que no te creía capaz de controlarme… creo que debes agradecerme el hecho de que me haya puesto en ridículo, ¿no?

- No, no te he pedido que me defiendas.

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Hermione sin siquiera ser elegidas por su cerebro previamente. ¿Eso era? ¿Él la había defendido? ¿Seguro?

Draco lo pensó sólo unos segundos pero rechazó la idea, porque eso no era posible. Él nunca defendería a Granger. No era tan estúpido como para hacerlo.

- Yo no te he defendido, Granger. No seas idiota- le pidió él en un tono diferente al de siempre, quizás porque aún seguían en tregua los insultos no sonaban igual-. Simplemente no me pareció correcto que terminaras armando un escándalo en Las Tres Escobas.

- Yo no iba a hacer ningún escándalo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Estabas bastante enojada cuando yo entré.

Hermione revoleó los ojos y se quedó callada, pero luego dijo:

- ¿Qué hacías ahí?

- Te estaba siguiendo.

Hermione paró de caminar y se lo quedó mirando. Draco siguió unos pasos más adelante y frenó cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya no lo seguía. Consciente de que en cualquier otro momento hubiese seguido caminado, ésta vez se dio vuelta para mirarla y, en cierta forma, esperarla.

- Slughorn me pidió que viniera a traerle una nota a la de los Calderos Potage, no te estaba siguiendo.- aclaró él en tono desinteresado.

Hermione comenzó a caminar y cuando llegó a su lado, Draco hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Pasó algo con los calderos?

- No, es sólo que hubo cierta demora con algunos y Slughorn me mandó a traer su respuesta…

- ¿Por qué no la mandó con una lechuza?

- No sé, me habrá visto cara de una.

- Yo pensé que tenías cara de hurón.

- Eh, ¿no estábamos en tregua a caso?

- Me has llamado idiota- le respondió ella a la defensiva.

- ¿Entonces terminamos aquí con nuestro acuerdo?

- No- dijo rápidamente Hermione mirándolo de golpe-. No, no, eso… implicaría que seguramente arruinaras la poción otra vez. Así que no- agregó ella tratando de sonar desinteresada.

- Mejor entonces- dijo Draco sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

Ella lo miró un tanto confundida pero luego de unos segundos de silencio, dijo:

- ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste de nuestra conversación?

- Nada, Granger. Sólo lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que hablaban de mí y que Weasley no confiaba en tu espantoso carácter.

Ella lo miró pero él siguió mirando al frente, ninguno se había puesto de acuerdo a dónde iban. Simplemente habían comenzado a caminar hacia el Castillo.

Hermione estaba más relajada ahora que sabía que no había escuchado la opinión de Luna sobre él, pero aún seguía un poco molesta por su intromisión.

- Tendría que haberle metido una trompada…- dijo Draco olvidándose de nuevo que Hermione estaba a su lado. Pero de todas formas lo dijo tan bajo que ella no logró entender qué había dicho.

- ¿Qué?

Él la miró y dijo:

- Nada, nada. ¿Has terminado con tus preguntas?

- Supongo- Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione lo interrumpió-. Igual, no quiero que vuelvas a decir nada con respecto a la carta. Has leído eso porque eres un metido que no respeta la privacidad de nadie, pero eso no significa que vayas por ahí diciendo nada. Me lo has prometido, o lo que sea.

Sin saberlo, Hermione había dado en el clavo. Así era como se sentía Draco por haberle "robado", en cierta forma, aquella nota. Pero él no se detuvo mucho a pensar en eso y dijo:

- Lo sé, simplemente me salió. Me estaba tratando como si él fuera tu gran caballero montado en un dragón, que te defiende de todo y de todos y que nunca te lastima. Y te he visto llorar dos veces por ése estúpido.

- ¿Dos?

- Bueno, una seguro…- dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco- y no te veías precisamente feliz aquella tarde en la Biblioteca.

- Todavía no sé cómo lo has descubierto- dijo ella en un tono más bajo de lo que hubiese querido.

- Todavía sigo sin ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para decírtelo.

- Seguro- dijo ella sarcásticamente.

- De todas formas, eso no es lo que importa- continuó él sin prestarle atención al comentario irónico de la chica-, lo que importa es que se anda dando grandes aires de "miren, yo protejo a Granger, ella no llora nunca por mi"- comenzó Malfoy haciendo una voz grave, y alzando las manos burlonamente aún con la bolsa de madera-, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario, es un estúpido.

Hermione rió levemente, ella nunca lo había visto actuar así. Se lo veía tan… extrañamente relajado, que no le importó que estuviera insultando a Ron. Draco la miró extrañado, pensando que ella se enojaría por lo que estaba diciendo de Weasley.

- No es gracioso, es verdad. Te ha lastimado más que yo. Porque tú lo quieres. Y él supuestamente a ti. Nosotros no nos queremos y no nos querremos nunca. Así que nada de lo que yo te haga te va a lastimar. Por más que sea muy divertido y todo… sé que no te duele, pero lo que él te hace sí.

- Lo sé, pero lo dices como si todo lo que me hubiese hecho fuese malo. No es así tampoco. Todo lo que nos hemos hecho nosotros fue y _es_malo. Pero con Ron no es así. Hemos sido felices mucho tiempo…

Ninguno de los dos parecía inmutarse u ofenderse por lo que se estaban diciendo. ¿Realmente todo lo que se habían hecho había sido malo? A ninguno parecía sorprenderlo y hablaban de eso con total naturalidad.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz con la Comadreja?- preguntó Draco un poco aterrado.

- Malfoy- dijo ella en un tono de advertencia.

- Está bien- le dijo él con cierto pesar en su voz.

- A parte me ha pedido perdón hace un rato…

Hermione de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que, justamente, estaba hablando con Malfoy… y le estaba contando cosas. Exactamente lo que le había dicho a Ron que no hacía con él. Pero por alguna razón no le aterró tanto como ella hubiera creído. No se sentía tan mal por hablar con él o contarle ese tipo de cosas. Pero no sabía si eso era producto de la tregua o qué. Seguramente sí. Seguramente Draco se estaba comportando tan civilizadamente por eso y no porque de verdad le interesara.

- Ah, ¿sí?- preguntó él con verdaderas ganas de saber.

- Sí… por lo de la carta… ya sabes.

- ¿Y por lo de recién no?

- Bueno… sí, también hemos hablado de eso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio con el frío viento pegándoles de lleno en la cara. Luego de unos pasos callados, los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- No sé por qué te cuento.

- No sé por qué te pregunto.

Los dos se miraron y luego negaron levemente con la cabeza, después de unos segundos más en silencio, Draco abrió la pequeña bolsa de madera y se la extendió a Hermione.

- ¿Quieres?

Ella lo miró extrañada. ¿De verdad le estaba convidando caramelos? ¿Qué era eso? Al no responder, Malfoy dijo:

- No están envenenados ni nada por el estilo.

Hermione seguía mirando la bolsa extrañada. Entonces él sacudió la bolsa provocando que los caramelos rebotaran contra las paredes de papel marrón.

Hermione finalmente se inclinó sobre la bolsa para ver qué había. Pero no podía verlo por el movimiento que ambos hacían al caminar. Así que se frenó, sacó su manos de los bolsillos y agarró la muñeca de Malfoy para que dejara la bolsa quieta. A pesar de haberlas tenido resguardadas del frío tanto tiempo, ella seguía con las manos igual de congeladas que antes. Draco miró su muñeca que se encontraba presa entre las manos de Granger un tanto extrañado. Pero no le preocupaba el frío que sentía, le preocupaba otra cosa, para cuando se puso a pensar en eso, ella lo soltó y terminó sacando una varita de regaliz, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo volvió a meter una de sus manos en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Luego él también miró dentro de la bolsa, sacó un par de chocolates y retomó su camino de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué te has ido tan temprano? Pensé que te quedarías todo el día con Potter y Weasley- comenzó él antes de comer.

- No tenía muchas ganas… ya sabes. No ha sido una salida particularmente fácil.

Hermione lo observó. Draco había comenzado a caminar mirando al suelo. Estaba con el ceño fruncido, sumamente concentrado en lo que hacía pisando a propósito cada hoja reseca que se cruzara por su camino.

Era bastante difícil pisar todas porque las hojas eran fácilmente arrastradas por el fuerte viento de tormenta que se había levantado. La temperatura había bajado bastante rápido y el cielo amenazaba con llover desde que había amanecido.

Luego de unos segundos le contestó sin dejar de hacer su tarea:

- Sí, entiendo… Pero me parece raro que no te hayas quedado con el señor Potter a pasar la tarde- levantó las manos y tamborileó los dedos burlonamente al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

Se alejó un poco para pisar una hoja que se escapaba por el viento y cuando regresó a la línea recta que venía siguiendo, se acercó un poco más a Hermione. Claro que sin darse cuenta porque él iba mirando al piso, concentrado en lo que hacía como un pequeño niño. Ella tampoco se percató porque venía mirando para el otro lado. Así que cuando volteó su cabeza se encontró con que él estaba un poco más cerca que antes, aún pisando las hojas. Aprovechó y le dio un leve empujón en el brazo, Draco volvió a su sitio y cuando la miró, le dijo:

- Cállate. No digas nada de Harry.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque te he estado dejando que insultes a Ron sin decirte nada. Tampoco te he dado tanta libertad.

- Bueno, bueno. Voy a conformarme con eso, por ahora.

Él le extendió la bolsa de nuevo y ella sacó un caramelo sin detenerse a mirar. Antes de llevárselo a la boca, extendió su pie y se apresuró a pisar la hoja que Draco estaba a punto de aplastar. Él levantó su cabeza y se frenó. Hermione se dio vuelta y vio que la estaba mirando con una ceja enarcada.

- Era mía- le dijo sin pensar mucho.

- ¿Y?

Hermione alzó ambas cejas y levantó los hombros con desinterés. Él entrecerró los ojos y Hermione se dio vuelta para seguir caminando, así que él la siguió.

Caminaron un par de metros en completo silencio, él continuaba con la tarea de las hojas mientras que Hermione comía su caramelo, dándole igual si pisaba las hojas que se encontraban en frente suyo o no. Sólo lo hacía para molestar a Malfoy. Así que cada tanto, ella volvía a pisar una hoja que, según Draco, era de él. Y de esa forma ella se ganaba una mirada llena de enojo por parte de él. Sólo porque le desequilibraba el juego.

El silencio era sólo interrumpido por el crujiente ruido que las hojas provocaban, pero ninguno pensaba decir nada.

El problema llegó cuando Hermione fue a pisar otra hoja de Draco. Malfoy comenzó a presionar su costado izquierdo contra el brazo derecho de Hermione para que no lo hiciera y así él pudiera aplastar a la pobre hoja que estaba en el suelo.

Iban caminando en zigzag empujándose él uno al otro a pesar de que la hoja había quedado varios pasos más atrás. El tema de las hojas había quedado olvidado porque ya era prácticamente imposible pisarlas a todas debido a que el viento se había vuelto más fuerte. De todas formas al caminar, se escuchaba el crujir de las hojas que eran pisadas sin querer.

Hermione hacía fuerza con todo su hombro para empujar a Draco, porque él, al ser más alto, la empujaba con todo su brazo izquierdo. Obviamente él le ganaba en fuerza, pero Hermione se esforzaba por empujarlo de todas formas.

Ambos reían en voz baja. Reían de verdad, pero no a carcajadas. No era igual que el día de la guerra de pociones.

Después de tantos forcejeos y empujones, la bolsa de caramelos amenazó con caer de la mano de Draco, así que él, mientras seguía recibiendo un constante empujón de Hermione, trató de agarrarla y comenzó a hacer extraños malabares. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía a Malfoy y por qué estaba haciendo esos raros movimientos, trató de ayudarlo. Así que todo se convirtió en una maraña de manos que trataban de salvar una pobre bolsa de madera llena de dulces.

Cuando Draco estaba cerca de agarrar la bolsa, accidentalmente Hermione empujaba una de sus manos para atajarla ella, provocando que las manos de Malfoy le pegaran a la bolsa y así sucesivamente.

Finalmente, luego de unos agitados pero pocos segundos, ambos pudieron agarrar la bolsa que había perdido unos cuantos caramelos y que ahora se hallaban esparcidos por el piso. Las manos de Hermione estaban prácticamente envueltas con las manos de Draco que había sido un poco más lento que ella. Ambos tenían las manos congeladas y, justamente por esa razón, lo único que sentían era calor al tocar las manos del otro.

Hacía mucho más frío que antes y el cielo estaba un poco más oscuro. Pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de eso porque después de haber estado empujándose y haciendo malabares para atajar la bolsa estaban lo suficientemente cansados para tener calor. Un calor que no era normal. Simplemente era producto de la agitación del momento y que, claramente, no llegaría a calentarles las manos.

Gracias a todo ése espectáculo, ahora no sólo estaban con las manos envueltas en las manos del otro, si no que estaban más cerca que antes y se miraban aún riendo en silencio y cansadamente. Respiraban con un poco de dificultad y sin creer que hubiesen agarrado la bolsa después de todo, y a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle, o si quiera llamarle la atención, el hecho de que estuvieran tan cerca y tocándose las manos. El frío aire hacía que, a pesar de la agitación, los aromas entraran con más facilidad por su nariz. Y gracias a la corta distancia que mantenían, ambos fueron capaces de sentir el perfume del otro.

Ésta vez no hubo ninguna niña de Ravenclaw, ni de ninguna otra casa que los viniese a interrumpir. Simplemente empezó a llover. Una gran gota calló en la cara de Draco y ambos miraron para arriba. No era la única que pensaba caer aparentemente. Las nubes eran negras y estaba más que claro que venía una gran tormenta.

No se quedaron a esperar a que las demás gotas comenzaran a caer, ambos volvieron a caminar civilizadamente y lo más rápido posible. Hermione era consciente de que si no hubiese ido a hablar con Draco ya estaría dentro del gran, confortable y seco Castillo. Habían caminado más lento de lo normal y ahora la tormenta los había alcanzado. Faltaba poco para llegar cuando la lluvia se hizo mucho más fuerte, empapándolos poco a poco. Pero ninguno de los dos hizo por correr. Sólo caminaban rápido y con la cabeza agachada para que la lluvia no les pegara directo en la cara. Sentían mucho frío, el agua estaba realmente helada, y el viento no ayudaba en nada.

Cuando entraron al Castillo, los dos estaban chorreando. El pelo de ambos era más oscuro y el de Draco casi alcanzaba un rubio un poco más normal. Pero el frío que sentían era mucho, así que sin esperar un segundo más, ambos hicieron el hechizo correspondiente y sus ropas y ellos mismos volvieron a estar secos.

- Bueno…- dijo Hermione después de unos pocos segundos en silencio- iré a mi dormitorio a cambiarme y… eso. Nos vemos.

- De acuerdo, yo tengo que dejarle un par de cosas a Slughorn… ya sabes. Adiós.

Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué se estaban dando explicaciones. Pero en cierto punto, tenían la necesidad de hacerlo. Ambos se fueron por caminos separados. A Hermione la esperaban unos cuantos pisos por escalera hasta que pudiera llegar a su Sala Común. Un viaje bastante largo y el cual fue ocupado mayormente por un solo problema: Malfoy.

En cuanto se separaron, Hermione comenzó a recordar la charla con Ron. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez hasta la última. En serio quería pensar en él. No porque fuera masoquista o algo así, simplemente porque quería analizar todo lo que había pasado en tan pocas horas del día que, prácticamente, recién estaba empezando.

Se esforzó por recordar aquellas conversaciones, aquellas miradas y silencios que había mantenido con Ron, pero algo lo empujaba ferozmente de la cabeza de la chica. Obligándola a que pensara en otra cosa. Ése problema que la torturó desde la entrada del Castillo hasta la entrada de su Sala Común, tenía nombre y apellido. Pero por ahora, sólo tendría apellido. Malfoy. Ése era todo el problema de Hermione. Enteramente Malfoy.

Tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar, y muchas de ellas eran sobre Ron, pero no podía dejar de acordarse en todo lo que había sucedido después de que Draco interrumpiera su discusión en Las Tres Escobas. Aunque, para ser sinceros, no recordaba todo completo. De la discusión entre Ron y Malfoy, pasaba a cuando ella lo había increpado mientras salía de Honeydukes. Se estaba olvidando de una parte, ¿no? Una parte importantísima, de hecho.

Hermione subía pesadamente los escalones de piedra, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos. Sólo lograba pensar en Malfoy. No, no. Hermione Granger nunca pensaría _en_ Malfoy. Ella sólo estaba pensando en lo que _había_ hecho Malfoy. Eran dos cosas diferentes, por supuesto. O al menos, era lo que ella se esforzaba por creer. Pensaba en cuando Malfoy había interrumpido la charla, o mejor dicho, discusión. Pensaba en cuando ella lo había encontrado en Honeydukes, cuando le convidó de sus caramelos, cuando imitó a Ron, cuando pisaba las hojas tan concentrado de no fallar como si de eso dependiera la raza humana, cuando comenzó a empujarla, cuando agarró la bolsa por encima de sus manos… y sobre todo pensaba en el momento en que él la había defendido. Porque sí, eso era. Él la había defendido, no podía ser otra cosa. Por más que él le haya dicho que no, él la había defendido.

Si eso no era defender a alguien, ¿qué era? Se había puesto en ridículo y había corrido el riesgo de que Ron le pegara una piña. Bueno, quizás no le tuviera miedo al pelirrojo, pero se había arriesgado en cierta forma. Y no sólo eso. Después lo había acusado de lastimarla. ¿Eso no era defender, a caso? Alguno de los dos necesitaba un diccionario, y Hermione estaba segura que ése alguien, no era ella.

Tenía tanto en qué pensar que por un momento olvidó algo bastante importante. La voz de Malfoy resonó en su cabeza como si estuviera hablándole al oído mientras subían juntos las escaleras. "Nosotros no nos queremos y no nos querremos nunca.", "nada de lo que yo te haga te va a lastimar".

Extrañamente Hermione no tenía problema alguno con lo que Malfoy le había dicho, ella lo sabía perfectamente. Nunca se querrían, ¿cómo habrían de quererse? ¿Ellos? Era imposible, y no le molestaba aquello. Pero ¿cómo sabía que no le dolía las cosas que él era capaz de hacerle? ¿Tan seguro estaba? Él no tenía idea de cómo era ella o de lo que le pasara en su vida. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de algo así?

Pero había algo que Hermione tenía más que claro. Él tenía que aprender mucho de ella.

- _Y tú de él_- le dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

* * *

Unos cuantos pisos más abajo, a Draco no le iba mucho mejor que a Hermione. Él lidiaba, exactamente, con el mismo problema y él sí usaba el nombre y el apellido, el único problema era él, Draco Malfoy.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Nada, absolutamente nada. A él nunca le pasaba nada. En todo caso, la pregunta era: ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Sí, así estaba muchísimo mejor. Eso era lo que se tenía que preguntar. Pero sobre todo, era ésa la respuesta que él tenía que buscar. ¿Por qué hacía lo que hacía? ¿Y qué era lo que hacía? ¿A caso era defender a Granger? No, él nunca había defendido a nadie ni nada. Era él el que siempre recibía una defensa. Ajena claro. Proveniente de otra persona. Generalmente su madre. Él siempre había sido un cobarde pero de repente ahora, saltaba en defensa de nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger. No había sido un acto heroico, pero el mismísimo Draco Malfoy se había puesto en ridículo delante de las personas que más había odiado después de su padre, ¿para qué? Para defender a Granger. Sí, ahí estaba, claramente, explícita la respuesta que buscaba. Sí, la había defendido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había saltado por Granger? ¿Por qué Granger?

Draco caminaba por los pasillos totalmente exasperado consigo mismo. No entendía por qué lo había hecho y lo peor era que, de no ser por Hermione, él seguiría sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho. Qué frustrante era todo aquello. Ya no quería pensar más, pero no podía evitarlo. Su mente lo arrastraba una y otra vez. Y no sólo estaba enojado consigo mismo por ese accidente. Estaba enojado también por lo de la nota de Weasley. Por el _incidente_ que había cometido. Tenía que decirle a Granger que él tenía la carta. No porque ella le hubiese dicho algo o haya mostrado indicios de sospecha. Si no porque simplemente le costaba mirarla a los ojos ahora que él sabía algo que ella no. Cada segundo se le hacía más difícil porque él había leído una carta que no era suya. Las palabras de Hermione resonaron en su cabeza con la voz de la chica: "…eres un metido que no respeta la privacidad de nadie". Si Granger ya pensaba eso antes, ¿qué pensaría cuando se enterara de que lo había vuelto a hacer? Y ésta vez, había sido mucho peor. Él le había mentido descaradamente. Y ella le había creído, completamente ciega de… ¿confianza?

En ése momento, Slughorn abrió la puerta de su despacho y recibió a Draco que sólo se quedó unos minutos en el umbral de la puerta, contándole lo que había sucedido en la tienda de los Calderos Potage. Una vez que le entregó lo que le había dado la vendedora, se marchó. E inevitablemente se hundió de nuevo en todos sus pensamientos.

Había otra cosa que le molestaba, y le molestaba mucho. La Comadreja. Se daba aires del gran defensor de Granger cuando lo único que hacía era hacerla sentir mal y contestarle como un engreído. Una pequeña voz dentro suyo, pero que resonó tan fuerte en su cabeza que él creyó que incluso hasta era más grande que él, dijo:

- _¿No es eso lo que tú haces?_

Por supuesto que él sacó a relucir su reflexión, tan correcta como todo lo que él pudiera decir. No era lo mismo porque ellos no se querían, nunca se habían querido ni nunca lo harían tampoco. Ambos lo sabían y lo aceptaban. Eran felices así, no pretendían que eso cambiara por nada del mundo. Ésa era la realidad como la conocían desde siempre y nunca pretenderían quererse, ni fingir hacerlo. Porque ellos estaban… algo así como destinados a odiarse. Eso era todo y las cosas debían ser así. Entonces, nada de lo que él le hiciese a Granger, o ella a él, los lastimaría. Simplemente se devolverían el golpe y ya. Ahí acababa todo. Pero en cambio Weasley, siempre la hacía sufrir y llorar. Ella lloraba por él.

- _Claro, por eso cuando tú la llamabas sangresucia y la hacías llorar, era Weasley el que iba a consolarla ¿no? _

Al fin, por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando eso de la consciencia, y no le agradaba para nada.

Entre tantos pensamientos, él se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan mal charlar con la insufrible y sabelotodo Granger, él tenía muchas cosas que conocer respecto a su vida, y todos los días era capaz de aprender algo nuevo sobre Hermione Granger.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes/noche! Este cap es un poco de todo, tiene reflexion, Dramione y otra cosas. Es bastante largo tambien y como veran hoy es miercoles! No viernes, asi que deberian estar felices como yo lo estoy :D jajajaja me hubiese gustado publicar mas temprano pero bueno! Seguramente mañana llegue tarde a casa y no quiero esperar hasta el viernes, por ende, aqui estoy! En fin, espero que les guste y que haya quedado todo bien redactado, porque en algunas partes se me complico un poco al momento de traspasar la pelicula que se crea en mi cabeza al word! Un beso y MIL gracias por los comentarios y favoritos! En serio, no saben lo feliz que me hacen diciendome sus opiniones, pero por favor, si hay algo que no les gusta o lo que sea diganmelo tambien! Porque eso me encanta :) Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_**

**_Casi me olvido! Este ya es el capitulo 15 y si bien no es un "numero redondo" creo que hubiese sido imposible sin ustedes, asi que doblemente gracias! (miren lo que producen, nunca pongo dobles signos, los odio profundamente jajajajaj)_**


	16. It's hard for me to look away

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**_

**_Título del capítulo: It's hard for me to look away. (Es difícil para mi apartar la mirada). I can wait forever - Simple Plan._**

* * *

La observaba. Estaba sumamente concentrada en su libro de vaya uno a saber qué. Desde tan lejos, él podía notar lo viejo que era y cuán amarillentas se habían puesto sus hojas con el pasar de los años. Incluso hasta podía imaginar ése olor a libro viejo. Con sus páginas llenas de humedad. Pero a ella no parecía importarle. Todo lo contrario, parecía más que fascinada con lo que leía. Tanto que casi no probaba bocado. Una vez cada tanto se acordaba que tenía comida en su plato y sin prestar mucha atención, pinchaba alguna que otra cosa con el tenedor y comía. Sin siquiera mirar lo que se estaba llevando a la boca.

Él, por su parte, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y en su tarea de observarla, que tampoco comía mucho. Estaba aburrido sentado allí, completamente solo. Como siempre, claro. Pero ahora conocía algo que no tenía nada que ver con la soledad. Conocía lo que era tener una compañía. Una de verdad, no como la de sus estúpidos matones de Crabbe y Goyle. O incluso hasta Parkinson. Ésa compañía no tenía nada que ver con las otras que él había conocido hasta el momento. Y a pesar de que todavía no se percatase, él quería seguir aprendiendo más acerca de Granger, y no quería volver a sentirse como antes.

Draco siempre se sentía solo, pero no hacía mucho por cambiar las cosas. Tampoco podía hacer demasiado, claro. Pero ahora que conocía lo que era poder hablar con alguien, no quería volver a aquella soledad que lo había rodeado siempre.

Jugó brevemente con la comida en su plato, considerando aquella posibilidad… el Gran Salón estaba prácticamente vacío. Aquel día había sido la primera salida a Hogsmeade después de tanto tiempo, por lo cual, hasta los alumnos más grandes que estaban cansados de ir, habían salido del Castillo para ir a visitar el pueblo. Así que en Hogwarts, sólo estaban los alumnos de primer año y los de segundo que todavía no tenían el permiso para ir, y por supuesto algunos alumnos de otros años. Los pequeños magos y brujas estaban esparcidos por todo el Castillo y sólo unos pocos, los más lentos o tranquilos, estaban en el Gran Salón, aún almorzando.

Draco y Hermione habían llegado unos cuantos minutos retrasados del horario de almuerzo, así que no era nada raro que siguieran allí comiendo cuando la mayoría de los alumnos habían terminado. Aunque, si seguían así, podrían estar en la mesa hasta la hora de la cena. Ninguno de los dos tocaba su comida. Draco realmente estaba considerando aquella posibilidad. No tenía nada de malo después de todo, ¿no?

Hermione estaba completamente alejada del grupo de pequeños alumnos de Gryffindor que aún seguían comiendo. Seguramente era porque estaba leyendo y no quería que la molestase nadie. Ella aún seguía teniendo alma de Prefecta, así que tenía bastante paciencia como para aguantar a un par de niños de su casa sin ningún problema. Pero a la hora de leer, prefería estar tranquila. Aunque Malfoy consideró que él no era cualquier persona, así que tomó su plato con sus cubiertos y su copa, se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin y se dirigió a la mesa que más había odiado durante tantos años. A la mesa que algún día le había dado asco. Y no es que, precisamente, ahora la amase. Pero la verdad es que ya le daba lo mismo.

Se sentó prácticamente sin hacer ruido, pero el Castillo estaba tan solitario y vacío que Hermione al sentir la presencia de alguien sentándose al lado de ella, levantó la cabeza y se encontró de lleno con unos ojos grises que la miraban un tanto preocupado.

- ¿Estás segura que no es insalubre leer tanto?

- ¿Estás seguro que no eres tú el que está enfermo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo él acomodándose en el banco para mirar de lleno a Hermione- ¿Porque no leo tanto cómo tú?

- No, porque estás sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor…- ella alzó una ceja- de Gryffindor- repitió abriendo aún más los ojos.

- Ah, sí…- dijo desinteresado mientras agarraba su copa- No te he pedido permiso, ¿me puedo sentar?

- Sí- le dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco divertida-, ya te has sentado de todas formas.

- Lo sé, no iba a irme de todas formas. ¿Aún piensas que te hago caso?

- Claro que sí.

- Shh- se limitó a decirle él, como si no quisiera darle la razón.

Malfoy apoyó de nuevo su copa después de tomar un trago de jugo de calabaza y observó su mesa de siempre. La de Slytherin. Fue ahí, a la distancia, cuando se dio cuenta de cuán alejado estaba sentado del resto de los alumnos de su casa. Los pequeños niños comían en una punta y él, en el otro extremo.

- Mira esto, me parece súper interesante- dijo Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Él la miró, ella le estaba señalando algo en el libro.

- Todo lo que lees debe parecerte interesante- replicó él, pero aún así, ladeó un poco la cabeza para leer.

Era algo del Veritaserum. Leyó prestando mucha atención y sí, era interesante, pero de todas formas dijo:

- No puedo creer que leas algo sobre un trabajo práctico de Pociones ¡un sábado!- él alzó los brazos y sacudió las manos un poco más arriba de su cabeza, con fingida indignación- Sí, es interesante- dijo él con calma otra vez, antes de que Hermione pudiera acotar algo-. Pero ya, en serio, deja de leer eso, Granger. Es sábado.

- Sí, pero te recuerdo que estamos muy atrasados. Mucho más que atrasados. Si seguimos así vamos a ser los últimos en entregar el trabajo y no quiero arriesgarme a no llegar a la fecha.

Él la miró frunciendo levemente el ceño y entrecerrando a penas los ojos. La estaba mirando de lleno a la cara, de modo que la mesa le quedaba a su costado izquierdo. Calmadamente puso su codo sobre la mesa y dejó que su mano colgara completamente inerte. Consideró que estaba listo para hablar, así que dijo enfatizando el tono en las primeras palabras:

- Te recuerdo que le hemos arruinado la poción a todos- él hablaba pausada y tranquilamente, como si Hermione tuviera problemas de entendimiento-, así que… todos estamos atrasados. ¿Ves? Problema resuelto.

Ella rió en silencio, pero volvió a la carga más rápido de lo que Draco esperaba.

- No, no está nada resuelto. La fecha sigue siendo la misma.

- Si vemos que no llegamos podemos hacer uno de nuestros numeritos de nuevo y listo. No me parece tan difícil. A parte fue divertido.

Draco se calló automáticamente cuando terminó de decir la última oración. Se había dejado llevar completamente por su cerebro. Así que agregó:

- Quiero decir… hacerlo enojar al viejo Slughorn es más divertido que soportar una de sus clases.

- Yo no me arriesgaría a hacerlo enojar de nuevo… parecía que iba a explotar como uno de los calderos.

Draco sonrió un poco más de lo normal, pero eso sólo era porque estaba casi riendo en silencio.

- Hubiese sido asombroso. Así no deberíamos soportarlo más.

- No seas malo, es un buen profesor y un excelente mago.

Draco alzó una ceja. Hermione seguía sentada en su posición de siempre, pero ahora estaba apoyada en su mano derecha y miraba a Draco con la cabeza levemente ladeada. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y su mano izquierda descansaba sobre ellas.

- Es un idiota, se olvidó de avisarnos que era la hora del almuerzo. Se olvidó completamente nosotros.

- No puedes odiarlo por eso- dijo ella divertida aunque no mostraba ninguna sonrisa-. Es una estupidez. Aparte eso no lo hace malo como persona…

- Lo que pasa es que tú ves el lado bueno en todos.

¿Eso era verdad? ¿Podría ver alguna vez el lado bueno de Draco? ¿A caso él tenía un lado bueno? Toda la vida le dijeron que todos tienen dos caras, y él lo consideraba cierto. Antes cuando era un niño arrogante, lo había considerado hasta estúpido, pero en el fondo siempre le había parecido verdad. Aunque Voldemort no tenía un lado bueno…

- No es así- estaba diciendo Hermione cuando él regresó de sus pensamientos-. Yo no veo el lado bueno en todos…

- ¿No? Ay por favor, Granger. Eso ni tú te lo crees. Eras amiga de Longbottom en primer año.

- ¿Qué pasa con Neville?

- Eres amiga de Weasley. La novia, de hecho.

- Ex - lo corrigió ella sin inmutarse.

- Eres amiga de Lovegood. De Lovegood- repitió él como si ella tuviera que entrar en razón-. Los más ridículos de todo Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Son excelentes personas y tienen talentos increíbles. Y no son ridículos- agregó para finalizar.

- Sí, seguro, Longbottom para las Pociones es mejor que el mismísimo Slughorn ¿no?- preguntó él con un tono que rebalsaba sarcasmo-, Lovegood para decir locuras… nadie le gana, en serio. Y Weasley, bueno… ya sabemos. Para hacerte llorar es el número uno- dijo él agarrando un trozo de zanahoria de su plato con fingido desinterés.

Ya no creía nada de todo eso, excepto lo de Weasley. Pero simplemente le encantaba molestarla. Siempre había sido fascinante ver cómo se enojaba, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora podía tomarse más libertades y hacer otro tipo de bromas.

- Suficiente- le dijo Hermione-. Deja de insultar a mis amigos.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco divertido y luego de unos segundos en los que Hermione había retomado su lectura, ella atacó:

- No soy amiga tuya.

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ¿Que no tengo lado bueno?- dijo él sin comprender.

Hermione lo miró y dijo sin que se le mueva un pelo:

- No, quiere decir que no era amiga de todos los ridículos de Hogwarts. A mis ojos, el único ridículo eres tú, pero si insistes en que ellos lo son también… bueno, son tus ojos. No puedo hacer nada por eso.

Para la sorpresa de Hermione, Draco rió, pero lo único que se oyó de su risa fue un bufido divertido que salía por su nariz. Volvió su vista al frente y tomó otro sorbo.

Luego de unos segundos o un minuto de silencio, ella volvió a señalar el libro y dijo:

- Mira esto.

Pero él no le dio importancia a lo que decía, la miró y le dijo:

- ¿De verdad le ves el lado bueno a todos?

Aquella idea le rondaba la cabeza desde el momento en que la había pensado. ¿Alguna vez ella sería capaz de ver su lado bueno? Si es que lo tenía, claro. Incluso a pesar de que él mismo no sabía de su existencia, ¿ella podría verlo?

- No, no en todos.

Una parte de Draco suspiró aliviado. Eso significaba que no se conocía tan mal. Quizás ella tampoco veía el lado bueno en él. Pero al mismo tiempo, la otra parte se preocupó. ¿Y si ni siquiera ella podía encontrarle la otra cara?

- Ah, ¿no?- inquirió él.

- No, hay algunas personas que tienen dos caras, pero una es peor que la otra…

- ¿Por ejemplo?- preguntó Draco sin saber si quería escuchar la respuesta. No estaba preparado para escuchar un: "Tú, por ejemplo".

Hermione calló unos segundos, considerando si decir la verdad o no. O al menos eso era lo que parecía a los ojos de Draco. Quizás él no encontraba su lado bueno, pero no era idiota. Sabía que Hermione luchaba una pequeña batalla en su interior. Una batalla que duró a penas unos segundos. Finalmente dijo:

- Tu padre, por ejemplo.

Hermione le mantuvo la vista unos pocos segundos y luego volvió a bajarla al libro, pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo allí tampoco. Se removió un poco en el asiento y finalmente lo miró otra vez.

- Oh- dijo él tan silenciosamente que por un momento pensó que no lo había dicho en voz alta.

- Lo siento… no quise… es sólo qu-

- No tienes que sentir nada- la interrumpió él bruscamente aunque sin rastros de pena o enojo en su voz-. Tienes toda la razón. Y si tú, que eres tan buena encontrando los lados buenos de las personas, por más pequeños que sean, no lo encuentras en mi padre… no puedo hacer nada.

- Bueno, yo no lo conozco tanto como…

- Yo tampoco se lo encuentro. No eres la única. Y no te creas que lo conozco más que tú o más que alguien en este lugar por ser el hijo…

Hermione realmente no sabía qué decir o cómo podía hacer sentir mejor a Draco. Ni siquiera sabía si era eso lo que tenía que hacer.

- Quizás sí tenga un lado bueno… sólo que muy en el fondo.

- No, no lo creo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, entonces Draco comprendió que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para tener ese tipo de conversación.

- ¿Qué era lo que me querías mostrar?

Ella lo miró unos segundos, no sabía de qué estaba hablando, entonces Draco dijo:

- Me has dicho que querías que vea algo…

- Oh- dijo ella mirando el libro-, sí. Cierto. Aquí dice un par de cosas interesantes que podríamos usar para nuestro ensayo.

- No, Granger. ¿En serio quieres que lea otra cosa más?

Él ya sabía que ella le quería mostrar algo del Veritaserum, pero sólo lo dijo para molestarla.

- Sí, ¿para qué te has sentado aquí si no?

- Me senté aquí porque me di cuenta de que estabas desesperada por mi compañía, no porque haya observado que estabas leyendo un libro de Pociones.

- ¿Compañía?- dijo Hermione entre confusa y divertida- Yo lo tomo más como una presencia que está ahí todo el tiempo.

- Lo dices como si fuera una algo molesta.

- Es que eso es lo que eres. Más que una compañía eres una presencia sumamente molesta.

- Bueno, pues tendrás que lidiar con eso porque no voy a irme.

Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco y exhalaba el aire en una pequeña y silenciosa risa. Ambos sabían que en otro momento aquella discusión les hubiese molestado a los dos, pero ahora algo era diferente. Aunque claro, ellos seguían creyendo que era la tregua.

- Léelo.- dijo de nuevo Hermione- En serio, está muy bien explicado y realmente podemos usarlo.

Ella empujó el libro para el lado de Draco y él volvió a ponerlo en su sitio.

- Después dices que yo soy la presencia molesta. No tengo ganas de leer.

- Eres tú el que vino a sentarse aquí. No es muy largo, es sólo un pequeño texto. Es este- dijo ella señalando con el dedo un extenso texto de letra pequeña, ¿ves?

- Sí, veo que es larguísimo- dijo él al mismo tiempo que ella arrastraba el libro hasta Draco.

Él la miró por unos segundos y ella le sostuvo la mirada. Realmente era importante para ella que lo lea. Así que dijo:

- No tengo ganas de leer pero haré el esfuerzo de escuchar, ¿me lo puedes leer tú?

- Bueno- dijo Hermione visiblemente más animada. Se incorporó en su asiento y atrajo el libro hasta ella. Tomó aire como si fuera a dar un gran discurso- "El Veritaserum es un potente suero de la verdad"

Con cada palabra, Draco iba escuchando un poco menos. Su atención se desviaba hacia otro lugar. Un lugar que en otro momento a él le hubiese molestado.

Con la excusa de que la estaba escuchando atentamente, estaba libre de observar a Hermione. Observarla como nunca podía. Ella no se percataba de eso porque estaba concentradísima en su viejo libro, y estaba sumamente feliz de que Draco escuchase lo que ella había encontrado sobre el Veritaserum. Así que no estaba incómoda por la mirada penetrante de Draco, y por ende no se sonrojaba. Era como si él la estuviese observando desde lejos mientras ella actuaba totalmente natural.

Pero desde tan cerca él pudo dedicarse a observar todos los detalles del rostro de Hermione.

No podía ver el color de sus ojos ya que ella tenía la mirada oculta tras las pestañas que se movían a medida que ella avanzaba en la lectura, pero no hacía falta mirarlos para saber de qué color eran. Draco la había mirado más veces a los ojos en los últimos días que en el resto de sus años juntos en Hogwarts.

- "…es incoloro e inodoro, haciendo que sea casi imposible diferenciarlo del agua…"

Ella seguía hablando y Draco apenas pudo captar esas palabras, para después seguir concentrado en su tarea. Notó que su pelo se movía apenas, al compás de sus palabras. Era castaño con algunos mechones más oscuros y otros hasta casi rubios. Su nariz era prácticamente perfecta. Draco luchaba por apartar la vista y escuchar atentamente lo que ella leía, pero simplemente no podía. Quería seguir aprendiendo cómo era el rostro de Hermione. Nunca había tenido tal oportunidad, y algo en su interior le impedía apartar la vista.

- "…se puede mezclar en cualquier bebida, y sólo bastan tres gotas para…"

Draco se fijó en los labios de Hermione que aún seguían rojos y un poco secos por el frío, y en los dientes que apenas se veían a medida que ella hablaba. Eran perfectos también, y de pronto recordó que antes ella tenía los incisivos más grandes que en ése momento. Automáticamente se acordó de aquél día en cuarto año, pero no recordó cuándo fue que ella apareció con las paletas completamente normales. El momento en que vio entrar a Hermione al baile de Navidad de aquel año vino a su cabeza. Y de repente se dio cuenta de que debía cambiar la expresión de su cara y abandonar sus pensamientos y recuerdos, porque Hermione ya había terminado leer. Su voz era muy tranquila y leía a la perfección, tomaba aire cuando correspondía y hacía las pausas necesarias en los momentos exactos. Y sólo cuando ella terminó de leer, el silencio invadió los oídos de Draco de una forma extraña. Así que, tratando de disimular que no había escuchado prácticamente nada de lo que Hermione había leído, se removió en su asiento y esperó a que ella le preguntara. Hermione se lo quedó mirando y le djo:

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

- Sí- dijo él luego de unos segundos- Podemos usarlo.

- Ni siquiera has escuchado- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos y desconfiando de Draco.

- Claro que sí, Granger- le dijo él haciéndose el ofendido y rogando que no le preguntara lo que, obviamente, le preguntaría.

- Ah, ¿sí? A ver, ¿qué dije?

- Granger, por favor. No seas infantil.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te leí?

- Era algo del Veritaserum…

- No me digas- dijo ella fingiendo asombro.

- No he terminado- respondió él en tono frío, tratando de sonar serio, pero sobre todo sincero-. Es una poción incolora y tampoco tiene olor…- comenzó él tratando de recordar las pocas palabras que habían llegado a su cerebro- Entonces… eso hace que el que lo va a beber ni siquiera se dé cuenta… porque apenas se lo distingue del agua- decía él convincentemente.

- Está bien- dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo.

- Todavía no terminé.

Ella lo miró confusa pero no dijo nada. Él también estaba confundido, se podría haber escapado tranquilamente de aquella situación pero por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, sintió la necesidad de demostrarle a Granger que sí podía confiar en él. Aunque en realidad, no la hubiese escuchado. Así que él habló:

- Se la conoce como suero de la verdad y se puede mezclar en cualquier bebida porque, justamente, no tiene olor ni color… y sólo bastan tres gotas para…- él se calló, esa parte ya no la recordaba pero igual continuó con evidente duda en su voz- para que el que lo beba diga toda la verdad…- él finalizó con un tono que expresaba más una pregunta que una afirmación, pero Hermione no daba ninguna muestra de que él se hubiera equivocado- ¿Ves? Te he estado escuchando, Granger.

- Bueno, bueno- dijo ella un tanto más relajada- ¿Qué te parece?

- Ya te lo he dicho, lo podemos usar.

- ¿Sí, verdad? Es muy interesante.

- Todo lo que lees te parece interesante. Ni siquiera has terminado tu comida- dijo él arqueando una ceja y señalando el plato de Hermione.

Ella se dio vuelta para mirar su plato que tenía más de la mitad de la comida que se había servido.

- No tengo hambre- dijo ella dándose cuenta de pronto que el libro le había consumido todo su almuerzo- Iré a decirle a Madame Pince que me llevaré el libro por más tiempo para poder copiar lo que dice. Y trataré de buscar algún otro.

- Por favor, es sábado- dijo él un tanto exasperado.

- Ya lo has dicho.

- No puedes pasarte el día investigando sobre un trabajo que está muy lejos de la fecha de entrega.

- ¿Muy lejos? No sabes lo que dices, ¿vienes?

- No- le dijo Draco como si fuera un pequeño niño al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-, en otro momento sí, pero hoy no Granger, es sábado. Ya te lo he dicho y no quiero que vayas por ahí creyendo que no te quiero ayudar.

- ¿Y qué es esto a caso? Me estás dejando sola.

- No, no pienso hacer un trabajo para el que faltan meses un día sábado. Me niego. Ve a pedirle más días a Madame Pince pero no investigues más. Descansa un poco, lee sobre otra cosa si tanto te gusta.

Hermione consideró la posibilidad unos segundos y luego, antes de levantarse, apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Draco para ayudarse a salir del banco, una vez parada al lado de él, le dijo:

- Bueno, no investigaré nada hoy… ni mañana. Pero iré a hablar con Madame Pince.

- Más te vale.

- Nos vemos luego.

- Adiós.

Él se dio vuelta y la observó salir del Gran Salón, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que ella ya no llevaba el abrigo de hacía un rato y vio cómo caminaba un tanto más animada que de costumbre. Él supuso que estaba feliz de tener que ir a la Biblioteca y de pronto se encontró sonriendo por el fanatismo insalubre de la chica de Gryffindor hacia los libros. Así que, sacudió su cabeza al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y borró su sonrisa. No fue hasta que ella desapareció por completo de vista que él dejó de mirar hacia la puerta. No quería pasar otro día aburrido y completamente solo. Quería seguir hablando con Hermione aunque sea de temas totalmente triviales. Era agradable tener una compañía de verdad. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó la nota que no era suya. La abrió y sólo se limitó a observar las palabras, pero no a leerlas. Ya sabía lo que decía y no necesitaba releerla más para sentirse peor.

El Lunes llegó rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiese querido. No había vuelto a ver a Malfoy desde el sábado al mediodía. Aunque de todas formas había tenido una ardua charla con Ginny Weasley respecto a la salida de Hogsmeade. Empezando por las disculpas de parte de la pelirroja hasta el detalladísimo análisis del comportamiento de Draco Malfoy en Las Tres Escobas.

- No puedo creer que haya saltado así- decía Ginny-. Es muy raro que se haya puesto en ridículo él mismo. Y que se haya enfrentado a Ron… nunca lo había hecho sin los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle.

Hermione recordó el día de la Batalla y cómo Crabbe había incendiado la Sala de Menesteres.

- Él me dijo que no me estaba defendiendo- volvió a decir Hermione un tanto pensativa.

- ¿Entonces qué fue? Igual está bien que lo haya hecho. Ron se había puesto insoportable.

- ¿Ahora estás del lado de Malfoy?- le dijo Hermione burlonamente.

- No, nunca. Pero tenía razón.

- Sí… supongo que sí.

Ginny ya no estaba enfadada con su hermano después de haberse enterado que le había pedido disculpas totalmente arrepentido, pero consideraba que Malfoy había hecho bien en meterse. El problema era el por qué lo había hecho y aunque hubiesen terminado de hablar del tema, ella seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

Aquella mañana cuando entraron juntas al aula, cada una se fue por separado a su mesa. Draco la vio entrar y automáticamente sacó sus libros y los materiales para preparar la poción. Completamente listo para ponerse a trabajar. Vio por unos cortos segundos cómo la expresión de Hermione era de asombro puro, ella se sentó en el taburete de al lado y esperó a que todos los alumnos que faltaban llegasen al aula para que el profesor, finalmente, comenzara la clase.

Cualquiera mentiría si dijera que la clase de Pociones fue de lo más normal. Porque fue todo lo contrario. Resultaba algo increíble de ver el hecho de que, nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, estuvieran trabajando juntos sin protestar ni pelearse.

La clase transcurrió tranquila y silenciosamente. Bueno, obvio que con el bullicio normal de los alumnos, pero por lo menos no hubo ningún caldero explotando por ahí.

Todos tuvieron que volver a empezar con sus pociones y, aparentemente, sólo para Hermione y Draco la semana anterior había sido elástica. Ellos ya se habían olvidado de lo que había sucedido hacía tan sólo siete días, pero el resto de sus compañeros no. Así que, mientras ellos trabajaban tranquilos y hablando, incluso hasta amigablemente, el resto de los alumnos les habían dirigido severas miradas de odio e indignación. Miradas que se enfurecían aún más cuando los veían trabajar juntos sin odio alguno.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Draco se había comportando bastante amable, así que fue él el que revolvió el agua hasta que se volvió naranja, y comenzó a sentir un extraño calor en todo su brazo derecho. A pesar de tener más fuerza que Hermione, costaba tanto que el agua se vuelva naranja que el cosquilleo en los músculos le duró varios minutos. Y sólo por una leve fracción de segundo de debilidad, se sintió culpable por haber arruinado la poción dos veces.

- Toma- le dijo él extendiendo el dedo de Gryndilow y un cuchillo-. Si se arruina que sea por tu culpa.

Ella alzó una ceja sin entender lo que él había querido decir.

- Me refiero a que si algo sale mal, por lo menos tuviste tu turno de vengarte.

- Bueno…- dijo aún dudando- Ten preparado el pelo de Unicornio. Es un solo pelo- levantó su dedo índice mientras miraba a Draco-, así que asegúrate bien de que así sea.

Él afirmó con la cabeza y tomó el pelo que tenía apartado mientras Hermione cortaba un pequeñísimo trozo de dedo sobre la mesa, sólo por precaución. Apoyó todo y agarró el pedacito más pequeño y lo tiró con sumo cuidado al agua naranja. Acto seguido, Draco echó el pelo de Unicornio que tenía entre sus dedos e inevitablemente, ambos se asomaron por el caldero. Por ahora no había signos de que hubieran hecho algo mal. Los dos se relajaron visiblemente, pero Hermione fue la más escandalosa. Aunque antes de que su cuerpo se afloje, su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente y dijo:

- Vamos, sólo tenemos cinco minutos para pedirle al profesor Slughorn que nos traiga el agua del-

Pero inmediatamente se calló cuando vio que Draco con los brazos semi cruzados señalaba un recipiente lleno de agua.

- Se lo he pedido ni bien llegué.

- ¿Has llegado temprano?

- Sí, un poco.

Conversaron unos minutos más y después Hermione propuso la idea de ir machacando el aconito para que esté listo después de agregarle el agua del Río Nilo a la poción.

Cuando el tiempo se cumplió y ambos ingredientes habían sido echados al caldero, él preguntó:

- ¿Cómo hacemos que el jarabe de eleboro se vuelva espeso?

- Debe decirlo por aquí.

Ambos chicos se inclinaron sobre el libro que Draco tenía abierto desde antes que Hermione llegase y comenzaron a leer. Una vez que resolvieron ése problema, ella sacó la varita y encendió el fuego tan rápido que Malfoy se asuntó levemente y le dijo un tanto molesto:

- ¡Cuidado! ¿No ves que te puedes quemar?

Ella se dio vuelta sobresaltada por el tono de Malfoy, y lo miró confundida.

- Me han pasado cosas peores…

Él revoleó los ojos y le dijo:

- Igual hazlo con cuidado.

Ella empezó a remover la poción al mismo tiempo que la clase terminaba, la mayoría de los alumnos se estaba yendo, totalmente frustrados porque la poción no les había salido. Unos cuantos habían terminado con la primer etapa de la poción y ahora sólo tenían que esperar los tiempos requeridos para poder seguir con la segunda parte. Pero a ellos les faltaba sólo ese paso, así que ambos se miraron y él le dijo:

- Si quieres me quedo hasta que se vuelva azul, no pasa nada. Ve a comer.

- No, no. Me quedo- dijo Hermione entre sorprendida y contenta.

Ginny la miró desde su lugar y ella le dijo sin dejar de revolver al ritmo lento de siempre:

- Ya casi terminamos, ve yendo si quieres.

La pelirroja asintió y después de dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Malfoy salió del aula. Ahora sólo quedaban ellos y el Profesor Slughorn. Los miró y les dijo:

- Ya ha acabado la clase, pueden irse.

Luego de darle la explicación, él dijo que volvería en unos diez minutos. Tenía que llevar unas cosas a su oficina y luego volvería para guardar la poción. El viejo Slughorn salió más que satisfecho, no solo con sus mejores alumnos, si no consigo mismo. Ninguno de ellos lo vio, pero el profesor salió sonriendo por su gran inteligencia de haberlos puesto juntos en un trabajo.

Mientras Hermione revolvía lentamente, esperando notar ansiosa algún cambio de color en el agua, Draco se encargó de guardar y ordenar las cosas que habían utilizado durante la clase. Después de unos cinco minutos el agua finalmente adquirió el tono azul requerido.

- Dejaré de revolver antes de que se haga más oscuro- dijo Hermione irguiéndose en su asiento.

Draco que estaba parado terminando de guardar todo se puso en puntas de pie y estiró su cuello para observar el contenido del caldero, luego sonrió egocéntricamente y le dijo:

- Al fin lo has hecho, Granger.

Acto seguido levantó su palma derecha un poco más alta que su cabeza, a esperas de que ella chocara los cinco con él. Hermione en respuesta enarcó una ceja y le dijo sólo porque era su turno de burlarse:

- Eres demasiado infantil.

Él tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, se hizo el ofendido y le respondió:

- Cierto, me olvidé que estaba hablando con la señora Granger.

Ella rió en silencio y le dijo alzando también su mano derecha:

- Está bien, está bien.

- No, ahora no. Ya es tarde.

Draco se dio vuelta para seguir guardando, entonces Hermione que aún se encontraba con su brazo elevado, lo bajó para impactar su palma de lleno contra la espalda de Draco. El golpe fue bastante ruidoso y sonó bastante hueco, pero a él no le dolió tanto como dijo.

- ¡Ey!- se quejó él al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta- ¿Qué haces?

Hermione estaba riendo, aunque no a carcajadas.

- Eso te pasa por hacerte el ofendido- dijo ella aún entre risas.

- Ah, ¿sí?- contestó Draco elevando ambas cejas- Pues mira lo que te pasa a ti.

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa, pero no para tocarla a ella. Sus manos iban dirigidas al caldero, y aunque realmente no pensaba tirarlo, Hermione se desesperó en cuanto entendió la supuesta intención del chico de Slytherin.

- ¡No, no! ¿Qué haces?

Ella también se abalanzó sobre el caldero y lo agarró antes que él. El caldero ya no corría peligro, aunque de hecho nunca lo había corrido, porque Draco avanzaba hacia él milímetro a milímetro, sin la más mínima intención de hacer algo. Tan rápido como ella lo tocó, lo soltó al mismo tiempo que pegaba un grito. El caldero aún seguía más que caliente y, gracias a Merlín, ni siquiera se tambaleó amenazando con caerse cuando ella apartó las manos bruscamente.

Hermione saltó de su silla sacudiendo sus manos y Draco la miró completamente sorprendido y exasperado, hasta que finalmente dijo:

- ¿Pero qué haces, mujer? ¿Estás loca o qué?

Ella seguía sacudiendo sus manos de un lado para el otro, sólo se había quemado algunos dedos, pero el caldero estaba tan caliente que el dolor que sentía era horrible. Se soplaba los dedos al mismo tiempo que sacudía hacia todas las direcciones posibles ambas manos. Pero todo ese aire no era suficiente.

- A ver- le dijo Draco acercándose- Déjame ver. Eres idiota, eh. No le iba a hacer nada a la Poción.

Ella lo miró tan mal que si hubiese tenido el poder de lanzar algún tipo de rayos por los ojos, lo hubiese fulminado en sólo segundos. Seguía soplándose las yemas de los dedos quemadas y sentía cómo se le estaban hinchando los lugares que habían tocado el caldero.

Estaba tan concentrada en repartirles el aire suficiente a cada quemadura que ni siquiera pensó en contestar. Draco llegó hasta donde estaba ella y la agarró de las muñecas, con las palmas para arriba. Examinaba las quemaduras como si supiera del tema.

- No son muy profundas, pero son horribles- él comenzó a soplarle los dedos como lo había estado haciendo ella segundos atrás, sólo que con más delicadeza que desesperación. Al fin y al cabo el resultado era el mismo, o incluso mejor-. Deberíamos ir a la enfermería.

En cuanto lo dijo se percató que había utilizado el plural, y luego pensó que no dejaría que vaya sola. Después de todo había sido por su broma, ¿no?

- No- dijo Hermione hablando por primera vez desde el grito-, Slughorn debe tener esencia de díctamo por aquí.

Ella miraba el lugar, mientras Draco seguía soplando sus dedos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no lo observaba, él levantó la vista y se vio, prácticamente obligado por una fuerza extraña, a mirarla. Estaba un poco despeinada y agitada por todo el escándalo que había hecho en cuestión de minutos. Justo cuando él iba a proponer que mejor fueran con Madame Pomfrey, el profesor Slughorn volvió y después de observar las leves pero muchas quemaduras de Hermione, les dijo que fueran al ala de la enfermería.

- Te lo dije- dijo satisfecho Draco.

- Cállate.

Slughorn les dijo antes de que se fueran que él guardaría la poción y que estaba contento de que hubieran progresado tanto de una semana a la otra, pero que debían vigilar su poción todos los días, porque él sólo la cuidaría del resto de los alumnos. Si había algún problema con la poción en sí, ellos deberían hacerse cargo. Hermione daba pequeños saltitos, el viento que se daba ya no era suficiente. Mientras el profesor hablaba de temas totalmente triviales para el doloroso momento de Hermione, ella se debatía en cómo podía agarrar su bolso.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Draco lo tomó y le dijo:

- Vamos.

Ella se lo quedó mirando y por un momento toda la prisa que tenía por irse, se esfumó. Lo observó comenzar a caminar con su mochila y la de Hermione al hombro. Eso no era normal. Definitivamente. Él se dio vuelta al ver que ella no lo seguía y le dijo:

- ¿Ya no te duele a caso?

Hermione se apresuró a llegar a su lado y le dijo:

- Puedo llevarlo yo- volvió a soplar sus manos.

- Se nota- le dijo él sarcásticamente.

Ella le dio un leve empujón con el hombro sin dejar de soplar.

- ¿Te duele?

- Un poco. Tuve heridas peores… pero supongo que no te acostumbras…- sopló uno de sus dedos en particular- al dolor de una quemadura.

Ella no sabía qué tan largo era el camino de las mazmorras hasta la enfermería, pero estaba más que segura de que se le haría más largo de lo habitual. Cuando, finalmente, llegaron, Madame Pomfrey le aplicó esencia de díctamo, tal y como lo había dicho Hermione.

Ella movió los dedos y se pasó el pulgar tocando la piel que había estado lastimada. Ya no le dolía, ni le quemaba, ni nada por el estilo.

- Gracias- le dijo ella sonriendo.

- De nada, querida. ¿Ya no te duele?

- No, ya no. Gracias- volvió a repetir ella-. Adiós, señora Pomfrey.

- Adiós- dijo Draco aún asombrado por la rapidez de la esencia.

- Hasta luego- dijo la bruja mientras guardaba el pequeño frasquito.

Los chicos salieron de la enfermería y Hermione le extendió una mano, ahora completamente sana, y le dijo:

- Ya puedes devolverme mi bolso.

- Oh, sí- dijo levemente Draco extendiéndole el bolso a Hermione.

- Gracias.

- ¿Te duele?- repitió él.

- No, no. Ya no tengo nada, ¿ves?- le dijo ella mostrándole las palmas.

Él asintió pero en realidad estaba mirando a Hermione y no sus manos curadas. Claro que ella no se dio cuenta porque sí se estaba mirando la piel de los dedos.

Caminaron unos metros en silencio y él le dijo:

- No puedo creer que hayas reaccionado así. En serio estás loca.

Ella levantó la vista para encontrar los ojos grises del chico que miraban al frente, desde unos centímetros más arriba que Hermione.

- Sí tirabas ése caldero podía llegar a reaccionar muchísimo peor.

- No iba a hacerle nada, Granger- dijo él en tono de superado-. Era una broma. A parte… ¡al fin la hemos hecho!

- Es verdad- dijo Hermione luego de unos segundos en silencio, con un tono de alegría en su voz-. Ahora sólo queda esperar… y el ensayo.

- Cierto- dijo pesadamente él-, supongo que si amenazo con destruir el ensayo o quemar el pergamino hasta me puedes llegar a morder o algo así, ¿no?

- O quizás algo mucho peor… idiota.

- Ey, que estamos en-

- Tregua- terminó ella por él-, lo sé. Pero tú también me lo has dicho.

- Yo tenía justificativos. Eres idiota- le dijo él a modo de explicación.

- Yo también los tengo. Eres Draco Malfoy.

Él rió silenciosamente y negó con la cabeza, completamente rendido ante las respuestas de Hermione.

Llegaron al Gran Salón mucho más rápido que a la Enfermería, o quizás ésa fue la impresión de Hermione que ahora no le dolía más nada y se estaba divirtiendo. Sí, divirtiendo…

Al entrar se llevaron un par de miradas de asombro pero sólo una resonó en el interior de Hermione. Y no era de asombro precisamente. El pelo pelirrojo de su mejor amiga sobresalía entre las demás melenas y ella, por supuesto, la estaba mirando de una manera para nada amigable.

* * *

**_Hola! Yo se que no me esperaban hoy y menos a esta hora, la verdad es que pensaba llegar a casa mas temprano, pero como me pasa siempre que pienso eso, llego tarde JAJAJ Pero mañana, se que es mas que seguro que llegue mucho mas tarde y no queria dejar para el jueves porque quiero saber YA que es lo que piensan de este capitulo, y quiero empezar a escribir cuanto antes el proximo! Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las personas que agregan a favoritos este fic! En serio, mil gracias, siempre me divierto y aprendo que eso es lo mas importante :) En fin, espero que les guste como siempre, como veran es un capitulo muy muy largo. Pensaba poner muchas cosas, pero solo la primer parte me llevo mas de la mitad del capitulo, asi que hice unas cuantas reformaciones para el final y me fue quedando inevitablemente extenso! Por ende espero que no les aburra u.u si es asi, lo siento! Dejare las cosas que pensaba poner en este capitulo para el proximo, claro esta! Un beso a todos y buen fin de semana! (no pienso creer que recien hoy es martes, porque me deprimire, asi que prefiero desearles un buen fin de semana desde ahora!)_**


	17. Do you wanna talk about it?

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**_

**_Título del capítulo: Do you wanna talk about it? (¿Quieres hablar de esto?). How you see the world - Coldplay_**

* * *

Estaba mirando el día nublado a través de la pequeña ventana de la casa. Otro día nublado. Mientras Hagrid calentaba el agua para servirle un té a Hermione, ella se puso a pensar que la semana había pasado muy rápido. Era sábado de nuevo y no había hablado con Draco desde aquel lunes. Se tocó la yema de sus dedos con los pulgares inconscientemente. Recordaba cada palabra que Ginny le había dicho después de verla entrar, una vez más, con él al Gran Salón. Recordaba lo fastidiosa que se había puesto la pelirroja y lo frustrada que se había sentido Hermione.

- ¿Ahora eres la mejor amiga de Malfoy?- le dijo la pelirroja después de que Hermione, con una forzada valentía, le preguntó qué le sucedía- ¿Es en serio, Hermione? Estamos hablando de Malfoy. Menos mal que me dijiste que venías en un rato.

La castaña tuvo que contarle a continuación todo lo que había sucedido pero aún así, la pequeña Weasley seguía "preocupada" por su mejor amiga. Aunque si se veía la situación de cerca, estaba más molesta que preocupada, y quizás hasta celosa. Pero Hermione hizo lo que siempre hacía. Se limitó a verle el lado bueno y pensó que la pelirroja sólo estaba preocupada por ella. Lo cual la molestaba en gran parte porque no era idiota para dejarse llevar por Malfoy. Al menos sabía que no sufriría por lo que él le hiciese. Realmente le daba igual y a esta altura de su vida, nada de lo que Malfoy pudiera hacerle o decirle le haría daño alguno. O eso era lo que creía Hermione.

El calor que salía de la chimenea era muchísimo más reconfortante después del largo camino del Castillo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Se acordó de que Ginny estaría entrenando para un partido que tendría lugar dentro de un mes. Con este frío Hermione no podía entenderlos, pero pedirles a los jugadores de Quidditch que no entrenaran con tanta anticipación era lo mismo que pedirle a Hermione que no estudiara.

En el resto de la semana no hubo ningún otro tipo de conflicto entre Ginny y Hermione, pero la castaña no podía evitar sentirse un poco molesta. Después de todo, Malfoy la había acompañado hasta la enfermería y la había ayudado… o algo así. De todas formas, tenía la leve impresión de que si Ginny la volvía a ver entrar con Malfoy al Gran Salón, se pelearían en serio. Así que por el momento, rogaba no encontrarse con él. No quería tener problemas con nadie, y muchísimo menos con Ginny. Y sabía que los tendría si ella empezaba de nuevo con que ahora era amiga de Malfoy. No precisamente porque Ginny se enojara más de lo normal, si no porque Hermione no soportaría más otro de los monólogos a los que apelaba Ginny para hacerla entrar en razón.

Después de habarse despedido de su amiga, ella salió del Castillo y en unos minutos se encontró tocando a la gran puerta de madera de la cabaña de Hagrid con las manos un tanto congeladas. Y allí estaba ella, tal y como se lo había prometido al guardabosques durante la semana. Fang la olía por todas partes, pensando que quizás tuviera escondido a Crookshanks dentro de algún bolsillo.

Mientras que ella lo acariciaba distraídamente y pensaba en por qué Ginny estaba tan dramática y desquiciada por el simple hecho de que Hermione se llevase "bien" con Malfoy, recordó que allí mismo, tantos años atrás, se había enterado de lo que significaba "sangre sucia". Todavía podía ver a Ron vomitando babosas en una palangana, completamente furioso con Malfoy. Aquel día la habían llamado así por primera vez, y no había sido otro que el rubio de Slytherin.

Hagrid la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando se acercó a grandes pasos con todo listo para prepararle el té. Apoyó la gran bandeja en la mesa y luego de servir el agua en una taza se la extendió a Hermione.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

- No, Hagrid, gracias. Hace poco terminé de almorzar- mintió ella recordando las cualidades culinarias del guardabosques- ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó antes de que él pudiera insistir con el tema de la comida.

- Bien- le contestó mientras se sentaba ruidosamente en una de las sillas-. He vuelto a ser el Profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica-, y sigo de guardabosques… parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad…

Ambos ladearon un poco la cabeza como considerando el hecho de que aquello fuera cierto. Fang apoyó la cabeza en la pierna de Hermione y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, mientras ella seguía acariciándole la cabeza una y otra vez.

- Sí…- dijo ella casi en un susurro.

- Bueno, ¿así que has visto a Ron y a Harry?- dijo él con un tono más animado.

- Sí- le respondió ella saliendo del repentino clima tenso que se había formado en la habitación-, la semana pasada hemos ido a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Cómo andan?

- Ron está trabajando en los Sortilegios Weasley con George… le va bien, trata de aprender todo lo más rápido posible para no ser otra carga para George… después de todo lo que más le importa a Ron es ayudar a su hermano.

- Sí, me imagino… después de lo de Fred…- dijo Hagrid mirando cómo el fuego subía y bajaba en la chimenea.

- Y Harry- continuó Hermione sin darle oportunidad de que se volviera a poner melancólico- está en las prácticas para auror.

- ¿Cómo le está yendo?

- Excelente, nos ha contado muchas cosas- Hermione dio un sorbo a su taza de té antes de empezar a contar detalladamente algunas de las anécdotas de Harry.

- ¿Y cómo estás tú, Hermione?- le dijo él una vez que ella se calló.

- Bien, es un año un poco raro sin los chicos… pero bien.

- Me he enterado que has tenido problemas en Pociones.

- ¿Qué?- le dijo ella un poco tensa de repente.

- Me he encontrado con el Profesor Slughorn un día de la semana anterior… no me acuerdo cuándo exactamente. Se lo veía bastante enojado así que le pregunté qué le sucedía. Me ha contado que has hecho explotar unos calderos…

- No he sido yo sola.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso te preguntó cómo estás. Tener que hacer un trabajo con ése estúpido.

Hermione no registró que, de repente, se había tensionado más que antes. Se irguió en su butaca, un tanto dolida y molesta de que todo el mundo criticara a Malfoy. Ella ya sabía lo que era y lo que había hecho, no sólo a ella si no a todo el mundo. Pero parecía que de repente todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para recordárselo y tratar de obligarla a que abra los ojos, cuando en realidad nunca los había cerrado.

Hermione sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y no pensaba olvidar las cosas que él había dicho o hecho, pero sentía que los insultos a Malfoy no iban a cesar nunca por parte de los demás, y parecía que lo insultaban por diversión o algo así. O quizás así había sido siempre, sólo que a ella le molestaba tanto como a todos los demás.

- No es tan malo… ya nos hemos acostumbrado.

- ¿No es tan malo dices? Vaya, Hermione…

El tono que empleó Hagrid hizo que Fang levantara la cabeza del regazo de Hermione y lo mirara.

- No… hemos hecho una tregua, así que ahora por lo menos no nos llevamos como siempre.

- Bueno, mientras que no te lastime Hermione…

- No, Hagrid, no te preocupes- dijo ella más relajada y con un sentimiento de afecto muy grande hacia Hagrid.

Tomó un poco más de su té y, sin saber muy bien cómo, se encontraban hablando de un tema que a Hermione le gustaba menos que el anterior.

- ¿Cómo están tus padres?- le había preguntado Hagrid, así que ahora ella se encontraba contestando aquella pregunta, tratando de que ningún nudo extraño en la garganta le impidiera continuar.

- Bien- había dicho-, están bien, aunque siguen en San Mungo. Ya sabes, cuestiones del hospital… pero ya saben quién soy y ya casi recuperan todos sus recuerdos. De todas formas, no creo que salgan para Navidad.

Eso no era seguro, pero Hermione prefería creer que no saldrían, así si los sanadores los mandaban a casa para las vacaciones ella estaría doblemente feliz. Y se esforzaba por creer que se quedarían allí, de esa forma no se desilusionaría tanto cuando sus padres no fueran a la casa.

Pasaron una media hora más hablando de las clases de Hagrid, así que la charla fue más animada. Luego, ella le dijo que debía irse a estudiar y a hacer unas tareas para la semana antes de la cena y salió de la cálida cabaña.

En cuestión de segundos se arrepintió de haberse ido, hacía mucho frío como para ser otoño. Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaba totalmente despejados de alumnos, lo cual no extrañó para nada a Hermione. Con el frío que hacía sólo la gente loca que practicaba Quidditch y ella podían estar allí afuera.

Se acomodó más la bufanda y comenzó a caminar en dirección al Castillo. Tenía un largo camino hasta el reconfortante clima de su Sala Común, así que iba caminando un tanto deprisa y con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo.

De pronto sintió el inconfundible susurro en el aire que produce una escoba. Miró rápidamente a su lado y se asustó visiblemente por lo que veía. Hermione no sabía cómo ni de dónde había salido Malfoy, pero allí estaba él, volando a unos centímetros del piso, a su lado, como si hubiese estado allí todo el tiempo. Incluso parecía más blanco de lo que ya era. El frío le había quitado todos los colores de su cara, haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran aún más. Después de dar un respingo, Hermione frunció el ceño y le dijo:

- ¿De dónde has salido? No había nadie cuando yo salí. ¿Cómo me vas a hacer eso?

- Yo no te he hecho nada, Granger. He estado volando por aquí desde hace horas.

Nada de lo que Draco decía era mentira. Pero estaba obviándose un gran detalle. Hacía sólo un par de minutos que se había sacado el hechizo desilusionador de encima. No sabía por qué lo había hecho. Bueno, en realidad, sí sabía. En cuánto la había visto salir a Hermione de la cabaña de Hagrid, decidió que era hora de hacerse ver. Y después de toda la semana sin molestarla, sintió que ya era hora de tener aunque sea una pequeña charla.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando un tanto más rígida que de costumbre. Él se bajó de su escoba y mientras se la echaba al hombro le preguntó:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

- Nada, he salido a disfrutar del calor.

Hermione todavía estaba bastante molesta por el enorme susto que se había llevado.

- Eres toda una comediante, en serio. No puedo parar de reír.

Ella lo miró severamente y al ver que Draco no se estaba burlando de ella como siempre lo había hecho, terminó riendo en silencio. Claro que él había sido tan sarcástico como ella, pero la miraba de forma diferente a otras veces. Estaba siendo algo así como… amigable.

- He venido a visitar a Hagrid- dijo ella finalmente.

- ¿A Hagrid?

- Sí, a Hagrid. Adelante… búrlate si quieres- el tono que usó ella fue de resignación.

- No iba a burlarme, Granger- dijo él casi a la defensiva-. Simplemente no te había entendido.

- ¿Tú que haces aquí?

- He salido a volar, ¿no es obvio?

Ella lo miró alzando una ceja y dijo:

- Claro que sí, pero hace demasiado frío para eso.

- No, no hace tanto frío.

Hacía frío pero no tanto como el que Hermione había sentido después de haber salido de la calurosa cabaña de Hagrid.

- Debo ir a guardar la escoba…- hizo silencio pensando en cómo podía decirlo para que no sonara necesitado de su parte- ¿vienes?

Hermione recordó que Ginny ya no estaría allí entrenando así que, a pesar de que tenía frío, le respondió:

- Claro…

Automáticamente se preguntó así misma en qué estaba pensando cuando dijo que sí. No es que estuviera arrepentida, sólo que no entendía por qué había aceptado.

- ¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí afuera?

- Un par de horas… ¿por?

- ¿En serio no tienes frío?

- Un poco… pero quería salir, necesitaba estar solo un rato.

- Siempre estás solo- le dijo ella sinceramente. Tan sinceramente que por un momento pensó que él se enojaría, bajó la vista al suelo-. Lo siento.

- Ya sé que siempre estoy solo- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros con total indiferencia-, no hace falta que lo sientas. Es la verdad. Pero cuando sales a volar o lo que sea… es como si te alejaras de todo. En el Castillo siempre estoy escuchando los gritos y las risas de los demás. Es realmente molesto…

- ¿No te gusta que la gente se ría?- le preguntó Hermione sólo para molestarlo, porque en realidad sí había entendido lo que quería decir.

- No es eso, igual muchas veces no lo soporto, pero ese es otro tema. Me refiero a que cuando estás tan sólo a varios metros de altura, nadie puede molestarle, y lo único que escuchas es cómo el viento te pega en la cara… y realmente puedes pensar en todo lo que tú quieras, o no. Eso depende. Te puedes simplemente concentrarte en lo que estás haciendo y en cómo el viento te empuja hacia atrás o te hace el camino más fácil. O puedes dejar de lado todo eso y pensar en lo que tanto te preocupa o lo que sea…

- ¿Y hoy qué has hecho?

- ¿Cómo?- le preguntó un tanto confundido, mirándola después de varios minutos.

- Sí… ¿qué has hecho hoy? ¿Has estado pensando o… simplemente has volado?

- He estado pensando en lo que pienso siempre…

- O sea que… ¿hay algo que te preocupa? ¿Quieres hablar de eso?- automáticamente negó con la cabeza- Olvida lo que he dicho, no tienes la obligación de contarme nada- le dijo ella mirándolo.

- He estado pensando- comenzó él como si no la hubiese escuchado- en todas las decisiones que he podido tomar y no tomé, y en lo diferentes que hubieran sido las cosas… Draco se encogió de hombros y mientras caminaba miraba un punto fijo, perdido en la nada, como si Hermione no estuviera allí, pero de repente la miró. La miró con esos ojos grises que parecían aún más grises en el medio de su piel pálida por el frío. La miró como si quisiera que ella le leyera la mente. Aunque no hacía falta, porque él había sido totalmente sincero con ella. Los dos seguían caminado pero ahora se miraban a la cara y lo único que ella pudo decir fue:

- ¿Siempre piensas en eso?

- No creo que alguna vez pueda dejar de pensar en eso.

- Yo creo que no deberías-

Pero Hermione dejó de hablar al ver que el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor venía caminando en dirección a ellos. Ginny venía escuchando lo que sus compañeros de equipo decían y al ver a Hermione, fue disminuyendo la marcha hasta quedar un tanto más atrás que ellos. La expresión en su cara cambió totalmente. El resto de los chicos de Gryffindor pasaron por al lado de Hermione y después de saludarla con algunos gestos de cabeza y un par de gritos, siguieron su camino. Ginny en cambio había desviado su ruta hasta encontrarse con Hermione y, en consecuencia, con Draco.

- Hola- la saludo Hermione tratando de sonar normal, aunque sabía lo que se venía.

- Weasley- la saludó secamente Draco, luego la miró a Hermione-. Iré a guardar la escoba, ya regreso.

Ginny esperó a que Malfoy estuviera a unos cuantos metros de distancia para que no la escuchara, así que Hermione tenía que agradecer que, al menos, ella había tenido la decencia de ser educada. La pelirroja la miró y le dijo:

- Menos mal que ibas a ver a Hagrid.

- ¿Qué?- eso era lo que menos esperaba de Ginny. Todo menos que dudara de ella.

- Me has dicho que ibas a ver a Hagrid y ahora vienes caminando con Malfoy.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Ginny? ¿No quieres decirme que vengo de la mano con Malfoy? Porque es lo único que te falta.

- Eso es lo único que te falta a ti, Hermione.

- Por favor, no seas ridícula. Claro que he ido a ver a Hagrid, pero cuando salí de la cabaña, me lo encontré a Malfoy.

- Sí, seguro.

Hermione arqueó una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Disculpa?- le dijo.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- le dijo la pelirroja llena de frustración e indignación.

- No.

- Estás… estás creída que Malfoy cambió, pero sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. Es una basura… es un Malfoy.

- Ginny… realmente estás insoportable- el tono de voz de Hermione no podía representar otra cosa más que un sincero cansancio-. Tú eres la que está creída de que de repente soy la mejor amiga de Malfoy. El hecho de que ahora nos hablemos, no significa que yo me olvide todo lo que ha hecho. Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Y estoy cansada de tener que andar dándote explicaciones por todo. ¿Cómo no vas a confiar en lo que te digo? Si yo te digo que voy a ver a Hagrid, es porque es verdad. Mira si te voy a mentir para… ¿para qué? ¿Para ir a verme con Malfoy? Deja de decir estupideces. Estoy empezando a creer que hablo con Ron, no con Ginny.

La pequeña Weasley la miraba sin decir nada. Sus ojos no mostraban otra cosa más que enojo, pero cuando Hermione se calló no dijo nada.

- ¿No piensas decirme nada?

- No- le dijo al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y emprendía su camino hacia el Castillo.

- Vamos, Ginny- le dijo Hermione mientras la agarraba del brazo antes de que se aleje aún más-, es una ridiculez.

- Piensa lo que quieras, Hermione- le dijo la pelirroja mirándola-. Pero cuando te lastime, no vengas a pedirme ayuda, porque lo único que te diré es que siempre lo supe y que tenía razón. Ojala que cuando recuerdes quién es Malfoy de verdad, no sea demasiado tarde.

Hermione frunció el ceño entre confundida y enojada, aflojó la fuerza con la que la sostenía del brazo a su mejor amiga y ella aprovechó y se soltó del agarre. Se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, pero ésta vez ninguna mano de Hermione la detuvo.

La castaña se quedó mirando cómo Ginny caminaba hacia el Castillo. Y si no hubiese estado tan concentrada escuchando una y otra vez las palabras tan duras que Ginny le había dicho, estaría sorprendida de lo rápido que se estaba alejando de ella. ¿Demasiado tarde para qué?

Lo más probable era que Hermione estuviese al borde del llanto, pero su indignación era tan grande que funcionaba como una barrera contra las lágrimas. No podía apartar la vista de la larga y brillante cabellera pelirroja que resplandecía aún a tantos metros bajo un cielo completamente nublado. Simplemente no podía.

Malfoy la agarró de la cintura, casi a la altura de las costillas y al mismo tiempo le gritó cerca del oído:

- ¡GRANGER!

Hermione dio un respingo y allí se quedó. Estaba realmente muy asombrada por el hecho de tener las manos de alguien en su cintura, pero sobre todo porque sabía que esas manos eran de Draco Malfoy. Estaba completamente asustada y sentía aquellos espantosos y pequeños pinchazos que se habían disparado por la adrenalina en cada terminación de su cuerpo. Sentía ganas de gritarle a Malfoy, no sólo por haberla hecho asustar, si no porque Ginny estaba muy lejos para poder oírla, aunque tenía tanta bronca en su interior que quizás sí pudiera escucharla.

Contuvo la respiración como si de eso dependiera su vida, totalmente rígida aún entre las manos de Malfoy. Sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo impidieron que pudiera decir algo, ni siquiera pudo darse vuelta a mirar con bronca a Malfoy, no era capaz de hacerlo.

Él podía ser todo lo que Ginny decía, podía ser todo lo que Ron decía, podía ser todo lo que Luna había empezado a creer de él, podía ser lo que se sentía libre de revelar con Hermione, e incluso más, pero no era idiota. Sintió que algo no iba bien, y sin soltarla se asomó por un costado de Hermione para poder ver el rostro de la castaña.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó él sin detenerse a disimular su preocupación.

Finalmente la soltó y dio un par de pasos para quedar casi en frente de Hermione que no lo miraba a los ojos.

- Granger- le dijo él en tono preocupado- ¿Qué sucede?

Ella lo miró sin una sola lágrima en sus ojos, pero aún así no podía evitar demostrar que algo no iba bien.

- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te sucede?

¿A caso él acaba de preguntarle si quería hablar? ¿Estaba interesado o sólo era por cortesía? No, Malfoy nunca era cortés con ella a menos que de verdad lo quisiera. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que ella no estaba bien? Ni siquiera la había mirado a la cara.

- No- le respondió cortantemente.

Por unas milésimas de segundo le pareció ver una leve desilusión en el rostro de Malfoy. Una desilusión que él no fue capaz de disimular. Un leve desliz por su parte que alcanzó para que Hermione reconsiderara la propuesta. Una propuesta como la que ella le había dicho inconscientemente hacía una media hora atrás. Quizás él lo había dicho para devolverle el favor, pero Hermione descartó esa idea rápidamente.

- Lo siento- le dijo ella un tanto apenada sin mirarlo a los ojos, antes de que él pudiera aceptar el rechazo.

Sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo. Pero luego recordó que no era Harry al que tenía adelante. Era Malfoy, y si bien le estaba preguntando qué le pasaba, no podía abrazarlo. Por el simple y complejo hecho de que era Draco Malfoy.

- Es que…- comenzó ella- no importa.

- Claro que importa, ¿te has peleado con Weasley?

- No, no- frunció el ceño mientras miraba al piso-… creo que no.

- ¿Cómo que crees, Granger?- dijo él abandonando todo tono de preocupación.

Ella lo miró un tanto enojada, quizás no era con él, pero que le hablase en ese tono no le gustó para nada. Así que, Draco, sin pensarlo y quizás sin sentirlo tanto como había sonado, le dijo:

- Lo siento, está bien si no me quieres contar. No soy nadie para que me lo cuentes. Y lo entiendo perfectamente. No te preocupes. Pero la próxima que no te asustes-

- Ginny cree que ahora somos una especie de mejores amigos- le escupió ella en el rostro sin dejarlo terminar la frase.

- ¿Qué?- dijo él a punto de lanzar una carcajada- Cómo se nota que tiene los genes Weasley.

- Es mi mejor amiga- le dijo Hermione fríamente.

- Bueno, bueno- le contestó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco-, pero no puedes decirme que no es una ridiculez.

- ¡Lo sé! Es lo que le he dicho miles de veces. Pero no entiende.

"Tiene los genes Weasley", pensó para sus adentros Hermione. Pero nunca lo admitiría delante de Draco.

- Ya se le va a pasar. A parte… mira si vamos a ser mejores amigos- dijo él negando con su cabeza y con un tono de incredulidad y diversión en su voz.

- No sé qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia- dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar.

- Me causa gracia la imaginación de tu amiga. Pero no creo que eso sólo sea lo que te puso así. No me pareces tan idiota para ponerte tan mal porque Ginny Weasley anda creando amistades por ahí.

- Me dijo algo así como que…- Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño sintiendo que si lo decía en voz alta, sería real de una vez por todas- que cuando me acuerde de quién eres… ella sólo me dirá que tenía razón.

- ¿Y a caso te has olvidado de quién soy?- él hizo una pausa para mirarla, pero Hermione no había cambiado de expresión- En simples y básicas palabras, que no te consolará cuando yo te diga algo así como "sangre sucia", ¿no? Vaya mejor amiga tienes, Granger- simplificó Draco con un tono de desinterés total.

Hermione lo miró casi horrorizada por la facilidad con la que decía una verdad tan cruda. Draco, al darse cuenta de la mirada penetrante de Hermione, la miró y recién fue ahí cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- Disculpa- se retractó-, no soy bueno dando consejos… o ayudando a la gente. Pero no vayas a _creer_que voy a llamarte así de nuevo alguna vez. Que lo haya dicho, no significa que de verdad te lo esté diciendo ahora, ¿entiendes?- le dijo él con cierta preocupación y alarma en su voz.

- Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a que tu mejor amiga, _cree_ que voy a decirte mierdas como esa otra vez, que quiere protegerte pero lo hace de una forma tan extraña que te va a dejar sola cuando yo te diga algo que no pienso decirte nunca más. Disculpa, Granger, pero tienes una mejor amiga muy retorcida.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo y sonrió levemente, aunque con cierto pesar en su interior por estar sonriendo por una broma que había hecho Malfoy sobre Ginny.

Ya estaban llegando al Castillo cuando él dijo:

- Si quieres, podemos limitarnos a hablar estrictamente del trabajo de Pociones, en las clases de Pociones.

- No- le dijo Hermione sin dudarlo un segundo, de verdad le gustaba hablar con él de esa forma tan… tan nueva-. No es nuestra culpa que Ginny sea así… retorcida. Supongo que hablaré con ella hoy. No me quiero pelear.

Draco rió silenciosamente y le dijo:

- Bueno, sólo dime si cambias de opinión. Las cosas serán más fáciles… como antes. Sólo que sin los insultos si así lo prefieres. Estaré en la Torre de Astronomía.

Draco no lo supo en ese momento, y quizás nunca lo sabría, pero en ese momento sintió la necesidad de decirle a dónde iba a estar… sólo por si ella lo quería ir a buscar para hablar con él.

- Nos vemos luego.

- Adiós, Granger.

Hermione se quedó en la entrada del Castillo viendo cómo Malfoy se iba. No sabía cómo pero se había pasado más tiempo del que creía en la casa de Hagrid, y no sólo ahí. También se había pasado más tiempo con Malfoy del que hubiera dicho y por ende vio cómo el Gran Salón estaba comenzando a llenarse. Realmente no tenía hambre, así que subió hacia su Sala Común, esperando encontrar nada más que silencio y calor.

Así fue, no había nadie allí y se alegró bastante de eso. Fue a buscar un libro y bajó a la sala. Se sentó en uno de los sillones más cercanos al fuego y comenzó a leer. Aunque el silencio resultaba ruidoso en la cabeza de Hermione y el sonido que provocaba el crepitar de la chimenea sólo la desconcentraba de su lectura.

¿Demasiado tarde para qué? La preguntaba rondaba en la cabeza de Hermione una y otra vez sin respuesta alguna. O quizás sí tenía la respuesta y no era lo suficientemente valiente como para gritarla a los cuatro vientos. Quizás lo que Draco le había dicho era cierto. Su propia mejor amiga no estaría a su lado si ella se equivocaba… y quizás a eso se refería Ginny.

Hermione cerró los ojos tratando de que toda esa tarde no hubiese sucedido, aunque en realidad no pudo desearlo. Y para su pesar y asombro, no pudo desearlo porque no quería que aquellas conversaciones con Malfoy no hubiesen existido.

Escuchó cómo alguien entraba a la Sala Común y levantó la vista para ver quién era el que había terminado tan rápido su cena. Extrañamente era Ginny Weasley, y se la veía un tanto preocupada y alterada. O tal vez, sólo era debido a la luz del fuego.

- Estabas aquí- le dijo con evidente alivio en su voz.

Hermione no respondió nada, simplemente se limitó a bajar la vista a su libro.

- Hermione… lo siento, lo siento- le dijo Ginny totalmente desesperada mientras se acercaba hasta el sillón donde se encontraba su mejor amiga-. De verdad lo siento. No debí decirte nada de eso, es sólo que… no sé, estaba de muy malhumor y, y… sabes cuánto odio a Malfoy. No quiero que te lastime, ¿entiendes? Al final, me terminé convirtiendo en una versión femenina de Ron, y sabes que tampoco estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que él piensa, pero es que… de verdad lo siento.

- Desconfiaste de mi, Ginny- dijo Hermione sin poder o sin querer evitar que su voz salga con un sentimiento de dolor-. Me da igual que me digas lo de Malfoy. Ya sé lo que todos piensan de él. A mi me importa que hayas desconfiado de mi.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Eso fue lo peor… sé que fuiste de Hagrid y no necesito que nadie me lo confirme, porque yo confío en ti. Pero entiéndeme por favor… lo siento.

Hermione se la quedó mirando. Era más que evidente que Ginny estaba completamente necesitada de un abrazo y de un perdón de su amiga, pero ella tenía una pregunta más importante.

- ¿Demasiado tarde para qué?

- ¿Qué?- le dijo la pelirroja confundida.

- Es lo que me has dicho. Que esperabas que no me diera cuenta demasiado tarde- Hermione alzó una ceja sin darse cuenta si quiera de lo que hacía, porque realmente sentía que estaba hablando con Ron.

- Supongo que demasiado tarde para que yo siga aquí consolándote…- Ginny miró al suelo avergonzada consigo misma, se agachó en frente de Hermione y la miró a los ojos- pero escucha, yo siempre, siempre, siempre voy a estar aquí. A pesar de que quieras ser la mejor amiga de Malfoy y lo que sea… siempre voy a estar aquí, no importa lo que te he dicho hoy. Bueno, sí importa, lo sé. Estuve muy mal, pero me refiero a que no cuenta, porque no siento nada de eso. Excepto la parte de Malfoy claro- la pelirroja hablaba muy rápido, no sólo porque estaba alterada, si no porque tenía nervios de que Hermione no la perdonara.

- Ginny- le dijo Hermione levemente.

- Entiende, después de todo lo que ha hecho. No sólo a nosotros, claro. Si no a todos…

- Ginny- volvió a repetir la castaña.

- Es que realmente no puedo entenderlo, no puede ser que haya cambiad-

- ¡Ginny!- le gritó Hermione sin más paciencia.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó y la miró con los ojos más grandes de lo normal.

- No soy la mejor amiga de Malfoy, ni tampoco lo seré. Termina ya con eso, ¿quieres? Porque si no, no podré perdonarte.

Ginny la miró sin entender muy bien a qué se refería y dijo lentamente:

- ¿Eso… quiere decir que me perdonas?

- ¿Cómo no voy a perdonarte, Ginny Weasley?

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en la cara de la pelirroja y saltó al sillón a abrazar a Hermione, al mismo tiempo que le tiraba el libro al piso.

- He estado hablando con Luna, hace unos minutos… estuvimos hablando de Malfoy, ¿sabes? Ella cree que ya no es el mismo.

Hermione, a pesar de la alegría que tenía por haberse reconciliado con su mejor amiga, evitaba mirarla a los ojos y fingía entretenerse con una hoja del libro que se había arrugado al caer.

- No sé… ¿tú lo crees posible? La verdad es que ahora me saluda y todo… a ti no te trata mal, tampoco.

- Bueno, más allá de eso, yo diría que ya no es el mismo desagradable y odioso de siempre. Pero nosotros estamos en una tregua. Quizás sea por eso- se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que seguía jugando con la hoja. Una gran parte de Hermione, por no decir toda Hermione, deseaba que ese cambio en su relación no fuera gracias a la tregua-. Hoy me dijo que… siempre piensa en que las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes si él no hubiese tomado todas esas decisiones que tomó. Y me dio a entender que le gustaría que fueran diferentes… y también me dijo que no me pensaba llamar 'sangre sucia' nunca más- Hermione arqueó una ceja aún mirando al libro, no le gustaba contar lo que él, en cierta manera, le confesaba, pero quizás si lo hacía, Ginny ya no desconfiaría tanto de él.

- ¿Y tú dices que es verdad?

- No veo motivo para mentirme… ¿no?- dijo por fin mirándola.

Ginny sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Por qué estabas de malhumor?

- No estaba de malhumor, estaba de muy malhumor. Es que hemos tenido problemas con el entrenamiento. Y nuestro equipo es pésimo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Después de que Ginny le explicase por qué había estado en el campo hasta tan tarde y le contase los problemas que había tenido el equipo de Hufflepuff con sus propios entrenamientos, Hermione convenció a Ginny de quedarse haciendo las tareas para la semana. Era muy temprano para irse a dormir y a parte, Ginny estaba un poco atrasada, aunque lo único que quería hacer la pelirroja era dormir. Fueron al dormitorio a buscar las cosas para la tarea de Encantamientos y de Transformaciones. Hermione entró primero y vio una lechuza marrón posada en la cama de Ginny.

- Parece que tienes correo- dijo alegremente Hermione, pero a medida que fue acercándose más y más a la cama y la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminó más al animal, ella se dio cuenta de que no era una lechuza cualquiera. Y lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a Ginny:

- ¿Quién te ha enviado eso?

Ella no sabía qué era lo que le traía la lechuza a su amiga ni era lo que le importaba tampoco.

- Oh, debe ser la respuesta de George. No creí que me contestaría tan rápido. Lo que sucede es que le envié una lechuza preguntándole por Arnold porque-

Hermione la interrumpió sin piedad alguna y le dijo señalando al animal:

- ¿De quién es ésa lechuza?

- De Los Sortilegios Weasley, ¿por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

De pronto fue como si todas las piezas que Hermione ni siquiera sabía que tenía desparramadas en su interior, se juntaran para conformar una sola idea. Para gritarle a Hermione la verdad en la cara. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega? Se la quedó mirando a Ginny con la cara desencajada y le dijo:

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, sí. Claro que sí- le sacó la carta que el animal traía para ella y miró el sobre- ¿Ves? Es la respuesta de George…

Pero antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo más, Hermione salió del dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor como una flecha. No sabía a dónde iría pero de pronto recordó.

La ira y la confusión invadían a Hermione, haciendo que el camino no fuera tan claro para ella. Ni siquiera sabía que podía caminar tan rápido. Llegó en menos de cinco minutos a pesar de estar casi en la otra punta del castillo. Comenzó a subir los escalones de a dos y ni siquiera se detuvo a sentir cansancio. Cuando llegó a arriba de todo lo vio con ambas manos apoyadas en el alféizar de uno de los enormes huecos de piedra que funcionaban como ventanas.

- ¡TÚ!- le gritó sumamente enfada y confundida.

* * *

**Holaaa! Realmente es un milagro que haya podido publicar hoy, no saben el sacrificio que tuve que hacer para poder terminar este capitulo para hoy. No queria atrasarme mas! Igual solo fue un dia, pero hice tantas tantas tantas cosas en el fin de semana, que me parece que hace mil años que no publico. Casi no pude escribir el finde porque estuve todo el tiempo pintando un dibujo, y cuando digo todo el tiempo, por primera vez no exagero. Solo paraba para comer y bañarme, asi que se podran imaginar que cuando terminaba, lo que menos queria era ponerme a escribir. Mis manos no servian para nada y escribir me era muy difícil porque tocaba cualquier tecla y todo eso, horrbile JAJAJ pero bueno, puedo decir que me quedo bien! Y que yo diga algo de lo que hago es un milagro. En fin, vamos a lo que nos compete (?, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado, tuvo un poco de todo y el final, OH POR DIOS, simplemente no me resisti. Tuve que dejarlo asi! Soy una basura, lo se, lo se :D no hace falta que me digan nada, pero bueno… es un capitulo bastante extenso! **

**Un beso y hasta la proxima. Como siempre, gracias por todos los comentarios y favoritos!**


	18. I put my trust in you

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Título del capítulo: I put my trust in you. (Confié en ti) - In the end - Linkin Park.**_

* * *

Draco bajó la cabeza y exhaló lentamente. Miró hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts que parecían extenderse a sus pies. Finalmente, se dio vuelta demasiado lento y tranquilo para la opinión de Hermione. Aunque él no tenía prisa, ya sabía por qué ella estaba ahí gritándole como una loca. Pero en realidad, él tenía la coherencia suficiente para saber que no era ninguna loca por enfrentarlo así. La vio con el rostro completamente desencajado. No estaba triste o desconcertada como la había visto a la tarde. Estaba enojada, realmente enojada.

La carta que tenía en el bolsillo parecía quemarle aún más que en otro momento. Draco sentía que en cuestión de segundos le gritaría y le avisaría que estaba allí adentro. Que por favor la sacara. Así que él trató de no escucharla, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho desde el primer día.

- Me has mentido- le dijo Hermione furiosa, casi gritando.

- Lo sé, puedo… puedo explicarlo.

¿Realmente podía? ¿O a caso eso también era una mentira?

Ella exhaló su aire en una especie de risa irónica mientras miraba hacia su derecha.

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a negarlo?- lo miró con el ceño fruncido como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando- ¿Ni siquiera vas a tratar de defenderte?

- ¿Para qué quieres que te lo oculte? ¿Para seguir mintiéndote? Eso sería mucho peor. ¿Preferirías que diga: "No, no sé de lo que hablas, yo no tengo nada que ver"? ¿Eso prefieres?

- Mejor no hablemos de lo que prefiero ¿Estás tan seguro de lo que yo hablo que no preguntarás qué me pasa?

- Sí. Bastante.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué?- le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Es en lo único en que te he mentido.

- Sí, seguro- dijo ella escupiendo sarcasmo.

- Estoy hablando en serio.

- Yo también. Me has dicho que no te meterías más. ¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa?

Draco no contestó. No sabía qué contestar a aquella pregunta porque no sabía lo que le pasaba. Todos los días se preguntaba por qué le había mentido.

- No quiero que te metas más en mi vida- le dijo ella dando un paso hacia donde estaba él- ¿Cuándo lo entenderás? No eres nadie, ¡no tienes por qué meterte! No era tu carta, y yo te creí.

Draco seguía sin decir nada y por lo visto, Hermione no pararía de hablar.

- Devuélvemela.

- No la tengo aquí.

- Quiero que me des la carta.

- No la tengo aquí. ¿A caso crees que la llevaría conmigo a todos lados?- mintió despiadadamente él.

- Bueno, ve a buscarla. Es mía, y la quiero. Ahora- Hermione seguía cruzada de brazos mirándolo con una expresión que hasta podía llegar a dar miedo.

- Está en mi dormitorio.

- Ve a buscarla.

Draco fastidiado, aunque sin derecho a estarlo, bufó y salió de la Torre. Tampoco sabía por qué le había dicho eso. Él la tenía en su bolsillo y sí la llevaba para todos lados. Esperaba poder decírselo en algún momento, antes de que ella supiera la verdad. Pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo, y a él se le había acabado.

Le había dicho cuatro mentiras en menos de cinco minutos.

Bajó las escaleras elegantemente como si no hubiera pasado nada y se quedó allí un buen rato apoyado contra la pared, esperando que los minutos pasaran para hacer de cuenta que de verdad había ido hasta su habitación.

Hermione se acercó a la ventana y se puso a mirar el cielo, aunque en realidad no lo estaba viendo. Sólo estaba pensando. Estaba tan indignada con él. Cuando reconoció la lechuza y cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad, pensó que estaba sumamente enojada porque él le había robado la carta. Pero cuando lo miró a los ojos otra vez se dio cuenta que eso no era lo que le había molestado tanto. Le daba igual que hubiese leído otra de las cartas de Ron. Simplemente no entendía por qué había arruinado todo. Ella le había creído y estaba empezando a pensar que de verdad había cambiado. Que ahora era otra persona. Una en la que podía confiar. Que le podría contar cosas y él a ella. Que hasta podían ser amigos. Y estaba tan indignada con ella misma. Se sentía tan idiota de pensar todas esas cosas. De verdad había olvidado cómo era Malfoy. Ginny tenía razón. Había dejado de ver al verdadero Malfoy para ver una versión distorsionada. Una versión que ella quería que sea.

Una pequeña pero audible voz sonó en su cabeza, aunque quizás pertenecía a su corazón. Le dijo que tal vez estaba exagerando un poco. Pero ella se negó a creer eso. Porque no estaba exagerando, ni mucho, ni poco. Estaba dolida porque se sentía traicionada. No por el hecho de que él se haya metido en su vida. Si no porque la había mirado a los ojos y le había hecho creer algo completamente falso. ¿Y si todo lo demás era mentira también? Y más allá de eso… realmente le dolía que él no pudiera ser como ella lo había visto todos esos días.

A medida que los minutos pasaban y Draco no llegaba de su habitación, o mejor dicho no subía las escaleras, ella pensaba y pensaba. Y lo único que estaba logrando era enojarse aún más. No podía pensar en frío porque cada detalle que recordaba la hacía desilusionarse. A tal punto que cuando Draco llegó sentía unas inmensas ganas de gritarle de todo en la cara.

- Toma- le dijo él fríamente extendiéndole la carta de Ron.

Ella se acercó para agarrarla y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, él se la sacó y ella encontró sus ojos en cuestión de segundos. Parecía que lo fulminaría con la mirada.

- Te voy a pedir algo- ella arqueó una ceja-. Recuerda que Weasley es un imbécil.

Eso era lo último que necesitaba para explotar. ¿Con qué derecho lo decía? Se acercó a él, furiosa y le dijo casi a los gritos.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo te atreves a advertirme algo de Ron?- se acercó aún más y comenzó a empujarlo en el pecho- Aquí el único idiota eres tú- con cada palabra ella daba un empujón-. Me miraste a los ojos y me mentiste- otro empujón más, ya no podía contener toda su bronca y desilusión-. Me miraste a los ojos- repitió, ella no lo miraba a la cara, sólo miraba el lugar donde ponía las manos para empujarlo, pero él sí la miraba. No le dolían los empujones de las pequeñas manos de Hermione, pero ella empleaba tanta fuerza que cada vez que sus manos impactaban contra su pecho él se veía obligado a dar un paso hacia atrás, se sentía tan… culpable-. Todos me lo advirtieron, y yo… me negué a hacerles caso- dos empujones más-. Te he creído, ¡te di una oportunidad!- dijo ella mirándolo finalmente con los ojos cristalinos, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que las lágrimas no se formaran-. He confiado en ti- dijo casi en un susurro.

Ella iba a darle otro empujón pero Draco la agarró de las manos y las mantuvo junto a su pecho, mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan mal por haberle hecho daño a otra persona. Nunca se había sentido mal por ese motivo, de hecho. Era un sentimiento tan extraño.

- No sé por qué lo hice, ¿está bien?

Ella exhaló su aire y emitió una sonrisa irónica y llena de dolor y desilusión.

- No, no está bien. Tú nunca entenderás lo que significa confiar en alguien y que ése alguien te desilusione. Porque nunca haz confiado en nadie.

- No, nunca he confiado en nadie hasta que viste aquella foto y me vi obligado a confiar en ti, pero de todas formas lo hice. Y ahora, no necesito que pase nada de eso para hacerlo. Sé que puedo confiar en ti sin ninguna obligación.

Draco la agarraba fuertemente de las manos a pesar de que ella no estaba forcejeando por salirse.

- ¿Y a caso te he desilusionado?

- ¡No!- le dijo él abriendo los ojos cómo si esa pregunta fuera horrorosa.

- Entonces no puedes entenderme. Suéltame- le dijo ella esquivando sus ojos grises.

Sus manos estaban frías como siempre y eran bastante más grandes que las de Hermione, así que prácticamente lo único que se veía eran las manos de él. Ella podía sentir cómo el corazón de Malfoy latía velozmente, pero no podía saber por qué. La carta ya no estaba en las manos de él, pero Hermione ya no estaba pensando en eso, ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo. La carta era lo que menos le importaba.

- ¿Eso es lo que hice? ¿Te he desilusionado?- la voz de Malfoy sonaba como si de verdad estuviera dolido y preocupado.

- No lo sé. Si me lo preguntabas hace unos meses, hubiese creído que tú nunca serías capaz de algo así. Porque nunca había creído que pudieras ser diferente. Nunca te había visto como alguien que podía hacer todo lo que hiciste en este último tiempo. Simplemente no podías hacer nada para desilusionarme porque no esperaba nada de ti. Pero ahora…- ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, aún esquivando los ojos grises que la miraban atentamente- suéltame- volvió a pedirle.

- No. ¿Ahora…?

- No importa, Malfoy- ella forcejeó para salir de aquel agarre pero él hizo más fuerza y volvió a pegar las manos de Hermione, y en consecuencia las suyas, a su pecho.

- ¿Ahora qué?- le dijo él en un tono más alto del normal. Ella podía sentir su perfume y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. No estaban tan cerca desde aquel día del castigo en Pociones cuando él la había agarrado por la cintura.

Hermione seguía sin contestarle así que él sacudió sus manos aún envolviendo las de Hermione. La castaña cerró los ojos y sin abrirlos dijo:

- Ahora… creí que podías ser diferente. Que eras otra persona, pero sólo imaginé una versión distorsionada de la realidad. Sólo creé un Malfoy nuevo en mi cabeza. Alguien que no eres, que nunca serás. Porque nunca cambiarás. Siempre serás el mismo. El que nunca podrá desilusionarme, porque no tienes nada para darme- abrió los ojos y lo miró-. No tienes nada para que yo pueda creer y confiar en ti.

Todos me decían lo mismo y yo no les hice caso. Pensé que ellos no entendían porque no estaban en una tregua contigo- volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Draco estaba completamente desconcertado por lo que estaba sintiendo. Se sentía como si estuviera desmoronándose en su interior. No sabía por qué, pero quería decirle a Hermione que lo perdonara y que él sí podía darle cosas… no sabía qué, pero podía hacer que ella confiara en él. De verdad quería hacerlo, pero no podía pedirle perdón. Aquello era la prueba de que ambos eran completamente opuestos. Que nunca podrían ser nada, ni siquiera amigos.

- ¿Por qué no le has hecho caso a los demás?

- Porque no he querido hacerlo- le dijo ella con simpleza.

- Pues deberías hacerlo- le contestó firmemente él, mientras la miraba intensamente, tratando de hacerle entender todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Ella lo miró y le dijo fríamente:

- Ahora lo sé. Y créeme cuando te digo que me arrepiento de haberte dado una oportunidad.

Hermione se soltó de un tirón y lo miró unos segundos.

Se agachó y levantó la carta que se le había caído a Draco cuando él le agarró las manos. La leyó rápidamente porque no era eso lo que le importaba realmente. Sabía que no diría nada que Ron no le hubiese dicho antes.

Querida Hermione:

Te escribo para decirte que decidí ir a Hogsmeade mañana, así que por favor ve. Quiero hablar contigo. Discúlpame por la carta anterior. En serio lo siento. Sólo quería asegurarme de que vayas. Iré con Harry y te estaré esperándote. Sólo quiero hablar contigo si me lo permites y pedirte disculpas cara a cara.

Te mando un beso,

Ron.

Hermione terminó de leer y dobló la carta en los pliegues que ya tenía hecho. La agarró con las dos manos y la rompió en cuatro pedazos. Draco la miró asombrado por lo que estaba haciendo y cuando ella encontró sus ojos grises le empujó todos los trozos de pergamino contra el pecho y antes de que cayeran, él puso sus manos sobre ellos.

Cuando Hermione retiró su propia mano, lo volvió a mirar y le dijo fríamente:

- Al menos él me pide disculpas.

Ella se dio media vuelta y salió de la Torre más dolida de lo que hubiese creído alguna vez por algo que Malfoy le había hecho. Él abrió sus manos y se quedó mirando los trozos de pergamino que alguna vez habían quemado en sus bolsillos. Los odiaba. Odiaba aquella estúpida carta y se odiaba así mismo por haberle mentido. Ahora todo volvería a la normalidad. Todo volvería a ser como antes. Lo único que podía esperar Draco, era que Ginny sí estuviera para Hermione, porque sabía que, a pesar de que era un poco retorcida, Ginny podía hacerla sentir bien. Era su mejor amiga, ¿no? Eso era lo que hacían los mejores amigos…

Hermione llegó a su sala común sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que sus pies la llevaron hasta donde quería sin siquiera percatarse de su alrededor. Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor sin siquiera haber pensado una excusa para decirle a la pelirroja. Ginny estaba recostada sobre su almohada leyendo, ya con el pijama puesto y tapada. Claramente esperando a que Hermione volviera, el problema era que su amiga no tenía ganas de hablar.

Se sentó en su cama sin siquiera mirar a Ginny y comenzó a sacarse las zapatillas.

- Al fin has vuelto, Hermione. ¿Dónde has estado? Te fuiste de la nada… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ginny después de no recibir respuesta.

La pelirroja se sentó bien en la cama y se inclinó hacia abajo para lograr verle la cara a Hermione que se estaba desatando los cordones.

- Hermione…

- Ya duérmete, Ginny- le dijo Hermione con tono de cansancio, al mismo tiempo que se metía en su cama aún con la ropa puesta. Se dio vuelta y se tapó.

- ¿Pero estás bien?- la pelirroja se levantó de su cama y se acercó a Hermione que al sentir los pasos se dio vuelta para mirarla.

- Sí, estoy muy cansada… En serio, duérmete. Mañana hablaremos.

- Bueno…- le dijo no muy convencida Ginny- pero puedes despertarme si quieres… lo sabes, ¿no?

- Claro- le contestó Hermione forzando una sonrisa.

Ginny se fue a su cama aún dudando. Cuando Hermione escuchó que Ginny se tapaba y cerraba el libro, se vio completamente libre de dejar de sonreír.

Hermione se volvió a dar vuelta y hundió gran parte de su cara en la almohada. Agradeció el hecho de tener tanto frío para taparse hasta la cabeza con todas sus frazadas.

Se sentía un poco mal por haber rechazado a Ginny, pero realmente no quería hablar con nadie. No podía hacerlo. Y en ese instante se dio cuenta de por qué no podía. Ella sí quería hablar con alguien, sólo que ése alguien no existía. Era alguien que se había inventado. Ella quería ir a hablar con Malfoy. Pero estaba tan enojada con él, tan enojada con ella misma, tan… resignada a que el Draco con el que había tratado nunca había sido real que las ganas que tenía de llorar eran inmensas.

Hermione se permitió soltar una lágrima, pero rápidamente la secó. Ella no podía llorar por Malfoy. Simplemente no podía. Todos se lo habían dicho y ella lo había negado rotundamente. Estaba decidida a no llorar nunca más por algo que él pudiera hacerlo. Así había sido desde hacía años. Y si se ponía a pensar y a analizar todo, la única culpable era ella por haber creído en un Draco que no existía.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Ginny se había acostado, así que Hermione confiaba en que todas sus compañeras, incluida Ginny, ya estuvieran dormidas. Se levantó lentamente y fue hasta la ventana. Necesitaba respirar el aire congelado de afuera. Sentía que se estaba ahogando adentro de tantas frazadas. Abrió la ventana y dejó que el aire frío de la noche le pegara en la cara. Se sentía tan estúpida. Mucho más estúpida que el día que había recibido la carta de Ron.

Una parte en su interior se negaba a creer que todo eso haya sido mentira. ¿Con qué objetivo hubiese fingido tanto? Era imposible. Pero estaba tan enojada con Malfoy por haberle mentido en la cara y estaba tan enojada con ella misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes que esa parte en su interior que le decía a gritos que aquello no era posible, quedaba tapada por toda esa indignación.

Ella sólo quería ir a hablar con el Draco Malfoy que había conocido en los últimos días. Ése que se comportaba como un pequeño niño cuando no le avisaban que era la hora de la comida, el que pisaba hojas secas, el que jugaba a la guerra de pociones y reía a carcajadas. Pero ya no estaba segura de que ése Draco Malfoy haya sido real.

Draco por su lado, también estaba en su cama, tratando de dormirse. Aunque tenía muchas ganas de ir a buscar su escoba e ir a asegurarse de que Hermione estuviera bien y durmiendo en su habitación, o al menos hablando con Weasley. Pero quizás no estaba tan mal para necesitar algún consuelo. Después de todo era verdad que él no era nadie para ella.

De todas formas sentía unas inmensas ganas de ir a verla. Pero no podía. Se lo dijo mil veces a sí mismo. No podía porque debía alejarse de ella. Él era un Malfoy y ella… ella era Hermione Granger. Nunca podrían ser amigos y lo único que debía hacer Hermione, era prestarles más atención a todos los demás porque tenían razón sobre él. Tampoco podía ir a pedirle perdón porque eso sólo haría que ella volviese a hablar con él. O quizás, si era inteligente, no lo perdonaría. Aunque había dos cosas que invadían todos sus pensamientos. Una de ellas, todavía no la entendía. Malfoy no podía comprender por qué había roto la carta. Y el otro tema, simplemente le resultaba espantosamente increíble. Ella había confiado en él. De verdad lo había hecho. Y él nunca se había percatado. O quizás sí, pero no se dio cuenta de qué tan importante era para ella hasta que se puso en su lugar. Si ella lo hubiese desilusionado se sentiría completamente destrozado. En ése momento él entendió un poco más cómo se sentía Hermione. No podía imaginar que ella lo defraudara. Simplemente no podía. Pero quizás así todo estaría mejor. Esos últimos días no habían sido normales. Ellos no se llevaban así y no tenían por qué hacerlo, así que estaba decidido a no pedirle perdón a Hermione.

Al otro día, Hermione se encontraba yendo a la oficina del Profesor Slughorn para ir a ver cómo estaba su muestra de Veritaserum. No podía dejar de pensar en la charla que había tenido con Luna aquel día.

Ambas estaban despiertas desde temprano. Hermione acababa de sentarse en su mesa para desayunar cuando Luna entró en el Gran Salón, y a juzgar por su atuendo venía de los jardines. Ni bien la vio, se fue a sentar a su mesa.

- ¿Has estado afuera?- le preguntó Hermione un tanto preocupada por el frío que hacía aquel día.

- Vengo de darles de comer a los Thestrals. ¿Has hablado con Ginny?- le respondió Luna con una sonrisa soñadora.

- No hablo desde ayer a la noche, ¿por qué?

- Oh, sólo quería saber si se habían amigado.

- Ah, sí. Igual nunca nos hemos peleado, Luna- le dijo amablemente Hermione mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

En ése momento, Draco entró al Gran Salón y Hermione, inevitablemente, desvió la vista hasta él.

Sus ojos se encontraron y él se frenó por unos segundos. La expresión de Hermione se endureció y Luna se dio vuelta para ver qué era lo que estaba mirando su amiga. Draco siguió caminando hasta sentarse en su mesa y Luna se dio vuelta para mirar a Hermione.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- ¿Qué?- le dijo distraídamente Hermione.

- Parece que se han peleado.

- No… nosotros no nos… algo así- admitió derrotada.

- Pues yo creo que de verdad ha cambiado algo. Aunque no creo que él se haya dado cuenta de eso… Deberías darle una oportunidad.

Hermione rió suavemente.

- Eso es lo que ha pasado, Luna. Y no creo que haya cambiado, ¿sabes? Él… simplemente nunca cambiará.

- Yo no estoy tan segura- le dijo Luna calmadamente-. Cuando cree que nadie lo está mirando se nota que está triste. Y más solo de lo que muchos piensan.

Hermione miró a donde se encontraba Draco y vio que estaba jugando con la comida de su plato, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía.

- A mí me parece que es como un niño pequeño- le dijo Luna también mirando al rubio de Slytherin.

Hermione se sorprendió bastante de oírla decir eso, porque a menudo, era lo que ella pensaba de Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Es sólo que… es más indefenso de lo que él muestra. Y creo que puede llegar a divertirse tanto como los demás. Sólo que no se lo permite… no se permite ser feliz. En serio, Hermione, deberías darle una oportunidad.

- Ya le he dado una, Luna. Y creo que no la aprovechó.

- Pues dale otra. Debe ser igual de difícil para él ser tu amigo… en parte, él también te está dando una oportunidad.

- Pero es que… yo…- Hermione realmente no sabía qué contestar a eso, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Luna se encogió de hombros y le dijo:

- Tiene la cabeza llena de torposoplos… debes darle otra oportunidad.

Hermione negó con la cabeza levemente, no negando lo que Luna decía, simplemente confundida. Luna le dijo que debía irse pero Hermione ya no le estaba prestando atención, así que se despidió de ella por inercia y cuando Luna desapareció por la puerta del Gran Salón, Hermione miró de nuevo en dirección a Draco. Seguía jugando con su comida pero de repente levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos marrones de aquella castaña que lo estaban mirando.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, luego se levantó y salió del Gran Salón completamente frustrada y confundida por aquella charla.

Aquella charla que la había perseguido durante todo el día, y que horas después, seguía metida en su cerebro. Golpeó un par de veces la madera de la puerta y al cabo de unos 10 segundos, el profesor Slughorn salió. No estuvo mucho tiempo allí, sólo necesitaba asegurarse de que la poción siguiera en perfectas condiciones y estuviera avanzando bien. Cuando terminó, se despidió del profesor con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir lo más rápido posible, pero algo le impidió el paso. Estuvo a unos centímetros de chocar con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, que venía preparado a tocar la puerta.

La sonrisa se borró instantáneamente del rostro de Hermione y ambos se quedaron completamente quietos en su lugar, casi conteniendo la respiración.

- Oh, señor Malfoy- dijo el profesor Slughorn desde la mitad de la habitación con una sonrisa-, la señorita Granger acaba de revisar la poción. Pregúntele a ella cómo está yendo. Tengo un par de cosas para hacer.

- Claro- le respondió Malfoy rápidamente.

El profesor desapareció para la vista de Malfoy ya que la puerta lo tapaba, pero sólo estaba acomodando papeles en su escritorio.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron muy quietos mirándose a los ojos, sin saber qué decir. El profesor se asomó al ver que la puerta no se cerraba y les dijo:

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No, no.

Hermione se dio vuelta para mirar al profesor, pero se había quedado callada.

- Entonces ¿podrían cerrar la puerta, por favor? Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer- les pidió amablemente el profesor.

- Claro- respondió Malfoy.

Al ver que Hermione no se movería del lugar, Draco se estiró hacia adelante para agarrar el picaporte. Cuando la blanca mano del chico de Slytherin tiró de la puerta, Hermione se vio obligada a dar un paso hacia adelante para que Malfoy pudiera cerrar del todo. Así que cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró de lleno con la cara de Draco que seguía estando estirado hacia adelante para llegar al picaporte. Después de unos segundos en los que ella volvía a oler su perfume, él se alejó lentamente, aunque sin apartar los ojos de Hermione.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la voz de Draco resonó en el pasillo de las mazmorras y le dijo:

- ¿Cómo estás?

Hermione había escuchado perfectamente la pregunta, pero ella respondió otra cosa.

- La poción está avanzando bien, normal al menos. Sólo hay que esperar.

La cara de Hermione no expresaba mucho. Bueno, la de Draco tampoco, de hecho. Pero Hermione estaba disimulando bien sus complejos estados de ánimo. Él asintió levemente, sólo por cortesía y dijo:

- Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

Hermione simplemente se limitó a mirarlo, tratando de ocultar cualquier rastro de emoción en su cara. Sólo lo miró. Eso fue todo. Ni siquiera levantó una ceja. Nada. Después de unos segundos en completo silencio y sólo mirándose a los ojos, Hermione comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba al resto del Castillo, pero Draco no la siguió. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, porque de lo contrario ella se hubiese volteado, o le hubiese dado alguna señal para que él caminase con ella. Pero así debía ser, él no pensaba pedirle perdón. Cada minuto que pasaba, lo tenía más decidido.

Hermione por otro lado, estaba feliz de que él no la haya seguido. Porque eso era lo que quería, ¿no? ¿O a caso esperaba que él la detuviese? Muy en el fondo le hubiese gustado que él la hubiese tratado de frenar. Quizás debía hacerle caso a Luna de darle otra oportunidad. Pero él no se veía con muchas ganas de pedirle perdón. Ni se veía muy arrepentido. De repente una voz sonó en su interior:

- Te preguntó como estás… dos veces.

Pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió caminando hacia la Biblioteca donde se encontraría con Ginny para, finalmente, hacer los deberes de la semana.

- No puedo creer que estemos en la Biblioteca un domingo- se quejó Ginny a los dos segundos de haberse sentado en una de las tantas mesas vacías del lugar.

- No nos podemos atrasar con la tarea. A parte tú eres la que más cosas tiene para hacer.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco e inmediatamente dijo:

- ¿Estás mejor?

- ¿Qué?- le dijo Hermione distraídamente sin siquiera levantar la vista de su libro.

- Si estás mejor… ya sabes, te hablo de anoche.

Hermione la miró y al cabo de dos segundos cayó en la cuenta de lo que Ginny le estaba preguntado.

- Sí, sí. Claro.

La pelirroja sin embargo se la quedó mirando. No le estaba pidiendo que le contara nada. No explícitamente, claro. Pero Hermione conocía cada expresión de la cara de Ginny, y también sabía que se mostraba tan interesada para atrasar el tema de los deberes, pero igual suspiró mientras se preparaba para contarle la verdad. O al menos, una gran parte de ella. Tenía miedo a cómo reaccionaría, y prefería esperar a que Draco mostrara cierto arrepentimiento o le diera alguna explicación lógica, para contarle a Ginny y así liberarlo del juicio inmediato que caería encima del rubio de Slytherin. Hermione no entendía por qué, pero no quería que Ginny lo atacase o lo odiase aún más. Así que por eso hubiese esperado para contarle a su amiga. Pero Draco no daba señales de que algo de eso pasaría, y Ginny por otro lado, se merecía una respuesta.

- No quiero escucharte, ¿está bien, Ginny?

Ella la miró desconcertada pero luego dijo:

- ¿Se trata de Malfoy?

- No quiero escucharte.

- Haré lo posible.

- No, harás lo imposible.

- Está bien, está bien. Lo prometo pero si hizo una estupidez-

- Ginny- la interrumpió Hermione con tono amenazador.

- Bueno, bueno. Cuéntame.

- La semana pasada… cuando estaba cumpliendo el último día de castigo con Malfoy- comenzó Hermione-, llegó una lechuza al aula… me parecía conocida pero no sabía de dónde y quizás era una lechuza del colegio. Malfoy sacó la carta y cuando miró de quién era me dijo que era para él.

Hermione se la quedó mirando como si Ginny fuera capaz de deducir todo el resto. Lo era, de hecho, pero la pelirroja no quería adelantarse.

- Le creí, claro. Cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade- Ginny puso cara de que ahora sí había entendido todo-, hablé con Ron y me dijo que me había enviado una carta. Obvio que a mi no me había llegado nada. Pero realmente nunca pensé en lo que había pasado el día anterior. No sé, no lo relacioné.

La menor de los Weasley asintió levemente con la cabeza y Hermione continuó:

- Ayer, cuando vi la lechuza de los Sortilegios Weasley, me di cuenta de que Malfoy me había mentido y que realmente esa carta no era suya. Así que nos peleamos- finalizó rápidamente Hermione mientras volvía su cabeza hacia el libro que tenía abierto en frente.

Era increíble que después de tantos años de amistad, Hermione siguiese con esperanzas de que Ginny abandonaría un tema así como así.

- ¿Disculpa?- le dijo Ginny elevando una ceja.

- ¿Sí?- le preguntó Hermione simulando tranquilidad.

- ¿Cómo que se pelearon?

- ¿Ahora quieres que sea su amiga?

- No, pero… no es eso. Me refiero a que no puedes dejarlo así. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada, Ginny… nos peleamos.

- ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

- Sabía que iba a estar en la Torre de Astronomía. O supuse que seguiría allí… la verdad es que no lo sé.

- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

- Un poco de todo… ya sabes.

- ¡Hermione!

- Baja la voz, Weasley. Estamos en la biblioteca.

Ginny resopló y dijo:

- Bueno, sé más explícita entonces.

- No sé, Ginny. Le dije muchas cosas.

- ¿Te dio la carta?

- Sí… pero no decía nada importante. En realidad, no fue eso lo que más me molestó.

- Ah, ¿no?

- No… lo que más me molesta es que me haya mentido en la cara- dijo Hermione evitando hablar de lo más importante, la desilusión.

- Sí, entiendo. ¿No te ha dicho por qué lo hizo?

Hermione se limitó a negar con la cabeza y hacer un ruido negativo. Volvió a mirar su libro de encantamientos.

- Es una persona muy rara… e idiota- dijo Ginny-, pero no diré nada más hasta que al menos sepas por qué lo hizo.

- Gracias- dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar su libro.

- ¿Te ha pedido perdón?

- No…- Hermione levantó la vista y vio la cara de fastidio de Ginny- Lo sé, Ginny, lo sé, ¿sí?

- No he dicho nada.

- No hace falta.

- Lo siento.

- Hagamos la tarea- dijo Hermione tratando de sonar más animada.

La única respuesta que recibió de Ginny fue un revoleo de ojos y una resignada sonrisa. A continuación, para la felicidad de Hermione, se pusieron manos a la obra con las tareas que el profesor Flitwick les había dado.

* * *

**_Holaa! Miren que temprano he llegado hoy! Bueno espero que les guste, tiene un poco de todo, no es totalmente Dramione peeeero casi, casi jajajja. Un beso a todos y nos leeremos la semana que viene :D Gracias por los comentarios y los nuevos favoritos, como siempre!_**


	19. We'll talk about it soon

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Título del capítulo: We'll talk about it soon. (Hablaremos de ello pronto) - Night Time - The XX.**_

* * *

Ambos habían tenido, relativamente, un comienzo normal de la semana. El fastidio y el cansancio era lo que abundaba. Pero algo más se había sumado a aquella mañana del lunes: el miedo. En una hora tendrían la primer clase del día, y también de la semana, con la persona que menos ganas tenían de ver. Sobre todo Hermione. Ella tenía miedo porque no sabía lo que pasaría, no quería discutir con él pero aún seguía muy enojada y ése día se sentía completamente intolerante hacia cualquier cosa. Tenía miedo de desquiciarse ahora que ya no estaban en tregua. Draco, por su parte, no quería hablar con ella. Tenía muchas ganas de pedirle perdón, pero él insistía en que no podía hacerlo y en que no lo haría. Y sobre todo, tenía miedo por tener que compartir un par de horas con Hermione. Se había acostumbrado tan rápido a tener buenas conversaciones y pasar momentos que podían ser considerados hasta agradables, que de sólo pensar en que ya no estaban en tregua, lo ponía fastidioso. Y aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo, le daba miedo. No estaba muy seguro si seguían en tregua o no. Después de todo ella no le había dicho nada, y el día anterior le había contado cómo estaba avanzando la poción de manera civilizada. Pero prefería no preguntarle.  
Hermione llegó después que Draco al salón de pociones. Quería comportarse bien y no causarle problemas a la castaña, así que había llegado temprano y ya tenía las cosas desparramadas estratégicamente en la mesa que compartían. Aunque estaba completamente aislado de su entorno. Tenía su cara apoyada en la mano y miraba un punto fijo pensando en vaya uno a saber qué cosa.  
Hermione llegó y dejó su bolso desganadamente en el piso. Luego se sentó en su taburete sin siquiera mirarlo, pero no fue hasta que ella estuvo completamente acomodada que Draco se percató de que su compañera de trabajo ya había llegado. Así que cuando lo hizo, se incorporó en su asiento y se quedó mirando el libro que tenía en frente mientras esperaba que el profesor Slughorn comenzara la clase. Mientras tanto, Hermione fue sacando sus propias cosas para continuar con el ensayo que debían hacer.  
Luego de unos minutos, cuando el salón ya casi estaba completo, entró un alumno de Slytherin, cuyo nombre era desconocido hasta para Draco Malfoy. Sólo sabía que se sentaba en la mesa de en frente y que, por supuesto, tenía como compañero a un chico de Gryffindor, al cual tampoco le sabía el nombre. Draco lo observó distraídamente y se dio cuenta de que, antes de sentarse en su lugar, miró a Hermione con una expresión de asco, que sin duda alguna, le recordaba a las miradas que él mismo le había dirigido alguna vez. Hermione, claro que no se dio percató de nada, porque estaba muy concentrada buscando algo en su bolso. Y si lo había hecho, era obvio que no le importaba. Cuando el Slytherin iba a sentarse, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Malfoy y al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando atentamente, le devolvió la mirada con un dejo de odio en sus ojos. A Draco mucho no le importó, como tampoco le importaba quién era. Pero le llamó la atención porque era la primera vez que se fijaba realmente en él. Así que, inevitablemente, alzó una ceja y la expresión de arrogancia le inundó el rostro, pero para suerte de todos el chico no lo vio porque ya se había dado vuelta para acomodarse en el lugar.  
Unos segundos después, la voz del profesor sonó en el aula y Malfoy se vio obligado a apartar la vista de aquel idiota que tenía como compañero.  
Todos escuchaban muy atentamente lo que decía Slughorn, todos, menos Draco, por supuesto. Él sólo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Últimamente analizaba mucho todos sus comportamientos y reacciones. Y eso sólo se debía al gran cambio que había tenido en cuanto a su relación con Granger.  
Sólo cuando Hermione se removió un poco en su asiento, él pudo darse cuenta de por qué le caía tan mal aquel alumno de su casa. No le importaba que lo haya mirado mal a él, si no que le había molestado demasiado que la mirara así a Hermione. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta por qué le quería pegar una trompada y fue ahí cuando decidió que debía pedirle perdón y arreglar las cosas con la chica de Gryffindor que tenía sentada a su lado. Estaba más que claro que para él, ya no era la estúpida sabelotodo de Granger.  
Debía ser muy importante lo que el profesor Slughorn estaba diciendo, porque nadie hablaba. Todos estaban escuchándolo atentamente como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. Incluso Hermione estaba con su cara apoyada en ambas manos, como si el monólogo del profesor fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Pero claro que Draco Malfoy no se había percatado de nada de eso hasta que fue callado abruptamente por Hermione.  
- Tengo que hablar contigo, Granger- le había dicho sin más miramientos-. Debo decirte algo.  
- Cállate, estoy escuchando- le contestó ella luego de mirarlo fijamente unos segundos con una de las expresiones más frías que le había dado en las últimas semanas.  
Draco sólo la miró confundido, luego miró al profesor y después hizo un leve paneo del resto de los alumnos que, al igual que Hermione, escuchaban atentamente, en silencio, y algunos hasta anotaban algunas cosas en sus pergaminos. Volvió su vista a Hermione y se dio cuenta de que ella también había anotado un par de palabras. O bastantes, mejor dicho. Le dio un vistazo a la lista que era encabezada por el título: 'EXTASIS', en una letra muy prolija y delicada.  
Draco, a pesar de que ahora sabía de qué estaba hablando el viejo Slughorn, siguió sin prestar atención y recién cuando los alumnos comenzaron a moverse en sus asientos y el sonido de las voces fue creciendo, él se dio cuenta de que el profesor había dicho que ya podían comenzar a trabajar. Así que, se acomodó en su asiento para mirar más de frente a Hermione y le dijo:  
- Quiero que hablemos.  
- Creo que será mejor empezar por este libro- dijo Hermione como si Draco no hubiese hablado.  
- ¿Me has escuchado?  
Ella sólo lo miró indicándole que sí lo había escuchado, pero que ambos harían de cuenta que no. Algo que, obviamente, Draco no estaba dispuesto a obedecer.  
Hermione abrió el libro y le dijo:  
- Deberíamos empezar por la historia del Veritaserum… cómo lo descubrieron y todo eso, ya sabes.  
- No quiero hablar del Veritaserum.  
- Pues yo sí. No podemos atrasarnos en el ensayo.  
- Pero no me interesa eso.  
- ¿Ambos escribiremos el ensayo?  
Draco no le contestó, sólo se la quedó mirando. Le parecía tan increíble que ella pudiera ignorarlo y al mismo tiempo seguir hablándole como si nada. Hermione esperó un cortísimo tiempo para que él respondiera y cuando no lo hizo, dijo:  
- Bien, escribiré yo.  
Comenzó a preparar las cosas para escribir.  
- Granger, quiero hablar.  
Sin embargo, Hermione seguía haciendo su tarea. Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a escribir, Draco volvió a decirle:  
- Te hablo en serio.  
Ella rió irónicamente por dentro. Claro que le hablaba en serio, y ella a él. Pero eso no cambiaría las cosas. No es que ella no pensara darle una oportunidad, simplemente no se sentía lista para eso. De todas formas, quería comenzar con el trabajo cuanto antes, y el aula de Pociones llena de alumnos entrometidos, no le parecía el mejor lugar para tener el tipo de conversación que Hermione se imaginaba que tendrían en un día tan intolerante para ella. Sólo rogaba que él dejase de insistir y se pusiese a trabajar porque sabía que eso terminaría en muy malas condiciones si no lo hacía. Y el hecho de que le insistiese tanto, lo único que provocaba era enfadarla aún más.  
Trató con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar al rubio que la miraba intensamente. Ella no lo miraba a los ojos, pero de todas formas podía sentir la mirada gris y constante a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Cuando ya casi había escrito el primer subtítulo, Draco la agarró de la muñeca impidiendo que ella terminara de escribir. Ése fue el momento en el que la tarea de ignorarlo se había vuelto imposible. Hermione levantó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando.  
- Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor.  
Claro que eso le resultó de lo más extraño a Hermione, pero de todas formas, no dejó que se viera reflejado en su rostro.  
- No quiero hablar de eso ahora. ¿No lo puedes entender a caso? No me parece muy difícil. Simplemente ahora no.  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que más tarde sí?  
- Pues no lo sé.  
Draco alzó una ceja inevitablemente y le dijo:  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Que no lo sé dije. ¿Podemos hacer esto?- le contestó Hermione impaciente tratando de soltarse del agarre, lo cual fue inútil porque Malfoy presionó su mano un poco más fuerte.  
Draco se dio cuenta de que el idiota de Slytherin resopló fastidiado al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo en dirección a la mesa de ellos. Era evidente que ambos habían ido levantando la voz con cada frase, y que ahora su conversación podía escucharse hasta la mesa de enfrente. Draco se lo quedó mirando a esperas de que se diera vuelta a quejarse en cualquier momento, pero luego de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que eso no pasaría. Así que, volvió su vista a Hermione que, sorprendentemente, lo estaba mirando con ansias de que la suelte. Ella elevó ambas cejas y él se acordó que tenía algo para decirle.  
- ¿Qué es eso que no sabes? Ahora me dices que sí, que después hablaremos y luego me dirás que no quieres, ¿no?  
- No te he dicho eso.  
- Ah, ¿no? Entonces, ¿qué me has dicho?  
- Te dije que ahora no hablaremos del tema, que más adelante no lo sé.  
Él rió irónicamente. Estaba claro que no esperaba un no como respuesta. Draco sentía tantas necesidades de pedirle perdón que por un momento se olvidó que Hermione no quería saber nada de él, así que lo único que quería era que ella aceptara escucharlo tan rápido como él se lo había preguntado.  
- No me hagas reír, Granger. Sé que nunca querrás hablar.  
Ahora era ella la que alzaba una ceja y lo miraba completamente confundida y enojada.  
- ¿Entonces para qué me lo pides?  
- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el profesor Slughorn acercándose a ellos.  
- No, para nada- dijo Hermione soltándose del agarre.  
Era curioso cómo la castaña podía tener fuerza repentinamente para soltarse de los agarres de Malfoy, pero sólo lo hacía cuando su inconsciente lo consideraba estrictamente necesario.  
- Bueno, pónganse a trabajar en el ensayo- les ordenó el profesor Slughorn golpeando repetidamente la mesa con su dedo índice.  
Ambos asintieron y el silencio reinó entre ellos hasta que la clase terminó. Lo cierto era que no habían avanzando mucho. Cada uno se había dedicado a fingir que leían y releían las mismas páginas para asegurarse cuáles eran las informaciones que servían y cuáles no. Aunque la realidad es que ya se sabían todo eso de memoria.  
Cuando llegó la hora de irse la primera en salir fue Hermione, a pesar de que su mesa se encontraba casi al fondo del aula, y por ende, estaba bastante lejos de la puerta. Draco ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de decirle algo más.  
Hermione hizo unos cuantos pasos hacia el Gran Salón pero sin alejarse mucho del aula de Pociones. Sólo cuando estuvo a unos cinco metros se detuvo a esperar a Ginny que aún seguía adentro. Por otro lado, Draco se quedó guardando sus libros de una forma muy pacífica. No veía objeto de apurarse si total era evidente que Hermione no quería hablar con él. Y que, en simples palabras, estaba huyendo de aquella conversación.  
Cuando estaba guardando uno de sus últimos libros, notó que el aula estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de algunos pocos. Entre esos alumnos se encontraba Ginny Weasley. Estaba parada al lado de su mesa, cerrando su mochila. Se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos y luego ella salió hacia el pasillo de las mazmorras, perdiéndose de vista. Draco se colgó su mochila al hombro totalmente malhumorado y también salió. Aunque en realidad, no tenía muchas ganas de comer.

Estaba yendo a la Biblioteca para ver si podía encontrar allí a Hermione. Hacía un par de días que no la veía. Más precisamente desde el lunes. Quería, necesitaba, hablar con ella y por lo visto, su malhumor debido al rechazo se había disipado de su cabeza, así que estaba buscándola desde hacía un par de minutos.  
Cuando estaba llegando a la Biblioteca, antes de doblar por uno de los pasillos, escuchó a un chico que hablaba bastante fuerte. Era hasta un tanto desagradable. A medida que se iba acercando pudo distinguir que hablaba de la clase de Pociones. Aunque más específicamente, se quejaba del trabajo y sobre todo, de Hermione y de él. Había dicho algo así como que él ya tendría todo terminado de no ser por los idiotas de Malfoy y Granger.  
Eso a Draco no le molestó, después de todo tenía razón. Se detuvo a escuchar un poco más de la conversación en el recodo del pasillo. Era bastante simple porque los dos chicos que estaban allí, sólo estaban parados en el mismo lugar, a unos metros de la puerta de la Biblioteca, así que él sólo debía quedarse escondido en su sitio.  
- Eso no es cierto- le dijo el otro, parecía molesto- si trabajaras más, tendríamos el trabajo por la mitad, ni siquiera lo habríamos terminado. Así que deja de decir idioteces. Debemos hacer-  
- ¿Si trabajara más, dices?- lo interrumpió el otro, Draco se asomó por el pasillo un tanto extrañado que uno de ellos, en cierta forma, los defendiera. Se dio cuenta de que era el estúpido de Slytherin que había visto en la última clase de Pociones, y supuso que el otro, era su compañero de trabajo, el de Gryffindor- Esto ha sido culpa del idiota de Malfoy y de la sangre sucia de Granger.  
Draco alzó una ceja, no permitiría que nadie en su presencia llamase sangre sucia a alguien, nunca más. La tarea de esconderse en el mismo sitio y que resultaba tan sencilla quedó absolutamente olvidada. Malfoy salió de su lugar al mismo tiempo que el chico de Gryffindor comenzaba a reprocharle al otro por las palabras que usaba. Pero Malfoy no tenía tiempo de escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.  
Estaba tan enojado que sentía que estaba solo en aquel pasillo y que su único objetivo era darle un buen golpe al imbécil de Slytherin. Aquel chico estaba de espaldas a Draco, pero cuando el de Gryffindor lo vio acercarse, simplemente se calló y se lo quedó mirando. Habían entrado en una discusión, pero el de Slytherin estaba tan sumido diciéndole su argumento que no se percató de que el otro ya no le prestaba atención.  
Draco extendió una mano y con dos de sus dedos le tocó pausadamente un par de veces el hombro al chico que seguía, casi gritando, su argumento de por qué él tenía razón y ellos eran unos imbéciles. Sobre todo la sangre sucia de Granger. Y que él usaría las palabras que quisiera.  
El llamado de atención que Malfoy le había hecho, fue bastante más fuerte que cualquier otro, así que el chico se dio vuelta de inmediato. No tuvo mucho tiempo de fijarse quién era, porque Malfoy le pegó fuertemente una piña en el medio de la cara.  
- ¿Qué haces, idiota?- le gritó el chico de Slytherin con el dorso de la mano sobre su nariz.  
- Nunca más vuelvas a decirle sangre sucia a alguien, ¿entendiste?  
- ¿Y justo tú me vas a decir que no puedo hacerlo, mortífago?- la sangre que le había comenzado a salir de la nariz le chorreaba por la boca hasta el mentón.  
- Sí, yo.  
Malfoy se acercó bruscamente para darle otro golpe, pero sorpresivamente el chico de Slytherin bloqueó su intento y le pegó una trompada que le hizo sangrar el labio. Draco no se percató de eso en aquel momento, como tampoco se percataba de las cosas que decía el chico de Gryffindor para calmarlos que, a pesar de odiar a Malfoy, está vez estaba de su lado. Draco no tardó en recomponerse del golpe y pegarle otra piña en la mejilla izquierda. Cuando el chico de Slytherin iba a defenderse, algo los empujó a ambos hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que cayeron al suelo, e incluso el chico de Gryffindor se vio empujado contra el muro.  
- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- dijo nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger. Por un momento Draco pensó que era la profesora McGonagall la que hablaba. Se levantó aún un poco aturdido y miró a través del escudo invisible al estúpido de Slytherin que todavía lo miraba con odio. Aunque no tanto como el que mostraban los ojos de Draco. Pudo ver cómo le sangraba la nariz y cómo se le había empezado a hinchar la mejilla. Estaba contemplando su maravillosa obra de arte cuando él dijo:  
- Quédate con tu sangre sucia, Malfoy. Te defiende como si fuera tu madre- dijo limpiándose un poco de sangre que le salía de la nariz, aunque en realidad era inútil ya que tenía todo el resto de la cara manchado.  
Al mismo tiempo que Hermione se acercaba a ellos desde la puerta de la Biblioteca, el chico de Slytherin comenzó a irse. Cuando ella llegó al lado de Draco, sacó el hechizo con un simple movimiento de su varita y él comenzó a gritarle mientras daba un par de pasos hacia adelante.  
- ¿Sabes a dónde te puedes ir, no? ¡Imbécil!  
- ¿Puedes cortarla?- le dijo ella de malhumor agarrándolo del brazo y tirándolo hacia atrás.  
Él se la quedó mirando pero ella sólo se fijo en su compañero de Gryffindor.  
- Lo siento, no… no sabía qué hacer. Igual él tiene razón en pegarle, Hermione, es un idiota.  
Ella lo miró un tanto confundida y luego miró a Malfoy que se había dado vuelta para mirarlo también.  
Draco asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y el chico se fue por el mismo lugar que el otro.  
- ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?- le preguntó Hermione cruzada de brazos como si fuera, claramente, su madre. Aunque claro, ella nunca sería como Narcissa Malfoy.  
- Estaba peleándome con ese idiota, ¿no era evidente?  
Ella alzó una ceja en respuesta y le dijo:  
- Debes ir a la enfermería.  
- ¿Qué? No, claro que no. ¿Por qué?  
- Te sangra el labio- le respondió ella en tono obvio.  
- ¿Y? No iré- dijo él mientras se llevaba una mano al lastimado. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el lugar le quemaba.  
- Claro que irás. Debes ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey.  
- No.  
- Pues entonces le iré a contar a McGonagall.  
- Ya actúas como ella, así que ve. Me da igual.  
Draco estaba de malhumor. No sólo por la pelea. Le molestaba que aquello fuera cierto. Si Hermione no fuera hija de muggles y él no fuera un Malfoy, todo sería más sencillo. Claro que no le echaba la culpa, simplemente le molestaba aquella situación. ¿No podía ser todo más simple? Y como si todo eso fuera poco, ahora le molestaba que llamaran a alguien sangre sucia. Qué increíble. Pero incluso había algo más. Al verla, se dio cuenta de que su enojo por no haber aceptado escucharlo, no se había ido del todo. Simplemente se había aplacado en su interior porque hacía mucho que no la veía.  
- Bien- le dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar.  
- No, no- le respondió él apresuradamente mientras la agarraba del brazo y tiraba de ella hacia su lugar-. No irás con McGonagall.  
- Entonces tú irás con Madame Pomfrey.  
Él no dijo nada, simplemente se la quedó mirando mientras pensaba alguna forma de persuadirla. Ella alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos otra vez.  
- Bien- dijo él, finalmente, derrotado.  
Ella comenzó a caminar y él la siguió instintivamente, aunque luego se percató de que ella estaba yendo para la enfermería.  
- ¿Me acompañarás, a caso?- le dijo él repentinamente.  
- Sí, no confío en ti.  
Aquella frase salió de los labios de Hermione sin ser procesada dos veces. Ni siquiera una, de hecho. Realmente no lo había dicho con un trasfondo. Ella sólo se refería a que quizás, él no iría a la enfermería porque no tenía ganas. En ningún momento se percató que él podía relacionarlo con su pelea.  
Draco exhaló su aire en forma de una risa amarga y dijo:  
- Cierto. Quizás si esto pasaba unos días antes, me hubieses dejado ir solo hasta la enfermería.  
- No, esto no tiene nada que ver.  
El resto del camino fueron en silencio. Él quería pedirle perdón, obvio, pero seguía muy enojado todavía, y su orgullo le impedía volver a rogarle que lo escuchara. A lo largo del camino había abierto la boca, como mínimo, tres veces. Pero acto seguido, la cerraba sin que ningún sonido saliera de su garganta. Era más fuerte que él.  
De todas formas, no podía descubrir por qué sentía la necesidad de pedirle perdón. Y todavía seguía sin entender por qué le había ocultado lo de la carta.  
Llegaron a la enfermería y antes de entrar, Malfoy la agarró del brazo a Hermione y le dijo:  
- He venido hasta aquí, pero no quiero que digas nada de lo que ha sucedido, ¿entendiste?  
Ella se lo quedó mirando unos segundos fríamente y luego dijo:  
- Bien.  
Hermione se soltó del agarre y abrió la puerta. Cuando entraron, Madame Pomfrey se acercó muy preocupada hacia ellos al ver que Malfoy tenía sangre en el labio.  
- ¿Qué le ha sucedido, señor Malfoy?- había preguntado Madame Pomfrey antes de percatarse que estaba siendo acompañado por Hermione.  
Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella miró extrañada a Hermione y le dijo:  
- ¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Granger?  
- Vengo a acompañarlo- le respondió ella tímidamente. Qué raro se sentía decir algo así.  
Luego de que Madame Pomfrey le dirigiera otra mirada sospechosa a ambos, los llevó hasta una de las camas de la enfermería. Ya era la segunda vez que venían juntos en tan sólo unos días.  
- ¿Qué ha sucedido?- le preguntó Madame Pomfrey extendiéndole un pañuelo para que se limpiara la sangre.  
- Nada- dijo Draco estúpidamente.  
Madame Pomfrey se encontraba observando la herida de Malfoy, y Hermione estaba detrás de ella de brazos cruzados. Al escuchar semejante pavada, ella inevitablemente alzó una ceja y se lo quedó mirando.  
- ¿Cómo que nada? ¿A caso espera que me crea que le ha comenzado a sangrar así el labio de la nada?  
Draco la miró firmemente y luego le dirigió una mirada severa a Hermione que quería comenzar a hablar. Así que ella, simplemente cerró la boca y miró hacia otro lado al mismo tiempo que Madame Pomfrey se daba vuelta para exigirle una explicación también a ella.  
- Me caí al suelo… y Granger pasaba por ahí, e insistió en que tenía que venir. ¿O no, Granger?  
Ella sólo asintió, era más fuerte que ella. Simplemente no podía mentirle a Madame Pomfrey cuando la estaba mirando tan inquisidoramente.  
- ¿Te has caído?- le dijo ella alzando una ceja y finalmente volviendo su cabeza hacia él.  
- Sí.  
Hermione se preguntó por qué esa historia sonaba tan increíble en su cabeza. Quizás era porque ella sabía que era mentira, o quizás era porque Malfoy estaba mintiendo muy mal.  
- Pues no te creo- le dijo desafiante Madame Pomfrey-. Dime la verdad.  
- Es la verdad- le respondió Draco completamente molesto.  
- No, no lo es. Iré a buscar a la Profesora McGonagall si no me dices la verdad.  
- Es que esa es la verdad- le dijo Draco que aún sangraba un poco.  
- La verdad es…- comenzó Hermione decidida a contarle lo que realmente había pasado, Madame Pomfrey se dio vuelta a escucharla y Draco la fulminó con la mirada.  
- ¿Sí?  
- La verdad es que… yo estaba saliendo de la Biblioteca y justo vi cuando él se cayó- la culpa y la mentira se reflejaban asquerosamente en el rostro de Hermione.  
Madame Pomfrey alzó ambas cejas y les dijo:  
- Quédense aquí, iré a hablar con la Profesora McGonagall.  
- Pero es cierto- le dijo Draco casi gritando, provocando que su herida se volviera a abrir.  
- Quiero que te acuestes y que dejes de gritar, jovencito. Si no, te sangrará más. Y no lograrás convencerme a los gritos.  
Él resopló y se acostó de muy mala gana en la cama donde estaba sentado. Luego de eso, Madame Pomfrey salió de la enfermería.  
Malfoy se llevó un brazo a su frente y le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Hermione.  
- Si hubieses mentido mejor, nada esto hubiese pasado, ¿no te parece?- dijo ella sentándose al borde de la cama, antes de que él la acusara con palabras.  
- Cállate. Esto es porque te has metido.  
- ¿Me puedes decir por qué te estabas peleando con ése idiota?  
- Tú lo has dicho, es un idiota.  
- Lo sé, pero tú también lo eres…  
Draco simplemente la miró.  
- No sé por qué no me ha curado, sólo eran dos minutos.  
- No tienes una herida tan profunda que no pueda esperar.  
- Justamente. No hacía falta venir hasta aquí. Y si no es tan profunda, el hechizo hubiese sido mucho más simple.  
Hermione simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia otro lado. Pero Draco simplemente no podía apartar la vista de Hermione que estaba sentada a su lado a un metro de distancia.  
Luego de unos segundos en silencio, él se olvidó del orgullo y se sentó de golpe en la cama, quedando a sólo unos centímetros de Hermione. Al sentir que él se había movido, ella automáticamente giró su cara para mirarlo. El labio de Draco estaba sangrando de nuevo, pero a él no le importó. Todavía sentía el calor y el extraño cosquilleo sobre la herida. Le dijo:  
- Quiero hablar contigo.  
- Tu labio te está sangrando.  
- No me importa, Granger. Quiero hablar contigo- le dijo él en un tono más elevado de lo normal.  
- Malfoy, ¿por qué no te recuestas?  
- No me duele. Por favor, ¿puedes prestarme atención?  
Ella sólo se inclinó para agarrar el pañuelo que había dejado Madame Pomfrey sobre la mesa de noche de la cama de Malfoy.  
- Ahora no- le respondió casi en un susurro una vez que se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar.  
Bajó la vista hacia el pañuelo con sangre, apuntó con su varita y dijo:  
- Tergeo.  
El pañuelo estaba completamente limpio y Malfoy dijo:  
- Ahora no, ¡ahora no! ¿Cuándo entonces?  
Su mirada era una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Entre enojo, frustración y hasta dolor. La petición de disculpas se le estaba escapando de los labios cuando Hermione le puso el pañuelo en la herida, prohibiéndole que hablase.  
- No lo sé, Malfoy- le respondió igual de bajo que antes mientras miraba lo que hacía.  
Le presionó la tela unos segundos, luego lo apartó y lo volvió a presionar un poco más lejos. Durante toda la tarea, sentía cómo Draco la miraba, y no fue hasta que terminó de limpiarle la sangre que tomó el suficiente coraje para mirarlo también.  
Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose fijamente, hasta que Hermione le dijo:  
- ¿Por qué no te acuestas? No te va a dejar de sangrar hasta que se te cierre la herida. Madame Pomfrey ya debe estar por llegar.  
- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?- le preguntó él sin importarle cuántas veces más tuviera que pedírselo.  
Ella suspiró y volvió a mirar el pañuelo lleno de sangre. Lo dobló para que sólo se vieran las partes limpias y volvió a colocárselo en la herida a Malfoy. Cuando hablaba, la herida volvía a abrirse. Y aunque esta vez no sangraba tanto, también era una forma de callarlo.  
Draco la agarró de la muñeca y le apartó la mano sólo un poco para poder hablar. Cuando lo hacía, ella sentía el aliento cálido a través de la tela del pañuelo.  
- Contéstame.  
Hermione se dio cuenta que tenía los nudillos un poco rojos y hasta morados, entonces le pregunto:  
- ¿No te duele?  
- ¿El hecho de que no quieras hablar conmigo?- preguntó él sabiendo a la perfección que Hermione no se refería a eso- Sí- dijo casi en un susurro.  
- No hablo de eso- dijo ella casi al mismo tiempo evitando así sonrojarse por la respuesta de Draco-. Hablo de tus nudillos.  
- No, Granger. Contéstame. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?  
Hermione finalmente lo miró entre cansada y triste, y le dijo:  
- ¿No entiendes que todavía sigo enojada?  
Hermione no estaba segura de esa palabra. Ella en su interior usaría más la expresión "dolida". Pero claro que no lo admitiría frente a Malfoy.  
- Pero si no me escuchas, no se te va a pasar.  
- Suéltame.  
- No.  
Ella volvió a suspirar frustradamente y le dijo:  
- No quiero hablar de eso, ¿está bien?  
- No, no está bien- le respondió Draco al igual que ella lo había hecho días antes.  
Hermione bajó la vista incapaz de seguir mirándolo. El pedido de Luna de darle otra oportunidad no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza. Pero ella estaba tan… enojada, tan dolida. No podía hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que él la volviese a desilusionar.  
- Por favor- volvió a repetir él, más enojado que dolido.  
Ella apretó sus dientes visiblemente y cuando iba a responder, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, dejando pasar a Madame Pomfrey y a la Profesora McGonagall.  
Draco no aflojó el agarre pero, otra vez, Hermione tenía más fuerza que él y se soltó de la mano de Draco. Dejó el pañuelo sobre la cama y se paró al lado en tan sólo unos segundos. Claramente esos movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos por las dos mujeres, pero de todas formas no dijeron nada.  
- Yo…- comenzó Hermione mirando hacia el suelo.  
- Señorita Granger, ¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó la Profesora McGonagall.  
- Nada… ya me iba. Adiós.  
Hermione no tardó en salir por las puertas de la enfermería. Aunque ni bien las cerró, se recostó sobre ellas y cerró los ojos. No quería saber más nada de todo eso. No quería hablar con Malfoy. No quería darle otra oportunidad. Pero a la vez, era lo único que deseaba. Sólo quería que todo fuera más simple. Que él no sea un Malfoy y que no se hubieran odiado durante toda sus vidas. Todo sería mucho más sencillo. Pero eso era mucho pedir.

Una vez que Madame Pomfrey le curó el lastimado del labio, Malfoy no tuvo otra opción que ir hasta el despacho de la Profesora McGonagall. Aquel despacho que una vez había sido de Dumbledore, y no hacía mucho, lo había ocupado Snape.  
- Quiero que me cuentes lo que sucedió- le dijo la Profesora McGonagall cuando él se sentó en la silla de enfrente.  
- Me caí.  
- Sé que no es eso lo que pasó, señor Malfoy. Sólo quiero tu versión de los hechos para poder tomar medidas.  
- ¿Entonces alguien le contó ya?  
- Sí, así es.  
- Seguro que fue Granger, ¿no?- le dijo él algo desquiciado.  
- No, señor Malfoy. No fue la señorita Granger. Por favor cuénteme qué ha sucedido.  
Draco estaba aliviado en su interior. Sabía que podía confiar en ella y todo el tiempo se lo estaba demostrando. Sólo que él no podía dejar de ser extremadamente Malfoy de un día para el otro.  
- Si ya sabe lo que sucedió, ¿entonces para qué quiere que yo le cuente?  
- Porque quiero escuchar su versión de los hechos.  
- ¿Para qué?  
- Para ver qué castigo imponer. Ahora, señor Malfoy, la que hará las preguntas soy yo.  
- No quiero contarle nada, ya sabe lo que sucedió. No voy a andar diciéndole mi versión de los hechos.  
Claro que ese cambio resultaba sorprendente para McGonagall que lo conocía desde el primer momento que había pisado el castillo. Ella sabía perfectamente que si eso hubiese ocurrido años atrás, hubiese sido él el que fuera a contarle lo sucedido. Y sin embargo ahora, no quería hablar.  
- Pues tendrá que decírmelo, de todas formas. O me veré obligada a informarle a sus padres.  
Malfoy la miró furioso, no tenía miedo de sus padres. Simplemente sabía que a ellos no podría evadirlos. Y lo que menos tenía ganas era de que se enterasen que a él ya no le gustaba que llamaran a la gente sangre sucia.  
¿Pero él había reaccionado así simplemente por eso, o porque era a Granger a la que estaban llamando sangre sucia? Desde el momento de la pelea, Draco no había tenido tiempo a detenerse un segundo. Así que no se había puesto a pensar en eso. De hecho, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido semejante barbaridad. Ya demasiado extraño le resultaba el hecho de que, ahora, le molestase tanto aquella expresión.  
- Señor Malfoy, estoy esperando.  
- Bien- le dijo él fastidioso-, estaba yendo a la biblioteca, cuando escuché a un idiota de Slytherin que ni conozco pero que es de séptimo, hablar del trabajo de Pociones. En realidad estaba hablando mal de alguien… me enojé, así que fui y le di una piña en la cara. Él me dijo algo, y yo quise volver a pegarle. Él se atajó, me pegó- se señaló desinteresadamente el labio donde ya no tenía nada- y yo volví a pegarle. Después de eso, apareció Granger, hizo el encantamiento Protego. Nos caímos los dos al suelo, el de Slytherin se fue y Granger me amenazó con hablar con usted, o ir con Madame Pomfrey.  
Pero por lo visto, algo salió mal porque tuve que hacer las dos cosas. Eso es todo. ¿Ya puedo irme?  
- No- le dijo sencillamente McGonagall que había escuchado atentamente todo-, ¿había alguien más allí?  
- Sí, el compañero de Gryffindor del idiota.  
- Señor Malfoy, por favor- lo reprendió la directora de Hogwarts-. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo su compañero de casa?  
- No importa.  
- ¿Quiere que se le informe a sus padres?- volvió a amenazarlo ella.  
Draco bufó como si no estuviera hablando con la Directora del Castillo y dijo prepotentemente.  
- ¿Para qué quiere saberlo? Ya sabe quién pegó primero. Fui yo, ¿bien? Listo, castígueme.  
- No lo dejaré ir hasta que me diga qué fue lo que escuchó.  
Draco cerró los ojos unos segundos tratando de recuperar la calma. Aquella mujer era igual de exasperante que Hermione. O quizás Hermione había aprendido demasiado de McGonagall. Cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que no se la quitaría de encima hasta que no le dijese la verdad, así que dijo:  
- Estaba llegando a la biblioteca y escuché que el de Slytherin decía que si no fuera por mi culpa y la de Granger, todo el trabajo estaría terminado.  
No hizo falta que McGonagall preguntase por qué, ella sabía qué había pasado gracias al profesor Slughorn.  
- Entonces su compañero le dijo que no dijera estupideces. A lo que él respondió que toda la culpa la tenía "la sangre sucia de Granger". Estoy usando palabras textuales, Profesora- se atajó Draco al ver la cara de horror de McGonagall-, "y el idiota de Malfoy."- finalizó el rubio de Slytherin.  
La Directora seguía mirándolo casi sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Su mirada era tan sincera, igual que su voz pero no podía ser cierto. Era increíble que alguien diga algo así después de todo lo que había sucedido el año pasado.  
- Está claro que no me molestó el hecho de que nos culpe a mi o a Granger, ¿no? Simplemente me molesta el término que usó. Después de pegarle una piña, él me dijo que yo no era el indicado para venir a prohibirle nada… lo cual es un poco cierto. Pero de todas formas, le di un buen golpe. Y lo volvería a hacer con gusto. Y hasta más fuerte.  
- Señor Malfoy- lo reprendió la Profesora.  
Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:  
- ¿Ahora entiende por qué le he pegado? No es una excusa, lo sé. Pero ya le digo… lo volvería a hacer. Si no me cree, puede usar el Veritaserum o algo de eso- dijo él con desinterés.  
- Creo que se ha equivocado de persona. Los tiempos de Dolores Umbridge han terminado. No hace falta ninguna poción para que le crea… hablaré con el Profesor Slughorn para informarle de los 50 puntos que he decidido sacarles a cada uno. En estos días le llegará una nota, informándolo de cuándo y dónde cumplirá su castigo.  
Draco asintió con la cabeza sin ningún pesar. No le molestaba tener un castigo después del semejante placer que le habían provocado aquellos dos golpes.  
La Profesora McGonagall lo miró una vez más y luego le dijo que podía irse a su sala Común. Pero que ni se le ocurriera volver a enfrentarse con ningún otro alumno. Y menos con él, porque si no, ya no sería tan considerada.  
Draco Malfoy había hecho perder a su casa 100 puntos en menos de un mes, pero tenía cosas más graves de las cuáles preocuparse. Por ejemplo, su desliz de decirle a Hermione que sí le dolía el hecho de que ella no quisiera hablar con él. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Y cómo era eso de que sí le dolía? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que ella le hizo aquella pregunta. ¿Y desde cuándo le molestaba tanto que alguien le dijera sangre sucia a alguien? ¿Cuántas veces tendría que hacerse esa pregunta hasta encontrar la respuesta?

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, se dio vuelta y se encontró con un pequeño niño, seguramente de primer año, que la miraba un tanto avergonzado. Le extendió una nota y se fue lo más silenciosa y rápidamente que pudo.  
Hermione miró extrañada el pergamino enroscado y cuando lo terminó de leer, se encontró con Ginny que la miraba inquisidoramente.  
- McGonagall me quiere en su despacho cuando termine de cenar. Es mejor que vaya ahora, estoy muy cansada así que cuanto más rápido vaya, más rápido terminaré. Nos vemos luego.  
Cuando Hermione llegó al despacho de la nueva Directora, dijo la contraseña y se encontró con que estaba la puerta abierta.  
- Pase, señorita Granger- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Era obvio que Hermione era su preferida, esperó a que se sentase-. Como se imaginará, quiero hablar con usted de lo sucedido esta tarde.  
Hermione asintió levemente y esperó que las preguntas comenzarán a caerle sobre la cabeza.  
- He hablado con los otros implicados en el asunto también, y ya he llegado a una conclusión. Pero de todas formas, quiero su versión.  
Hermione le dijo cómo habían sido las cosas desde que ella había salido de la Biblioteca, pero evitó decirle lo que escuchó luego de que ella interviniera. De todas formas, era verdad que ella no sabía por qué se habían peleado.  
Cuando terminó, McGonagall estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, y Hermione decidió que era mejor no interrumpirla.  
- Hermione- dijo la Directora abandonando todas las formalidades-, tú sabes por qué Malfoy le pegó a tu compañero de Slytherin, ¿no?  
- No, no realmente, Profesora. No quiso decirme…  
- Ése chico te llamó… sangre sucia- dijo suavemente la Profesora  
- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?  
Para Hermione algo así era normal, de hecho, ella lo había escuchado cuando lo dijo, aparentemente, por segunda vez. Así que no entendía cuál era la conexión. Hermione era demasiado inteligente para creer que, incluso después de semejante Batalla, la gente con ideas mortífagas se extinguiera por completo.  
- Bueno…- dijo la Directora visiblemente confundida por la reacción de Hermione- el señor Malfoy me asegura que lo volvería a hacer. Que no está arrepentido por haberle pegado.  
- Sigue sin decirme por qué se pelearon, Profesora.  
- Es que ese chico te llamó sangre sucia, Hermione- le respondió la profesora casi en tono obvio mirándola por arriba de sus lentes.  
- No entiendo, ¿qué quiere decir? ¿Qué Malfoy le pegó porque me llamó sangre sucia?  
- Eso me ha dado a entender él. Me dijo que le molestó que usara esa expresión.  
Hermione se la quedó mirando por unos segundos para luego bajar la vista hasta su regazo. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Desde cuándo él se enojaba por esa expresión? Aunque después de todo, había sido él el que le dijo un par de días atrás, que ya no volvería a llamarla así, nunca más.  
- Mira, Hermione, yo lo noté muy sincero, y además tu compañero de Gryffindor me lo ha confirmado. Pero me parece raro que él te defienda.  
A Hermione se le escapó una pequeña risa, la Profesora McGonagall la miró incrédula y quizás, hasta ofendida.  
- No me ha defendido, Profesora. Es sólo que…  
- ¿Entonces qué ha sido?  
Hermione tardó bastante es responder.  
- No lo sé- dijo finalmente.  
- Tengo entendido que se han estado llevando bien.  
- Sí… bueno, es que con el trabajo de Pociones… ya sabe, sería imposible hacerlo si no.  
McGonagall asintió y le dijo:  
- Bien, Hermione, sólo quería que sepas qué es lo que sucedió en realidad. Pero no hace falta que te diga que tengas cuidado, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Cuidado? ¿De qué?  
- Después de todo, sigue siendo Draco Malfoy- le dijo la Profesora a modo de respuesta.  
Claro que hablar así de un alumno no era bien visto, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Esos casos eran un tanto especiales después de todo.  
- Oh, sí. No se preocupe, no pasará nada- el rostro de Hermione se había endurecido, detestaba que todos le dijeran lo mismo, pero de todas formas se esforzó por sonar convincente y sobre todo, respetuosa.  
Se despidió de la Profesora y salió del despacho para dirigirse a su Sala Común. Estaba segura que Draco no la había defendido. No podía ser. De pronto recordó aquel día de Hogsmeade. No, no la había defendido, ni en las Tres Escobas ni ése día. Antes de llegar a su cama, el pedido de Luna la atacó de nuevo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba pensando en su conversación con Malfoy aquella tarde en la enfermería. ¿Le había dicho que le dolía que ella no le diera la oportunidad de hablar? No podía ser, había algo que no encajaba en todo eso. Aunque si le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo, no perdería nada. Después de todo, ya estaban peleados. Cuando llegó, Ginny ya estaba dormida, así que se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Antes de dormirse se dijo así misma que más tarde hablaría con Malfoy. Algún día lo haría, pero no todavía. Sentía que era muy pronto para escucharlo.

* * *

_**Hoy no llegue tan temprano como la semana pasada, pero llegue con un capitulo larguísimo y un día antes. Qué tal, eh? :D Enteramente Dramione a parte, yo creo. Aunque está dividido en varias partes. En fin, espero que les guste y como siempre gracias a los que siguen leyendo mi fic, agregan a favoritos y sobre todo, se toman un tiempo para comentar qué les pareció! Un beso (: Nos leemos la próxima semana.**_  
_**PD: excelente canción!**_


	20. Can you love me again?

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Título del capítulo: Can you love me again? (¿Puedes quererme otra vez?) - Love me again - John Newman.**_

* * *

_Querida Hermione:_

_Esperamos que estés bien y que te esté yendo bien con tus estudios. Nosotros ya recuperamos todos nuestros recuerdos y estamos excelentes, aunque los médicos, o los sanadores como se hacen llamar, nos dijeron que debemos quedarnos aquí un tiempo más. Estamos con muchísimas ganas de verte cariño, pero no podemos irnos a casa hasta que ellos nos dejen. _

_Lamentablemente no vamos a poder salir para Navidad, así que no podremos vernos durante las vacaciones de invierno. Claro que puedes venir a visitarnos, pero preferimos que te quedes en Hogwarts, o en la casa de los señores Weasley. No queremos que te quedes sola en nuestra casa. Decide tú qué quieres hacer. No sabes cuánto lamentamos no poder verte Hermione, pero cada vez falta menos para que nos den el alta. _

_Como ya te he dicho, hemos recuperado hasta el más insignificante recuerdo, así que por ese lado estamos bastante contentos. _

La carta era bastante extensa, así que Hermione dejó de leer. Ya se la sabía de memoria de tantas veces que lo había hecho. Comenzó a mirar distraídamente las palabras escritas, que ahora sólo formaban líneas negras y parejas en la hoja. Bajó la vista hasta la firma:

_Con amor,_

_Mamá y papá._

Cerró los ojos y suspiró casi hasta con fastidio. Cuánto extrañaba a aquellas personas que le habían escrito esa carta. Aquellas personas que eran sus padres. Sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que no estarían en sus casas los tres juntos para Navidad, pero por más que tratara de convencerse a sí misma, siempre un resto de esperanza había quedado en su interior. Y ahora, aquella porción que había tratado de eliminar muchas veces, la lastimaba.

Comenzó lentamente a escribir la respuesta para aquella carta. La había recibido unos días antes, pero no había querido contestarles en seguida por miedo a sonar triste o enojada. Y aunque no estaba segura si algún día podría disimular sus sentimientos, se dispuso a responderles de manera tranquila y pausada. Tenía toda la tarde para ella sola porque todos estaban en el campo de Quidditch, viendo el partido de Hufflepuff contra Slytherin que, seguramente, empezaría en unos minutos.

- No voy a ir Ginny- le había dicho Hermione aquel mediodía después de que la pelirroja le insistiera una vez más.

- Pero será divertido.

- Sabes que a mi no me divierte tanto el Quidditch, a parte ni siquiera es un partido de Gryffindor, ¿para qué voy a ir?

- ¡Vamos, Hermione!- la pequeña Weasley le sacudió el brazo provocando que Hermione casi derramara el contenido del vaso que sostenía con la otra mano.

- No, Ginny, en serio, no tengo ganas. Aprovecharé y les escribiré a mis padres, ¿sí?

- Bueno- le respondió Ginny un poco desanimada-, ¿entonces ya estás decidida a quedarte aquí?

- Sí, ¿a dónde iré si no?

- Puedes venir conmigo, Hermione- le dijo ella en tono obvio.

Hermione ni siquiera había considerado aquella posibilidad. Pasar unas vacaciones enteras bajo el mismo techo que Ron, ya no era precisamente una posibilidad para ella.

- No, Ginny, gracias. En serio, prefiero quedarme aquí.

- Es por Ron, ¿no?

- Sí, en parte sí…

Ginny no insistió mucho más. Sabía que no convencería a su amiga, y por otro lado, sabía que sus razones eran completamente válidas.

Hermione no sabía cómo continuar su carta, así que dirigió su vista a la ventana y se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla al mismo tiempo que tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el escritorio de la Sala Común. El partido seguramente estaría por comenzar, y por eso ya no había casi nadie en el Castillo. Podía sentir aquel extraño y tranquilizador, aunque a veces espeluznante, silencio.

- ¿Puedes por favor decirme si Hermione Granger se encuentra allí?- dijo Draco completamente malhumorado.

- ¿Eres de Gryffindor?- le respondió la Dama Gorda con desinterés, fingiendo que no lo conocía.

- Pues claro que no. Si no, no te lo pediría.

- Entonces no te diré nada.

- Pero no te estoy pidiendo que me dejes entrar.

La Dama Gorda simplemente giró su cabeza, dando por finalizada aquella conversación. Draco exhaló todo su aire ruidosamente y se apoyó en el muro, al lado del retrato.

- Bien, me quedaré aquí hasta que llegue, eso no puedes prohibírmelo- le dijo él con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

La Dama Gorda no le contestó más, ni pensaba hacerlo, lo cual ponía más furioso a Draco, pero para su suerte, unos cuantos minutos después, sintió unos pasos acelerados de algún alumno que subía por las escaleras. A medida que los pasos se escuchaban más fuertes, pudo ver quién era el que subía, prácticamente, corriendo. Era un pequeño niño, seguramente de primer año, de Gryffindor. Cuando vio que Draco estaba allí se detuvo en seco, y luego de uno segundos terminó de subir los pocos escalones que le quedaban.

Draco, sin pensarlo dos segundos más, le dijo:

- ¿Vas a entrar verdad?

El niño asintió con la cabeza, entonces Draco le dijo:

- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Sí, claro que puedes- continuó el Slytherin al no recibir respuesta- ¿Puedes fijarte si está Hermione Granger allí? Si está dile que hay alguien que la quiere ver. Ni se te ocurra decirle mi nombre, ¿entendido?

El pequeño niño volvió a asentir pero no hizo nada más. No se iba de allí, pero tampoco entraba. Simplemente lo miraba a Draco.

- ¿Qué esperas, niño?- le preguntó él de mala manera.

- Debes irte, no diré la contraseña cerca de nadie que no sea de Gryffindor- le respondió el pequeño alumno con más valentía de la que Draco supuso que tendría.

- Ah… sí, claro. Bueno, te esperaré en el Vestíbulo ¿está bien?

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que me digas si está o no- le dijo Draco en tono obvio-, si ves que sale inmediatamente, dile que estaré allí.

- Sí- dijo él sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

Draco comenzó a bajar por las escaleras y no fue hasta que él desapareció de la vista del niño que le dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda.

Hermione, ajena a todo lo que sucedía afuera de la Sala Común, había reanudado su tarea de la carta. Ya casi estaba terminando cuando escuchó que alguien entraba. Era bastante extraño porque seguramente el partido comenzaría en unos quince minutos y ya no quedaban personas en el Castillo. Vio que un pequeño niño de Gryffindor de pelo oscuro venía corriendo. Pasó por al lado de ella a toda velocidad y de repente se detuvo. Se dio vuelta y se la quedó mirando.

- Tú eres Hermione Granger, ¿no?- le preguntó algo tímido y acelerado.

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa?

- Hay alguien que te quiere ver, te esperará en el Vestíbulo.

- ¿Alguien? ¿Quién?

- Alguien- le respondió rápidamente, después se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia el dormitorio de los chicos de primer año.

Hermione miró extrañada cómo se iba pero luego se dijo a sí misma que sólo sería una broma. Sacudió levemente su cabeza y continuó escribiendo. Unos pocos minutos después escuchó que el niño comenzaba a correr escaleras abajo.

- ¡Ey!- lo llamó cuando estaba llegando a su lado- Espera, ¿quién quiere verme?

Pero ya era tarde, el niño, que ahora llevaba unos largavistas, ya había salido de la Sala Común de Gryffindor sin siquiera volver a mirarla.

- ¿Cómo que no te dijo si saldría o no?

- No, no me lo dijo- le respondió el niño apresuradamente.

- Pero, ¿estás seguro?

- Sí, estaba escribiendo algo. Debo irme.

- No, espera-

- Ya está por comenzar el partido, debo irme- lo interrumpió el niño.

- Pero es que- Draco había comenzado a hablar pero ya era tarde, el alumno de Gryffindor había desaparecido.

Draco, completamente fastidiado, comenzó a subir las escaleras nuevamente. Nadie podía facilitarle un poco las cosas. Primero la Dama Gorda que ni siquiera pensó en ayudarlo, y aquel niño que no había podido hacer nada bien. Lo único bueno era que sabía que Hermione estaba allí. Si tenía un poco de suerte, la curiosidad la haría salir de su Sala Común. Pero si no, estaba decidido a quedarse toda la tarde si era necesario. Tenía que hablar con ella. Al fin había encontrado las respuestas a sus preguntas. Aunque no le gustaran, estaba seguro de que ésas eran las razones que tanto había buscado. Y debía decírselas a ella, porque si no, no lo perdonaría.

Estaba terminando de subir todos los escalones, cuando sintió que el retrato que ocultaba la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor se abría. Levantó la cabeza y vio, para su suerte, que Hermione Granger estaba saliendo.

Cuando él llegó al final de las escaleras, le dijo:

- Estaba buscándote.

Hermione pegó un pequeño grito provocado por el susto. No lo había visto porque venía doblando muy prolijamente su carta con la cabeza agachada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo casi gritando cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en frente de Draco Malfoy.

- Estaba buscándote- le repitió él como si ella tuviera algún problema de entendimiento.

- ¿Para qué?

Hermione seguía enojada por el susto que se había llevado por la culpa del Slytherin y encima ahora, tenía que lidiar con él.

- Para hablar, ¿para qué va a hacer?

Ella lo miró fríamente y le dijo recuperando su tono normal:

- Ah, eras tú el que me quería ver.

- Sí.

- Bueno, no puedo ahora. Tengo cosas que hacer.

- Sólo será un rato, no te cuesta nada.

- No, Malfoy. Ahora no puedo te dije.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer? Dudo que vayas a ver el partido, ¿debes ir a leer un libro por décima vez?

- No. Tengo que ir a enviar una lechuza. Espera, ¿quieres leer esta carta también? Es más, puedo darte mi respuesta- ella sacudió el pergamino de un lado a otro en la cara de Malfoy-. Así sería más completo, aunque es de mis padres, quizás no te interese tanto- le dijo Hermione con desdén mientras pasaba por su lado y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Draco suspiró y la siguió bajando los escalones un poco más rápido que ella. Cuando la alcanzó, la agarró del brazo y la hizo dar vuelta.

- Espera. En serio quiero hablar contigo. No hace falta que tú hables si no quieres, solo deberás escucharme.

- Tampoco quiero escucharte.

Hermione se soltó del agarre y siguió bajando. Draco cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió Hermione ya estaba al pie de las escaleras. Con las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban de que Hermione lo escuchara algún día, le dijo lo único que la haría detenerse. Ese era el límite, si aquello no la haría detenerse, nada lo haría. Ya le había pedido por favor, pero nunca había llegado a tal extremo. Draco sabía que eso implicaría un cambio bastante importante en su relación, pero sin pensarlo dos segundos más le dijo casi a los gritos:

- Por favor, Hermione, _necesito_ que me escuches.

Tal y como Draco lo había supuesto, eso hizo que Hermione se detuviera en seco, y al menos por unos segundos se sintió aliviado y con las esperanzas de que ella le diera una oportunidad.

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella casi en un susurro, tan bajo que si Draco no le hubiese leído los labios no se hubiese enterado.

Finalmente se dio vuelta para mirarlo completamente a los ojos. Él ya tenía los suyos fijos en ella, y sólo estaba esperando que le respondiera. La había llamado por su nombre, después de tantos años, él le había dicho Hermione por primera vez. Se escuchaba tan raro en su voz. Y Draco, por su lado, también se sentía así. Nunca había dicho el nombre de aquella chica en voz alta, ni siquiera la llamaba así en sus pensamientos. El nombre de aquella castaña sonaba como una palabra que no hubiese escuchado nunca en su vida. Él aprovechó que Hermione seguía inmóvil en su lugar y bajó los escalones que los separaban.

- ¿Me escucharás?

- Yo… debo ir a la Lechucería- le dijo ella torpemente.

- Te acompaño. Hablaremos en el camino.

Ella simplemente suspiró, completamente exhausta. El hecho de que le haya dicho tantas cosas extrañas en una misma oración, la había desconcertado por completo. Le había pedido por favor. Había dicho que necesitaba que lo escuche. Y sobre todo, le había dicho Hermione. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decirle que no? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer para no darle una segunda oportunidad?

Hermione comenzó a caminar y cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco no la seguía se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Pero él simplemente estaba mirando al piso, completamente frustrado de que, ni siquiera después de haberse expuesto tanto ante Hermione, ella no le diera una oportunidad.

- ¿Vienes o no?- le preguntó la castaña con una ceja elevada.

Draco levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro malhumorado de Hermione, cuando finalmente comprendió que sí le estaba dando una oportunidad, comenzó a bajar las escaleras siguiendo el paso rápido de Hermione.

Al cabo de unos cuantos pisos en silencio, en los que sólo se escuchaban las pisadas apresuradas sobre los escalones de piedra, Draco finalmente le dijo:

- Sé que te debo una explicación…

- ¿Sólo una?

- Ese no es el punto.

Hermione no lo miraba a la cara, simplemente se limitaba a bajar con la cabeza en alto y mirando siempre al frente, pero Draco sí la miraba, y podía darse cuenta que ella no estaba del mejor humor.

- El punto es- continuó él después de unos cuantos escalones- que creo que ya entendí todo. Y puedo explicártelo.

Hermione guardó silencio, e inconcientemente comenzó a bajar los últimos escalones un poco más rápidos. Estaba tan enojada con Draco que hasta quería pegarle. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla por el nombre? Eso no era justo. No era para nada justo, de hecho. ¿Cómo podía resistirse si le decía 'Hermione'? Estaba igual de enojada con Draco que con ella. Ni siquiera sabía que podía sentir aquello porque él nunca la había llamado así, y justo se le ocurría hacerlo cuando ella debía ignorarlo. Estaba decidida a contestarle mal, pero si le volvía a decir Hermione sentiría unas inmensas ganas de perdonarlo en el mismo instante. Y la peor parte es que ni si quiera entendía por qué. Simplemente era algo que la había aturdido por completo.

- ¿Me vas a explicar algo o no?- le dijo Hermione una vez afuera del Castillo, después de los últimos pisos en silencio.

- Estoy tratando, ¿sí?

- No se nota- dijo ella en voz alta aunque no iba dirigido hacia él particularmente.

Cada vez caminaba más rápido, quería huir de al lado de Malfoy, no quería escucharlo, no quería estar con él. Quería olvidar el hecho de que la había llamado por su nombre, pero lo único que resonaba en su cabeza era aquel 'Hermione' con la voz del rubio de Slytherin que caminaba unos pasos más atrás que ella.

- Si sólo caminaras un poco más despacio, podría hablar al mismo tiempo que camino, ¿sabes?

- No- se limitó a decirle Hermione sin siquiera mirarlo.

Escuchó cómo Draco suspiraba fastidiado-. Si no gastaras tu aire suspirando, podrías usarlo para hablar.

Habían caminado tan rápido que ya casi estaban en el pie de la pequeños escalones que llevaban a la lechucería. Cuando Hermione iba a subir el primero, Draco volvió a agarrarla del brazo y le dijo:

- ¿Puedes parar un segundo, Granger?

Qué bien se sentía volver a la normalidad. Era tan relajante escucharlo decir Granger una vez más. Sin embargo le contestó:

- No, debo enviar una carta. Deja de agarrarme por todo.

Hermione se soltó de un tirón de Malfoy por enésima vez en lo que iba del año y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- Me diste una oportunidad, así que debes escucharme- le dijo él acusadoramente desde unos centímetros más abajo.

Ella se dio vuelta en el instante y las palabras surgieron solas:

- Has dicho que hablaríamos en el camino. Ya hemos llegado y no me has explicado nada.

Antes de que a Draco se le ocurriera una respuesta, ella ya había desaparecido detrás de la puerta de la lechuchería. El rubio frunció el ceño completamente fastidiado y pateó una piedra que había cerca suyo. Miró una vez más hacia la puerta y se dejó caer en el segundo escalón completamente helado del lugar. No tenía abrigo para estar afuera, él no iba con la idea de salir del Castillo, pero no iba a pedirle que lo espere para ir a buscar una túnica. Aunque lo cierto era que estaba tan malhumorado que el frío no era un problema para él en ese momento. Eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Agarró una pequeña piedra que se encontraba al lado de la única flor en todos los terrenos de Hogwarts que parecía haber sobrevivido al frío, y comenzó a jugar con ella.

Hermione sabía que él seguía allí, podía verlo por uno de los pequeños huecos que funcionaban como ventanas en los viejos muros de piedra del lugar. Luego de haber enviado la carta, se quedó observándolo. Decidió que lo único que podía hacer era salir. Debía calmarse, sólo era su nombre. Así se llamaba y así debería haberla llamado siempre, pero en su voz sonaba demasiado diferente. Aunque quizás, sonaba así sólo porque él de verdad quería demostrarle cuánto necesitaba hablar con ella. Hermione sacudió levemente su cabeza y desechó aquella idea lo más rápido que pudo. Abrió lentamente la puerta de la lechucería y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Draco, aunque no pensaba detenerse allí.

No fue hasta que estuvo a unos pocos pasos de distancia, que él se percató de que ella ya había salido. Cuando comprendió que Hermione no frenaría su andar, lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarla de la pantorrilla.

- ¿Qué haces?- le dijo Hermione al borde del escándalo.

- Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que te explique todo.

- Malfoy- comenzó Hermione bruscamente.

- No, Granger. Siéntate. Ya- con cada palabra, la expresión de Draco se endurecía más y más, y los ojos se habían vuelto más oscuros.

Hermione nunca lo había mirado desde tan arriba, pero de todas formas él no pensaba retractarse.

- Hablo en serio. No te soltaré hasta que me escuches.

Ella enarcó una ceja y sólo recibió como respuesta un apretón más fuerte por parte del chico. Sentía los dedos congelados a través de la tela de jean. Frunció los labios y bajó un escalón más, pero sólo para sentarse al mismo nivel que Draco. El piso estaba extremadamente frío, pero se limitó a decirle:

- Apúrate, no pienso quedarme aquí hasta que sea de noche.

- Trataré- le dijo él fríamente que había estado ensayando interiormente todas sus explicaciones. Aunque de todas formas, sabía que no le serviría de nada, porque siempre que ensayaba sus discursos, los decía completamente diferentes.

- ¿Sabes algo? Si tu no me dejas ir hasta que me expliques todo, yo no te dejaré ir hasta que _de verdad_ me expliques todo.

- ¿Qué es _todo_?

- Desde el asunto de la carta, hasta lo de la pelea del otro día.

Ése evidentemente era el primero de muchos cambios en su discurso.

- ¿Qué quieres que te explique de eso?

- Todo- se limitó a decirle Hermione sin mirarlo.

- Bien… ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?

- Empieza por lo que te resulte más sencillo si quieres. Me da igual.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, él dijo:

- Me he peleado con ese idiota de Slytherin porque estaba diciendo algo bastante feo. Fin.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- No importa eso.

Hermione suspiró, pero Draco sólo miraba al frente.

- McGonagall me contó lo que sucedió, ¿sabes?- le dijo ella en un tono que expresaba que ella no era ninguna tonta-, simplemente quiero que me expliques por qué lo has hecho.

- Porque no soporto que digan eso.

Ahora era Hermione la que lo miraba.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta no ser el único que pueda llamarme así, a caso?

Draco se dio vuelta para mirarla, encontró los ojos de la castaña en sólo segundos y vio que en su rostro había una sonrisa amarga que no representaba felicidad alguna.

- No- le dijo él al borde del horror-, no es por eso. Nadie puede llamarte así. Yo tampoco. Ya no.

- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que en algún momento podías?

- No- dijo él cerrando los ojos por el error que había cometido, tratando de calmarse y no enojarse con Hermione por ser tan literal-, no es lo que quise decir. Nunca pude, pero lo hacía. Y ya no lo hago más por si no te diste cuenta- finalizó él con tono de reproche.

- Sí, claro que me di cuenta, pero sólo quiero que me expliques-

- ¡Basta!- le dijo Draco interrumpiéndola abruptamente-, ya te he explicado demasiado.

Aquel asunto que él había considerado el más fácil de todos, se había vuelto en su contra. Se dio cuenta de que, al fin y al cabo, no tenía muchas cosas resueltas en cuanto a eso, por no decir ninguna. Y lo más probable, es que no quisiera resolverlas.

- Ni siquiera yo entiendo mucho más del asunto, así que cambiemos de tema- le dijo él como si estuvieran teniendo una típica charla casual, tratando de no empeorar las cosas con la chica de Gryffindor que ahora, parecía ofendida.

Hermione revoleó los ojos y fijó su vista en un punto perdido en el suelo.

- Quiero pedirte perdón- le dijo Draco después de unos segundos en silencio.

Hermione volvió a mirarlo y él también giró su cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Ella sabía que no le pedía disculpas por haberle hablado así, pero no sabía por qué le pedía perdón.

- ¿Por haberme robado la carta?- dijo dudosamente.

- No, eso lo volvería a hacer- le respondió él firmemente-. Te pido perdón por haberte mentido. Tienes razón, tú me has dado una oportunidad… y hayas querido o no, tuviste que confiar en mi, y yo… te fallé. No estoy orgulloso de haberte mentido. Me arrepentí en el mismo instante en el que lo hice, pero ya era tarde.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo volverías a hacer?

- Después de todo lo que dije, ¿sólo te quedaste con eso?

- Respóndeme.

Draco exhaló su aire provocando una nube de vapor en el frío aire de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Su nariz se había puesto visiblemente colorada debido al frío. Volvió su vista al frente y comenzó a girar la pequeña piedra entre sus dedos blancos y congelados.

- Lo que escuchas, Granger. Volvería a hacerlo, a pesar de que después haya salido mal, y te haya desilusionado, o lo que sea.

Hermione simplemente se había quedado atónita mirándolo. No podía creer lo que estaba diciéndole. Podía perdonarlo por todo lo que le había dicho recién, pero ¿cómo era posible que quisiera volver a hacerlo?

- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No te culpo, a mi también me costó entender mis razones, y es por eso que no te pedí perdón el día que te enteraste de lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué iba a disculparme si ni siquiera entendía el por qué de las cosas? No tenía una razón concreta para pedirte perdón…

- Malfoy- le dijo ella después de comprender que el no iba a continuar por sus propios medios con el relato.

Al cabo de unos segundos en silencio, él dijo:

- Cuando leí de quién era la carta… supe que no era nada bueno. Claro que no sabía exactamente qué era lo que decía, pero pude leer algunas palabras. Sí, te pedía disculpas, todo lo que tú quieras… pero no quería que lo perdonaras- finalizó él mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Disculpa?- le dijo Hermione con un tono de voz un poco más agudo de lo normal.

- ¿Para qué lo ibas a perdonar si después te hace sufrir?- le espetó él de pronto mirándola de nuevo a los ojos- No soporto que sufras por el estúpido de Weasley, sé que no soy el más indicado para decirlo, pero…

- Eres un idiota- le dijo Hermione sin ánimos de ofenderlo.

- Por supuesto, pero yo al menos no sufro por la Comadreja.

Draco había usado el mismo tono que Hermione, así que ella no pudo ofenderse.

- No, simplemente me haces creer que por una vez puedo confiar en ti, y luego… me mientes.

Los ojos grises de Draco se quedaron inspeccionándola. Hermione estaba con sus manos mentidas en los bolsillos y ya no estaba completamente sentada mirando hacia el frente. Estaba sentada en perpendicular y sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en el piso que tenían en frente.

- El punto es… - dijo Draco después de unos segundos- que ni bien lo hice, me arrepentí. Pero ya no podía decirte que te había mentido.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No sé si te has percatado… creo que no, pero no se me dan bien las disculpas y todo eso.

- Hubiese sido preferible que me lo dijeras en el momento, Malfoy.

- Lo sé, Granger, lo sé. Pero no pude, ¿sí?

Hermione lo miró y sólo se limitó a pegarle fuertemente en el brazo. Draco rió en silencio al mismo tiempo que se frotaba un poco el lugar donde ella le había pegado. La castaña revoleó los ojos y él suspiró fastidiado.

- Después leí la carta, y realmente no me pareció tan mala mi decisión, pero de todas formas siempre me jodió haberte mentido aunque no lo creas. Igual te has encontrado con la Comadreja, así que no sirvió para nada.

- Sólo sirvió para que te vuelva a odiar- le dijo Hermione con sencillez- Ya casi te empezaba a querer.

La frase sonó más irónica de lo que en verdad era, pero Hermione se sintió aliviada de que así sea, porque ni siquiera ella estaba preparada para admitir una cosa así.

- Bueno- dijo Draco siguiéndole el juego-, entonces ahora, sólo necesito saber si puedes volver a quererme.

Su rostro no mostraba ninguna sonrisa, pero su tono divertido era evidente, aunque en el fondo se moría de la ansiedad porque Hermione lo perdonara.

- Te dije que todavía no te quería- le recordó ella.

- Hermione- le dijo mirándola fijamente, en el tono que usa un padre cuando reta a su pequeña hija por no hacerle caso.

Ahí estaba otra vez. ¿Por qué tenía que llamarla por su nombre justo en aquél momento? Ella frunció el ceño un tanto enojada por el truco de Draco, aunque lo que ella no sabía era que para él, era igual de extraño y confuso llamarla por su nombre.

Ella se quedó mirando aquel punto fijo en el piso y Draco se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a mirarla y le extendió una pequeña y fea flor, completamente golpeada por el viento y el frío clima del mes. Aquella única flor que había sobrevivido a las temperaturas. Hermione alzó una ceja y, sin quitarle la vista a la flor que le extendía aquel Slytherin, dijo:

- Si piensas que te perdonaré porque me des una flor, estás muy equivocado.

Draco la arrojó sin ningún escrúpulo por arriba de su hombro en dos segundos y luego, se dio vuelta una vez más. Se estiró un poco más que antes y cuando volvió su cuerpo hacia Hermione, esta vez lo que le extendía era una hoja marrón y reseca. De esas que crujen demasiado cuando uno las pisa, como aquel día que volvían de Hogsmeade.

Ella no pudo aguantar más y se permitió reír. Agarró la hoja de los dedos de Malfoy de un tirón, fingiendo que lo hacía de mala manera. Cuando lo hizo le tocó la mano al rubio de Slytherin.

- Estás congelado- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Es que no pensaba salir…- le respondió él sin interés.

- ¿Quieres mi bufanda?- le preguntó Hermione burlonamente.

- ¿Estás loca? No me pondré tu asquerosa bufanda de Gryffindor.

- Bueno, entonces quizás no te perdone- le dijo ella levantándose de los fríos escalones de piedra.

Él la siguió con la vista y elevó ambas cejas.

- No serás capaz.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se dio vuelta para comenzar a caminar, aún con la hoja reseca en su mano.

- Dame- le dijo Draco mientras se paraba de mala gana.

Ella se dio vuelta sin comprender a qué se refería. Cuando lo miró, se encontró con que el chico le extendía pesadamente una mano. Río en silencio y se sacó la bufanda que llevaba los colores de su casa. El viento frío le pegó en el cuello caliente gracias a la bufanda y le provocó escalofríos. Pero eso no iba a impedir querer ver a Malfoy con los colores de Gryffindor. Él le arrancó la bufanda de las manos con un fingido enojo y la castaña se cruzó de brazos mientras él se comenzaba a enroscársela alrededor del cuello.

- Definitivamente esos colores te quedan más horribles que los de tu propia casa. Y eso ya es mucho decir.

- Ahora entiendo porque eres la novia de Weasley.

- Ex - le dijo ella automáticamente.

- Estás ciega- siguió hablando él como si Hermione no hubiese dicho nada-, a mi todo me queda bien, incluso hasta los espantosos colores de Gryffindor.

- Si tú dices que yo soy la ciega, allá tú. Pero me parece que al que le falla la vista es a ti- le dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el Castillo.

- ¿Ya me perdonas entonces?- le preguntó él siguiéndola.

- Debo pensarlo.

- ¿Qué?- le dijo él completamente alarmado.

- Sólo bromeaba. Te daré otra oportunidad- le dijo Hermione poniéndose seria-, pero si vuelves a mentirme, o a meterte en mi vida sin mi permiso de nuevo, ya no te escucharé, ¿entendido?

Draco asintió silenciosamente como un pequeño niño y luego enterró la nariz en la bufanda de Hermione. Tenía la cara tan fría que le quemaba al recibir un poco de calor. A pesar de ser de los espantosos colores de Gryffindor, debía admitir que la necesitaba y Draco, realmente estaba congelado.

Hermione metió las manos en los bolsillos, incluida la hoja reseca y se dio cuenta de que no estaban vacíos. En uno de ellos tenía guardada la carta de sus padres. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ellos. Draco había conseguido que pensara en otra cosa y ahora se sentía un tanto culpable por haberlos olvidado, pero más que nada estaba completamente confundida. ¿Desde cuándo Draco era capaz de hacerla olvidar sus problemas? Él siempre era otro problema más, nunca había sido una especie de solución. Ni siquiera de distracción. A pesar de que hacía unos minutos atrás habían estado discutiendo, ella se había olvidado por completo de su problema mayor y se había sentido mejor todo ese tiempo.

Mientras Hermione pensaba todo eso, Malfoy se dio cuenta de que la expresión de la chica había cambiado. Se la veía un tanto preocupada, estaba claro que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. No parecía enojada, simplemente confundida o quizás hasta triste. Así que sin siquiera pensarlo le dijo:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hermione tardó unos leves segundos en darse cuenta de que le hablaba a ella. ¿Pero a quién le hablaría si no? Se dio vuelta lentamente y le dijo:

- Sí, claro- trató de sonar convincente pero por supuesto que falló en el intento.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí, sí.

Hermione volvió a mirar al frente sin mucho éxito en cambiar su expresión. Ella ya no lo miraba, pero Draco sí a ella. Cuando le había contestado, Draco se dio cuenta de que el problema no era con él. Si no que era otra cosa lo que la ponía así a Hermione. Así que, él trató de hacerla pensar en algo diferente que no sea en lo que estaba pensando. Porque por lo visto, no le hacía muy bien. Él único inconveniente era que no se le ocurría nada para decir. Mientras pensaba volvió a hundir su nariz en la bufanda de Hermione. De manera tan casual que cualquiera diría que era suya. Recién ahí se dio cuenta de que aquel rico aroma que había olido hacía un rato, venía de la bufanda de Hermione. Claro que aquel perfume le gustaba, pero sólo para molestarla le dijo escandalosamente:

- Qué asco- ella lo miró asustada, la voz de Draco había sonado mucho más alta en medio de los terrenos vacíos de Hogwarts y sobre todo, después de unos cuantos segundos en completo silencio- ¡Tiene tu perfume, Granger!

A pesar de que él se estaba quejando y mostraba que lo que olía le daba asco, no pudo evitar decir perfume. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió decir olor, o alguna palabra que expresara algo desagradable. Para su suerte, Hermione ni siquiera se percató del pequeño desliz, sin embargo abandonó cualquier expresión de horror y susto y las reemplazó por su mirada más fría.

- Y tú la llenarás de olor a hurón- le dijo con desinterés.

- Por lo menos no es olor a comadreja.

Hermione lo miró entre enojada y ofendida, pero no podía evitar que un poco de diversión se escapara de sus ojos. Lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que Draco se alejara unos cuantos pasos. Cuando volvió a su lugar, lo hizo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Volveremos a nuestra tregua, o qué, _Granger_?- le preguntó él haciendo énfasis en el apellido.

- ¿Tú que crees,_ Malfoy_?

* * *

**_Holaaa! Casi publico ayer, pero decidí que quería hacerle unos retoques más, así que aquí estoy :D Bueno, quizás no sea un capítulo tan largo como el anterior, pero es bastante largo y me ha gustado algo así como mucho, mucho. No sé qué opinan ustedes, pero bueno, es justamente eso lo que quiero saber. Gracias a todos por los comentarios y por los favoritos nuevos, así que bienvenidos sean los nuevos lectores (: Ya sabes, cualquier sugerencia o crítica son más que aceptados. En fin, creo que son una ternurita juntos… no sé qué dicen ustedes JAJAJ, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado! Un beso a todos y buen fin de semana :D_**


	21. Everything has changed

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro.**

**Título del capítulo: ****_Everything has changed (Todo ha cambiado) - Everything has changed - Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran. _**

* * *

'Supongo que tú no eres como todas las demás', la frase le había quedado resonando en la cabeza por horas. No podía creer que él haya dicho eso, y por supuesto, en el buen sentido.

Ya habían entrado en el Castillo cuando Hermione sacó las manos de sus bolsillos. Había estado dándole vueltas a la hoja reseca que tenía en uno de ellos durante todo el camino, hasta que al fin se animó a preguntarle lo que había querido desde que se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos.

- ¿Por qué ibas a darme una flor para que te perdonara?

No sabía por qué, pero ese gesto le sonaba un tanto romántico. Quizás era por sus influencias de cuentos muggles, pero en serio eso era algo tierno. Y el hecho de que fuera Draco Malfoy el que le había intentado dar una flor, la asustaba aún más. Se había animado a preguntarle, pero todavía no quería mirarlo a los ojos, así que sólo miraba la hoja que tenía entre sus dedos y la hacía girar lentamente, procurando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que la hiciera quebrarse. Se veía tan frágil.

Al fin levantó su vista en el instante justo en que Draco comenzaba a intentar responderle. Él se encogió de hombros y con un gesto que aparentaba indiferencia dijo:

- No lo sé… a las chicas les gustan las flores. Creí que eso te haría dar cuenta de que soy lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida…- dijo él usando su típico tono de niño bueno.

- Sí, estoy segura de que eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente aunque lo decía casi sonriendo.

Él se volvió a encoger de hombros pero está vez lo hizo más a la ligera. Como un movimiento totalmente involuntario y dijo:

- Supongo que tú no eres como todas las demás. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes. Mucho antes- dijo casi en un susurro- Tú eres la única que nunca se dejó llevar por mis encantos. Eres más inteligente, no precisamente por resistirte a mí, pero lo eres…- finalizó él volviendo a su tono normal.

- Tan inteligente que te perdono cuando me das una hoja reseca- dijo ella volviendo a inspeccionar la hoja que tenía entre sus manos, tratando de disimular cualquier tipo de rubor en sus mejillas.

- Al menos no has aceptado una espantosa flor toda marchita… si es que se le podía llamar flor. En cambio, esa hoja- le dijo el señalándola- es perfecta para pisar. Dame.

Malfoy extendió un poco más la mano y Hermione al notarlo apartó sus brazos a un costado, protegiendo a la hoja que crujió un poco con el movimiento.

- No- le dijo elevando su voz al mismo tiempo-, es mía.

Draco arqueó una ceja, ¿por qué razón protegía tanto a una hoja reseca? ¿A caso estaba más loca que Lovegood?

- Si alguien debería pisarla, en todo caso, soy yo- continuó la castaña de Gryffindor volviendo sus manos al lugar.

- Vamos, déjame pisarla- dijo él precipitándose hacia Hermione.

- He dicho que no- le respondió ella frunciendo el ceño y resguardando la hoja atrás de su espalda.

- Es una simple hoja.

- Lo sé- le dijo ella tranquilamente-, pero si la piso, lo haré lejos del alcance de tus oídos.

El entrecerró los ojos y al ver que ella no cambiaría de opinión, chasqueó la lengua y volvió a su lugar, para luego cruzarse de brazos como un pequeño niño malhumorado.

Hermione se sintió más segura y sacó sus brazos de atrás de la espalda, pero por si acaso, se guardó la hoja en el bolsillo de su abrigo. La cara ya no le quemaba por el calor del lugar, pero el frío no era precisamente lo que más le importaba. Se había hecho ese típico silencio que indicaba el final de algo. En ese caso, era el final de la charla y en consecuencia, alguno de los dos se marcharía. Extrañamente, Hermione quería hacerlo pero al mismo tiempo quería quedarse. No tenía tiempo de ponerse a analizar todo eso, porque estaba segura que Draco se marcharía antes de que ella pudiera obtener una respuesta confortable. Decidió que quería quedarse a hablar un poco más. Quizás podría extender un poco aquel encuentro, aunque sólo fueran dos frases.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que has matado a la única flor que sobrevivió al clima?

Draco alzó una ceja, ¿en serio le estaba preguntando aquello? Giró su cabeza y la miró aún cruzado de brazos.

- Lo sé, deberíamos hacerle un funeral.

- Será difícil encontrarla después de que la hayas revoleado tan desalmadamente.

Estaba más que claro que Hermione no sentía nada de pena por aquella espantosa flor y que sólo quería molestarlo, así que Malfoy le siguió el juego, aunque en un papel mucho más sarcástico que el regañador que usaba ella.

- La verdad es que no sabes cuánto lo siento. No podré dormir hasta que la encontremos y hagamos una digna sepultura para lo que podría haber sido una hermosa rosa.

Hermione rió por lo bajo sin poder aguantar más su papel, negó con la cabeza y Draco le dijo sin emplear aquel tono irónico.

- He hecho cosas peores, y sólo quería que me perdonaras de una vez. El problema es que tu corazón es una piedra que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene en frente. Es decir, mírame. Soy perfecto. Deberías estar agradecida de que alguien como yo te pida disculpas. O sea…- dijo él mirándola con un extraño brillo divertido en los ojos- mírame, en serio lo digo- finalizó él señalándose de pies a cabeza con su mano derecha.

Hermione alzó ambas cejas y con una expresión de asombro y diversión le dijo:

- No puedo creerlo.

- Lo sé, sé que no estás acostumbrada a tanta perfección, Granger. Haber estado tantos años al lado de Potter… y sin mencionar que eres la novia de Weasley…

- La ex - le dijo Hermione abandonando su tono de diversión y reemplazándolo por uno de frustración ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que corregirlo?

- Lo que sea- dijo él restándole importancia-. Lo que importa es que deberás acostumbrarte a tanta belleza.

- No puedes pedirme cosas imposibles, Malfoy. Agradece que me he acostumbrado a tanta idiotez.

- Bueno, en realidad, creo que el que debería agradecerte por eso es Weasley- dijo él alzando ambas cejas y poniendo sus manos a la altura de sus hombros en señal de inocencia.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro en el mismo momento.

- Ya deja en paz a Ron- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Por qué piensas que estaba hablando de tu novio? Podía estar hablando de Ginny…

- Claro que no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque Ginny no es idiota- le dijo Hermione sin pensarlo dos segundos.

- ¿Entonces tu novio lo es?- le preguntó Draco alzando una ceja y sonriendo burlonamente.

- Pues si tuviera novio, te lo diría…

- Eres insufrible.

- Y tú un cara dura.

- No lo creo- dijo él hundiendo su dedo índice en una de sus mejillas repetidas veces-, pero no puedes negarme que es una cara perfecta.

Hermione revoleó los ojos, definitivamente no se podía discutir con ese chico. Era tan narcisista. Volvió a negar con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

- Y luego dices que yo soy la insufrible.

- Por supuesto- le dijo él con simpleza.

Ella no le contestó porque sabría que si abría la boca para hacerlo lo único que le saldría, sería una carcajada.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó él una vez que llegó a su lado.

- Voy a mi Sala Común, estar rodeada de tanta perfección es un poco perjudicial para mi salud.

- Lo sé, pero es hasta que te acostumbres. Siempre dije que Potter y Weasley eran una mala influencia para ti. Te has acostumbrado demasiado a la ridiculez. Sobre todo por culpa de Weasley.

- ¿En serio soy yo la insufrible?

- Claro- le dijo él en tono obvio como si le explicara a una niña pequeña-. Quizás cada uno tenga un rol en la vida… ya sabes, yo soy el perfecto Draco Malfoy, tú, en cambio, tienes varios roles. Sabelotodo- comenzó a enumerar con los dedos-, desquiciada, quisquillosa…

- Sangre sucia- le dijo ella en el mismo tono.

- No seas idiota, eso no cuenta- le dijo él casi enojado.

- Perdono fácil…

- No, ese tampoco. Eso es lo que haces, no lo que eres.

Ella revoleó los ojos y le dijo:

- Adiós, Malfoy.

- Espera, no has escuchado el más importante.

Hermione se limitó a arquear una ceja en señal de que lo escucharía.

- Eres insufrible- le dijo él sencillamente con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

- Que idiota eres- le respondió Hermione sonriendo cansadamente, al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Escuchó cómo él reía suavemente y cuando llegó al descanso de la escalera y giró para seguir subiendo, vio que él había comenzado a bajar para ir a las mazmorras. No tardó en escuchar que él le gritaba 'Granger'. Se frenó en el acto y se dio vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos, pero antes de comenzar a bajar por las escaleras, se lo encontró unos escalones más abajo.

- Gracias a Merlín esto no es mío- le dijo haciendo casi imperceptiblemente una mueca de asco.

Draco comenzó a sacarse la bufanda mientras Hermione bajaba algunos escalones. Se la extendió y cuando ella iba a agarrarla, apartó su mano. Hermione alzó la cejas y se lo quedó mirando sin entender por qué lo hacía.

- Ya, en serio- le dijo Draco sin que su rostro muestre ningún tipo de sonrisa.

Extendió la mano y Hermione lo miró con desconfianza, entonces él sacudió la bufanda para demostrar que podía agarrarla sin que él se la quitara. Cuando ella extendió su mano, Draco volvió a apartar su brazo. La castaña sin pensarlo un segundo se cruzó de brazos y le dijo:

- Bien, es tu problema. Cuando te encuentren con algo de Gryffindor quisiera ver tu cara. A ver a dónde queda toda la perfección que dices tener.

Hermione comenzó a subir las escaleras un tanto fastidiada y aún de brazos cruzados. Sus pasos eran firmes y decididos, pero Draco se apuró a subir los escalones que los separaban y le dijo:

- Espera, espera, tienes razón- Hermione se frenó y se lo quedó mirando desde unos escalones más arriba-, no quiero que me encuentren con nada tan inmundo. Toma- le dijo él extendiéndola una vez más la bufanda.

Ella se limitó a alzar una ceja. Definitivamente no pensaba acerarse, así que Draco subió un escalón más quedando a la misma altura que Hermione y le colocó la bufanda por arriba del pelo y en consecuencia de los brazos que aún mantenía fuertemente cruzados.

- Demasiado que debo bañarme por segunda vez en el día- le dijo él haciendo alusión al "espantoso" perfume de Hermione.

Ella por fin separó los brazos y agarró la bufanda que le colgaba sobre sus hombros y se la llevó a la nariz. Apenas había olido cuando ya la había alejado exageradamente con una mueca de asco.

- Ahora deberé lavarla. Huele que espanto.- le dijo ella refregándole la bufanda por toda la cara.

- Debes estar oliendo una parte que aún conserva tu olor- le respondió él a medida que iba corriendo la cara esquivando la mano de Hermione.

Comenzó a tambalearse en el escalón e instintivamente agarró a Hermione de la muñeca porque ella no paraba de pasarle la bufanda por la cara. Para no caerse, apoyó un pie en el escalón de abajo ágilmente, pero la maniobra fue tan rápida que obligó a Hermione a bajar un escalón y para no caer, apoyó el otro en el que se encontraba antes Malfoy. Cuando recuperaron el equilibrio, se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Él seguía agarrándola de la muñeca, haciendo que su mano quedara muy cerca del rostro de Draco, e incluso las manos que usaban para aferrarse de la baranda estaban a punto de tocarse. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, había tanto silencio en el lugar que podían escuchar la respiración del otro.

- Lo siento- le dijo Draco casi en un susurro. No se animaba a hablar más fuerte ahora que se había dado cuenta del enorme silencio que los rodeaba.

Hermione asintió levemente con su cabeza y fue inclinándose hacia atrás hasta que al fin pudo subir el pie un escalón más arriba. Sentía de pronto que sus mejillas le quemaban pero sabía perfectamente que no era porque tenía la cara congelada y el lugar estaba cálido a comparación. Y también sabía que el rubor de las mejillas no se le iría así de fácil, mucho menos después de haberse dado cuenta de su existencia.

Hermione miró hacia abajo mientras se ponía a enroscar su bufanda alrededor de su muñeca. Sin mirarlo le dijo:

- No pasa nada… debo irme.

Fue Draco el que asintió lentamente, hizo un sonido afirmativo y vio cómo Hermione se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a subir. Pero él ya no podía seguirla y ya no tenía ninguna excusa para hacerla volver. Aunque claro que él no se había olvidado la bufanda a propósito, ¿o sí? Draco negó con la cabeza. No, definitivamente no lo había hecho apropósito. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras antes de que Hermione se percatará de que él seguía allí aún.

No fue hasta que escuchó que un par de alumnos entraban en la Sala Común que Hermione se percató que estaba sentada allí observando el fuego de la chimenea desde hacía varios minutos. Para variar tenía un libro entre sus manos, pero no había podido concentrarse más de cinco minutos en ninguna de las páginas que había tratado de leer. Simplemente había estado recordando aquella tarde con lujo de detalle. No podía creer que hubiese perdonado a Draco tan rápido, pero es que realmente sentía que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba perdonarlo y volver a estar en tregua con él, porque ya no estaba segura si podría volver a la normalidad de antes. A insultarse por todo, a mirarse con asco y rencor, a no poder respirar el mismo aire que el otro. Simplemente le costaba recordar cómo era que hacía.

A los pocos minutos, entró Ginny debatiendo seriamente qué le había parecido el juego junto a un par de chicos que pertenecían al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Cuando vio a Hermione sentada en el sillón tratando de aparentar que leía, se despidió de ellos y se acercó a su amiga castaña.

- ¿A caso te has quedado aquí todo el día?

Hermione entrecerró el libro y levantó la vista para mirar a la pelirroja que estaba parada a su lado.

- No- dijo arqueando una ceja-, he ido a la lechucería a enviar una carta.

Ginny se sentó y revoleó los ojos.

- Y también… he estado hablando con Malfoy- finalizó ella cerrando al fin el libro.

- ¿Qué?- le dijo alarmada la pelirroja que estaba mirándose las uñas.

- Luego te contaré. ¿Cómo fue el partido?

- Horrible- Ginny reanudó su tarea-. Ganó Slytherin. Los odio profundamente- dijo entrecerrando los ojos con desprecio mientras miraba el fuego crepitar.

- Han mejorado mucho y nosotros todo lo contrario… es obvio que si nos toca jugar con ellos, perderemos.

- No puedes decir eso. Si la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor piensa eso, ¿qué les queda a los demás?

- No es más que la pura verdad- dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros-, en fin… cuéntame lo de Malfoy.

- Ahora no, hay mucha gente.

Ginny frunció el ceño y le dijo:

- ¿Vamos a la Biblioteca?

- Si vamos allí es para hacer la tarea, no para otra cosa.

- Vamos, Hermione. Debes contarme.

- Sí, lo sé, pero más tarde. Vamos a hacer el ensayo de Encantamientos.

- No, entonces no- le contestó cruzándose de brazos como si tuviera tres años.

- Sí, vamos- le dijo la castaña con determinación al mismo tiempo que se paraba y agarraba de la muñeca a su amiga.

El trabajo les llevó más tiempo del que creían así que ahora ya se encontraban cenando en el Gran Salón. Muchos alumnos seguían entrando cuando Hermione y Ginny se habían acomodado en sus lugares. De pronto vieron llegar a Luna hasta donde ellas estaban con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

- Me alegra de que le hayas dado una segunda oportunidad a Draco Malfoy- le dijo Luna con alegría sin siquiera saludarlas.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ginny un tanto desquiciada al mismo tiempo que ambas chicas se daban vuelta en el banco.

Hermione miró a Luna, luego miró a Ginny y cuando la pelirroja le devolvió la mirada, ella volvió su vista hacia Luna otra vez. Por alguna extraña razón Luna no se veía como una loca desquiciada.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Hermione casi en un susurro- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Es obvio, ¿no?

- No- dijo Hermione casi preguntándolo- ¿Por qué es obvio?

Ginny miraba a Luna y miraba a Hermione alternativamente. ¿Cómo era posible que le haya dado una oportunidad a Draco? ¿Y por qué motivo Luna lo sabía antes que ella?

- Se les nota en la cara- le dijo Luna dirigiéndole una larga mirada a un rubio que acababa de entrar al Salón.

- Bueno- dijo nerviosa Hermione que temía que Draco se diera cuenta de que lo estaban mirando-, yo lo veo igual.

- Claro que no, está más relajado. Se lo ve más feliz. Y tú también te ves más feliz.

Hermione frunció el ceño con evidente confusión y evitó la mirada de Ginny. Sentía cómo la pelirroja la fulminaba con los ojos.

- No- dijo Hermione más para sí misma que para Luna.

- Bueno, iré a cenar. Nos vemos luego.

Luna se fue y Hermione volvió a acomodarse en su lugar aún confundida y nerviosa. ¿Sería cierto aquello de que se le notaba en la cara? No, era imposible. Ella no se sentía feliz, si no más tranquila… porque no estaba más feliz, ¿o si? Hermione disimuló bien su cara de confusión y agarró los cubiertos dispuesta a comenzar a cenar en paz y tan normal como cualquier otro día.

Estaba cortando su comida a sabiendas de que Ginny seguía mirándola intensamente.

- ¿Y bien?- le dijo cuando al fin comprendió que Hermione no le contaría nada.

Ginny se inclinó hacia adelante buscando la mirada de la castaña que sólo se dedicaba a mirar su plato con mucha atención, aún con los cubiertos en ambas manos. Masticaba lentamente su comida como queriendo retrasar el momento de la verdad.

- Estoy esperando- le dijo Ginny alzando ambas cejas y entrelazando los dedos.

Hermione terminó de tragar su comida y miró a Ginny que estaba sentada completamente de frente a ella, ya que no se había acomodado desde que se fue Luna.

- Por favor, baja la voz- le pidió Hermione mirándola por primera vez.

- No estoy hablando fuerte- le dijo Ginny tranquilamente.

- Lo sé, te lo aviso para después. Bueno, sí. Le di otra oportunidad.

- Hermione- le dijo Ginny inevitablemente alzando la voz.

- Baja la voz- la reprendió la castaña.

- ¿Por qué le has dado otra oportunidad?

- Justamente por eso.

Ginny la miró sin comprender.

- Porque me ha dicho Hermione.

- ¿Y?- dijo Ginny al cabo de unos segundos.

- Bueno, esa no es la única razón… pero tú no has escuchado cómo me lo ha dicho.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó Ginny sin entender absolutamente nada- O sea que… ¿lo has perdonado sólo porque te ha dicho Hermione?- alzó ambas cejas.

- Claro que si lo dices así suena muy idiota.

- ¿Entonces cómo lo dirías tú para que suene como una decisión brillante?

Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido y exhaló su aire malhumoradamente. Si ella era la mitad de irritante de lo que era Ginny cada vez que respondía sarcásticamente, se odiaría a sí misma y jamás volvería a usar el sarcasmo. Pero para su suerte, no solía usar aquella ironía hiriente consigo misma.

- Me pidió que hablemos… reiteradas veces. Me dijo que necesitaba que lo escuche, y me llamó Hermione. Me lo pidió por favor. Entiendes que hablamos de Draco Malfoy, ¿no? Esas palabras no existen en su cerebro. Él no suele necesitar nada de mi, nunca me dijo Hermione ni tampoco suele pedir las cosas más de una vez y mucho menos por favor. ¿Bien?

Ginny asintió porque sabía que ése no era el punto final de Hermione.

- Bueno, terminé aceptando y me explicó todo lo que quería saber… o al menos lo suficiente como para que lo perdone. Lo sé, quizás lo perdoné muy rápido… pero le dije que no le daría otra oportunidad si volvía a hacerlo. Y…- dijo Hermione alzando un dedo índice antes de que Ginny dijera alguno de sus comentarios brillantemente sarcásticos- no podríamos continuar con el trabajo de Pociones si nos volvemos a llevar como antes.

Hermione estaba asustada de cuánto tiempo más podría creerse esa excusa tan patética que se había inventado. Con cada segundo que lo pensaba, aquel argumento se hacía más débil y ni siquiera ella podría ponerlo como prioridad. Aquel asunto del trabajo era lo que menos le importaba. Ella simplemente no quería volver a la realidad que había vivido toda su vida con Malfoy porque la realidad que vivía ahora, era mucho mejor.

- Bien, pero si vuelve a hacerlo juro que lo mataré. Con mis propias manos, nada de magia, Hermione. ¿Has entendido?

- Claro, Ginny- le dijo Hermione sin darle mucha importancia.

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a sonreír por la obstinación de su amiga en odiar a Draco Malfoy. Era Weasley y la novia de Harry Potter, demasiado bien lo había aceptado.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué me agradeces?- le preguntó la pelirroja acomodándose de una vez en su asiento.

- Por no armar un escándalo y salir horrorizada porque le di una segunda oportunidad.

- De nada- le dijo Ginny con una leve sonrisa-, pero juro que si lo hace de nuevo-

- Lo sé, lo sé- la interrumpió Hermione revoleando los ojos y sonriendo.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No sé qué te ha explicado… supongo que lo de la carta, ¿te explicó también lo de la pelea?

- Bueno- dijo Hermione después de tomar un poco de su jugo-, me explicó lo de la pelea, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera él entiende bien por qué lo hizo. En realidad… si lo entiende, pero no sabe el por qué…

- ¿Disculpa?

- Él me confirmó lo que me dijo McGonagall… le pegó al chico de Slytherin porque llamó a alguien sangre sucia… y él me dijo que nadie debería usar ese término, pero sé que tampoco entiende desde cuándo odia aquella expresión.

- No, Hermione. No le pegó porque llamó a alguien sangre sucia, le pegó porque te llamó a ti sangre sucia- dijo Ginny haciendo énfasis en el "ti", al mismo tiempo que cortaba un trozo de pollo.

- No, no lo creo, Ginny…

- Claro que sí, te ha defendido. Como el día de Hogsmeade, sólo que ninguno lo reconoce.

Hermione alzó ambas cejas y las bajó al instante casi considerando aquella posibilidad.

- Bueno… me pidió perdón por haberme mentido, pero no por haberme robado la carta…- las pausas de Hermione cada vez eran más extensas- me dijo que no estaba arrepentido de eso y que lo hizo porque no quería que perdonara a Ron.

- ¿Por qué?- le dijo Ginny altaneramente.

- El tono, Ginny- la reprendió su amiga-. Porque él piensa que si lo perdono, me volverá a hacer sufrir y no entiende por qué voy a perdonar a alguien para que me vuelva a hacer sufrir. Y sí- agregó Hermione al ver la sonrisa irónica que se había formado en el rostro de la pelirroja-, me dijo que él no es precisamente el más indicado, pero realmente era sincero cuando me lo decía.

- ¿Y por qué no te lo explicó antes?

- Porque él tampoco lo sabía- la castaña negó levemente con la cabeza-, ya no entiendo nada yo tampoco, Ginny. Él está muy confundido, así que no me pidas que yo entienda más que él. Sabes bien que apenas lo conozco…

- Si tú no lo entiendes, Hermione… eres la persona que más lo ha conocido en todos estos años yo creo.

- No seas exagerada, ¿quieres?

- No estoy exagerando, es la verdad. Malfoy nunca ha confiado en nadie, y es cierto lo que dice Luna. No sé si hoy precisamente lo ve más animado y relajado, pero lo he observado en las clases de Pociones y cuando habla contigo… no parece el mismo imbécil que ha sido siempre.

- Es que no creo que sea el mismo imbécil de siempre. Y eso es lo que más me asusta.

Ginny hizo una mueca y le dirigió una leve mirada al rubio que estaba sentado un par de mesas más allá. Claro que estaba solo, pero se lo veía relajado y comía tranquilamente lo que tenía en su plato.

La cena continuó en paz y en silencio. A los minutos, Ginny inició una charla con una compañera del equipo de Quidditch. Hermione estaba tomando jugo de calabaza cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba.

Dejó su copa en la mesa y se encontró con la mirada de Draco Malfoy. Él no sonreía pero algo en sus ojos le mostraban una cierta alegría a Hermione. A pesar de eso, él la saludó con tanto entusiasmo que no hacía falta que le dedicara una sonrisa para que Hermione considerara la opinión de Luna. Ella sabía que Ginny no estaba mirando porque estaba completamente enfrascada en su conversación, así que se vio libre de devolverle el saludo al Slytherin que tenía a tantos metros de distancia. Quizás algún alumno de todos los que estaban sentados en el medio de ellos dos los viera, pero a ninguno les importó. Hermione lo saludó con alegría mal disimulada y bajó su vista para terminar su cena. Tratando espantosamente de reprimir una repentina sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Se sintió casi hasta patética, ¿Por qué sonreía al ver que Draco Malfoy la había saludado?

- ¿Por qué sonríes?

Ginny se había dado vuelta y ahora le estaba preguntado aquello que Hermione trataba de responder en silencio.

- No estoy sonriendo- le dijo la castaña borrando en un segundo su inaceptable sonrisa.

- Si tú lo dices- le respondió Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquella sonrisa que no había pasado desapercibida por Ginny, tampoco lo había hecho para Draco. Claro que Hermione no era la única con ganas de sonreír, y fue precisamente eso lo que lo terminó de exasperar al rubio de Slytherin. Dejó su plato con un poco menos de la mitad de la comida y se marchó a su habitación. Sintió que de repente el ruido era demasiado y que el ambiente era por demás sofocante. Cada vez entendía menos lo que le pasaba y aquel día en particular se sentía como si hubiera corrido desde la Torre de Astronomía hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor durante toda la tarde, una y otra vez. Estaba agotado y lo único que quería era acostarse en su cama.

Como lo suponía, la habitación estaba absolutamente vacía, todos seguían cenando en el Gran Salón, claro.

Entró y ni siquiera se molestó en prender alguna luz, le alcanzaba y le sobraba con el escaso resplandor que entraba por debajo de la puerta. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a aquella oscuridad y lo único que hizo fue tumbarse en su cama. Se sentía demasiado relajado ahora que Hermione lo había perdonado, y ése justamente era el problema. ¿Desde cuándo aquella chica le importaba tanto como para sentirse nervioso si ella no lo perdonaba? ¿Desde cuándo le pedía perdón por algo?

Aquello lo ponía con los nervios de punta pero después recordaba la expresión de Hermione cuando comenzó a burlarse de él como antes de la pelea y aquella frustración desaparecía milagrosamente.

De pronto se escuchó a sí mismo llamarla por su nombre. Claro que él sabía que eso la haría detenerse, pero lo que no sabía era que decir aquel nombre en voz alta significarían tantas cosas extrañas para él.

En su cabeza resonaba una y otra vez el nombre de la chica con su propia voz y a cada segundo se sentía más idiota. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su brazo sobre ellos, cubriéndose casi toda la cara.

Al cabo de unos segundos exhaló su aire malhumoradamente. El nombre de Hermione le sonaba tan raro que lo sentía como si fuera una palabra completamente desconocida para él. Se sentía como un niño enfrentándose a una palabra que acababa de aprender y que tendría que decir por el resto de su vida si quería seguir viviendo. Como si fuera una palabra vital, como 'agua', 'hambre'.

Quería decirla todo el tiempo ahora que la había pronunciado pero por otro lado, eran muchas las ganas que tenía de olvidarla. Simplemente ellos no eran así y punto. Lo único que faltaba es que ella le dijese Draco. Eso sería lo peor que podría decirle Hermione, ¿no?

Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de que ella lo llamase por su nombre pero después la descartó. Las únicas personas que lo llamaban así eran sus familiares y alguna que otra excepción, pero ella no entraría en esa clasificación. Simplemente no podía porque, justamente, era Hermione Granger.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza completamente de malhumor y aún con su antebrazo sobre sus ojos cerrados, dijo casi en un susurro:

- Hermione.

Pronunció cada fragmento, cada sílaba con delicadeza. Como si fuera una palabra en otro idioma e intentara que le salga bien la fonética.

- Hermione- repitió quizás un poco más alto.

No quería romper con el silencio atroz que había en la estancia, pero la segunda vez logró decirlo levemente más fuerte, tal vez porque ya no tenía tanto miedo. Pero definitivamente aquella palabra le sonaría rara por el resto de su vida. Estaba determinado a que eso fuera así.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, él le había dicho Hermione dos veces, y la segunda prácticamente ni siquiera lo había pensando. Exhaló de nuevo su aire y se levantó ágilmente en sólo segundos, dispuesto a cambiarse para ir a dormir.

Se sacó el sweater por arriba de la cabeza y al pasarse la tela por la cara sintió el perfume de aquella Gryffindor que lo desquiciaba tanto. Se terminó de sacar la prenda rápidamente, como si se estuviera incendiando, y la arrojó sobre su cama. Olió el cuello de su camisa y ya casi no quedaba nada de su propio perfume. La tela estaba invadida completamente por el aroma de la bufanda de Granger y que, por supuesto, era el perfume de la chica.

Tomó su varita y apuntó fríamente al sweater que estaba hecho un bollo sobre su cama. Cuando estaba por realizar el hechizo correspondiente, bajó su varita pesadamente y la arrojó sobre su mesa de noche. El choque de madera contra madera provocó un ruido sordo en el lugar y Draco se quedó mirando cómo la varita rodaba sobre la superficie a esperas de que se caiga al piso. Finalmente se quedó quieta a unos centímetros del borde y él dirigió su vista al sweater. Lo agarró con ambas manos y se lo quedó mirando, como si él tuviera la culpa de tener el perfume de Granger encima. Hundió su cara en él y lo único que pudo hacer fue inspirar al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Cuando sus pulmones se llenaron de aire, exhaló un poco para volver a oler aquella tela. Aún con la nariz hundida en la lana sacudió negativamente su cabeza y finalmente arrojó el sweater por algún lado cerca de su baúl. Lo mismo hizo con sus otras prendas y después de cambiarse, se acostó pesadamente en su cama. Estaba indignado, odiaba no entender las cosas y sobre todo, no llevar el control de la situación. Aunque a estas alturas ya nadie lleva el control de nada. Apretó sus dientes al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, al cabo de unos segundos se recostó sobre su costado derecho y dijo un poco más alto que un susurro:

- Maldita sea. Qué insufrible eres… Hermione.

Se tapó hasta la altura de las orejas y pasó su mano derecha por debajo de la almohada. Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar una leve, muy leve, sonrisa.

- Bueno, yo iré a dormir ahora- le había dicho Ginny después de insistir por más de cinco minutos.

- En un rato iré. Buenas noches.

La pelirroja sonrió con ojos somnolientos desde el primer escalón que daba al dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo año y subió pesadamente las escaleras.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones y tal y como le había dicho a Ginny se puso a releer y a corregir algunas cosas sobre el ensayo que habían hecho hacía unas horas. Por más que quiso, Ginny no pudo convencer a su amiga de que lo hiciera al otro día. Aunque en realidad, para Hermione eso no era más que una excusa para estar un rato sola. Había comenzado con la idea de agregar más información al trabajo, pero lo único que hizo fue leerlo muy por arriba y corregir algunos errores gramaticales. Estaba demasiado cansada para seguir haciendo deberes, incluso estaba más cansada para pensar. Pero no podía evitarlo.

¿De verdad se le notaba en la cara? Aquello no era posible. Aunque lo que peor tenía a Hermione era una sola cuestión. Quizás sí lo había perdonado muy rápido, ¿pero es que a caso no se lo merecía? Hermione no había encontrado ningún motivo para extender su pelea, no había encontrado ningún motivo para no perdonarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué razón no lo haría? ¿Simplemente le diría: "vuelve a disculparte en dos semanas"? Claro que no, eso no era lógico, ni tampoco era lo que ella quería ni lo que sentía. Draco no tenía que cumplir con ninguna sentencia para que lo perdonara.

Gran parte de su interior le decía que estaba bien haberlo perdonado, que Malfoy lo merecía, que no era justo para ninguno de los dos, pero había una pequeñísima parte que hacía imposible que se olvidara del asunto. Negó con la cabeza y se llevó un par de dedos a su frente. Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que presionaba fuertemente para que el pinchazo que estaba sintiendo fuera menos doloroso. Al fin exhaló, abrió los ojos y se levantó de su lugar pesadamente. Guardó las cosas y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todas sus compañeras ya estuvieran dormidas.

Para su suerte así fue. Entró sigilosamente a la habitación y antes de cambiarse, se acercó a la cama y abrió las cortinas. Se había olvidado por completo que había dejado el abrigo y la bufanda encima de la cama. Se estiró y agarró el abrigo pero sólo para dejarlo sobre su baúl. Aunque antes metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la hoja reseca. Se la quedó mirando en el medio de la oscuridad. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de pisarla, pero simplemente no pudo. La agarró suavemente del pequeño y reseco cabo y después de dejar su abrigo en otro lugar, se dirigió a su cama. Cerró las cortinas con un movimiento de su varita y guardó la hoja en el cajón de su mesita de noche. No entendía por qué lo hacía, pero simplemente no podía tirarla ni tampoco pisarla. Y aunque hubiese sido muy placentero oír aquel crujido sabía que luego se sentiría culpable. Ni hablar si la tiraba.

Una vez que se hubo cambiado y acostado se dio cuenta de que la bufanda aún seguía tendida sobre su cama, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para volver a pararse. Y hacía mucho frío como para salir de allí. La observó durante unos segundos y al final la agarró ágilmente con una mano. Contuvo la respiración hasta que sus ganas la pudieron. Sabía que esa bufanda ya no tenía su perfume y también sabía que el nuevo aroma era como una especie de adicción. Era tan diferente al de Ron, pero igual o más rico. De pronto recordó cómo la había llamado Malfoy. Río silenciosamente, ahora ella lo llamaría Draco, por favor. Qué raro era todo. Trató de imaginarse una charla habitual en la que ella lo llamaba por su nombre de pila y él le respondía tranquilamente. Como si nada pasara. No, definitivamente eso nunca sucedería. Ella nunca podría decirle Draco. Claro que había pronunciado aquel nombre, pero no de esa forma. No tan cordialmente.

Cerró los ojos, aún con la bufanda en la mano y muy cerca del rostro. Tan cerca que si inhalaba con fuerza podía sentir el perfume. Se estiró por debajo de sus frazadas y se dio vuelta sobre su costado izquierdo. Realmente estaba agotada, pero en lo últimos minutos de lucidez trató de convencerse a sí misma que estaba bien haberlo perdonado. Por más que su rapidez la haya sorprendido de sobre manera, se convenció de que estaba bien. Ahora todo volvería a la nueva normalidad que habían conocido hacía poco y listo. Podrían hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado. Incluso hasta llegó a pensar que no había sido tan extraño que le dijese Hermione, pero claramente para ese punto de sus reflexiones el sueño la había vencido y estaba al borde del delirio. Porque claramente en un momento de plena lucidez, no podría pensar que nada había cambiado cuando ahora todo, sería incluso más extraño que antes. Sin embargo, ambos se habían quedado dormidos plácidamente, sin saber que aquel día marcaría una gran diferencia.

* * *

_**Holaa! Bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que ya se desde ahora que me esperan unas arduas semanas de trabajo. Tanto en la facultad como, justamente, en el trabajo. Asi que no se cuando podre publicar, no pienso prometer nada, solo que tratare de hacerlo cuanto antes. El capitulo estaba listo para publicarse algo asi como el miércoles, pero estuve llegando tarde a casa todos los dias. La verdad es que estoy agotada y de solo pensar todas las cosas que tendre que hacer, es peor. A parte se acercan las fechas de parciales y entregas de trabajos, lo cual complica mucho las cosas. Quizas baje un poco la extensión de los capitulos, pero para mi lo mas importante es la calidad y es por eso que si me siento cansada o algo, trato de no escribir. Lo siento pero queria avisarles igual. En fin, espero que les guste este cap y bueno quizas piensen que no me esforce mucho buscando el titulo de la cancion ya que es igual, pero es que estaba pensando alguna frase en español que represente el capitulo y me he acordado de esta cancion! Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios y a la gente que me agrega a favoritos y sigue leyendo esta historia! Un beso a todos y buen fin de semana! Deseenme que me sea leve asi puedo publicar igual de seguido u.u**_


	22. I choose to forget

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro.**

**Título del capítulo: ****_I choose to forget. (Elijo olvidar) - Unfold - The XX._**

* * *

Después de aquel día todo había transcurrido normal. Bueno, si es que se le puede llamar así. Después de todo ¿quién sabe lo que es normal? A pesar de eso, ni Hermione ni Draco pensaban que aquella situación lo era, pero no estaba dispuestos a volver a vivir como antes.

A pesar de que aquel día algo había cambiado de sobremanera, por ahora no se veía ningún efecto. Ambos chicos hacían su rutina como antes de la pelea. Draco no había vuelto a llamarla por su nombre y Hermione estaba bastante lejos de hacerlo.

Varias semanas habían pasado y todo iba tranquilo. El único incidente que había sucedido fue exactamente el lunes después de aquel fin de semana tan extraño para ambos chicos.

Los dos ya estaban sentados en sus lugares esperando que el Profesor iniciara la clase, cuando unos minutos antes el chico de Slytherin que tanto los odiaba se fue a sentar en el banco de adelante.

Draco automáticamente se tensó y frunció el ceño. Ya no estaba escuchando lo que Hermione decía, así que cuando ella le preguntó qué opinaba al respecto, él simplemente no le contestó. Ella levantó la cabeza de su pergamino y dejó de escribir. Lo miró a Draco y después se fijó en la persona a la que él estaba mirando tan furiosamente.

El otro Slytherin, el que Hermione no soportaba, se había quedado parado al lado de su asiento mirándolo de la misma forma en la que Draco lo hacía.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?- le espetó el rubio desde su asiento.

Cuando él hizo por pararse, Hermione simplemente apoyó su mano en el brazo del chico.

- Malfoy- le dijo simplemente a modo de precaución.

Él seguía a medio parar aún clavando los ojos en el otro Slytherin que también se había quedado inmóvil. En ése momento el Profesor habló y todos los demás, incluidos ellos dos se sentaron en sus lugares.

La clase comenzó pero Hermione le dijo casi en un susurro:

- No querrás cumplir otro castigo, ¿verdad?

Draco la miró y le contestó un tanto malhumorado pero en el mismo nivel de voz.

- Me da igual realmente. Si tengo que volver a pegarle, lo haré. Parece que no le han quedado las cosas claras al infeliz.

Después de eso, habían pasado un par de semanas y todas habían sido sumamente tranquilas. Ya no había habido ninguna clase de incidente entre ambos Slytherin ni tampoco entre Draco y Hermione, lo cual era un gran alivio para ellos dos. Ginny ya no perseguía tanto a su amiga por hablar con Malfoy ni Luna le había vuelto a decir alguna verdad tan escalofriante como la de aquella noche. El ensayo de Pociones marchaba bien y sólo faltaban un par de días para que la Poción estuviera al fin lista.

A sólo dos semanas de las vacaciones de Navidad, un lunes a la tarde Hermione se preparaba para ir a revisar la Poción que se encontraba, todavía, en la oficina del Profesor Slughorn. Había acordado con Draco que se encontrarían allí a eso de las 7 de la tarde.

Hermione estaba sola en la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor cuando unos fuertes y secos golpecitos resonaron en el lugar. Estaba claro que provenía de la ventana porque Hermione había escuchado el ruido que provoca el vidrio al ser golpeado por algo. Se asomó hasta ver la ya conocida lechuza esperando en el alféizar por la receptora de la carta que llevaba.

Hermione abrió lentamente la ventana para no pegarle al animal, con la esperanza de que aquella carta fuera para Ginny. Cuando lo hizo, el frío entró en toda la habitación y Hermione volvió a tiritar. El poco calor que había agarrado estando allí dentro se fue tan rápido como las esperanzas de que aquella carta no fuera suya.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que la lechuza no dejaría de picotearle suavemente la mano ni de agarrarle la manga de su sweater, comenzó a crecerle el fastidio en su interior.

- Bien, ya voy, ¿sí?- le dijo en tono cansado al animal como si fuera a responderle.

Le sacó la carta y le dio un knut como premio. La lechuza marrón empujó levemente con la cabeza la ventana entre abierta y salió volando como si el viento helado no fuera un problema para ella. Hermione cerró el vidrio y automáticamente comenzó a sentir la extraña quemazón en su cara. Se alejó de la ventana para irse a sentar a su propia cama. Miró el sobre que tenía en sus manos y si en algún rincón de su cuerpo aún conservaba ciertas esperanzas, en aquel momento se desvanecieron por completo. Abrió el pergamino y leyó la firma. Alzó las cejas y cerró los ojos pesadamente, armándose de paciencia y pidiendo a cualquier ser superior que aquello no la pusiera de malhumor. Leyó rápidamente lo que el pergamino decía porque ella era consciente de la hora y sobre todo, sabía que si le dedicaba mucho tiempo y análisis a cada frase, indudablemente se pondría fastidiosa.

Una vez que hubo terminado, cerró el pergamino sin ganas por los pliegues que ya tenía hecho y lo dejó debajo de su almohada. Salió de su habitación decidida a no pensar en nada de lo que aquella carta decía, pero el problema era que el camino hasta las mazmorras era demasiado largo como para concentrarse en otra cosa.

Lógicamente, como pasaba siempre, Hermione había ido todo el camino pensando y llegó de malhumor hasta el despacho del Profesor. Draco, claro, ya se encontraba allí parado en la puerta mirando de un lado a otro a ver por cuál de los dos extremos del pasillo aparecería la castaña de Gryffindor, aunque después de todo era obvio qué camino tomaría. Cuando finalmente la vio llegar, abrió la boca para decir algo, o más precisamente para saludarla y burlarse de su impuntualidad, pero Hermione ni siquiera lo miró. Simplemente dirigió su puño a la puerta de madera del despacho de Slughorn y golpeó un par de veces. Más fuerte de lo que ella podría haberlo hecho en otro momento, aunque no tenía tiempo para percatarse de aquello.

- Hola- le dijo ella finalmente con una voz mucho más seria y fría de lo que Draco esperaba.

Malfoy sólo se limitó a alzar una ceja, pero Hermione fijó su vista en el suelo de piedra del lugar con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Hola- le respondió él levemente sin dejar de mirarla.

Draco la conocía hacía bastante. Años, de hecho. Y sólo llevaba un par de meses conociéndola más profundamente, pero no era idiota y sabía que a la castaña le había pasado algo. Seguramente hacía pocos segundos y por eso el motivo de su pequeña tardanza. Su malhumor, gracias a Merlín pensó el rubio, no era con él. De lo contrario ni siquiera se hubiera gastado en saludarlo. Si bien no había sido el saludo más amigable, lo que contaba era que lo había dicho.

El chico de Slytherin se debatía cómo preguntarle a Hermione qué era lo que le sucedía cuando el Profesor Slughorn abrió la puerta y los recibió con su típica y espantosa sonrisa. Hermione entró con paso decidido a penas devolviéndole el saludo al viejo Profesor de Pociones, así que para aparentar que nada sucedía, Draco tuvo que ser un poco más amable de lo que solía ser. Aunque en realidad lo único que logró fue que aquella situación sonara más extraña todavía.

El Profesor se quedó mirándolos unos segundos aún con la puerta abierta hasta que al fin la cerró y se quedó con ellos el tiempo que estuvieron en su despacho revisando su poción.

El ánimo de Hermione mejoró, pero sólo muy poco, cuando vio que el Veritaserum ya estaba casi listo. Después de anotar los avances en un trozo de pergamino se dispusieron a salir del lugar. Hermione saludó al Profesor y comenzó a caminar hacia su Sala Común, sin siquiera despedirse de Draco. No quería leer de nuevo la carta y sabía que si iba hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo en aquel momento, lo haría. Aquella carta no era tan mala, pero sí había logrado fastidiarla.

Draco salió detrás de ella y después de despedirse del Profesor, el viejo Slughorn lo único que hizo fue encogerse levemente de hombros y finalmente cerró la puerta. Después de todo no eran sus asuntos.

Malfoy se quedó unos pocos segundos parado en el mismo lugar observando cómo Hermione se iba, y cuando comprendió que ella no se daría vuelta para preguntarle si quería acompañarla, se apresuró a alcanzarla. Cuando llegó a su lado la agarró de la muñeca, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Cuando la chica lo hizo se encontró con los ojos de Malfoy a la misma altura que los suyos, ya que estaba inclinado hacia adelante provocando que quedara más bajo de lo que en realidad era.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le respondió ella con un tono tranquilo para la sorpresa de Draco.

- A mi nada, ¿qué te sucede a ti?

- Nada- le dijo Hermione con desinterés al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia otro lado y fruncía los labios.

Malfoy levantó las cejas y le dijo soltándole finalmente la muñeca e irguiéndose en toda su altura.

- Vamos, Granger. Sé que algo te sucede.

- No, no me pasa nada.

- No actuaste así hoy a la mañana. Estaba todo bien, de hecho…

Hermione lo miró y entrecerrando los ojos le dijo:

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo que va mal?

- No lo sé- le dijo Draco fingiendo que pensaba. Se llevó una mano hacia su mentón y fijó su vista en un punto lejano y a varios centímetros de altura-, quizás que después de llegar tarde, me saludaste espantosamente… que no te has desarmado en sonrisitas con el Profesor y que no has emitido sonido alguno desde que llegaste… ¿quizás sea eso?

Hermione alzó una ceja ante aquel exagerado uso del sarcasmo y lo miró completamente fastidiada.

- Sí he emitido sonido desde que llegué.

- Palabras malhumoradas no cuentan, Granger. No me tomes por idiota. Algo te sucede, pero al menos sé que no es conmigo.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que no es contigo?- le dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

- Porque te conozco…- se quedaron mirando por unos segundos en silencio- no es conmigo, ¿no?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo que largaba su aire por la nariz a modo de una leve risa. Se dio vuelta negando con su cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar y le dijo:

- No, no es contigo.

El sonido no llegó del todo perfecto porque ella estaba dada vuelta, pero él escuchó la frase demasiado clara como para evitar que se le formara una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Ves? Te conozco- Draco sacó a relucir su tono egocéntrico y le siguió el paso a Hermione.

- Sí, lo que digas, Malfoy- el tono de su sarcasmo era divertido.

- Bueno, pero algo te sucede. No puedes decirme que no.

Hermione simplemente no le contestó. Ni siquiera lo miró.

- No te pido que me cuentes qué es lo que te pasa. Sólo te pido que no me niegues las cosas…- le dijo Draco sencillamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio y lentamente. Como si no quisieran llegar a su destino.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó Draco unos cuantos pasos más adelante cuando finalmente supo que ella no le contestaría ni sí, ni no.

- Pensaba ir a mi Sala Común.

- Sabes muy bien que allí no puedo entrar.

- Nadie te invito a venir conmigo- le dijo Hermione mirándolo de reojo.

- Ah… bueno- le respondió Draco haciéndose el ofendido-. Bien, me iré.

- Bueno.

- Volveré por donde vine…

Hermione asintió disimulando pobremente una sonrisa.

- Me iré a mi Sala Común…- continuó Draco dando lástima- allí sí puedo entrar…

- Genial.

- No me rechazarán.

- Me alegro por ti.

- Me voy… mira que me iré, eh.

- Está bien, ve- le dijo Hermione asintiendo.

Ambos seguían caminando y doblando en cada esquina de cada pasillo que pasaban.

- Bueno… adiós. Regresaré por donde vine…

- Me parece bárbaro- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya sin poder disimular.

Draco se frenó y se la quedó mirando por unos segundos, esperando que ella se diera vuelta a decirle que siga caminando a su lado, pero finalmente fue él el que se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria. Quizás sí estaba lo suficientemente fastidiada para querer estar sola.

Hermione le agarró con ambas manos la muñeca unas milésimas de segundo después de que Draco había comenzado a escuchar los pasos apresurados de la chica. No había mucha distancia entre ellos así que él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para darse cuenta de que Hermione volvía a buscarlo y ahora era ella la que lo obligaba a darse vuelta. Sus manos eran pequeñas pero con una de ellas, Hermione le tocaba la palma al rubio de Slytherin que le llevaba casi una cabeza de altura.

Hizo que se diera vuelta y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Hermione estaba sonriendo y le dijo:

- No seas idiota, Malfoy. Era un chiste. Menos mal que me conocías. Cambia esa cara, ¿quieres?

Hermione llevó una mano hacia el labio de Malfoy para aflojarlo. El chico no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo la parte interior de su labio hasta que ella lo obligó a soltarlo.

Por unos leves segundos, pero segundos al fin, ambos se olvidaron de quién era el otro, pero cuando la realidad los golpeó, Hermione se sonrojó y la corriente eléctrica que Draco sintió cuando los dedos congelados de la chica le tocaron la cara pasó a ser un espantoso escalofrío. Y de pronto ambos se sintieron completamente extraños y ajenos a aquella situación. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás soltándolo y mirando un punto fijo al lado de Malfoy, habló torpemente:

- Dije que pensaba ir a la Sala Común… tiempo pasado.

Draco asintió con un sonido afirmativo y recomponiéndose a la fuerza le dijo:

- Bueno… ¿Y a dónde piensas ir ahora?

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dijo, finalmente mirándolo con la esperanza de que el rubor de sus mejillas se hubiesen ido:

- Supongo que iré al Gran Salón… ya casi es la hora de la cena… ¿no?

Él volvió a hacer un sonido afirmativo y le preguntó tímidamente aunque tratando de aparentar firmeza en su voz.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Hermione frunció el ceño y con una repentina sonrisa le dijo:

- Claro.

Él dejó escapar una media sonrisa aprovechando que Hermione estaba mirando al piso. Luego de unos segundos, comenzó a caminar hacia el Gran Salón y después de haber pasado a la chica y haber hecho unos cuantos pasos más, escuchó que ella le dijo:

- Ron me mandó una carta.

Sin pensarlo, él se dio vuelta y la vio como la había dejado. Exactamente en la misma posición y mirando al suelo. Sólo que ya no tenía una sonrisa en los labios pero sí el ceño fruncido. No era precisamente una expresión de enojo, era más cercana a la confusión. Él se la quedó mirando a esperas de que la historia continuara, pero ella simplemente levantó la cabeza y encontró los ojos grises del chico que la miraban a unos pasos de distancia con cierta curiosidad y quizás, hasta preocupación.

- ¿Cómo?- terminó diciendo Draco torpemente al darse cuenta que ella no sabía cómo seguir. Hermione levantó las cejas al mismo tiempo que se encogía levemente de hombros.

- ¿A través de una lechuza?- preguntó ella en un tono tan inocente que no dejaba rastro alguno de su ironía.

- ¿En serio? Nunca lo hubiese adivinado, Granger- le respondió él fríamente.

Se hizo el silencio en el pasillo hasta que Hermione finalmente dijo:

- Querías saber lo que me pasaba… ¿no?

- Debí imaginarme que era culpa del idiota de Weasley.

Hermione simplemente revoleó los ojos, la charla acababa de empezar y ella ya estaba agotada. No entendía por qué le había contado, pero lo que menos entendía era por qué había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. De todas formas, ella no quería discutir el tema con nadie. Simplemente quería que él lo supiera.

Draco se acercó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar justo en frente de Hermione y le dijo:

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Te ha tratado mal otra vez?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Qué? No, simplemente me escribió.

- ¿Y sólo eso te pone de malhumor? Vaya que eres susceptible, Granger.

Por una extraña razón Hermione sintió que no podría dejar de entrecerrar los ojos y de estar confundida. Primero le preguntaba si Ron la había tratado mal, casi hasta con un tono de preocupación, pero después era él el que le hablaba mal. ¿Era un chiste o algo parecido, a caso?

- No digas idioteces- le contestó ella finalmente al mismo tiempo que exhalaba gran parte de su aire.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Es que… sólo me ha escrito por las vacaciones de Navidad.

Ahora era Draco el que la miraba confundido.

- ¿Y?

Hermione dejó caer los brazos al costado del cuerpo y comenzó a caminar hacia el Gran Salón pesadamente, mientras trataba de hilvanar las palabras correctamente para lograr hacer una frase coherente y sobre todo, explicarlo una sola vez.

- Es que… los Weasley quieren que vaya a su casa a pasar la Navidad ya que no voy a pasar las fiestas con mis padres… pero yo le dije a Ginny que no iré.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no tengo ganas, entre otras razones-

- No- la interrumpió él aún confundido-, ¿por qué no estarás con tus padres?

Hermione lo miró como si aquella fuera la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

- Es que siguen en San Mungo- le respondió desinteresadamente volviendo su vista al frente.

- Ah… un momento, ¿qué?

Ella lo miró para ver si la estaba cargando o algo parecido pero él no parecía estar haciendo ninguna broma.

- ¿En serio no lo sabías?

- No… ¿qué cosa?

Lo cierto era que Draco había oído miles de rumores diferentes, pero había tratado de olvidarlos a los pocos segundos y lo había hecho bastante bien. Claro que algo recordaba pero no con suficiente claridad como para no preguntar y de todas formas, se había negado a creerlos porque no sabía qué tan cierta era toda aquella información.

Hermione negó con la cabeza levemente y continuó caminando en silencio.

- No importa- dijo al fin-, es una historia muy larga que ahora no viene al caso precisamente.

- Y entonces ¿por qué estás molesta?

- Porque Ronald piensa que es por él que no quiero ir a pasar mis vacaciones a la Madriguera.

Draco no había dejado de estar confundido desde que habían comenzado a caminar.

- Dile tu verdadera razón y listo.

- ¿Es que no entiendes que esa es una de mis principales razones?

Malfoy la miró y le dijo:

- Sigo sin entender por qué estás tan molesta.

- Porque tiene razón- le dijo Hermione al punto de la exasperación.

- Pero él no tiene por qué saberlo. Simplemente le dices que no es por eso, le das algunas cuantas razones para que el idiota no se sienta tan importante y listo- Draco se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, aunque en su interior estaba bastante malhumorado-. De todas formas, deberías dejarlo de considerar así de importante- agregó él sin poder contenerse.

- Suena tan fácil decirlo- le respondió Hermione fríamente-. Igual no es por eso. Simplemente no quiero pasar todas mis vacaciones bajo el mismo techo que él. No quiero arriesgarme a pelear todos los días con Ronald.

- Nadie quiere estar bajo el mismo techo que él, créeme- le dijo Draco con una media sonrisa arrogante.

Hermione lo empujó un poco y sonrió muy levemente.

- ¿Y dónde te quedarás?

- ¿Qué?- le dijo ella que ya se había sumido en sus pensamientos otra vez.

- Las vacaciones… ¿dónde las pasarás?

- Ah… me quedaré aquí en el castillo- volvió a encogerse de hombros casi inconscientemente.

De pronto recordó lo que Draco le había dicho a Harry en su primer año.

- ¿En serio me vas a fastidiar también las vacaciones, Granger?

- ¿Qué?

- Yo también me quedaré aquí.

Ella inevitablemente arqueó una ceja. Si se hubiesen llevado como antes, lo más probable hubiese sido que ella le dijera lo mismo que le había dicho aquel chico a su mejor amigo. Pero ya no se llevaban así, y no estaba para nada segura de cuánto lo querían sus padres a Draco. Quizás, después de todo, sus padres de verdad no lo querían en su casa.

- No sólo es porque no me quieran en mi casa- le dijo él como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, provocando que Hermione se asustara-, yo soy el que no quiere estar allí…

- No me sorprende realmente- dijo ella distraídamente.

Realmente no intentaba ofenderlo, ni siquiera había sido consciente de que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta, así que automáticamente le pidió disculpas.

- Oh, por Merlín- dijo casi en un susurro-, lo siento, Malfoy.

Él simplemente rió.

- No puedo creer que me pidas disculpas por decir la verdad.

- Hay verdades que no se dicen tan descaradamente.

- Pero lo dirías de todas formas, así que da igual cómo lo hagas. Y no, la verdad es que no tendría por qué sorprenderte.

El silencio llenó el pasillo que atravesaban y más tarde el otro, y también el siguiente. Ya faltaba mucho menos para llegar al Gran Salón, así que Hermione, tratando de romper ese espantoso silencio que se había generado después de tanta sinceridad, le dijo:

- Me parece que iré a pasar las vacaciones a la Madriguera… después de pensarlo mejor, me parece más convincente. Ya sabes… Ronald- dijo ella alzando una mano muy por arriba de su cabeza-, tú- puso su otra mano lo más abajo que pudo y al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos miró al rubio con cara de obviedad.

Draco le devolvió la mirada y en sólo unos segundos se dio cuenta de que ella estaba bromeando, así que no pensaba quedarse atrás:

- Creo que éstas proporciones son mucho más adecuadas.

Mientras lo decía se ubicó en frente de Hermione impidiéndole que camine y le tomó la muñeca que representaba a Ron y le bajó la mano todo lo que el brazo de Hermione le permitió y, sin soltarla, le agarró la otra muñeca y comenzó a subirla tanto que Hermione quedó en puntas de pie. El brazo de Hermione ya no podía estirarse más, así que Draco comenzó a forcejear levemente haciendo que Hermione apoyara sus pies en el piso para luego volver a estirarla repetidas veces.

- Basta- le dijo ella al mismo tiempo que reía suavemente.

Aquellas maniobras la estaba haciendo perder el equilibrio, lo que provocaba que la distancia entre ellos se acortara o se alejara, hasta que al final, cuando las piernas de Hermione ya no aguantaron más ella simplemente se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Malfoy. Al hacerlo se tambaleó para adelante y se vio obligada a apoyarse en los hombros del chico. El rubio de Slytherin reía burlonamente, pero de todas formas la sostuvo por ambos codos y sólo cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que habían quedado, él paró de reír.

Claro que habían estado más cerca antes, pero aquella era la segunda vez en el día, y era una sensación que, al menos por ahora, sólo producía miedo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se limitaron a ponerse en su lugar lentamente. Después de haber dado unos pasos, Hermione finalmente le dijo:

- Ron no está tan abajo.

- Ni yo tampoco, claro. Lo que pasa que tu altura no da para más.

- O quizás estás exagerando.

- No, eso jamás, Granger.

Hermione simplemente revoleó los ojos un tanto divertida. El malhumor ya había desaparecido prácticamente del todo, sólo quería comer y después vería qué le contestaría a Ron, y sobre todo, más tarde hablaría con Ginny.

- Morirás en breves instantes si no me explicas qué es esto- le había dicho Hermione a Ginny una vez que se encontraron en su dormitorio y por fortuna, solas.

La castaña le extendió la carta de Ron a su mejor amiga y hermana del chico. Mientras Ginny leía, ella simplemente se limitó a cruzarse de brazos. Recargó todo su peso sobre una pierna y miró el pequeño trozo de cielo oscuro y estrellado que se veía por la ventana. Ginny leyó en silencio claramente confundida.

- "Querida Hermione:"- decía la carta- "Hace mucho que no sé nada sobre ti, excepto lo que me entero por Ginny o por Harry, así que espero que estés más que bien. Las cosas por aquí andan mucho mejor, pero no escribo para contarte nada respecto a Los Sortilegios Weasley, ni mucho menos. Ginny me ha dicho que tus padres no pueden salir de San Mungo todavía"- Ginny hizo una mueca de confusión extrema- ", y sé que te ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones en La Madriguera. Pero me he enterado que no quieres… Yo simplemente quería decirte que no quiero que te importe el hecho de que yo viva allí. Me refiero a que… no sé si esa es la razón, simplemente me apenaría mucho que así lo fuera. De todas formas estás en todo tu derecho de no querer venir, pero realmente quiero verte y ya sabes que viene Harry también. Sería como en los viejos tiempos… en fin, espero tu respuesta"- Ginny bajó la carta sin siquiera leer la firma.

- ¿Y qué quieres que te explique?- le dijo la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

Hermione, que la había estado observando desde que Ginny puso cara de confundida, le dijo:

- ¿Por qué le has contado? Sabes que iba a reaccionar así y también sabes que puede mandarme 100 cartas y de todas formas, no cambiaré de opinión.

- ¿En serio crees que yo le he contado, Hermione Granger? No he sido yo, te lo aseguro. Mis padres me escribieron y me preguntaron por ti y tus padres. Qué haríamos en las vacaciones de Navidad, si ya habíamos decidido o no y tuve que contarles. Lo siento, era obvio que Ron se iba a enterar pero no te lo tomes tan literal porque sabes que es idiota. Si no, no escribiría esto- le dijo la pelirroja mostrándole la carta.

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba agotada y el sueño que tenía era inmenso. Se refregó los ojos y se masajeó la frente. En ese mismo momento, Ginny le preguntó:

- ¿Ya le has respondido?

- No, claro que no. Si lo hacía, le contestaría enojada. Así que mañana lo haré supongo. Pero debes convencerlo de que no es por su presencia, y sobre todo, debes decirle que ya he tomado una decisión.

- Lo sé, Hermione. Te conozco bien- le dijo Ginny con simpleza mientras dejaba la carta sobre la mesa de luz de la castaña.

Unos cuantos minutos después, cuando todo el dormitorio estuvo lleno y prácticamente a oscuras, Hermione todavía no había podido dormirse a pesar del gran sueño que sentía.

¿En serio Ronald creía que las cosas podrían volver a ser como en los viejos tiempos por estar los tres juntos un par de semanas? ¿Cómo podía pasar eso si tantas cosas habían cambiado en el medio? Desde su relación con Ronald mismo, hasta sus personalidades. Eso sin contar nada de los grandes cambios en su relación con Draco Malfoy. Eso sí era impresionante. Tenía impulsos que ni siquiera los habría tenido con Ron. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso impidiera que el recuerdo llegue a su cerebro. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿De verdad le había tocado la cara para que se dejara de morder el labio? Por Merlín. Estaban cambiando muchas más cosas de las que Hermione alguna vez hubiera creído o querido. O quizás ambas cosas. No podía olvidarse de que estaba hablando con Draco Malfoy cada vez que lo veía, no podía olvidarse de que era mortífago y que la había molestado toda su vida. ¿Pero que pasaba si elegía olvidarse? Una voz en su interior le dijo que ya lo había hecho. El recuerdo siempre estaría. Siempre sería Draco Malfoy, pero todo lo malo que alguna vez había hecho para Hermione eso ya no contaba y por algo, ella podía hablar con él como si fuera una persona diferente. En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que sólo recordaba quién era, o mejor dicho quién había sido, el chico cuando se ponía a analizar las cosas.

Lo mismo le sucedía a aquel chico de Slytherin que tanto había odiado alguna vez a los hijos de muggles. Había elegido olvidar y sólo quedarse con lo bueno. Aunque tenía que reconocer que Hermione tenía demasiadas cosas buenas. Muchísimas más que él. De eso estaba absolutamente seguro. Ambos se quedaron dormidos casi al mismo tiempo y con una pequeña y leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible excepto para sus dueños que sonreían en su interior. No podían evitarlo al recordar que ambos se quedarían en el castillo para las vacaciones. Y antes de que pudieran empezar a preguntarse por qué aquello los ponía contentos, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**Por favooor, creanme que nadie lamenta mas la tardanza que yo! Como extraño publicar dios mio, es que tengo tanta tanta tanta tarea que me es imposible, estoy completamente agotada y muchas veces me quedo hasta tarde incluso en dias de semana para poder tener todo mas adelantado. En fin, de verdad lo siento, se que no es el capitulo mas largo y que ha pasado bastante tiempo (dos semanas) desde la ultima vez que publique pero bueno, tampoco estuve llegando muy temprano que digamos del trabajo y de todas formas, pude terminarlo recien ayer! Espero que les guste como siempre, lo bueno es que fue muy Dramione, no pueden negarme eso! JAJAJA gracias por los comentarios como siempre y los favoritos, un beso y no prometo que publicare en menos de una semana, pero si lo intentare!**


End file.
